Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Harry et Wayne sont différents et ils le savent. Répartis à Serpentard et prêts à tuer toute personne en travers de leur chemin, peut-on vraiment blâmer les autres Serpentards, pour les apprécier autant ? SLASH, WHxHP, OMC/MF, OMC/OMC/OMC Insane!Psycho!Cute!HP&Wayne. Protective!Slytherins, Awesome!Death Eaters, Bashing!
1. Ch 1 : The One Who Know You The Best

**NdA :** **Hello, on m'a demandé d'écrire une suite à** ** _Potter & Hopkins à Serpentard_, texte, posté dans le recueil _Gages_. Vous êtes aussi plusieurs à m'avoir demandé s'il était possible d'écrire sur l'ensemble des années des garçons à Poudlard. Ayant réfléchi là-dessus et ayant plusieurs idées, j'ai décidé de le faire. Le deuxième chapitre devrait sortir dans une semaine à peu près. Il y a aura entre 4 et 7 chapitres, dépend du plan de l'histoire. **_**  
**_

**/!\ _L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas._ **

**Note du Chapitre :** _Il n'est dit nul part dans quelle maison Wayne est allé. Généralement, je le place à Poufsouffle dans mes fics mais j'avais besoin que Harry et lui soient tous deux dans la même maison cette fois-ci._

 **Warning :** **Psycho!** Harry,Wayne – **Broken !** Harry, Wayne – **''Insane''!Introverti!Apathique** Harry, Wayne -

 **No pairing** _, parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes._

 **Mots :** _~ 8 000_

* * *

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard**

La répartition du 1er septembre 1991 était de loin attendue par beaucoup de sorciers. Pas seulement les enfants de onze ans et leurs parents. Pas seulement les professeurs qui appréciaient de voir la nouvelle génération passer sous le célèbre Choixpeau, non. Cette année, le Survivant allait faire son entrée à Poudlard. C'était un fait unique ! Et on chuchotait, et on chuchotait. On ne l'avait pas vu dans le train – tout du moins, il ne s'y était pas fait connaître. Pourtant, beaucoup avaient interrogé les passagers du Poudlard Express, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Certes, il y avait aussi eu bien sûr, quelques compartiments verrouillés, donc bon...

Harry Potter était bien présent dans le train ce jour-là; il s'était enfermé dans un compartiment avec un autre élève de première année. Il s'avéra que Harry s'était trompé sur une chose concernant le monde magique: il pensait ne jamais avoir d'ami, ne jamais rencontrer de personne comme lui. Wayne Hopkins, un petit garçon albinos de la même taille qu'Harry ( ce qui était dire parce que Harry était VRAIMENT plus petit que la moyenne de son âge ) était généralement évité par les autres enfants qui le trouvaient trop étrange, différent. De sang-mêlé, il avait grandi à l'orphelinat lorsque ses parents étaient morts, en 1982, lors d'un affrontement avec des sorciers manifestants. L'orphelinat n'était pas génial et c'était le moins de le dire. Étant petit, Wayne avait souvent été battu par les grands de l'orphelinat St James. Il n'avait jamais été adopté : les gens le trouvaient trop étranges. Si ça n'était pas pour son apparence, c'était parce qu'il était trop calme, trop _bizarre_. En fin de compte, ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était sa magie. Deux enfants plus âgés que lui avaient voulu le battre très brutalement une nuit, quand tout le monde dormait. La magie de Wayne avait réagit violemment ce jour-là et les deux autres enfants avaient été éjectés. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient emmené sur le toit de l'orphelinat, et.. et bien.. aucun des deux n'avaient survécu à la chute. Wayne n'avait pas vraiment réagit, mais son esprit s'était définitivement brisé ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas été accusé pour la mort des deux 'grands'. Personne ne savait après tout qu'il était présent sur le toit, avec eux. L'affaire avait été classée comme un accident deux orphelins ayant défié les règles et étant allés jouer sur le toit durant la nuit. L'un avait glissé et s'était sans doute rattrapé à l'autre et les deux étaient tombés. Couic. Morts. Pourtant, depuis la mort tragique de ces deux enfants, le petit Hopkins pouvait sentir le regard suspicieux de la gardienne de l'orphelinat St James. Pas les institutrices ou les 'nurses' non, juste la gardienne. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il était devenu ce jour-là. Comme si elle pouvait le voir.

Wayne n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Pour lui, c'était la faute des deux grands. Ils étaient entièrement responsables de leurs morts.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de Poudlard. Biens sûr, apprendre la magie serait cool et tout, mais Wayne doutait que ce soit 'bien' sans personne avec qui partager cette euphorie. Personne capable de le comprendre.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Harry 'Freak' Potter. Le garçon avec qui il avait partagé son compartiment. Le garçon qui avait dû regardé le carnet qu'il avait dans la main pour se présenter. Le garçon qui ne connaissait pas son nom. Wayne avait tout de suite été enveloppé dans cette chaleur réconfortante, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient. Harry avait été envoyé vivre avec la sœur de sa mère, sa tante, et le mari de ce dernier. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre aimant. Ayant un fils du même âge, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia ne l'aimaient pas comme ils aimaient Dudley. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas leur fils. Puis, pour se consoler, il avait pensé que les coups étaient une façon maladroite pour l'oncle Vernon, d'exprimer son affection pour son neveu. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens et Harry avait vite abandonné. Il s'avéra que l'on remarqua les traces de coups sur le corps d'Harry et le corps enseignant(1) prit des mesures. Une enquête était ouverte lorsque Vernon alla trop loin et manqua de tuer Harry. Ce jour-là fut la dernière où l'on entendit parler des Dursley, de leur vivant. L'incendie qui avait ravagé le #4 Privet Drive, fit les gros titres pendant plusieurs semaines. En plus du fait que leur neveu _maltraité_ ait été le seul survivant. Bien sûr, Harry ne fut jamais accusé ! Après tout, la police était arrivée lorsque les pompiers étaient enfin parvenus à maîtriser le feu et avaient retrouvé le jeune garçon ensanglanté ( son propre sang ! ) et attaché dans la réserve, à quelques mètres de la maison Dursley. C'était un miracle que les pompiers aient pu éteindre le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne le petit cabanon. Harry n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. De cette étincelle qui avait traversé le cabanon et avait mis le feu à la maison. On l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et bien.. comme cela il aurait bien porté son nom. Il avait fallu faire quelques recherches pour trouver le nom de naissance du garçon étant donné qu'il pensait que son nom était 'Freak' et que ''même son cousin l'appelait ainsi.''. Ça avait été triste qu'une famille – qu'un enfant, meurt dans l'incendie et les voisins avaient été hypocrite lors de l'enterrement mais il s'avéra que certains journaux n'eurent pas le tact de faire la même chose et procédèrent à afficher tout haut, les pensées que les autres taisaient _''Quel genre de monstre pouvait-on être pour battre quotidiennement un enfant de sept ans ?''_. Il n'existait pas de réponse malheureusement et Harry était loin d'être le seul cas, même si son histoire était devenue célèbre, autant pour l'abus qu'il avait subi que pour la façon dont il avait pris fin.

La cause de l'incendie n'avait pas vraiment été découverte mais on avait mis ça sur le dos d'un incident ménager. Dès lors, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait été envoyé à l'orphelinat, puis de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Harry était gentil, disait-on, adorable même, mais on ne voulait le garder trop longtemps, car il était trop bizarre, trop calme pour un enfant de son âge. Les couples voulaient du bruit dans la maison, des enfants plein de vie. Pas un petit garçon capable de rester des heures assis tranquillement ou lisant un livre. Pas un petit garçon qui faisait le ménage et la cuisine, non. Harry s'y était fait, il avait haussé les épaules et avait continué à vivre sa vie. La magie avait été une part constante de lui depuis l'Incident, même s'il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus que lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Vivant seul – plus ou moins, dans les squats des bas-quartiers de Londres, Harry n'avait pas eu à prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait, après tout, fugué du pensionnat presque neuf mois plus tôt.

Vraiment, se rencontrer l'un et l'autre dans ce compartiment était une occasion inespérée pour les deux garçons. Leurs magies semblaient se compléter parfaitement.

Leur répartition n'était vraiment pas une surprise pour eux, une fois qu'ils avaient lu sur les maisons. Certes, ils auraient pu atterrir ailleurs, mais tous deux étaient vraiment bon dans l'art du déguisement. Ils n'avaient pas à se forcer. Ils laissaient juste les autres se rassurer et voir ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Avec leur caractère calme et réservé, on avait tendance à penser qu'ils étaient trop timides pour se socialiser. C'était peut-être vrai aussi. Mais l'esprit d'Harry – de même que celui de Wayne_, était complètement fragmenté. Ils ne se sociabilisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas comment faire. Les autres n'étaient pas comme eux. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ça leur allait. Ils se comprendraient eux-même et à partir de maintenant, ils avaient l'un et l'autre pour faire face au monde.

La répartition de Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard ne fit pas vraiment de vague. Certes, c'était un sang-mêlé dans l'antre des Serpents et certains étaient vraiment très hautains mais Wayne n'était pas le seul sang-mêlé dans la maison des Serpents, pas même l'un des rares. Les autres maisons, en particulier les Gryffondors, avaient seulement tendance à oublier ce fait. Oui, c'est vrai, les applaudissements étaient un peu moins fort mais ça n'était pas comme si Serpentard était réputé pour être bruyant. Et puis... il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cet enfant nouvellement réparti selon les élèves de Serpentard. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était dans sa gestuelle alors qu'il approchait lentement de la table de sa maison, ou même dans son regard, mais quelque chose semblait.. hors caractère. . . . . Le regard innocent. Définitivement cela.

Puis il y avait eu Potter. Le Harry Potter.

Quand le nom avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, il y avait eu un instant de silence. Puis l'on s'était mis à chuchoter. Hopkins était resté calme. En fait, il ne semblait même pas savoir qui était Harry Potter. Ou plutôt qu'il était célèbre. Wayne avait presque réagit quand son nouvel ( et unique ) ami ne s'était pas avancé tout de suite. Puis le petit brun avait semblé être pris d'un sursaut et s'était faufilé hors du regroupement d'enfants non classés pour s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. L'attente et ce sentiment d'anticipation avaient été intenables. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Il était petit. Bien trop petit et mince aussi. Il n'était pas intimidant du tout. Et il semblait presque ailleurs. Le garçon était resté trois longues minutes sous le chapeau de tri avant que la 'bouche' de celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Tout le monde ou presque était sur le bord de son banc, attendant que le choixpeau s'écrie Gryffondor bien qu'ils prient pour l'avoir dans leur maison. Puis le Choixpeau avait crié. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Gryffondor. Et en fait, pour être précis, ça ressemblait davantage à :

« SERPENTARD ! »

. . . oui, ça ressemblait à ça.

Le jeune garçon s'était redressé sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion et avait respectueusement reposé le choixpeau sur le tabouret puisque le professeur – euh, Harry n'était pas sûr de son nom, semblait trop surpris pour le récupérer. Il avait ensuite procédé à descendre les quelques marches séparant l'estrade du reste de la salle et avait fait son chemin à la table de sa nouvelle maison, alors même que son uniforme se colorait de vert et argent et de l'emblème de Serpentard. Les applaudissements avaient un peu tardé, du fait de la surprise mais ils étaient finalement apparus. Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte mais Wayne si. De toute évidence, Serpentard n'était pas très appréciés. Les rouge et or ( Wayne devinait qu'il s'agissait des Gryffondors ) avaient rechigné et peu avaient applaudi bien que deux rouquins identiques aient initié le mouvement. Les Poufsouffles, de même que les Serdaigles avaient applaudi poliment, mais la surprise et la méfiance étaient apparus sur certains visages. Cependant, la moue adorable sur le visage du Survivant éclipsa bien vite cette méfiance et Harry partagea un regard avec Wayne. Les sorciers étaient trop crédules et malléables. À la fin du repas et après le discours du directeur – durant lequel Harry interrogea Wayne sur la santé mentale du 'vieux' ( gagnant ainsi un regard approbateur de quelques aînés à portée d'oreille ), les aînés guidèrent les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune où les deux préfets de septième année leur souhaitèrent officiellement la bienvenue et leur expliquèrent les règles. Le chef de maison passa quelques minutes plus tard pour en faire de même puis les laissa à leur occupation. Harry et Wayne s'étaient trouvés un petit coin isolé et comptaient s'installer là-bas, laissant les aînés observer les recrues, quand une voix snob et hautaine les retint. Le blondinet semblait leur parler à eux.

« Tu es Hopkins, n'est-ce pas ? Père a parlé de tes parents une fois. Il paraît qu'ils étaient collègues avant. »

Wayne ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi garda-t-il le silence et un visage blanc quand le garçon cessa de babiller pour s'intéresser à son ami.

« Tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me faisais du célèbre Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Les discussions alentours se turent brusquement alors qu'on observaient les trois premiers années ( ou cinq si l'on comptait les deux gardes du corps du blondinet ennuyeux ). Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et la seule émotion qui filtra son visage blanc fut la... confusion.

_ Je suis désolé mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.

Des sourcils s'élevèrent. Pardon ? Pourtant, le visage de Potter resta parfaitement neutre après ça, de même que celui d'Hopkins. Le blondinet – qui se présenta comme Malfoy ( mais Harry et Wayne préférèrent rester sur Blondinet ), ne se démonta pas :

« Tu es bien Harry Potter, non ?

_ Et bien - »

Harry s'interrompit pour étouffer un jappement de douleur et lança un regard confus à son ami aux cheveux blancs.

_ Tu devrais vraiment t'habituer à porter un nom, chuchota le garçon, bien que dans le silence, on l'entendit presque parfaitement. Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. Peut-être que ça a un rapport.

Potter pencha la tête sur un côté, encore plus confus.

_ J'ai oublié, dit-il simplement. De toute façon, fit-il en reportant son attention sur Malfoy. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec nous ?

Malfoy le dévisagea incrédule.

_ Mais – mais – bafouilla-t-il. T – Tu es le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !

Si ça n'avait pas été une situation aussi sérieuse, les aînés auraient presque ri en voyant l'héritier Malfoy bafouiller. Mais ils ne rirent pas.

Le visage de Potter demeura neutre. Il n'y eut même pas une vague étincelle de reconnaissance. Enfin si, une seule :

« Tu crois que les sorciers ont entendu parler de l'incendie ? »

Hopkins afficha un air pensif puis secoua la tête.

_ La séparation entre le monde normal et le monde sorcier est trop nette. Je ne pense pas.

_ Ah... je me disais aussi, répondit-il avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Draco. Je regrette, mais tu dois faire erreur sur la personne.

Terrence Higgs haussa un sourcil. Quel rapport y avait-il avec un incendie ? Le cinquième année jeta un coup d'œil vers sa bande d'amis, lesquels semblaient aussi suivre la conversation. Tout était une question de futur. Cette conversation pourrait déterminer les futures relations qu'ils auraient avec les différents premières années. Malfoy semblait être un gamin arrogant mais son père était très fortuné et était le supérieur hiérarchique de plusieurs parents d'élèves de la maison et ça, l'enfant le savait parfaitement. Les autres recrues semblaient assez bien mise à part Crabbe et Goyle qui, en fait, semblaient être les portraits crachés de leurs pères. Non, en fait, les deux mystères étaient définitivement les deux recrues inattendues qu'étaient Potter et Hopkins, bien que Marcus admettaient que Nott était aussi mystérieux que son père et que Zabini puisse s'avérer intéressant.

« Attends quoi.. tu te moque de moi ? Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Draco Malfoy.

_ C'est un plaisir. » répondirent d'une même voix les deux pré-ados.

Pour le coup, le fils Malfoy se tut. Et ce fut Silver Travers, sixième année, qui reprit la parole :

« Est-ce que tu es train de nous dire que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui tu es ? »

Potter cligna des yeux. Marcus serra les dents. _Putain c'est pas vrai._ Lui et les autres seraient vraiment mal barrés si les deux recrues ( Potter et Hopkins ) faisaient ressortir leurs instincts protecteurs profondément – très profondément, enfouis. Des premières années ne _devraient_ pas être mignons et confus. Ils devraient être bruyants et geignards.

_ Je suis Harry. Répondit l'enfant.

Travers manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Soit le gosse se foutait de lui, soit... soit.. et bien.. bref. Travers ne savait pas trop s'il préférait la première explication ou la seconde.

_ Comment peux-tu ignorer ton statut dans notre monde ?

Potter haussa un sourcil et.. et zut quoi ! Qu'il arrête avec ce visage de niffleur abandonné !

_ Quel statut ?

Entre temps, Malfoy s'était malheureusement un peu repris :

« Tu es le Survivant ! Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu avais un an ! »

. . . Qu'il arrête de pencher la tête sur le côté ! Enfin.. qu'ils arrêtent tous les deux.. Potter et Hopkins. Leur synchronisation avait quelque chose de mignon et d'effrayant à la fois.

_ Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, hein ? Souffla Wayne. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus.

Potter fit la moue.

_ J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus aussi, mais ça ressemblait à une histoire de science-fiction. Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard curieux de Wayne. Qui serait assez insensé pour croire qu'un bébé pourrait vaincre un puissant mage noir ? Ça me paraît stupide comme logique. Continua-t-il en chuchotant toujours.

Wayne hocha la tête.

_ Il y avait deux adultes.

_ Ils ont été tués mais ils auraient très bien pu faire quelque chose avant. Approuva Harry. De toute façon, poursuivit-t-il. Le surnom en lui-même semble incroyablement arrogant.

Potter étouffa un bâillement en portant la main à sa bouche, puis, voyant que Malfoy semblait ébahi, il haussa les épaules et prit la direction des escalier, le petit albinos sur les talons.

_ C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Draco Malfoy, firent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils disparaissaient à l'étage.

Cela avait été la première rencontre avec le Duo Mystère qu'étaient Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins. Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi le Tri, les élèves de la maison Serpentard avaient pu apprendre plusieurs choses au sujet des deux étranges recrues :

 **1/** Premièrement, ils étaient d'une nature extrêmement calmes et réservés. Ça n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas amicaux, mais l'on sentait bien une certaine barrière entre ces deux-là et le reste du monde. Hopkins et Potter restaient toujours ensemble, gardant jalousement l'un et l'autre loin du reste du monde. Ils étaient polis avec tout le monde, ne haussaient même pas le ton lorsqu'on les insultait de demi-sang. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet que le doux sourire qu'avait affiché Potter et l'air froid d'Hopkins lorsque Alexandre Sanguin les avait insulté. Flint et ses amis ne savaient pas trop ce qui s'était passé à cet instant mais une chose est sûr : Sanguin avait ressenti quelque chose parce qu'il ne s'en était plus pris au Duo après le deuxième jour. Non, rien dans l'attitude des deux premières années ne posait problème aux Serpentards. C'est juste que... ils étaient tellement distants ! N'allez pas croire, les Serpentards pouvaient paraître froid et tout et, il est vrai que parfois ils l'étaient aussi entre eux, pour montrer leur supériorité, mais généralement, confortablement assis dans la Salle Commune, ils se détendaient tous et laissaient tomber les masques de la Haute Bourgeoisie. Le Duo Mystère était différent. Ils étaient calmes, genre, vraiment, ne parlaient pas plus que nécessaire si ce n'était pas entre eux deux et gardaient un ton plat la plupart du temps. Après presque deux mois de vie commune avec les deux petits serpents, Marcus pouvait assurer que la seule fois où il avait vu l'un d'eux opter pour un ton différent avait été lorsque Potter avait joué avec Travers. Ils avaient développé ces petites attaques verbales après que les deux recrues aient mystérieusement traumatisé Sanguin. Cela amusait d'autant plus Travers que Potter ne répondait jamais par des insultes mais avec une honnêteté un peu trop... franche et parfois même un soupçon d'amusement. C'était le seul moment où il prenait une voix légèrement enfantine. Le seul. Et bien.. peut-être pas.. peut-être que ce ton enfantin se mélangeait dans son ton habituel mais Flint et ses amis ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler assez longtemps pour confirmer cette hypothèse.

 **2/** Ils étaient brillants. Intelligents. Ils étaient premiers dans presque toutes les classes, toutes maisons confondues. C'était un fait intéressant étant donné que d'après les rumeurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait grandi dans le Monde Magique. Rumeurs qui avaient été confirmées après la rentrée lorsque aucun des deux n'avaient eu la moindre idée de l'importance de Potter. Quoique, là encore, ils auraient pu tout simplement se jouer d'eux, mais quel intérêt là-dedans ? D'autant plus que, non, ça ne le ressemblait définitivement pas. Malfoy avait passé la troisième soirée de septembre à geindre sur le fait d'être seulement le troisième à terminer une bonne potion. Quand Potter et Hopkins avaient été premiers !

 **3/** Ils étaient bizarres. Oui, il savait qu'on revenait à la base de la base avec ce fait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cela. Et leur relation en elle-même était bizarre. Ils se tenaient la main dans les couloirs ! Se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre dans l'un des grands fauteuils de la Salle Commune ! Terence avait même entendu Zabini roucouler au sujet d'une photo de Potter et Hopkins lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le dortoir des premières années ! . . . Et bien, rien n'interdisait cela, mais tout de même ! En fait, s'il y avait une chose vraiment importante à dire sur le duo c'est qu'il était INSÉPARABLE. Hopkins et Potter étaient TOUJOURS ensembles. Toujours ! En cours, aux repas, dans la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment où l'un allait quelque part sans l'autre. Genre, littéralement. Quand Malfoy avait demandé à parler à Potter en privé, que Hopkins avait fait mine de suivre et que Malfoy l'avait arrêté d'une raillerie, Potter avait simplement répondu que si le Blondinet ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de 'Wayne' alors la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui ne devait pas être si importante que cela. Puis il avait planté Malfoy. Il l'avait planté ! Ne voulant pas être abandonné ainsi, Malfoy avait posé la première question qui lui était passée par la tête où avait-il grandi pour ne pas connaître le monde magique quand il semblait parfaitement maîtriser son contrôle de la magie ? Potter avait été calme pendant un moment, assurant l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard que la réponse serait intéressante puis.. avait incliné la tête sur le côte BON SANG !

 _« Pendant quelle période ? Avait-il demandé._

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Pendant quelle période ? »_

Malfoy n'avait pas répondu et Potter avait soupiré, regardant Blondinet comme s'il était un enfant particulièrement lent ce qui, ajouté au regard plat de Hopkins, semblait être le cas.

 __ J'ai grandi avec l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia pendant six ans. Puis il y a eu l'Icendie. Avait-il commencé._

Terence avait hoqueté. C'était donc ça cette histoire d'incendie ? Il attendait encore les recherches que Katia de Poufsouffle – une demi-sang comme lui, avait fait sur un histoire relaté à Potter.

Potter avait alors étiré un sourire tordu.

 __ Puis j'ai été à l'orphelinat, pendant quelques mois. Puis les Jarig, les Poppington, les Bloring et les Greenberg. Le Squat de Londres et l'auberge du Renard ( une auberge sorcière dans l'Allée des Embrumes ) les quelques jours qui ont précédé la rentrée scolaire._

 __ Tu te souviens du nom de toutes tes familles d'accueil ? Avait alors demandé Hopkins, étonné. J'ai cessé de me souvenir après ma deuxième famille._

Potter avait haussé les épaules.

 __ Seul les Poppington étaient vraiment bien. Les Bloring étaient étranges, les Greenberg étaient sinistres et les Jarig_... _Et puis tu as été dans plus de famille d'accueil, Wayne._

Potter ne voyait apparemment pas l'intérêt de cacher ces informations, mais Potter semblait toujours penser différemment du commun des mortels. Lui et Hopkins avaient leur propre mode opératoire et semblaient s'en sortir très bien ainsi. N'empêche, ces informations avaient mis la maison sans dessus dessous. D'autant plus lorsque les sang-purs avaient compris ce qu'étaient en gros, un Squat. Et puis alors, on avait compris pourquoi. Pourquoi Hopkins et Potter étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ils étaient pareils. Ils se comprenaient parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis en famille d'accueil. Et qu'ils avaient tous deux eu une enfance de merde d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner comme informations au fil des jours.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards ne réalisaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient raison : Wayne et Harry étaient pareils. Ils avaient traversé le même genre d'enfer, avaient eu la même vie, avaient tous deux du sang sur les mains et... disons juste qu'ils étaient aussi fragmentés l'un que l'autre. Personne ne se rendait encore compte à quel point ils étaient éloignés du monde réel.

* * *

Harry était d'une humeur maussade, ce qui était étrange considérant le personnage qu'il était. Wayne savait très bien pourquoi. Un Gryffondor l'avait bousculé ( Wayne ) dans les couloirs et lui avait jeté un regard noir avant d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas aimé. Il avait aidé Wayne à se relever et avait agit comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'on essayait de l'approcher pour son 'titre' il s'était retourné, avait adressé un regard confus au rouquin et lui avait sereinement assurer qu'il devait se tromper de personne, avant de partir en compagnie de Wayne pour aller faire guérir l'égratignure de ce dernier.

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1991, il était 19:05. Flint, Pucey, Higgs et quelques aînés surveillaient l'arrivée des premiers années depuis la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci avaient eu cours de vol et avaient donc fini plus tard que les autres serpentards d'années supérieures.

Potter faisait la moue lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Hopkins. Potter faisait parfois la moue mais cette fois-ci, il semblait presque en colère, si c'était une quelconque indication. Et Flint n'avait encore jamais vu Potter en colère. Irrité oui, quand quelqu'un faisait une remarque personnelle sur sa famille ou Hopkins, mais jamais en colère. Toute personne extérieure à la maison Serpentard ne remarquerait pas que Potter était en colère il agissait comme d'habitude malgré cette moue suspecte. Mais eux étaient des Serpentards et ils apprenaient à connaître et déchiffrer les recrues depuis deux mois maintenant.

« Pourquoi Potter est-il en colère ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit un premier année, étonné.

Pour eux, Potter semblait normal... enfin.. aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être étant donné qui il était. Et la personnalité qu'il avait.

Pour toute réponse, Adrian Pucey, qui était assis à côté de Marcus, haussa un élégant sourcil en direction du petit corbeau qui avançait dans l'allée avec l'albinos et sembla dire ''Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ?''.

Il s'attendait à une réponse venant de Parkinson, Davis ou même Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient les commères désignées, mais ce fut la voix calme et réservée de l'héritier Nott qui retentit et se répercuta sur la table.

_ Weasley a chargé physiquement Hopkins pour faire ami-ami avec Potter. Potter ne l'a pas très bien pris.

Matthias Bole siffla avec surprise.

_ Potter a répliqué ?

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit Nott, beaucoup au chagrin des années supérieures. Mais il me semble qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. Il est parti en chuchotant avec Hopkins. Ils semblaient être sur le point de faire -

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et, quand on l'interrogea du regard, on vit que celui-ci fixait l'entrée, ses lèvres se recourbant et tremblant, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. Suivant son regard pour déterminer la cause de cette réaction, les autres serpentards firent une double-prise lorsqu'ils enregistrèrent la scène devant eux.

Le jeune Weasley venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant juraient affreusement avec l'uniforme vert et argent. Et si c'était tout ! Ses cheveux avaient été magicalement allongés pour être coiffés en tresses inégales et des barrettes étaient dispersés dans ses cheveux. C'était enfantin, mais cela correspondait parfaitement au Duo Mystère. De plus, il y avait aussi le badge du garçon, qui indiquait très clairement '' _Slytherin, Best House of Hogwarts_ ''. Les chuchotis qui accompagnaient les progression du plus jeune Weasley ne firent que se renforcer et des éclats de rire incontrôlés retentissaient de temps à autre. Finalement, le jeune garçon perdit patience :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Attendez... il n'était tout de même pas en train de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ? Était-il inconscient de la force qui lui avait été jouée ? N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il portait ? L'état de ses cheveux ? Le léger sourire maniaque d'Harry Potter leur répondit. Non, il ne savait pas. Petit bâtard vindicatif.

« Ah mais c'est notre petit Ronnie-kin -

_ qui est tombé amoureux de nos ennemis.

_ Aw ~ notre petit Ronnie-kin a été influencé ! Que devons-nous faire ? »

Un petit gloussement attira l'attention d'Adrian et de Flint. C'était Potter. Miles (Bletchley) n'avait jamais vu Potter rire depuis son arrivée. Il souriait souvent, de ce sourire si étrange, à la fois innocent et presque moqueur, mais il ne riait jamais. Ou alors sans bruit, parce qu'il leur semblait bien que Hopkins avait déjà fait rire Potter mais ils n'étaient jamais suffisamment proches pour les entendre. Même Hopkins avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Lui faire prendre un bain ! Assura Fred Weasley. Pour le purger des drogues usées contre lui !

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Rumina Ronald. Hé lâchez-moi, j'ai faim !

Malheureusement, Fred et George Weasley ne purent purifier leur petit frère puisque les professeurs entrèrent à cet instant et que le repas commença. Minerva McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Ronald lorsqu'elle avisa ce qu'il portait et la coiffure qu'il avait mais ne fit que ruminer ''Dix point en moins, Mr Weasley'', pour la plus grande confusion de ce dernier.

Elle était encore un peu vexée que Harry n'ait pas été réparti à Gryffondor mais elle le voyait s'épanouir à Serpentard avec son ami, le petit albinos répondant au nom de Wayne Hopkins. Elle savait bien qu'en grandissant avec les Dursley, le petit Harry ne serait pas heureux. Et elle savait parfaitement que le petit voulait faire ses preuves. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec le fils de James et Lily ! Mise à part son enfance chaotique avec les Dursley. Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Il avait juste eu une mauvaise enfance. Il faudrait qu'elle parle aux Dursley quand elle en aurait la chance.

Severus aussi s'y était rapidement fait. Avoir un Potter à Serpentard – le fils de Potter !_, avait été un choc, mais ce choc-là lui avait permis de voir le frêle enfant derrière le nom de son géniteur. Un enfant beaucoup trop frêle et pâle pour être en bonne santé. Il n'aimait pas cela. Cela sonnait comme si le directeur lui avait menti – ce qui était parfaitement plausible. Le vieux timbré lui avait dit que le garçon Potter était aimé et chéri par sa famille. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un garçon aimé et chéri. Certes, cela aurait simplement pu être la génétique ou une connerie dans ce genre-là mais il s'était avéré que Potter avait rapidement pris un teint plus sain depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il semblait avoir été mis sous potions de nutrition sous les ordres de Mme Pomfrey, de même que son camarade Hopkins. Le duo était étrange mais aucun des deux n'avaient encore de donner de raison à Snape d'être méfiant, donc il laissait aller. De plus, les deux élèves étaient premiers dans la majorité de leurs classes et rapportaient des points pour la maison. Pas qu'ils participent, non, ils ne participaient jamais de plein gré. Ils étaient toujours silencieux en cours, ne chuchotaient pas même entre eux, mais quand on les interrogeait, ils avaient toujours la réponse à la question. Ce qui leur rapportait des points, évidemment. Snape se faisait un devoir de les interroger au moins une à deux fois par cours dans ses classes, histoire de faire remporter des points à la maison Serpentard et bien se distancer de Gryffondor qui – de toute façon, ne gagnait pas aussi rapidement de points.

Le dîner était déjà bien entamé lorsque le professeur Quirrell pénétra brutalement dans la Grande Salle, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un troll traînait dans les cachots. Durant la longue minutes qu'il fallut pour calmer tout le monde, Wayne et Harry en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était étrange que Quirrell ait été dans les cachots ( lui qui avait peur du noir ) et que le professeur Dumbledore était de toute évidence bien sénile s'il pensait sage de renvoyer les Serpentards dans leur salle commune – dans les cachots ! Plutôt que d'en faire part à leur camarade cependant, Wayne agrippa son ami par le bras pour le faire ralentir. Autant être dans les derniers, ainsi, si le troll était toujours dans les cachots, ils auraient le temps de le voir venir avec les cris des élèves devant eux. Ils n'eurent cependant pas cette occasion. Avec le monde qui se bousculaient pour rejoindre leur maison, Harry et Wayne furent bientôt éjectés du groupe de Serpentards et s'éloignèrent pour éviter d'être pris on ne sait où. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir éloigné et haussèrent les épaules. Il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. Tant mieux, ils pourraient se laver les mains. C'était le toilettes des filles, mais bon.

Cependant, une fois dans le couloir menant aux toilettes, le duo s'arrêta. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et le Troll gigantesque devant eux, ne pouvait que confirmer cela. Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard un peu fou. Et Harry transfigura un stylo en batte en métal tandis que Wayne... Wayne transformait un stylo en objet tranchant. Très tranchant. Cela pourrait être bon finalement.

* * *

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune, les préfets de Serpentard avaient fait le compte des étudiants, année par année. Arrivé aux premières années, il y avait eu un problème. Deux étudiants étaient manquant. Il n'avait pas fallu être un génie pour deviner qui. Depuis, toute la maison était sans dessus-dessous.

« Il faut prévenir le professeur Snape. !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? On ne peut pas sortir au cas où le troll serait encore dans les cachots, imbécile !

_ Et tu veux laisser deux premières années seuls dans les couloirs ?

_ Ils sont peut-être déjà aux mains des professeurs. »

La discussion prit brutalement fin à l'entente du portrait basculant, indiquant l'arrivée de Serpentards. C'était soit les deux élèves manquant, soit leur chef de maison. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde si c'était Snape le premier. Comment pourraient-ils expliquer la disparition de deux élèves de première année ? Snape allait les tuer !

Ça n'était pas Snape. C'était Potter et Hopkins mais... leur apparition sembla figer même le temps. Les deux étudiants de première année entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, semblant insensible au fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang noir, de la tête aux pieds. Wayne tenait encore la batte en métal dont il s'était servi pour défoncer le crâne de la créature stupide tandis que Harry avait déjà retransfiguré la sienne en stylo qu'il avait dans la main, et tous deux semblaient totalement ailleurs, encore plongés dans l'ivresse du moment. Hopkins arborait un petit air satisfait et Potter se rongeait les ongles, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres et le regard un peu fou. Le regard presque rêveur d'Hopkins acheva d'effrayer les autres premières années mais l'albinos les ignora aisément.

« Je crois que nous devrions prendre une douche. » murmura Potter alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin.

Hopkins acquiesça d'un air approbateur en regardant ses vêtements désormais fichus.

_ Je pense qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra nettoyer ça.

_ Ah. Répondit Potter, d'un ton plat. Quel gâchis.

Ce fut cet instant que Silver Travers choisit pour intervenir :

« Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? Vous avez disparu subitement. »

Potter et Hopkins tournèrent vers lui un regard vide.

_ Nous avons été emportés par la foule. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'écart. De toute façon retourner à la salle commune aurait été encore plus dangereux étant donné que le troll était censé être dans les cachots. Dirent-ils tour à tour en employant la méthode Weasley.

Marcus Flint résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre une surface dure. Lui et les autres années supérieures avaient eu le temps de réfléchir à cela lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Le directeur était sénile. Encore plus qu'avant. Avait-il souhaité annihiler la maison Serpentard ? Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas avoir croisé le Troll. Deux des leurs en revanche, semblaient avoir été un peu plus malchanceux. Quoique, se reprit Marcus en avisant l'état de l'uniforme des deux garçons, à en juger par cela, c'était le Troll qui avait été réellement malchanceux dans l'histoire.

Potter leva un bras et sembla évaluer les dégâts causés à ses vêtements avant de faire la moue et de hausser les épaules.

_ Allons Wayne, nous devrions vraiment prendre cette douche.

_ Hum. Approuva Hopkins.

Les deux garçons étaient à l'étage avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Snape entra dans la Salle Commune et survola rapidement la pièce du regard.

_ Le Duo n'est pas là ?

Même les enseignants avaient commencé à les nommer ainsi pour faire référence aux deux comme un ensemble. Il s'avéra que c'était plus rapide ainsi. Les aînés échangèrent un bref regard.

_ Ils sont dans leur dortoir.

Mieux valait ne pas mentir, sans pour autant en dire trop. Ils ne pensaient pas que ça se rende très bien s'ils avouaient à leur professeur que deux élèves de première année avaient très probablement tué un Troll ( de façon très sanglante ) et qu'ils soupçonnaient que ces élèves en question soient un peu.. dérangés.

Snape plissa les yeux et lança un regard vers les escaliers. Flint et Pucey échangèrent un regard alarmé.

_ Et le troll, monsieur ? Intervint Miles, détournant l'attention de l'enseignant.

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.

_ Il été.. pris en charge.

Ah... donc le Duo était bien responsable de la. . . sécurité des élèves. Si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Marcus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassurer ou davantage effrayé. Certes, ils étaient assez puissant pour se protéger et protéger les autres à en juger par le probable état du troll et la grimace dégoûtée de leur chef de maison. Cependant, être défendu ( même si Flint doutait honnêtement que les deux garçons aient fait cela pour protéger leurs camarades, ça ne serait absolument pas Serpentard de leur part ) par des élèves potentiellement ( et très probablement ) instables, ne faisait pas parti de la liste des priorités de Marcus. Il se passerait bien de cela, merci.

Finalement, la soirée se termina tranquillement après l'agitation causée par l'apparition du troll. Tout était bien. Potter et Hopkins étaient de possibles psychopathe/sociopathes, mais tout était okay c'était la maison de Serpentard, ils gardaient les secrets de ce genre à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Surtout que, personne ne savait comment ces deux-là pourraient réagir.

Et si quelques jours plus tard, après avoir laissé l'affaire du Troll se tasser, Potter et Hopkins vinrent trouver Adrian Pucey et Silver Travers – deux des meilleurs contrebandiers-revendeurs de l'école_, pour leur demander de mettre en vente de la bave de Troll et – ingrédient très rare_, du sang de Troll, aucun ne s'embêta à en demander la provenance. Après tout, ils connaissaient déjà la réponse.

Tout ça pour dire, Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins, bien que demi-sang et complètement barrés, s'étaient très bien intégrés dans l'antre des Serpents.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

« Harry ?

_ Hum.. ?

_ Je viens de voir le professeur Quirrell entrer dans la niche de Touffu. »

Harry se désintéressa du bouquin de potions qu'il lisait. C'était un de ces moments où les deux pré-adolescents se blottissaient dans un couloir abandonné et lisaient tranquillement, assis par terre, contre un mur ou une alcôve. Il se trouva ce jour-là qu'ils étaient dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Le couloir où l'on ne devait pas aller sous peine de ''mourir dans d'atroces souffrances'', charmante citation du directeur Albus « trop-de-noms » Dumbledore.

_ Heeh ~ Devrions-nous allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ? Demanda Harry, d'un ton désintéressé bien que son regard brille tout-à-coup de curiosité.

Il aimait passer du temps avec Touffu le chiot était adorable. Mais il avait le sentiment que s'ils se rendaient dans la pièce interdite aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient pas le temps de jouer avec le Cerbère. Peu importe, ils pourraient peut-être enfin le libérer de cet espace étroit et confiné.

_ Oui, confirma Wayne en se relevant avant de tendre la main pour aider Harry à en faire de même.

Le plus petit – Harry, rangea son livre dans sa besace et laissa Wayne le guida jusqu'à la porte, main dans la main. Après avoir grattouillé les trois têtes massives du gardien des Enfers, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et descendirent par la trappe.

Ils passèrent les ''épreuves'' sans difficulté, se débrouillant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire : en détruisant tout sur leur passage et ne laissant que le chaos derrière eux. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce au troll(2) ( qui était déjà mort ), les deux jeunes Serpentards sortirent quelques fioles de leurs sacs afin d'obtenir de nouveaux ingrédients. Le sang de Troll était l'ingrédient qui avait le plus de valeur sur le marché et, bien que Harry ait été informé par les gobelins qu'il était à présent très fortuné et que Wayne n'avait pas non plus de problème d'argent, avoir un bonus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Et tant pis pour les lois de protection, ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser traîner des cadavres de Troll dans une école pleine d'enfants.

Se débarrasser de Quirrell fut la partie la plus facile pour les deux garçons qui, depuis peu, avaient développé un intérêt ( commun ) malsain pour le feu. Nul doute que les professeurs qui entreraient ici en catastrophe dans quelques minutes, ne trouveraient jamais aucune trace du professeur froussard. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à faire des grimaces dans le miroir de Rised(3) , l'un à côté de l'autre, lorsque Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd dans sa poche. Surpris et intrigué, le jeune sortit ce qui semblait être une pierre et -

_ Wayne, dis-moi, ça ne serait pas – commença doucement Harry, perdant un peu de sa personnalité apathique pour regarder la pierre, incrédule.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges n'était pas mieux mais il se reprit un peu plus rapidement.

_ Oh. Je pense que c'est exactement cela Harry. Que devrions-nous en faire ?

Les deux garçons observèrent un instant la pierre avant d'échanger un sourire vindicatif. Oh oui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on retrouva Harry et Wayne dans le manoir Potter – que Harry avait rebaptisé officieusement le ''manoir Potter-Hopkins''_, où, dans la Salle des Portraits, reposait à présent ( parmi d'autres parures et bijoux ), un très belle pierre d'un rouge sanguinaire. Est-ce que Harry – ou peut-être Wayne ?_, avait déjà mentionné qu'ils étaient attirés par les objets brillants sans propriétaire apparent ?

* * *

 **BONUS #2**

Marcus Flint ricana lorsqu'il reposa l'édition du jour du Daily Prophet.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi Marcus ? » l'interrogea son père, intrigué par le spectacle rare qu'offrait son fils.

Et bien, pas rare, mais un peu tout de même.

_ Je pense que je sais qui est responsable de ''l'état de folie'' de Dumbledore. Répondit le fils Flint en reniflant d'amusement.

_ Oh ?

Charles Flint leva un sourcil, intéressé. Cela faisait la Une des informations depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Quelques semaines avant le départ en vacances des élèves, le directeur était apparu au Ministère, affolé, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que Voldemort était de retour(4). Des foutaises, bien entendu. Lord Flint ne s'était jamais abaissé à s'agenouiller auprès de ce Lord Noir, mais il savait, pour être 'ami' avec des ex-mangemorts, que le Mage Noir n'était pas revenu leur marque disparaissait de plus en plus au fil des ans. D'après ce qu'il avait pu récupérer comme information, le directeur avait convaincu son bon ami Nicolas Flamel, de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale afin de la protéger à Poudlard. Le couple Flamel avait été un peu dubitatif au début, ne souhaitant pas laisser une pierre – qui apportait autant de danger_, dans une école pleine d'enfants mais avaient s'étaient laissés convaincre après le casse de Gringotts. S'il y avait bien un endroit encore plus protégé que Gringotts, c'était Poudlard. Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée pour cette histoire de Troll, sinon ils auraient récupéré leur pierre bien plus tôt. Il semblait que les Flamel n'étaient plus exactement en bon terme avec le directeur. Évidemment ils allaient devoir ''mettre leurs affaires en ordre'' comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore dans l'une des rares interviews qu'il avait donné ces derniers jours. Et en attendant, quelqu'un se baladait avec une pierre qui pouvait rendre immortel n'importe qui.

« Potter et Hopkins. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui puisse être lié à ça, c'est forcément le Duo. »

Charles haussa un sourcil, mais il avait déjà entendu Marcus mentionner brièvement le Duo, notamment le fait qu'aucun des deux membres ne connaissaient vraiment le monde magique avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Pourtant, durant cette année scolaire, Lord Flint avait eu l'occasion d'entendre certains de ses collègues et/ou amis parler de ce 'duo' pendant les pauses déjeuners. Il semblait que les bébés serpents parlaient beaucoup avec leurs parents.

Tout cela pour dire, il semblerait que Potter et Hopkins intéressaient l'ensemble de la Maison Serpentard.

.

.

 _1/ Je dirai que même si les enseignants appellent Harry par son nom, Harry ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Il est dans un monde totalement à part à cette époque. Oh, il est intelligent, mais il pense toujours que son nom est 'Freak' donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi on l'appelle Harry._

 _2/ Je ne sais plus si c'est dans le livre ou quoi, mais je sais que chaque fic anglaise retraçant le tome 1 fait toujours mention d'un troll dans l'un des pièges qui protège la pierre. Personnellement, je ne m'en souviens plus mais je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir lu_

 _3/ ''Un homme heureux ne verrait que son reflet dans le miroir', il me semble que Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que, ici, la rencontre entre Harry et Wayne fonr d'eux des personnes très heureuses parce qu'ils se sont trouvés et qu'ils se comprennent. Donc, basiquement, on peut dire qu'ils sont heureux et qu'ils ont ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu. De ce fait, ils ne voient que leur reflet dans le miroir et font.. des grimaces._

 _4/ Quirrell et la pierre ont disparu, Dumble en a tiré ses propres conclusions ( un peu hâtivement, certes ) et n'accepte aucun déni._

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Miss Green Rabbit :** _Hé hé hé mercii beaucoup et t'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir cela :)_

 **History :** _Merciii ~ ^^_

 **Dark and Blue :** _Ké ké ké ~ au moins je ne suis pas la seule dans cette état ''Voici venir les Barbapapa, toujours contents ! […] '' Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus des paroles après cela. Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ushishishi (''Bel-sama, sortez de ce corps !'') ~ c'était réellement censé être un RLHPRL au début, c'est juste.. et bien.. le démon a décidé de s'approprier la jeune goule._

 **RosaeLunaeXXVIII :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup._

 **Luna Park :** _Vision de rêve ? Erk, je suis d'accord, mais d'une manière dégoûtée. ^^_

 _AnnaMerteuil : Oui oui ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Yop, Bella le mérite. J'adore l'actrice et le rôle aussi d'une certaine manière, parce que j'aime les personnages fous et psycho, mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle a tué Sirius. Ouiin._

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Viii j'ai commencé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de continuer. Trop de travail. Mais bon, je visionnerai la suite dès que j'aurais du temps de libre.:^p T'inquiète, t'inquiète. Yata ! J'aime écrire sur ça !_

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Ké ké ké mercii ( j'imagine une voix virant sur le fourchelangue. Ce serait classe quand même. )._

 **Les 2 Slythandor :** _Toujours ! Merci. J'aime les Psycho!Harry. Celui-ci en est la preuve._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Aaaaww ~ mercii ! Tout à fait d'accord._

 **Calinmonamour :** _Possible. Je pense. À voir. Il faut que je le note ( j'oublie parfois où ma liste mais pour l'instant, je l'ai fixé sur le mur au dessus de mon ordi )._

 **Soln96 :** _Trois ? Je vois pour deux mais quel est le troisième ? Mercii, ça fait plaisir !_

 _._

 _._

 **Publié le : 15.03.2017 dans Gage  
**

 **Publié le : 29.03.2017 ici**


	2. Ch 2 : Mettre un nom sur des sentiments

**Note :** _ **Vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé une suite, un texte pour chaque année et je dois dire que j'ai assez apprécié l'idée. Voilà donc. Peut-être pas pour les 7 parce que je n'ai pas encore de plan précis ( je ne sais pas si les deux vont s'allier à Voldie ou se débarrasser de lui pour prendre l'ascendant sur ses mangemorts ) ou autre donc je ne sais pas combien il y aura de ''Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard''.**_

 _ **PS :** Désolé pour les fautes, la relecture et correction ne sera pas avant plusieurs jours, sinon, me connaissant, elle ne servira à rien puisque je ne remarquerais pas la moitié des fautes. Bonne lecture (j'espère). _

_**.**_

 _ **Warning :** Beaucoup de ''puppy-piles'' ici si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En fait, Harry et Wayne sont très très inconscients. Ils sont jeunes et ont une enfance très étranges, ils ne sont donc pas conscients de certaines choses. Par exemple, s'ils se blottissent contre un de leur camarade, ils ne vont rien voir de mal là-dedans. Rien de sexuel non plus. _

_**Psycho!** Harry, Wayne – **Broken!** Harry & Wayne – **Insane!Introverti!Apathique!** Harry&Wayne – **Protective!S** lytherins _

_Il y a un début de pairing sans vraiment en avoir un. Harry et Wayne sont trop... euh.. inconscient et 'innocents' pour comprendre cela encore. Je pense. Beaucoup de ' **'puppy piles''** aussi. Harry et Wayne commencent à mettre des noms sur certaines émotions. _

_**Autre chose :** Certains noms de livres sont inventés, d'autres existent dans l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling. _

_**Pairing :** Futur WH/HP ( le premier baiser n'aura pas lieu avant la troisième année mais il y a des petites actions mignonnes ). + Léger All/Harry(&Wayne) _

_**Pairings secondaires :** OMC/MF_

 _Au fait, Rating **M** , pas pour le gore puisque rien ne sera vraiment décrit mais il y aura probablement un lemon dans les derniers chapitres. Peut-être avant si cela concerne d'autres pairings _

_._

 _ **Musiques utilisées :**_

 _Archive – Fuck U_

* * *

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard – 2 **

.

.

Les vacances d'Été avaient été un délice. Harry et Wayne avaient passé la majorité de leur temps libre au Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), que ce soit à l'intérieur des murs ou à l'extérieur, parmi les hectares de terrain que possédait la lignée Potter. Les champs étaient beaux et on ne parlait même pas de la forêt qui encerclait le domaine. Elle était magnifique et luxuriante. Des plantes dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'origine poussaient çà et là. Et il y avait des animaux. Des gentils animaux. Harry était même parvenu à devenir ami avec un loup-garou squatteur. Wayne avait désapprouvé au début, mais au bout de la troisième fois où le loup était revenu blessé ( probablement par des chasseurs ou des sorciers /ou les deux/ ), l'albinos de douze ans avait laissé tomber le sujet et avait été chercher des serviettes humides pour aider à soigner l'homme-loup. Il se trouva que le loup était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, Jeremy Smoke, un oméga de toute évidence. Le jeune homme avait, tout comme eux, une histoire sombre derrière lui il avait été mordu quelques mois plus tôt et gérait assez mal ses transformations. Ça n'était pas qu'il ne s'acceptait pas en tant que loup - il était après tout un moldu qui avait toujours rêvé d'un monde magique_, c'était juste qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et avec son beau-père alcoolique. . . Jeremy avait tué son beau-père dans un accès de rage lorsqu'il s'était accidentellement transformé à deux jours de la pleine lune. Depuis, il avait fui. Il doutait qu'on le recherchait – après tout, sa mère et lui n'avaient même pas de papiers officiels. Pour le gouvernement, ils étaient juste des clandestins à traquer et à virer. Sa mère avait probablement fui les lieux lorsqu'elle avait découvert son amant. Honnêtement, Jeremy doutait qu'elle ait parlé de lui à la police si jamais elle était tombée sur eux ( ce dont il doutait franchement puisque personne ne savait que son 'beau-père' voyait quelqu'un ). Les quelques premières semaines étaient passées ainsi. Jeremy était toujours bien accueilli bien que Wayne se soit montré un peu grincheux les premières fois et les deux Serpentards jouissaient tout autant que le loup-garou des ''piles de chiots'' ( _ **NdA :**_ _le terme anglais rend vraiment mieux mais je ne vois pas de raison de mettre un terme anglais ici mêmes si je doute qu'il existe un équivalent français. Je ne veux pas dire câlins parce que.. et bien, je ne suis pas trop sûr de la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas. Okay, en me relisant je me rends compte que le terme anglais irait vraiment._ ). C'était une chose que Jeremy avait tendance à faire à l'approche de la pleine lune et les deux bébés serpents s'étaient rapidement rendus compte qu'ils aimaient cela. Ils aimaient se blottir entre eux et.. et bien.. plus il y avait de monde, mieux c'était. Harry se sentait incroyablement bien lorsqu'il était lové entre Wayne et Jeremy. C'était chaud. Et confortable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà blotti contre les adolescents dans le Squat de Londres, mais c'était pour éviter de mourir de froid l'hiver ou la nuit. C'était plus par nécessité et il n'avait pas ressenti cette étreinte comme... quelque chose de si chaleureux qu'à présent. Et c'était étrange et bizarre parce que Harry n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments de ce genre à part quand cela concernait Wayne et.. et bien cela concernait en parti Wayne mais pas que. Après les trois premières semaines, Harry et Wayne s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient entrer en contact avec un alpha. Ils pouvaient s'occuper d'un loup-garou malgré leur jeune âge, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que Jeremy était un oméga et qu'un oméga survivait rarement sans une meute. Et puisque les deux jeunes Serpentards se 'préoccupaient' ( c'était le mot qu'avait dit Jeremy bien que cela paraisse infiniment étrange selon Harry ) de l'oméga, ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il atterrisse dans une bonne meute et pas une meute qui le traiterait.. terriblement mal. Harry avait lu sur les meutes de loup-garous. Il savait que certaines meutes traitaient... vraiment mal les oméga. Principalement parce que les oméga étaient soumis et donc capable de porter des chiots. Harry n'avait pas grand soin pour les humains, bien qu'il en soit un lui-même, mais il aimait les créatures et les animaux. Alors il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que **leur** loup-garou soit en sécurité.

C'est pourquoi quelques jours après avoir pris leur décision, ils étaient entrés en contact avec un alpha très respecté dans l'Underground, terme utilisé pour faire référence au monde exclusivement inhumain. Pas même deux jours plus tard, l'Alpha de la meute locale, Fenrir Greyback, prenait en charge Jeremy – après un long regard curieux à Harry_, et tous partaient après que Jeremy eut promis d'écrire aux deux Slytherins. Ça n'était pas avant que Jeremy ait rejoint sa nouvelle meute que Wayne et Harry aient pris conscience de ce sentiment de vide. Donc, naturellement, pour faire sans, les deux garçons multiplièrent les ''minutes câlins'' ( minutes qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des quarts d'heure ). Théoriquement parlant, ils avaient déjà instauré cela tout au long de l'année scolaire mais ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre un mot là-dessus. À présent, il semblait être le bon moment pour le faire. Donc, les deux garçons avaient instauré cela. Peut-être que vu de l'extérieur cela pouvait semblait bizarre mais les deux orphelins ne ressentaient aucune gêne à se serrer l'un contre l'autre et dormir dans un même lit. Harry pensait que Wayne était très chaud. C'était agréable de se rouler en boule et de se laisser envahir par cette douce chaleur. C'était aussi agréable de ne pas dormir seul. Wayne de son côté, pensait la même chose. Il savait que Harry n'avait jamais connu de douces étreintes avant Poudlard. Il savait que l'une des familles d'accueil d'Harry avait été ''correcte'' mais Wayne était – tout comme l'ancienne famille d'accueil_, était conscient que le traitement de l'oncle d'Harry avait laissé des marques et l'avait brisé. Wayne était pareil. Lui non plus n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'étreintes. En fait, il les avait souvent refusé quand ses nombreuses familles d'accueil avaient essayé, ou bien était-il resté rigide. Ça n'était pas son truc, être traîné comme un doudou alors qu'il avait été persécuté dans son orphelinat. Le petit albinos avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ses actions alors, bien souvent, il laissait tomber, mais il pouvait dire une chose avec certitude : ça ne le gênait pas de jouer les doudous si c'était pour Harry. Et pour Jeremy à la rigueur. Mais c'était différent pour le loup parce qu'IL était leur peluche vivante. L'oméga l'avait parfaitement compris et accepté : tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Parlant du loup-garou, il leur avait fait savoir qu'il était bien arrivé à la tanière et qu'il s'intégrait assez bien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'infâme Fenrir Greyback traîtait très bien sa meute. Soyons honnête, la réputation de Greyback n'était pas si horrible que cela. Certes, il avait été suspecté d'être un partisan de Voldemort mais sans Marque des Ténèbres, impossible de prouver la chose. Il était également suspecté d'avoir mordu beaucoup de petits garçons ( bizarrement, jamais ou presque de filles ) et d'être sanguinaire mais... on disait cela de tous les loups-garous ! Cela ne gênait pas les deux garçons cependant : peu importe si les rumeurs étaient réelles, Harry et Wayne se sentiraient davantage à l'aise.

Le reste de l'Été s'était bien passé. Les deux garçons avaient entretenu la correspondance avec l'oméga et avaient paressé au manoir. Ils avaient aussi été visiter le _British Museum_ et les galeries d'art de Londres et cela avait été merveilleux. Grâce à l'aide de Mika et de Tobi ( tous deux mâles ), les deux elfes de maison du Manoir Potter ( ''Potter-Hopkins !'' ), les deux garçons avaient également pu faire beaucoup de rangement dans la maison et se déplacer dans la grande ville sans changer constamment de moyen de transport. Quoique cela ait été amusant pour eux de prendre le bus et le métro. Harry avait après tout toujours dû se rendre à l'école à pied quand il était chez les Dursley, quant à ses autres familles d'accueil, deux d'entre elles n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'envoyer à l'école ( c'était à se demander pourquoi ils l'avaient pris ) et les deux autres étaient quelques minutes de marche. Wayne quant à lui n'avait pas souvent été à l'école. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais raté une journée à l'orphelinat et à peu près la moitié de ses familles d'accueil l'avaient envoyé faire son éducation. Il avait même été envoyé en pension par l'une d'elle. Mais il était si facile de sauter les cours et d'aller se promener en ville. De rester loin des méchants enfants qui ne le comprenaient pas et des adultes qui n'essayaient même pas. Il était facile d'éviter ces familles d'accueil, qui ne voulaient rien de plus qu'entendre des cris de joie d'enfants et qui, même en ayant eu vent de son histoire, voulaient des choses impossible. Wayne regarda Harry alors qu'ils descendaient tous deux du Poudlard Express. Le voyage avait été agréable. Ils n'avaient pas été importunés puisqu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois verrouillé l'espace, ne souhaitant pas être embêté par des... personnes indésirables. Quand ils furent sur le quai, quelqu'un les bouscula et Harry tressaillit. Wayne, protecteur, prit la main d'Harry et la resserra doucement avant de le guider vers les calèches tandis que le garde-chasse – Hagrid ? -, interpellaient les premières années. Le trajet jusqu'aux calèches était agréable, tous deux observant les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. Wayne pressa un peu le pas lorsque, en jetant un coup d'œil sur le quai à peine visible, il avisa une rouquine familière. Une Weasley. Il n'avait rien contre les Weasley, il était assez friand des jumeaux tant qu'ils ne s'attaquait pas particulièrement aux Serpentards, mais il savait que Ronald... pas bon. Hors de question que ce gamin vienne les embêter. Et cette fille qui lui ressemblait – probablement sa sœur... pourquoi diable se dirigeait-elle vers les calèches ? Elle était en première année, elle devrait être avec les autres. À cet instant-là, la grosse voix du garde-chasse retentit et la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut avant de retrousser chemin pour rejoindre les premières années, presque à contrecœur. Huh.. comme étrange. Les deux Serpentards de deuxième années s'arrêtèrent devant les calèches pour dévisager les étranges chevaux (ailés) squelettiques qui les tiraient.

Voyant Harry pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si cela lui paraissait familier, Wayne acquiesça pour lui-même :

« Sombral. »

Harry releva si vite la tête que sa nuque craqua et il grimaça.

_ Oh. Oui, je vois.

Alors, sans jamais récupérer sa main, qui était enveloppée dans celle de l'albinos, Harry entreprit de monter dans la calèche, Wayne sur les talons. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une minutes avant que deux étudiants de Serdaigle ne les rejoignent et la calèche partit après cela. Les deux Serdaigles de sixième années ne firent plus attention à eux après les avoir salué et semblaient bien plus occupés à jouer les commères :

« J'ai entendu dire que Gilderoy Lockhart allait enseigner ici.

_ Lockhart ? Tu es sûr ?

_ Absolument. Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette récemment n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'étais à l'étranger. Je lisais le NY Time Sorcier. Le journal s'est empilé à la maison et mes parents n'ont pas encore fini de tout lire.

_ Oh je vois. Les hiboux ne pouvaient pas voyager aussi loin sans trop se fatigués et les ont déposé à ton adresse fixe.

_ C'est ça. Donc, Lockhart ?

_ Oui et bien […] »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant son camarade. Ils avaient vaguement aperçu l'homme en question lorsqu'ils étaient allés acheter leurs fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, leur rendez-vous fournitures avait été légèrement retardé à cause de l'ingérence du directeur qui semblait essayer de reprendre son rôle de gardien magique ( ce qui était impossible, les gobelins s'en étaient assurés ). Du coup, ils étaient allés faire leurs courses deux jours après la date fixée. Il se trouva qu'ils firent face à ce qu'ils voulaient absolument éviter : la foule. Bien sûr, comme Harry ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'image que le directeur de Poudlard avait dépeinte de lui après la tragique mort du couple Potter, Harry et Wayne n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse. De toute façon, la célèbre cicatrice était cachée derrière ses mèches rebelles et il portait un sweat à capuche avec des oreilles de lapin ( **NdA :** _J'aime les sweat avec oreilles de chat/lapin, je trouve que ce serait mignon sur Ryry_ ). C'était environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique de _Fleury & Bott_. Les deux jeunes Serpentards s'étaient faufilés à travers la foule de sorcières, s'étonnant à peine du nombres de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres, et avaient glissé entre les rayons, amassant çà et là des livres qui ne faisaient certainement pas parti de leur cursus scolaire. Parce que, soyons honnête _Histoire de la Magie du Sang_ et _La legillimencie pour débutants_ n'étaient certainement pas des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Le Duo Mystère savait bien que pour trouver des livres sur la Pratiques de la Magie du Sang ou d'autres branches de la Magie prohibées par le Ministère, ils devraient se rendre dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_ , et c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans l'après-midi. Après tout, ils avaient le temps et, n'ayant pas de gardiens, ils n'avaient aucune restriction à faire face. _Harry observait un blond au sourire stupide faire face à un photographe lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la surface d'un livre. . . . Attendez, quoi ? Oui, certes, nous étions dans une librairie mais.. Le petit brun baissa les yeux vers la table contre laquelle il était appuyé pour vérifier la chose : c'était l'une des seules tables où il n'y avait pas un seul livre. Harry prit doucement ce qui semblait être un livre et se tourna vers Wayne, qui inspectait les livres qui figurait sur la liste des cours de DCFM, écrits par un certain Lockhart,_

 _« Wayne ?_

 __ Hm ?_

 __ Je crois que j'ai trouvé un livre invisible. » Avoua Harry._

 _Wayne leva les yeux de sa liste de fourniture pour tomber sur l'air pensif du petit brun qui semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses mains. Intrigué, l'albinos aux yeux rouges fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry pour sentir le vieux parchemin sous ses doigts pâles. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux pour s'échanger un regard puis étirèrent un sourire espiègle._

 _« Ça pourrait être utile. Approuva Wayne._

 __ Mais... comment va-t-on lire un livre s'il est invisible ? Le questionna le dernier Potter._

 __ Et bien, fit Wayne en penchant la tête. Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse acheter un livre invisible. » poursuivit-il avec un regard significatif._

 _Le sourire d'Harry revint à la charge et Wayne prit doucement le livre des mains d'Harry, glissa une étiquette dessus pour le retrouver et le fit rentrer dans son sac d'achats déjà réalisés. Bien sûr, si, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit le propriétaire de la boutique se plaindre d'avoir égaré les 200 exemplaires du Livre invisible de l'invisibilité, aucun ne se déplaça pour faire de remarque. C'était dommage pour l'homme qui était si gentil, mais cela apprendrait une leçon à ses employés : ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention. Harry remarqua distraitement que les livres de ce Lockhart étaient plus chers que les autres. Il devait être un écrivain de renommée.._

 _Wayne fit la grimace. Il avait largement de quoi payer ses biens avec son héritage laissés par ses parents mais regardez ça : les livres de ce type étaient à minimum cinq gallions ( alors qu'il s'agissait de livres ''communs'' quand la plupart des livres étaient à un ou deux gallions voir moins. C'est vrai, il avait également aperçu des livres à dix gallions et plus mais il s'agissait de livres rares et/ou dangereux. Wayne ramassa un exemplaire de Randonnées avec les Trolls et fronça le nez de dégoût._

 _« On pourrait s'attendre à mieux d'un sorcier ayant reçu ''l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe''. Se moqua-t-il._

 __ Albus Dumbledore aussi a reçu ce titre, remarqua Harry en lisant l'entête d'un livre de métamorphose. Et ça n'est pas pour autant que nous le respectons. »_

 _Wayne acquiesça avant de replonger dans les rayons, traînant un Harry docile à sa suite. C'est avec réticence qu'ils mirent la main sur le lot de sept livres de Gilderoy Lockhart – tout en pestant sur l'arnaque, avant de ramasser quelques autres bouquins intéressants, de payer et de sortir juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malfoy se redresser et s'arranger les cheveux après s'être fait alpaguer par Arthur Weasley. Wayne regarda avec curiosité le Lord glisser un petit carnet noir entre les pages d'un livre qu'il remit dans le chaudron de la cadette Weasley. Celle qui n'était pas encore à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avait brièvement parlé de leur famille un soir lorsqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans les couloirs, bien après le couvre-feu. Lesdits jumeaux les avisèrent et leur adressèrent un salut de la main avant de les laisser filer. Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser Ronald Weasley._

 _Dès qu'ils furent loin d'eux, les deux garçons vinrent s'installer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et dégustèrent une glace commandée par Wayne. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait insisté pour payer leur consommation et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était gentil de sa part de payer. Alors qu'ils regardaient la foule de sorciers – un peu moins importante que quelques heures plus tôt-, évoluer dans la rue, tout en partageant leur coupe glacée, Harry prit son sac d'achats et en sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux._

 _« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au fond des rayons de Fleury & Bott. Je crois que le propriétaire ne s'en souvenait même pas. »_

 _Wayne prit délicatement le livre des frêles mains du Survivant pour observer l'ouvrage. C'était un vieux bouquin qui datait de plusieurs siècles à en croire la petite inscription presque invisible sur le première page. Le papier décrépi des pages bruissaient sous ses doigts alors qu'il les feuilletait avec attention._

 _« Harry, chuchota-t-il._

 __ Oui ? Répondit le petit brun en se penchant en avant._

 __ Je crois que c'est un grimoire sur une lignée de nécromanciens. » susurra-t-il._

 _Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. Il avait pris depuis peu un intérêt particulièrement pour cette branche de la magie. En fait, c'était Wayne qui l'avait intéressé à cette branche. Il ne voulait pas ramener ses parents ou quelque autre bêtise que cela puisse être. Il ne voulait même pas vraiment ramener de morts à la vie. Il était juste fascin_ _é_ _par l'essence même de cette magie. Il voulait tout en connaître._

Harry fut écarté de ses pensées quand Wayne le secoua doucement en lui chuchotant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le petit brun se redressa, et s'écarta de son fauteuil humain. Il avait peut-être zoné un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait s'il avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'albinos. Les deux Serdaigles étaient déjà partis quand ils descendirent à leur tour de la calèche et, après une brève caresse sur l'encolure des sombrals, les deux petits Serpentards se mirent en route pour le château qui se dressait devant eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall, ils faillirent se heurter à Flint et au reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« Hey les p'tits, vous n'êtes pas encore entrés ? »

Harry et Wayne échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils avaient tout à coup envie de se blottir l'un contre l'autre comme des... chats.

Le petit brun cligna des yeux.

_ Nous sommes devant vous. Répondit Harry, d'un ton plat.

Adrian Pucey pouffa de rire tandis que Miles Bletchley et les autres membres de l'équipe gloussaient. Même Flint afficha un léger sourire. Certes.. la question était peut-être un peu inutile.

_ Peu importe, passez devant les petits.

Harry fit la moue, il n'était pas _si_ p'tit que ça. Wayne lui tapota la tête avec réconfort, quoique l'albinos doutait fortement que son ami grandisse encore beaucoup. Ils s'installèrent à leur table – l'équipe de Serpentard les rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard_, juste à temps pour voir McGonagall débouler avec une file de premières années. Ils reçurent trois Serpentards avant qu'une petite blonde au regard rêveur n'attire leur attention. Harry leva les yeux, pour tomber dans les yeux bleus céruléens de la fillette. Wayne aussi regardait la blondinette, un vague intérêt brillant dans ses yeux carmin. C'était la première personne qu'ils trouvaient réellement digne d'intérêt. L'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison était sympa bien sûr, et digne d'intérêt, mais ça n'était qu'en 'parlant', en restant avec eux et en apprenant à les connaître qu'ils avaient commencé à éprouver de l'intérêt pour les autres, pas juste au premier regard. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas... bons. Bizarrement, les deux deuxième années en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il ''aimaient'' l'équipe de Serpentard.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Flint s'interrompit dans sa conversation avec Lucian Bole et Adrian Pucey pour suivre le regard des membres du Duo Mystère et haussa un sourcil, intrigué :

« C'est Luna Lovegood, une sang-pur. Beaucoup pensent que leur famille a été maudite et atteinte de folie mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent.. ils disent que.. que les femmes promises à cette lignée ou provenant de cette lignée sont -

_ Des voyantes.. » murmurèrent les deux vers et argent en seconde année.

Il y eut un bref silence dans leur région avant que Flint ne se reprenne, visiblement surpris.

_ Comment savez-vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement écrit quelque part. Poursuivit Miles. C'est surtout des rumeurs qui courent d'une famille à une autre.

_ Ses yeux. Chuchota Wayne.

Adrian haussa un sourcil.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ses yeux, reprit Wayne.

_ Ils sont bleus, cerclés d'argent. Expliqua Harry.

Ça n'était pas une hypothèse absolument sûre mais on disait que tous les voyants avaient des cercles argentés dans leur yeux. Et quels yeux... Quand les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui, Harry sentit l'acceptation chaleureuse et un lien sembla les lier tous les deux – tous les trois en comptant Wayne. C'était comme.. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr : il n'était pas bon avec les sentiments mais... peut-être.. comme – comme un animal de compagnie ? ( **NdA :** _En fait, le lien est un lien de 'jumeaux magiques'. C'est plus comme un relation frères-soeur mais Harry ne sait pas comment définir cela puisqu'il ne le connaît pas. Sa relation avec Wayne n'est pas tout-à-fait la même chose de même que sa relation avec ses autres camarades._ ). Harry avait eu un animal de compagnie avant Hedwige. Et bien, techniquement, ça n'était pas réellement un animal de compagnie. C'était juste une souris qui l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'orphelinat après avoir été une fois de plus ramené pour être un enfant ''adorable mais trop calme''. Harry ne comprendrait jamais. De son avis, les adultes étaient stupides. Il avait entendu beaucoup de parents dans les rues ou à Privet Drive se plaindre de leurs enfants, parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit ou n'écoutaient jamais. Il avait appris que pour ne pas être battu par l'oncle Vernon, il devait écouter la tante Petunia. Au final, ses familles d'accueil n'avaient tout simplement pas su assumer un enfant 'traumatisé' par son passé. Du moins, pour les familles qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber après l'avoir encore plus malmené. Sous la table, la main d'Harry vint trouver celle de Wayne. Le susnommé le regarda un instant avant de serrer sa main en réconfort.

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand ils furent tous confortablement installés dans la salle commune, après avoir souhaité la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues, Harry repensa à la fin du Tri. Ginnevra Weasley – Agathe Delarue leur avait dit que c'était son nom_, avait semblé dévastée par sa répartition à Gryffondor et avait adressé à la table des vert et argent un regard empli de regret. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et Wayne, après avoir adressé un regard noir dans le dos de la rouquine, lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Harry avait acquiescé : de toute façon le destin de cette fille ne le concernait pas. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune avait été peuplé de discussion : la majorité critiquait le choix du professeur de DCFM. La majorité semblait croire qu'il était un incompétent et une fraude en plus d'être stupide et incroyablement narcissique, d'autres, une minorité, pensait qu'il était incroyablement beau et courageux. Quand on leur avait posé la question, Wayne et Harry avaient été concis et direct : l'homme était un demeuré de première catégorie. Il fallait l'interner avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Cela leur avait valu le regard noir de quelques jeunes filles mais aussi beaucoup de regard approbateurs. Puis, Wayne s'était assis sur un fauteuil et avait tendu la main à Harry pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Inconscient des regards curieux des premières années, le petit brun posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et nicha son nez dans le cou de celui-ci. L'un des bras de Wayne s'enroula autour de sa taille et il enfonça son nez dans la chevelure en bataille de son ami. Harry soupira d'aise et se lova contre l'albinos, toujours inconscient des regards de part et d'autre de la salle.

« C'est moi où ils sont encore plus câlins que l'an dernier ? » Dit innocemment Adrian.

Marcus secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de faire ce genre de subjection avec Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter. Ces deux-là étaient tout-à-fait différents du commun des mortels et ne correspondaient à personne avant eux. Aussi, émettre des hypothèses sur leur relation était inutile puisque, de l'avis du préfet, ces deux-là étaient encore trop inconscients et 'innocents' pour s'intéresser à ces choses-là.

* * *

 **03.09.1992**

Wayne et Harry prenaient le petit déjeuner à la table de leur maison, en compagnie de l'équipe de Quidditch ainsi que quelques élèves de leur année. C'était un événement anodin mais cela le fut moins lorsqu'un Gryffondor aventureux se glissa vers la table des vert et argent. Wayne plissa le nez lorsqu'il reconnut la rouquine de la répartition. C'était la cadette Weasley, la dernière de la Fratrie ( _ouf_ ) et Wayne ne l'aimait pas. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle ne cessait de regarder Harry, non. C'est parce qu'elle ressemblait davantage Ronald qu'à ses frères aînés, les jumeaux Fred et George. . . . Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu beaucoup aussi pour ça. Wayne n'aimait pas comment la fillette tournait autour de son ami. Harry était à lui, elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Ce qui le rassurait était que, bien que Harry soit totalement inconscient de l'intérêt que lui portait la fillette, il ne semblait pas vouloir partager son temps avec elle. Selon lui, elle était ennuyeuse. Pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé directement, mais il avait dû apprendre prendre des raccourcis rallongés pour l'éviter quand elle était décidée à le traquer dans les couloirs.

Et maintenant elle était là, face à eux.

_Tu es Harry Potter ? demanda abruptement la petite Ginny.

_ Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. Répondit Harry d'un ton plat. Je suis Harry Hopkins.

À sa table plusieurs personnes s'étranglèrent avec leur bouchée/gorgée, choqués, avant d'éclater de rire. Dans son innocence, Potter ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

La fillette avisa leurs mains liées sous la table et rougit de colère avant de se détourner et partir sans un regard.

_ Rude. Commenta Wayne, en observant le départ de la rouquine.

Ça n'était pas lui qui allait la retenir. Pas même un jour depuis son arrivée et elle essayait déjà d'accaparer l'attention d'Harry. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris que Harry Hopkins et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne. Il semblerait que Harry ait été convainquant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se contenta de hocher la tête lorsque Adrian lui demanda s'il voulait de la confiture de fraise. Il pourrait s'inquiéter plus tard.

* * *

 **03.12.1992**

Harry fit la moue alors que l'infirmière lui répétait une énième fois qu'il devait rester allongé aussi longtemps que possible. Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Dès que l'infirmière eut tiré les rideaux autour de lit de Harry et fut repartie à son bureau, Wayne, qui était resté au chevet d'Harry depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie, quitta son fauteuil près du lit du blessé et monta sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté du petit brun. Harry avait un bandeau autour de la tête. On lui avait appliqué un baume sur le crâne pour le guérir de la commotion cérébrale mais Wayne refusait de quitter son ami ainsi, aussi vulnérable.. Weasley allait souffrir une fois que Wayne lui aurait mis la main dessus. Le rouquin avait tout de même été sévèrement puni pour ses actions. McGonagall et Snape étaient furieux. La directrice adjointe n'avait même pas réagit quand Snape avait débarqué dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner et avait retiré une centaine de points à Gryffondor à cause de Weasley. Quand les lions avaient hurlé au scandale, McGonagall les avait fait taire d'un regard sévère et les Gryffons avaient compris que quoi qu'ait fait Ron, la perte de points était entièrement justifiée. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que l'histoire fasse le tour du château : Weasley avait pris Harry au dépourvu, dans un de ses moments où le garçon se perdait dans son esprit. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait frappé, profitant également de l'absence de Wayne – ce dernier était un peu devant avec l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry ayant dû retourner sur ses pas pour récupérer un essai dans le bureau de ce bon à rien de Lockhart. _Harry venait tout juste d'arriver au niveau des escaliers quand il_ _sentit_ _des mains se plaquer dans son dos et le pousser en avant. Sachant ce qui allait arriver, Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait être habile avec la magie sans baguette mais même lui avait ses moments de panique et cela lui rappelait trop un épisode d'un accident passé avec Dudley. La chute, elle arriva au ralenti et en fait, Harry ne ressentit presque aucune douleur avant d'atteindre le sol. Puis elle débarqua, se déchargea dans son corps quand sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il sentit un liquide s'écouler derrière sa tête. Trop occupé à regarder la scène depuis le haut des marches, comme hypnotisé, Ronald ne remarqua pas que les cris des Serpentards avaient attiré l'attention des plus hautes... instances. Bien sûr, Wayne et l'équipe de Serpentard s'étaient retournés dès qu'ils avaient entendu le cri de surprise d'Harry et le son de plusieurs choses ( un sac et un corps ) dévalant les escaliers : ça n'était tellement pas habituel d'entendre Potter crier._

 _Wayne écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il vit le corps de son ami valdinguer dans les escaliers et il resta figé de stupeur et d'effroi quand le petit corps frêle se brisa contre les marches froides et dures. Ce ne fut que quand il stoppa sa chute au bas des marches que son cerveau se remit en marches et il se précipita auprès du petit brun, sans attendre les autres Serpentards qui, de toute évidence, le suivaient. Il s'accroupit à côté de son ami et posa la tête sur ses genoux lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était inconscient._

 _« Harry. »_

 _Harry ne réagit pas. Wayne ferma les yeux et suréleva un peu la tête brune. Son esprit devint brumeux quand il nota la présence de sang. Il aimait le sang et le sang de Harry était si joli. Il y en avait sur ses mains et sur ses doigts ! Et quand Wayne se pencha en avant pour frotter sa joue contre la chevelure de son ami, il en eut aussi bien quelques gouttes sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une douce folie quand son attention revint sur Harry et qu'il se secoua. Harry était plus important. Et c'était le sang de Harry. Le sang de Harry devait rester dans le corps de son ami. L'albinos hocha la tête pour lui-même, ignorant ses aînés qui étaient à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir que Bole et Bletchley avaient été en mesure d'attraper Ronald alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir – et à rentrer dans les professeurs McGonagall et Snape_, lesquels venaient d'arriver sur les lieux, alertés par les cris._

Harry avait été transporté par Flint bien que Wayne ait été réticent à le lâcher. Pour la première fois, Wayne avait compris un autre sentiment qu'il éprouvait parfois lorsque Harry n'allait pas bien ou était en danger – ce qui n'arrivait heureusement pas si souvent puisqu'ils étaient bien trop intelligents pour se mettre en danger même quand ils faisaient de mauvaises choses. L'inquiétude. C'était ce que Bletchley lui avait dit en tout cas, et comme Bletchley était empathe, Wayne pensait pouvoir lui faire 'confiance' à ce sujet. Sur ce sujet au moins. Wayne ne savait pas trop quelles étaient les autres sanctions que les professeurs avaient infligé à Weasey mais il espérait que la belette ( Malfoy semblait aimer assez le rouquin pour lui donner un surnom affectueux ) avait été expulsée. Quoiqu'il en doutait sincèrement. Oh, il savait que McGonagall en serait capable et que Snape l'exigerait sûrement, mais avec le vieux sénile... il pouvait au moins espérer qu'un des héritiers en ait parlé à leurs parents. Il savait que certains pères -ou même mères_, étaient au Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard.

Ce fut un léger mouvement qui le sortit de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Harry était réveillé et l'observait avec un regard perdu. Wayne le mit rapidement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé et de l'identité de son agresseur. Harry faisait la moue quand il eut terminé. D'autant plus que le petit brun venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait au moins rester trois jours à l'infirmerie ! Le petit brun soupira de dépit, mais au moins, Wayne était avec lui. En parlant de ça...

Harry raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de l'albinos et tira un peu dessus. En réponse, Wayne baissa un peu la tête lorsqu'il se pencha vers Harry avec un regard curieux et le petit brun leva la sienne pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de l'autre garçon. Quand il se retira, il était coquelicot et un léger rosissement saupoudrait les joues de l'abinos. C'était la première fois que l'un offrait un baiser ( sur la joue ) à l'autre. Bien sûr, il était déjà arrivé que Wayne pose ses lèvres dans la chevelure de Harry ou inversement, mais jamais sur la joue !

« Miles m'a dit que tu avais été le premier venir. Merci d'avoir réagit aussi vite, Wayne. »

* * *

Quand Harry revint en cours, il faisait encore la moue. À cause de Weasley, il n'avait pas pu assister à l'ouverture du club de duel comme le reste de l'école. Heureusement, Adrian lui avait montré ses souvenirs. Apparemment, Malfoy s'était fait un devoir de montrer à Weasley que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attaquer un Serpentard puisque toute la maison veillait sur chaque serpent. Pour cela, Malfoy avait envoyé un Serpent sur Weasley et l'insupportable rouquin ( selon Flint ) avait passé au moins un quart d'heure à courir, traqué par la bête, et stoppé juste avant que le serpent ne le morde. Quel dommage ! Harry se demandait quel effet cela faisait, d'être mordu par un Taïpan du Désert. . . . Et bien, le serpent invoqué par Draco était en fait un Oxyuranus scutellatus d'après Gemma Farley, qui avait une fascination presque malsaine pour tous les reptiles dangereux. Harry savait qu'il avait une bonne raison d'apprécier la préfète de septième année.

Le petit brun se laissa traîner hors de la salle de cours de DCFM par Wayne, ignorant les petites bestioles qui sautillaient encore n'importe où. On aurait pu croire qu'après la première séance, l'homme n'aurait pas recommencé... et bien non. Il y en a qui n'apprennent jamais.

Ce soir-là dans la salle commune, c'est un Duo drainé et en manque d'énergie qui se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapé. Miles et Adrian ne pouvaient presque plus respirer tant ils riaient de l'expression choquée et incrédule de Flint lorsque les deux deuxième années se roulèrent en boule contre lui, plus tactiles que jamais auparavant. Marcus roula des yeux. Il n'était pas un doudou, nom d'une chouette ! Pourtant, le cinquième année ne les vira pas. Il grogna à peine lorsque Harry bougea et se lova un peu plus contre son ventre, Wayne suivant le mouvement dans le dos du petit brun. Le duo s'était allongé en 'cuillère' et avait posé leurs têtes sur les genoux du préfet mâle de 5è année. Quand ce fut l'heure de se coucher en revanche... Disons simplement que l'on découvrit, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas, que Marcus Flint avait un cœur.

 **#** Parce qu'il ne les réveilla même pas. Il soudoya simplement Adrian avec des cartes de collection de Chocogrenouille ( faisant efficacement taire son rire ) pour transporter l'un des deux garçons. **#**

.

Harry dialoguait avec des voix dans un couloir isolé lorsque Wayne vint le rejoindre.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Weaslette. »

Harry détourna son attention du mur d'où semblait provenir la voix pour tomber sur un petit carnet noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Attends, pourquoi et comment t'es-tu trouvé à proximité des affaires de la fille ?

La fille... c'était ainsi que Harry se référait à elle. Ça n'était pas spécialement méchant, c'est juste qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom et que, de toute façon, cette fille ne lui revenait pas. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle regardait Wayne. C'était la même façon dont Haymitch regardait Gaëtan avant de le virer du Squat, deux jours plus tard, parce qu'il ne ramenait pas assez de choses pour survivre dans les rues. Harry n'avait jamais revu Gaëtan. L'adolescent pouvait aussi bien être mort qu'adopté pour ce qu'il en savait. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait grand-chose à faire de l'autre garçon, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien des années et ne l'avait connu que quelques mois mais.. et bien.. Gaëtan avait partagé son pain avec lui le premier soir où Harry avait trouvé refuge au Squat.

_ C'est un journal. Un journal magique. Je l'ai testé. Il est rempli de magie sombre. Je ne sais pas comment Weaslette a pu mettre la main là-dessus.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Oooh ~ Tu te souviens de cette fois-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

* * *

Weaslette avait eu le culot de récupérer le journal. Le Duo n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de comment elle s'y était pris mais cela devait être lorsqu'ils étaient hors de la salle commune parce que la fillette ne connaissait pas leur mot de passe... et bien, si elle avait été fourchelangue, elle aurait effectivement pu entrer mais ça n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Wayne et Harry avaient pris de l'intérêt pour le journal de Riddle. Un certain Tom Riddle. C'est que... le journal bourré de magie sombre parlait ! Il répondait. Très intéressant.

Wayne et Harry étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du premier, les mains liées ensemble et lisant un manga populaire qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer avant leur retour à Poudlard.

« Nous devons récupérer le journal, confia Wayne tout en regardant les images du bouquin. Qui sait ce que cette petite sotte pourrait décider d'en faire.

_ Humm. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs détourna son attention du livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras tendus pour leur permettre de lire à tous les deux, seulement pour trouver Harry somnolant contre lui. Avec un léger sourire, le garçon ferma le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Tant pis, ils liraient la suite de Berserk(1) un autre jour. Le garçon observa quelques instants son ami, endormi, pressé tout contre lui. Les cheveux noirs de Harry avaient encore poussé et lui arrivaient presque dans le cou à présent. Wayne ne pensait pas comprendre un jour comment l'autre garçon parvenait à les maintenir en dégradé épique et stylisé sans utiliser ni charmes, ni ciseaux. D'un geste de la main de l'albinos, la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'éteignit et Wayne roula sur le côté pour envelopper un bras autour de la taille du plus petit et poser un baiser sur le front de celui-ci.

.

.

Quand Potter descendit brusquement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et attrapa le bras de Hopkins – qui l'avait attendu sur un fauteuil de la salle commune_, pour filer sans un mot hors de la pièce, les Serpentards surent que quelque chose se passait. En même temps, après les trois premiers cas(2) de pétrification, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Miss Teigne, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Colin Crivey avaient d'abord été attaqués et l'on avait retrouvé la veille le corps pétrifié de Pénélope Deauclaire dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du deuxième étage. Être à Poudlard dans une telle atmosphère n'était guère rassurant, encore moins quand Potter et Hopkins s'absentaient aussi souvent. Ils n'iraient pas dire qu'ils étaient inquiets, non... juste... et bien... concernés. Bien qu'ils soient en deuxième année, les deux garçons n'étaient pas plus grands que les petites recrues et semblaient toujours si... fragiles d'une certaine façon. Terence n'aimait pas trop savoir deux des leurs – le Duo en plus de cela, seuls dans les couloirs, mais au moins, il pouvait se rassurant en sachant qu'aucun ne laisserait l'autre hors de sa vue, et encore moins depuis l'accident /attaque!/ d'Harry. Les Serpentards avaient pris plaisir à s'en prendre vicieusement aux Gryffondors – ceux qui regardaient le Duo d'une façon qui ne leur plaisait pas_, durant les cours de potions ou de métamorphose pour les faire échouer. Ça n'était tout de même pas leur faute s'ils ne pensaient pas à protéger leur travail durant les pratiques ? Marcus soupira profondément et s'étira les muscles avant de se redresser.

« Pratique de Quidditch les gars ! Allons-y. »

.

Wayne se laissa traîner, sans poser de question, sachant très bien que Harry lui répondrait dès qu'ils seraient hors de portée des tableaux espions. C'était le Baron Sanglant qui leur avait parlé de la particularité de certains portraits ou plutôt, de leur proximité vis-à-vis d'un certain directeur. Harry était en soi heureux de ne pas encore avoir eu de rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'une telle chose durerait. Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage au bout de cinq minute et Harry les dirigea dans le couloir désert. Wayne savait pourquoi personne n'y passait jamais : au bout du couloir, il y avait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, rebaptisé officieusement les ''Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde''.

« Harry, pourquoi allons-nous vers les toilettes des filles ?

_ J'ai trouvé l'entrée ! Couina Harry, presque excité et si différent de son habituel ton plat et morne.

_ L'entrée ? Répéta Wayne, intrigué.

_ De la célèbre Chambre des Secret ! Wayne, depuis que cette histoire de pétrification a commencé nous fait des recherches là-dessus.

_ Oh tu veux dire.. la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard.

_ Oui ! S'exclama Harry, d'un ton enjoué, en guidant son ami. La Chambre des Secrets. »

Il y eut un bref silence alors que Wayne se laissait entraîner puis il rattrapa le pas de son ami et marcha à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours liées. Il se demandait encore parfois comment Harry parvenait à avoir l'air aussi excité en gardant un visage blanc.

_ Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

_ J'ai suivi les voix.

_ Les voix ?

Harry fit la moue lorsqu'il vit le regard sceptique de Wayne.

_ Pas les voix dans ma tête, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps. Elles provenaient des murs.

Wayne secoua la tête. Il savait que ça n'était pas des voix imaginaires provenant de la tête d'Harry, parce que Harry avait déjà vécu cela avant – il parle des voix dans la tête, pas des voix dans les murs_, et qu'il n'avait pas réagit de la même façon. C'était la voix dans sa tête qui lui avait suggéré le feu pour se débarrasser des Dursley quand il essayait désespérément de se défaire des chaînes à ses chevilles. Harry lui avait raconté sa vie d'avant, tout comme Wayne l'avait fait. Wayne savait que ça n'était pas juste des 'voix'. Harry entendait quelque chose depuis la rentrée. Quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux pour eux. Et Wayne s'était juré de protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive.

De plus, il devait admettre qu'il était vraiment curieux de voir la 'Chambre des Secret'. Elle était réputée introuvable. L'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard. Et honnêtement, même si ça avait été drôle la première fois, il fallait vraiment stopper ce problème de pétrification. Ça n'était pas drôle s'ils ne savaient même pas ce qui causait tout cela. De plus, à part Crivey, aucun des étudiants pétrifiés n'avaient fait quoi que ce soit contre eux donc Wayne ne trouvait pas cela très productif pour eux. Quand ils entrèrent dans les anciennes toilettes des filles, ils prirent grand soin de saluer Myrtle Warren, sachant que s'ils l'ignoraient comme ils le faisaient avec les étudiants geignards et ennuyeux, elle pleurerait encore plus fort et risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Quoiqu'ils en doutaient un peu.. tout le monde était habitué aux cris plaintifs de Mimi Geignarde, mais mieux valait garder un profil bas et rester respectueux, ainsi, Warren ne parlerait sans doute à personne de leur.. petite excursion. Le petit brun s'arrêta devant les robinets et avisa le serpent sculpté sur l'un d'eux.

« _Ouvre-toi._ » siffla-t-il.

Il avait vaguement hésité à dire des choses comme ''Sésame, ouvre-toi'' mais avait décidé d'aller au plus simple. À vrai dire, il -

_ Tu... commença Wayne avec quelque chose ressemblant à du choc et de l'envie. Tu es fourchelangue ?

_ Hum ?

Harry détourna les yeux du robinet qui s'ouvrait pour dévoiler l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets pour observer le regard carmin de son ami.

_ Fourchelangue. Tu parles la langue des Serpents.

Harry fit une pause et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne regagne un visage impassible ( ou presque, il y avait toujours une petite émotion quelconque qui traînait quelque part sur son visage, ses lèvres ou dans son regard, lorsqu'il était seul avec Wayne ).

_ Je ne savais pas. Huh.. c'est utile en tout cas. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais réussi à l'ouvrir tout-à-l'heure alors que seuls des fourchelangues étaient censés en être capables.

_ C'est génial Harry. Susurra le plus âgé, dans le silence de la pièce. C'est merveilleux.

Le petit brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis acquiesça solennellement. C'était une merveilleuse chose. Cela leur serait certainement utile dans le futur. Bien sûr, Harry savait déjà qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, il l'avait fait quand il était plus jeune : quand l'oncle Vernon l'enfermait dehors la nuit. Il avait souvent parlé aux serpents, mais quand il avait appris que le monde magique existait, il avait pensé que c'était une chose courante et en fait, il en était presque venu à oublier ce fait. Alors, bien sûr, quand lui et Wayne avaient fait des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, Harry n'avait même plus songé à cette étrange capacité. Il n'avait pas cru que ces deux faits-là étaient liés.

« Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux Serpentards se détournèrent de l'entrée pour fixer le corps flottant et translucide de Myrtle qui les regardait avec un air curieux. Ce qui les intrigua davantage c'est que le fantôme semblait _rougir_. Ce qui était impossible. Elle était morte après tout.

_ Vous – vous n'êtes pas comme les autres garçons. Les autres – les élèves, ils se moquent toujours de moi. Même le professeur vampire est méchant avec moi.

Les lèvres de Wayne se recourbèrent en un bref sourire amusé alors qu'il captait la référence à Snape et il hocha la tête avec approbation. Il n'avait pas grand chose contre l'homme, en fait, il l'appréciait presque et il ne pensait même pas que appeler quelqu'un un ''vampire'' soit une insulte mais il reconnaissait que leur chef de maison ressemblait vraiment aux clichés typique que les moldus se faisaient des vampires.

_ Bien sûr Mimi. Répondit Harry, adressant un sourire resplendissant à la fille fantôme.

Mimi rougit et sourit timidement avant d'aller se réfugier dans ses toilettes.

_ Je ne dirais pas que vous étiez là, sinon ils ne vous laisseront plus revenir et je serai encore toute seule.

Harry et Wayne échangèrent un regard complice. Et bien, cela effaçait tout problème qu'ils auraient potentiellement pu avoir autrement.

_ Merci Mimi. Nous reviendrons te voir bientôt.

Un rire cristallin leur répondit et les deux garçons se penchèrent vers l'entrée. Wayne grimaça faiblement. C'était trop sombre pour y voir quoique ce soit, mais s'il devait parier, il dirait que ça descendait en toboggan. Du coup, le garçon s'assit au bord et tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Harry plissa les yeux mais prit la main de son ami et avança prudemment jusqu'à lui. Wayne bougea subtilement pour lui permettre de s'asseoir entre ses jambes et il passa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun ( à peine plus petit que lui mais plus petit quand même ) pour le retenir et ne pas être séparé de lui. Il nota avec satisfaction le teint rosé qu'arboraient les joues d'Harry avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Prêt ?

_ Oui. »

Et ils tombèrent. Wayne leur donna un peu d'élan avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le trou. Comme prédit heureusement, le 'chemin' semblait être un tuyau et ils glissèrent sans soucis tout au long de la descente. Harry semblait profiter pleinement du voyage, souriant à la vitesse et la fraîcheur qui frappait son visage tandis que les bras de Wayne se resserraient brièvement autour de sa taille. Yup, c'était merveilleux.

* * *

Marcus Flint ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il commençait à être légèrement inquiet. Ces maudits gamins lui donneraient une crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs peut-être ? ) un jour. Avisant les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui venait de rentrer de leur détention avec McGonagall pour avoir fait une bataille de boules de neige avec les jumeaux Weasley à l'INTÉRIEUR du château ( _'What the fuck ?!'_ ), il héla l'un d'eux :

« Adrix, tu as vu le Duo aujourd'hui ? »

Adrian Pucey leva les yeux pour voir l'un de ses plus proches amis et fronça les yeux en voyant l'inquiétude briller dans son regard.

_ Pas depuis la fin des cours, non. Répondit-il lentement.

Marcus porta son attention sur les autres membres de l'équipe.

_ Pas depuis la fin du déjeuner. Ils sont partis assez rapidement. Répondit Bole en haussant les épaules.

_ La dernière fois que je les ai vu, commencé Terence avec hésitation. C'est quand Harry a attrapé Wayne et qu'ils ont quitté la salle commune.

_ Je les ai croisé dans les couloirs il y a deux ou trois heures. Les informa Miles.

Adrian n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ( Marcus ), lui, ou ses plus proches amis, mais il devait avouer que le Duo semblait produire cet effet-là sur presque chaque personne qu'ils rencontraient – hormis quelques exceptions qu'il se garderait bien de mentionner.

_ Je les ai vu au deuxième étage. Intervint une voix froide et calme.

Tous les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent pour faire face à Nott, Théodore Nott jr, lequel était entouré par ses aînés, Silver Travers, à présent en dernière année et Alex Dolohov, dans la même année que Marcus. Travers avait passé moins de temps en leur compagnie depuis la rentrée septembre mais Marcus comprenait : c'était l'année des ASPICs et Silver avait toujours été un peu perfectionniste. Alex Dolohov était quant à lui de charmante compagnie et d'excellents conseils quoi qu'un peu trop calme et silencieux. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Nott.

« Tu sais où ils allaient ?

_ Réfléchis un peu Flint, se moqua Travers. Tu crois qu'on serait là si on savait où ils avaient disparu. »

Adrian se mordit les lèvres devant le ton sec de l'aîné. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé entre les deux mais Silver et Marcus, qui s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, avaient été distants l'un envers l'autre depuis presque deux ans. Le poursuiveur n'était pas sûr que même les principaux intéressés s'en soient rendus compte. S'il devait réellement y réfléchir, il dirait que c'était ainsi depuis cette fameuse soirée de.. ooh ! Oui, maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, il pensait se souvenir d'être tombé sur ces deux-là s'embrassant avec.. empressement. Il avait été plutôt heureux à l'époque, pensant que Marcus avait enfin avoué ses sentiments ( Marcus le tuerait s'il entendait cela ) ou que Silver avait enfin fait le premier pas, mais le lendemain, quand rien n'avait changé, Adrian avait froncé les sourcils. Rien n'avait changé, non, cela avait même semblé empirer. Adrian n'avait pu que les observer se déchirer de plus en plus et aujourd'hui, ils se parlaient à peine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait que les regarder se mentir à eux-même et se trouver des excuses pour ne pas se parler.

C'était... infiniment frustrant.

_ C'est quoi ton problème Travers ?! Cracha Marcus.

Silver fut momentanément surpris par l'éruption de son cadet mais n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre : le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait déjà quitté la salle commune. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus avant que Travers ne se précipite à sa suite. Un sourire digne des jumeaux Weasley étira les lèvres du fils Pucey. Ça ne le rassurait pas trop que Marcus soit parti seul – d'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas où étaient les deux p'tits_, mais au moins, ces deux-là résoudraient peut-être leur problème relationnel.

Theodore observa silencieusement l'entrée de leur salle commune puis se détourna pour regarder ses deux aînés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Dolohov et Pucey échangèrent un regard puis, ne se sentant pas trop de faire un cours sur les relations conjugales et/ou éducation sexuelle, ils haussèrent les épaules :

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. »

.

« Flint ! . . Flint ! »

Silver soupira de frustration quand le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard ne ralentit pas et tourna à un angle, ses pas rapides traduisant toute sa colère, son ressentiment ( envers lui ) et son inquiétude ( pour le Duo ). Finalement excédé, Silver accéléra et parvint à dépasser l'autre garçon alors qu'il l'appelait – pour la première fois depuis presque un an_, par son prénom et le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche. Marcus Flint était bien taillé, il n'y avait pas un doute là-dessus mais il avait presque plus la carrure d'un athlète que d'un boxeur. Silver était alors un peu plus impressionnant et n'avait aucun mal à maintenir le plus jeune contre le mur malgré le regard noir de celui-ci.

« Quel est ton problème Marcus ?! » L'interrogea-t-il brutalement.

Le regard de l'héritier Flint se fit d'autant plus noir et il se rebella un peu contre son agresseur, lequel le retenait toujours d'un bras, contre le mur.

_ Mon problème ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu m'ignores du jour au lendemain et tu me poses cette question ?

La voix de Marcus était incrédule, mais Silver était observateur, il avait reconnu le ton blessé du cinquième année. Son regard s'adoucit un peu et il desserra brièvement sa prise sur son camarade.

« Tu étais ivre, commença le plus âgé et, devant l'air confus de Flint, il poursuivit. Tu étais ivre et, bien qu'ayant bu plusieurs verres, je n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool. »

La tête que fit Marcus en entendant cela était comique à voir mais Silver ne rit pas il était trop tendu pour cela. Ça n'était pas facile pour lui d'avouer une telle chose. Il n'y était pas habitué. Ça n'était même pas le fait d'être homosexuel – ou bisexuel pour tout dire_, mais d'avoir été attiré par l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et ce depuis des années maintenant. Le monde sorcier était différent du monde moldu. Certes, les homosexuels ne s'affichaient pas non plus ouvertement – sauf certains bien sûr_, mais l'homosexualité était tout de même beaucoup mieux acceptée ici que dans le monde moldu à cette même époque. Après tout, certaines choses impossibles dans le monde moldu l'était tout-à-fait dans le monde sorcier(3). Silver avait été stupide. Il n'avait pas remarqué les changements chez Marcus. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était sa faute. Marcus avait toujours été grande gueule, mais depuis qu'il l'évitait, le comportement du poursuiveur était devenu plus violent, plus agressif. Marcus, et bien... c'était le seul enfant qu'il avait réellement pris sous son aile. Il avait deux ans de plus que l'autre Serpentard et, pour une raison quelconque, Silver s'était tout de suite senti proche de l'autre. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas voulu admettre ses.. err.. sentiment, deux ans plus tôt. C'était trop tôt, Marcus était à peine en troisième année à l'époque mais, avec son héritage à peine passé, les instincts avaient pris le dessus sur le contrôle de l'héritier Travers et il avait embrassé le plus jeune. C'était une erreur : Marcus l'aurait détesté. Et maintenant.. il se rendait compte que c'était une erreur de l'éviter pour cela. Il avait fait bien plus de mal en agissant ainsi. Maintenant il la voyait, cette douleur dans les yeux de son cadet. Son regard s'assombrit et, lentement, il retira son emprise sur le corps de l'autre et posa sa main sur la joue du joueur de Quidditch. L'héritier Flint avait la peau douce. Cela lui avait manqué, de ne plus entretenir de contacts physiques avec l'autre garçon. Marcus pencha inconsciemment la tête en avant, s'abandonnant complètement au contact de son aîné.

_ Qu – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Parvint-il finalement à dire.

Silver haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'entendait bégayer. Le plus âgé se pencha un peu plus au dessus de l'autre et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« J'étais parfaitement conscient de mes actes ce soir-là. L'alcool ne m'a pas fait faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Quand je t'ai embrassé... c'était tout-à-fait volontaire. »

Et pour prouver ses dires, Silver posa ses lèvres sur celles de Marcus.

.

.

 _There's a look on your face I would like to knock out  
See the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth  
All I want is to see you in terrible pain  
Though we won't ever meet I remember your name _

.

.

Quand ils retournèrent dans les toilettes, Harry et Wayne étaient sales et exténués. Il s'avéra que le Basilic n'avait plus essayé de les tuer/manger après la seconde tentative où Wayne avait finalement craqué et l'avait temporairement aveuglé avec un lumos assez puissant. Le roi des Serpent se nommait 'Saassha' d'après Harry et ils avaient promis de revenir visiter la créature.. un de ces quatre. Honnêtement, Wayne trouvait tout de même maladroit d'être obligé de fermer les yeux par peur (peur?) d'être tué ou pire, pétrifié ( oui, dans ce sens-là ).

« Oh. Fit l'albinos en regardant autour de lui, dans les toilettes. Regarde ça. »

Harry tourna la tête et suivit le regard de son ami pour tomber sur un carnet noir. Un petit carnet noir très familier.

« C'était très méchant de sa part. » intervint une voix geignarde.

Les deux Serpentards se redressèrent pour voir Mimi flotter au dessus du cabinet qu'elle aimait tant hanter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Myrtle ? Demanda Harry.

Le ton plat de sa voix aurait irrité n'importe qui mais à présent, tout le monde était plus ou moins habitué et même Myrtle, qui venait de faire sa connaissance, se trouvait davantage rassuré par le ton de sa voix, elle qui avait toujours été moquée et critiquée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Je pleurai tranquillement dans les toilettes quand cette petite fille est venue et a jeté un journal sur moi. Ça n'était pas très gentil.

_ En effet, approuva Harry, se souvenant très bien de tous les objets que Dudley lui avait jeté dessus quand il était plus jeune.

À présent Dudley n'était plus un problème. Pas plus que l'oncle Vernon. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire du mal..

_ Est-ce que cette fille était une Weasley ? Demanda à son tour Wayne tandis qu'il observait les reliures du journal.

C'était bien le même journal magique qu'il avait dérobé à la cadette Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt.

_ Cheveux roux et tâches de rousseurs ? Fit pensivement Myrtle. Oui, c'en était définitivement une.

Myrtle se souvenait des Weasley. Ils avaient défilé dans Poudlard par portée de trois ou quatre voire plus. La seule exception était la précédente génération : celle d'Arthur Weasley. Il n'y avait eu que trois enfants. Il n'avait eu qu'un frère, Billius et celui-ci était mort quelques années plus tôt, sans jamais avoir de femme ou d'enfant. Myrtle se souvenait bien des Weasley, il y en avait eu un lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard. Il avait eu deux de plus qu'elle. Il était l'un des rares à ne pas s'être moqué d'elle. En fait, il l'avait même aidé à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées au sol lorsqu'un méchant Poufsouffle l'avait bousculé dans les couloirs et était parti en riant. Mimi avait eu le béguin pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé de Poudlard. Myrtle avait été tué cinq mois plus tard. Septimus(4) avait même assisté à son enterrement, bien qu'il se soit à l'époque déjà fiancé à une Black.

_ Oh je vois. Fit Wayne. Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Myrtle.

Le fantôme rosit à nouveau puis agita la main en direction des deux garçons.

_ Vous êtes différents des autres. Vous êtes gentils.

Harry n'irait pas dire qu'ils étaient gentils, mais Myrtle avait raison. Ils étaient différents des autres. Ils ne s'associaient pas non plus avec les gens 'normaux' - part peut-être les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais encore une fois, qui a dit qu'ils étaient normaux ?

« Nous reviendront bientôt. »

Et, avec un dernier salut, les deux Serpentards quittèrent les lieux pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Après tout, le dîner n'était pas avant au moins une demi-heure.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois sur leur chemin menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, ce fut à proximité du tableau de Salazar Serpentard, gardant l'entrée de l'antre des serpents. Parce qu'il y avait des bruits suspects. Bizarre. Est-ce que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer sans son consentement ? Wayne et Harry échangèrent un regard. Si c'était le cas ils devaient aller voir ! Encore plus si c'était une personne qu'ils appréciaient. Ils n'allaient pas permettre à une personne qu'ils appréciaient de mourir sans son consentement... et sans le leur. Les autres ne les concernaient. Mais pas ceux qui leur 'appartenaient'. Eux, ils n'avaient pas leur accord pour mourir. C'était comme ça. Et pas autrement.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans l'alcôve, cachés dans l'ombre. Ça.. ça n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais Wayne avait déjà vu cela lorsqu'il vivait dans les rues. Il n'avait pas compris et on ne lui avait pas expliqué, mais il avait déjà prévu de corrigé cela lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans la salle commune. Après tout, leur chef de maison avait déjà dit que les aînés pouvaient répondre à toutes leurs questions, non ? De plus, si cela pouvait les embarrasser, ça l'arrangeait.

Sans un mot, Wayne attrapa la main libre d'Harry et le traîna à sa suite, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ils reprirent donc leur route en silence, ignorant les gémissements et respirations haletantes qui retentissaient.

« Waayne ? Geignit doucement Harry, quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de Salazar. C'était quoi ça ?

_ . . . On demandera aux préfets. . . . ou aux concernés. »

Harry acquiesça puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune après avoir salué le portrait du Fondateur en s'inclinant légèrement.

Salazar Serpentard était toujours plus gentil lorsqu'ils leur montrait autant de respect.

.

Les étudiants de Serpentard n'étaient pas tranquilles. Quatre des leurs avaient disparu. Les deux premiers, ça n'était pas si rares que ça, ils disparaissaient souvent et, bien que les aînés sachent pertinemment qu'ils savaient se prendre en charge, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les deux p'tits, comme des _papa poules_. Quant aux deux autres... vu leur relation ces deux dernières années, ils pourraient aussi bien être en train de s'entre-tuer. Ils n'étaient pas tranquilles, encore moins depuis que Snape était venu pour les avertir que Justin Finch-Fletchey avait été retrouvé dans le hall, pétrifié et qu'ils étaient tous priés de rester dans leur salle commune jusqu'au lendemain, qu'un repas serait livré dans leur salle, merci bien. Ils avaient été contraint de mentir à leur chef de maison concernant l'absence de quatre de leur camarades afin de couvrir leur disparition. Quelque part, ils soupçonnaient que leur directeur de maison ait vu au travers de leur mensonge mais pour l'instant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas assez. Ils étaient bien trop inquiets ( sans jamais oser l'avouer ) pour leurs camarades. Les verts et argents en étaient à là de leurs réflexion lorsque le portrait bascula et que le Duo Mystère entra dans la salle commune, sales et exténués. Ils avaient de la poussière presque partout et semblaient avoir traversé l'Enfer. Au moins cette fois-ci, n'y avait-il pas de sang sur eux. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Quoique ça n'était pas plus rassurant. D'autant plus que Potter avait dans la main une carcasse d'animal. Normal, quoi.

Finalement, Terence, retrouva la voix :

« Où étiez-vous, les p'tits ? »

Harry leva vers eux de grands yeux innocents et finit par hausser les épaules.

_ À l'aventure.

Honnêtement, parfois Adrian comprenait sa mère quand, dans l'un de ses moments de grande ivresse, elle déclarait détester les gosses. Mais, en fait , il appréciait bien trop la 'bizarrerie' du Duo pour les détester. Même si leur apathie les rendait parfois irritables.

Finalement, le poursuiveur soupira et agita la main.

_ Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, durant votre grande aventure, croiser Marcus ou Silver ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté quand Wayne resta impassible.

_ Oui, on les a croisé.

Adrian poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous aient aperçu. Rajouta pensivement Harry en inclinant un peu plus la tête sur le côté. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient. Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cela intrigua les autres élèves et Adrian ouvrit la bouche en un 'o' comique avant d'étouffer un rire en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. L'innocence d'Harry était toujours si amusante. Wayne affichait un air connaisseur mais ne semblait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait non plus.

_ Nous demanderons à Flint, l'interrompit Wayne.

Il lui fallut tout le contrôle du monde pour s'empêcher de rire quand il entendit cela. Oh Merlin, cela allait être amusant. Adrian ne cesserait plus jamais de charrier Marcus et Silver à ce sujet. Quoique, Silver n'avait plus que quelques semaines à supporter cela mais Adrian pourrait toujours le voir et le taquiner à ce sujet pendant les vacances ou les réceptions. Adrian ne les laisserait plus jamais vivre. Il savait qu'il se vengerait de cette histoire de placard avec Bruce Décamp lorsqu'il était en seconde année. Il ne s'était rien passé en plus de cela ! Il était juste resté coincé trois heures avec le troisième année. C'est tout !

Les plus jeunes Serpentards s'éloignèrent brusquement et frissonnèrent d'effroi lorsque Adrian commença à rire sombrement en se frottant les mains. Avaient-ils réveillé le psychopathe qui sommeillait en Pucey ?

_ Oui, répondit finalement Adrian, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

Wayne le considéra quelques instants et considéra davantage d'attention au sourire fou du poursuiveur avant de hausser les épaules et de traîner Harry à sa suite, histoire de prendre une bonne douche.

Quand ils redescendirent, Flint et Travers étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé. Comme personne n'était à côté d'eux, le Duo échangea un regard et acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, une touffe de cheveux noirs reposait sur les genoux d'un Marcus clignotant et une chevelure blanche comme neige se posa sur ceux de Travers lequel, pas du tout habitué à cela, sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que – commença-t-il, mais Marcus l'interrompit.

_ Laisse-tomber. Ils sont comme ça. Le mieux c'est de suivre le courant. »

La preuve, Harry semblait ronronner sous les douces caresses que Flint prodiguait dans ses cheveux. Silver observa quelques instant Hopkins puis haussa les épaules et lissa la chevelure de l'albinos. Il avait les cheveux doux. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua le septième année. Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger là-dessus plus en profondeur.

« Au fait, commença Potter d'un ton plat mais alimenté d'un petit quelque chose s'apparentant à de la curiosité. Wayne et moi vous avons croisé lorsque nous rentrions.

_ Hein ? »

Très élégant, vraiment.

Wayne se tourna vers le ventre du sang-pur.

_ Harry voulait aller vous voir. Il pensait que vous étiez blessés, expliqua-t-il en devinant la moue de son ami. Je lui ai dit que nous vous verrions plus tard.

Tout-à-coup, Marcus le sentit mal et sa main s'arrêta quelques instants, juste assez pour que Harry grogne dans son état de somnolence, puis il reprit comme si de rien n'était. Assurément, cela ne pouvait être -

_ Pourquoi étiez vous collés l'un à l'autre ? Demanda Wayne en leur jetant un regard vicieux.

Marcus jura dans sa barbe imaginaire. Putain de petit bâtard manipulateur. Même si Hopkins ne savait pas _exactement_ ce qu'ils faisaient, contrairement à Potter qui n'en avait vraisemblablement aucune idée, l'albinos avait au moins une brève idée de ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans ce couloir désert.

« Hopkins, parfois je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de te maudire. » siffla doucement Travers.

Wayne leur sourit vicieusement.

_ Parce que vous n'aimeriez absolument pas le résultat. Je suis pire qu'Harry.

Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu à faire face à la véritable colère de Potter, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'aucun des leurs ne mettraient véritablement en colère Potter ou Hopkins ( ou les deux ! Le monde n'y survivrait pas ). Et, sachant que Hopkins n'avait toujours pas mis sa vengeance en marche contre Ronald Weasley, les Serpentards ne pouvaient que se poser des questions. Apparemment, l'albinos avait d'abord décidé de collecter un maximum d'informations sur le rouquin avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. L'action devrait probablement attendre l'année suivante.

Marcus renifla et dessina avec son index, le contour de l'oreille du petit brun.

« Vous êtes trop jeune pour qu'on vous parle de ça. »

Il n'allait pas non plus leur parler de ça, non ? C'était pas son job ! . . . Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté d'être préfet ?

* * *

 **02.06.1993**

Wayne n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait fouillé trois fois son sac de cours puis utilisé un charme de fouille afin de vérifier une nouvelle fois son sac mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas dedans. Il avait demandé à Harry d'en faire de même, mais rien. Les deux garçons étaient rentrés rapidement dans leur dortoir après le cours d'enchantements. Ils avaient appris par les jumelles Patil que Granger avait été pétrifiée. Ça aurait dû cessé. Harry et Wayne avaient récupéré le journal bizarre quand la Weaslette l'avait jeté dans les toilettes des filles et ils avaient eux-même parlé avec Saassha qui leur avait promis de cesser de faire du mal aux étudiants. Pas qu'ils en aient spécialement quelque chose à faire mais si l'école fermait ils devraient trouver un autre endroit où étudier et ils aimaient bien leur 'maison'.

« Ah, fit mollement Harry en regardant leurs affaires éparpillées. Je crois que Weaslette a utilisé la même méthode que Mr Malfoy. »

Wayne se redressa et envoya un regard plat.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah, tu sais, Mr Malfoy avait utilisé son 'combat' contre Mr Weasley pour glisser le journal dans le chaudron de Weaslette. Je crois que Weaslette a fait exprès de tomber sur nous ce matin. Quand nos affaires se sont mélangées aux siennes, elle a dû en profiter pour récupérer le journal. Si le journal a autant de contrôle sur elle, il faudra peut-être le détruire quand nous aurons mis la main dessus.

Wayne pencha la tête sur le côté. Cela avait du sens. Il y eut de l'agitation en bas et les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent avant de décider d'un commun accord, d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et ils descendirent les escaliers pour gagner la salle commune.

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ré-ouverte ! Fit un élève de sixième année qui venait de rentrer après une excursion en domaine interdit. Une fille a été enlevée ! Apparemment, c'est la fille Weasley. »

Les deux membres du Duo Mystère échangèrent un regard sombre puis se glissèrent en silence hors de la salle commune sans être vus. Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Flint. Le cinquième année était un peu comme un papa poule. Mieux valait ne pas lui donner de crise cardiaque ( ou une crise de nerfs, allez savoir ) en s'absentant. Il penserait sans doute qu'ils s'étaient déjà couchés ( Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que les autres élèves de leur année vendraient la mèche en remarquant leur absence dans le dortoir ).

En chemin, ils croisèrent la fille Lovegood, qui les suivit en silence. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté mais ne daigna pas prendre la parole. Ça lui allait si la blondinette venait aussi. Elle était comme eux. Et bien, pas comme eux, mais elle aussi était différente des autres, donc ça leur allait. Après avoir salué Myrtle, et lui avoir demandé si, par hasard, la Weaslette était passée par là, le Trio descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets.

S'il y eut une chose pour laquelle Harry fut reconnaissant, c'est qu'ils n'eurent pas à nouveau à passer par la case ''ATTENTION BASILIC DROIT DEVANT !''. Certes, le Basilic fut tenté de les tuer mais, pour une raison quelconque, la simple présence de Luna suffit à le stopper. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il sembla que la présence de Lovegood ''désenvoûta'' la créature. La partie un peu plus délicate fut quand un garçon répondant au doux nom de Tom Riddle se présenta devant eux et leur fit son numéro :

« Sérieusement, intervint Harry, son regard terne fixé sur les lettres qui flottaient dans le vide. Tu as utilisé un anagramme ? C'est tellement... commun. »

Riddle écarquilla les yeux puis eut l'air excédé et menaça de tuer la pauvre Ginny.

Wayne haussa les épaules.

_ Honnêtement, c'est pas comme si ça nous concernait. L'avenir de cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

Harry acquiesça.

_ Fred et George seraient un peu triste si leur petite sœur venait à mourir. . . mais ils s'en remettront.

Luna acquiesça d'un air rêveur.

_ Je serai triste aussi. Mais pas aussi triste que quand maman est morte.

Malgré tout, Luna savait que Ginny ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait que le temps n'était pas encore venu pour sa camarade. Elle était vaguement contente de savoir cela mais ça n'était pas comme si elle et Ginny étaient vraiment amies : Ginny se servait d'elle parce qu'elle était la seule sorcière de son âge à vivre à proximité et que prendre en pitié une 'folledingue'' sans amie la faisait se sentir mieux. C'était okya, Luna savait que c'était dans la nature des gens d'agir ainsi. Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. Elle ne réagit pas vraiment quand le Duo Mystère procéda à déchiqueter le souvenir de Tom Riddle sous les yeux d'un Basilic amusé puis offrit audit Basilic un énorme lapin qui bondit hors de vue dans l'espoir de s'en sortir vivant.

Harry fit la moue.

« Pourquoi un mignon lapin, Wayne ?

_ Tu préférerais que ce soit toi à la place du lapin peut-être ? Lança sardoniquement l'albinos avant d'attraper la main du petit brun et de commencer à le traîner vers la sortie. Allez Lovegood on remonte.

_ Il faut ramener Ginny. »

Wayne s'arrêta et se retourna pour étudier la blondinette avant de se tourner vers Harry.

_ Faut-il vraiment ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Nous aurons des ennuis si nous ne le faisons pas.

_ Cette fille n'est qu'ennuis.. grommela Wayne en jetant un regard noir au corps inconscient de la cadette Weasley.

Pour faire bonne mesure, le garçon tendit le journal un peu déchiqueté à son ami qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mika ? »

Un 'pop' retentit et un petit elfe en costume noir et bleu apparut devant eux.

« Que peut faire Mika pour Maître Harry et Maître Wayne ?

_ Mika, voici Luna. C'est notre nouvelle amie.

_ Mika est enchanté de rencontrer nouvelle amie de Maître Harry et Maître Wayne. Répondit l'elfe en regardant curieusement la jeune voyante. »

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard curieux accompagné d'un doux sourire.

« Enchanté Mika.

_ Mika, reprit Harry. Peux-tu ranger ceci dans la bibliothèque du Manoir ? Section S-2.

_ Mika va le faire immédiatement ! Répondit la petite créature avant de prendre précautionneusement le journal et de disparaître.

_ Bon, une bonne chose de régler. »

Malheureusement, Ginnevra Weasley se réveilla avant qu'ils ne puissent l'abandonner dans les toilettes et ils durent l'amener à l'infirmerie. Avec son réveil précoce, ils furent contraints de rester avec elle, beaucoup à l'agacement de Wayne et Harry. Surtout que la cadette ne cessait d'alterner entre pleurnicheries et remerciements.

« Harry mon garçon. »

L'œil gauche d'Harry se crispa et Harry se rencogna un peu contre Wayne. Dire qu'il avait réussi à garder profil-bas pendant presque deux ans..

Wayne renifla mais se garda bien de jeter un regard noir au directeur. Ils avaient réussi à éviter une rencontre avec le directeur pendant presque deux ans... tout ça c'était la faute de cette petite peste !

_ Monsieur le Directeur ? Répondit poliment Harry, de sa voix habituellement plate.

_ Ah je t'en prie Harry, appelle-moi professeur Dumbledore.

Wayne fronça le nez. Cet homme semblait avoir un penchant malsain pour les enfants, c'était certain rien qu'à la façon dont il regardait Harry. Son Harry. Wayne refréna un grondement. Ce vieil homme n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit sinon il se ferait un plaisir de se débarrasser de lui tout comme il s'était débarrassé de ses deux persécuteurs à l'orphelinat. En un peu plus violent. Il avait pratiqué depuis.. peut-être un peu plus comme le troll, l'an dernier. Oui, ce serait une merveilleuse œuvre d'art.

_ Harry mon garçon -

Wayne nota la façon dont Harry tressaillit et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son ami. Harry détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Son oncle l'appelait toujours ainsi. Et il aimait spécialement l'appeler ainsi quand il le battait.

_ J'aimerai te parler au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Wayne intervint avant que Harry n'ait pu penser à quelque chose.

_ Harry est épuisé, monsieur le directeur. De plus, la fille Weasley en sait probablement plus sur toute cette histoire, non ?

Harry, qui évitait de regarder dans les yeux de son directeur depuis qu'il avait appris que l'homme était connu pour être bon dans les arts de l'esprit, remarqua que le pétillement de ses yeux bleus avait diminué, mais pas encore disparu. Le jeune garçon regarda sa main, liée à celle de Wayne et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Chambre des Secrets, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était bon de savoir que, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille, Wayne serait toujours là, avec lui. À douze ans, on ne pensait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses, mais Harry n'était pas n'importe quel enfant de douze ans. Honnêtement, même si Harry avait été en mesure de voir un médecin lorsqu'il était enfant, Wayne doutait que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer quelque chose de mal avec son ami. Harry était tout simplement trop bon à cacher les choses qu'il souhaitait maintenir secrètes. En occurrence, cacher son problème mental ( et moral ) était l'une de ces choses-là. Ça ne le gênait pas. Lui-même n'était pas complètement bien dans sa tête.

_ Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, insista le vieil homme. Je peux même vous poser ces quelques questions ici.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'attendit pas la réponse des deux garçons et s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, faisant face aux deux jeunes Serpentards.

 _' Bon, avec ça on peut-être sûr que Marcus est mort d'inquiétude. '_ songea Wayne en caressant doucement la petite main de son meilleur ami. _' Ou peut-être est-il encore trop occupé avec Silver ? '_

.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Les p'tits ont disparu et tu veux que je me calme ?

_ Marcus... essaya de le tempérer Travers. Tu te comporte comme une maman poule.

_ TOI ! »

Tous les Serpentards alentours, regardaient la salle avec amusement bien que les premières et seconde années soient un peu plus incertains. C'était ainsi depuis presque une heure. Après tout, le Duo avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Ils n'avaient pas réagit au début, ne s'étaient pas inquiétés après tout, ils disparaissaient souvent sans rien dire pendant les après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient disparus aussi longtemps. Surtout pas avec l'annonce de la pétrification de Granger. Non, ils n'étaient pas tranquille. Surtout que, le Duo avait l'habitude de se mettre en danger. Et les professeurs ne s'inquiétaient jamais ! . . . Bon, pour être honnête, le Duo n'avait jamais donné de raison aux professeurs de s'inquiéter, comme s'ils faisaient en sorte de rester hors du radar des enseignants. En fouinant un peu, pendant sa patrouille, Farley avait appris qu'une Gryffondor de première année, Ginnevra Weasley, était portée disparue et qu'un autre message inquiétant était apparu sur un mur dans l'un des couloirs du second étage.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un homme heureux. Il avait toujours eu en tête une idée fixe sur ce qu'était le _Plus Grand Bien_. Même après s'être séparé de son bien aimé Gellert Grindelwald. Il avait toujours veillé à réaliser leur grand Rêve. Toujours ! Lui et Gellert avaient pour but de dominer les moldus, mais c'était pour le Plus Grand Bien. Les moldus n'étaient pas dangereux par nature, mais ils pouvaient le devenir. Albus avait toujours gardé en tête les valeurs que lui et Gellert défendaient. Gellert s'était trop éloigné de leurs objectifs, mais Albus avait su gardé la tête sur les épaules. Il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire. Tom était le méchant ! Celui qui devait disparaître. Gellert s'était perdu en chemin, mais il reviendrait. Il servait son châtiment dans une prison, seul et abandonné, mais il reviendrait sur le droit chemin ! Gellert avait cessé de croire en leur devise du Plus Grand Bien. Il avait commencé à parler de juste se débarrasser de leurs plus grands détracteurs parmi les moldus. Albus ne voulait pas les tuer. Il pensait que tout le monde avait droit à sa seconde chance. Et ils auraient leur seconde chance dans la servitude. Gellert ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Albus songea qu'il devrait lui faire rencontrer Mr et Mme Granger. C'était un couple charmant, qui avaient très bien pris la magie bien qu'ils aient eu l'air désorientés au début. Il y avait des moldus qui n'auraient pas besoin d'être asservis. Mr et Mme Granger étaient de parfaits exemples. Ils étaient bons et généreux et très ouverts d'esprit quoiqu'un peu réfractaires quant aux orientations sexuelles. Mr et Mme Granger étaient des catholiques pratiquants. Mr Granger semblait n'avoir aucun avis sur la question mais Mme Granger était tout-à-fait contre l'homosexualité. Lorsque le sujet avait été amené sur la table, Mr Granger avait dû calmer sa femme alors que celle-ci rougissait, comme si le simple sujet la mettait hors d'elle. C'était là que le caractère aimable de Mme Granger s'arrêtait. C'était là que Mme Granger devrait être rééduquée. Hermione Granger était lointainement liée à sa mère sur ce sujet. C'était pour cette raison que Albus lui avait donné plusieurs livres sur la culture sorcière pour quelle prenne conscience que plusieurs choses prohibées dans le monde moldu, étaient parfaitement acceptées dans le monde sorcier. Comme l'homosexualité. Ça n'était pas quelque chose que l'on 'affichait' vraiment, mais c'était accepté comme n'importe quel couple hétéro. C'était l'un des rares principes sur lesquels les sorciers étaient en avance par rapport aux moldus, pas que Albus ait réellement compris l'avance des moldus sur le monde magique. Albus ne voulait pas tout de suite dévoiler le monde magique aux moldus, il voulait attendre que les sorciers soient à leur pleine puissance et que la communauté magique anglaise se soit débarrassée de Tom. Ou plutôt, que Harry, ait vaincu Tom. Il savait que dans une petite ville japonaise, les moldus, sorciers et créatures magiques vivaient en parfaite harmonie, mais ça n'était pas ce que voulait Albus. Ce que Albus souhaitait, c'était dominer les mondes moldu et sorcier. C'était son vœu le plus cher. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord que Harry réalise son travail. Tuer Tom. Albus avait peaufiner ses plans pendant des années. L'année passée, il avait convaincu son vieil ami Nicolas de lui prêter la Pierre Philosophale, lui assurant qu'elle serait bien plus protégée qu'à Gringotts, où elle prospérait depuis des années. Il savait qu'avec l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard et les rumeurs qu'il avait divulgué dans les bas-quartiers d'Angleterre, les choses commenceraient à bouger et que Voldemort se montrerait. La marque de Snape l'avait légèrement brûlé quelques semaines avant la rentrée 1991 puis plus rien. Snape et lui avaient soupçonné Quirrell dès le début bien qu'il ait fait comme si de rien n'était durant les trois premiers mois. Albus n'allait pas mentir, il ne savait honnêtement pas si cette histoire d'attaque de vampires était réelle ou non, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que Quirinus était passé d'un professeur décent à une pathétique excuse de professeur. Même pas fichu de faire une phrase entière sans bégayer.

Quand Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard, Albus avait été terrifié. Le garçon était.. complètement apathique. Ça n'était pas ça qui l'avait terrifié bien que cela lui ait fait froncé les sourcils. C'était sa répartition. Serpentard ! Le garçon était censé aller à Gryffondor ! Le fait que le garçon ne montre aucune réaction l'avait irrité. Il savait que le garçon ne serait pas heureux chez le couple Dursley, mais de là à être totalement désintéressé du monde autour de lui. . . Albus voulait un enfant malléable et désintéressé, mais pas complètement apathique ! Et bien, il n'aurait qu'à envoyer une lettre au couple Dursley. Il suffirait de baisser la pension et cela devrait être assez pour leur faire changer de comportement. Au moins un peu. La chose qu'Albus ignorait était que les gobelins, ces petits êtres malins, avaient récupéré l'argent envoyé sur demande d'Harry après avoir découvert le monde sorcier. Récupéré dans la voûte Dumbledore puisque les Durley étaient morts et enterrés et que l'argent provenait de la voûte de confiance d'Harry apparemment. Mais ça, Albus ne le savait pas. Il avait été fou d'inquiétude l'année dernière, quand la pierre et Quirrell avaient disparu. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Harry, ou quelqu'un, était censé l'arrêter ! Il avait cru que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps et avait fait beaucoup de tapages pendant des semaines avec cela. Jusqu'à ce que finalement Severus ne lui dise que sa marque ne l'avait pas brûlé depuis presque un an. Fausse alerte ? Mais dans ce cas, si ça n'était pas Voldemort... qui avait la pierre ? Nicolas avait été très en colère contre lui. Il lui restait assez d'elixir pour vivre encore quelques années mais pas beaucoup plus.

La seconde année d'Harry s'était passée à peu près de la même façon mais Albus avait été heureux de constater que le garçon semblait s'ouvrir aux autres, quand bien même il s'agissait presque uniquement de Serpentards. Il avait essayé de familiariser le garçon avec le jeune Ronald mais le garçon Weasley ne savait pas s'y prendre apparemment. Au moins Harry s'était-il rapproché des jumeaux. C'était déjà ça. Le problème dans tout cela, c'était que le garçon était constamment collé au gamin Hopkins. Albus se souvenait vaguement de Nathaniel Hopkins. La famille Hopkins ne remontait qu'à quelques décennies en termes de générations sorcières, peut-être un siècle... Nathaniel Hopkins et ses parents avaient été neutres durant les deux précédentes guerres. Cela embêtait Albus. À part la fille Lovegood et les garçons Weasley, la plupart des camarades proches d'Harry étaient neutres ou inclinés sombres. Heureusement, l'aventure de cette après-midi avait mis fin à ses doutes. Après tout, le garçon était allé sauver la petite Ginny. Certes, en compagnie du gamin Hopkins, mais tout de même. Il aurait préféré qu'Harry forge une solide amitié avec le jeune Ronald mais au moins, les Hopkins étaient neutres et c'était déjà cela. Albus pourrait travailler avec cela.

* * *

Après avoir expliqué que Harry, Wayne et Luna étaient arrivés dans les toilettes des filles après avoir parlé avec le Baron Sanglant qui lui-même avait parlé à Mimi et avaient trouvé l'entrée déjà ouverte ( d'accord, c'était un mensonge puisqu'elle était fermée à ce moment-là ), les trois jeunes sorciers purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Luna les avaient suivi dans leur explication modifiée sans poser de question et avait juste suivi le courant. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver et les trois voulaient absolument prendre une douche, donc ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle et ne se séparèrent que quand ils furent arrivés à leurs tables, ignorant les chuchotis et les regards fixes. Apparemment, l'histoire avait vite fait le tour de l'école. Quoique, les trois étudiants ne savaient pas à quel point elle était proche de la vérité, surtout étant donné qu'ils avaient donné peu d'indices sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de la Chambre. Wayne et Harry avaient dit que le Basilic avait accidentellement avalé le journal quand Wayne l'avait balancé et était tombé presque raide mort. Personne ne pourrait jamais nier cela à moins d'être fourchelangue et d'entrer dans la Chambre. Quand Albus avait suggéré d'y retourner, Harry avait immédiatement refusé. Pas par peur ou traumatisme, comme le pensait le directeur, mais simplement parce qu'aucun des enfants ne voulait donner le libre accès au directeur et que, si jamais le vieil homme descendait là-bas, il aurait compris que leur explication était un gros mensonge et que le Basilic était encore bel et bien vivant. Quoi que au moins, le directeur aurait été pris en charge avec cela. Wayne et Harry levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes vides pour tomber sur les regards curieux de leurs camarades de maison.

Wayne haussa un sourcil :

« Et bien ? »

Instantanément, les vert et argent se remirent en marche, mais pas pour se détourner comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient surpris à fixer quelqu'un ou quelque chose trop longtemps, non. Les deux pauvres secondes années furent bombardés par les autres élèves de leurs années :

« Est-il vrai que vous avez été dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

_ Que vous avez combattu un monstre ?

_ Est-ce vrai que vous avez sauvé cette traîtresse à son sang ? »

Harry tiqua. Wayne le remarqua. Harry se fichait des status de sang. Littéralement. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'on l'insulte là-dessus le laissait totalement indifférent. Qu'on insulte quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine le laissait aussi indifférent mais..

« Quoi ? On ne l'a pas sauvé, on l'a juste ramené. Ça nous aurait causé trop de problème si elle était morte.

_ Nous voulions juste récupérer quelque chose qu'elle avait pris. »

Les verts et argents les dévisagèrent longuement. . . Ils se disaient aussi. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas de sauver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine. De plus, connaissant Hopkins, le gamin aurait sans doute été en faveur de laisser mourir la fille belette. Après tout, l'albinos se souvenait parfaitement de l'intérêt que la Weaslette avait montré pour ''Harry Potter''. Il avait été étonné qu'elle ne revienne pas les embêter mais en avait déduit que Ronald n'avait pas pris la peine de parler avec sa sœur et que les jumeaux avaient préféré lui faire croire que le Harry qu'elle avait rencontré était réellement ''Harry Hopkins''. Ce qui, selon Wayne ( ou plutôt, selon les Serpentards ), était le cas.

Il y avait cependant quelques bons points à ''l'aventure'' vécu par Harry, Wayne et Luna. Les trois étudiants avaient remporté soixante-quinze points chacun, classant Serpentard en première place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maison ( c'était déjà le cas avant ) et Serdaigle détrônant Gryffondor en seconde position.

Hedwige fit un passage éclair dans la salle pour déposer une lettre et un petit paquet que Wayne récupéra pour ne pas déranger Harry, lequel scrutait actuellement sa part de tarte à la melasse.

« C'est de Jeremy. Chuchota Wayne. Il dit que lui et la meute de Greyback se dirigent vers le nord et qu'ils devraient passer à proximité du village dans quelques jours. Il dit qu'ils viendront peut-être dire 'salut'. »

Wayne ne leva pas les yeux vers la table donc il ne remarqua pas la soudaine tension dans le maintien des aînés mais ceux-ci – les plus proches en tout cas_, s'étaient tendus à la mention de Greyback. Le nom n'était pas si rare que cela mais le terme 'meute' dans la même phrase laissait place à peu de doute quant à l'identité de ce Greyback. Salazar ! Comment les p'tits avaient-ils fait pour faire la connaissance de cette bête sanguinaire ? Et en ressortir tout aussi humain ! . . . Du moins, aussi humains qu'ils l'étaient avant cela. Ils ne posèrent pas de question cependant : cela ne les concernait pas. De plus, ils préféraient faire comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste de les entendre parler tranquillement du loup-garou le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne. Certes, il n'y avait jamais eu réellement de preuves contre Greyback, mais tout de même.. la seule raison pour laquelle lui et sa meute étaient en liberté était parce qu'ils avaient des contacts haut-placés... ça et aussi parce que les Aurors n'étaient pas foutus de les attraper et que le Ministère ne voulait pas perdre la face. Oui, mis à part cela, 75 % des Serpentards voulaient entrer dans ce même Ministère incompétent après leur graduation. Pathétique oui... N'allez pas les désespérer avant même qu'ils n'aient mis un pied dans ce même Ministère.

* * *

« Harry, réveille-toi. Souffla doucement Wayne, assis sur le lit de son ami. Harry ? … Le train part dans dix minutes. »

Contrairement à la majorité des personnes qui se réveilleraient en sursaut en entendant cela, ou à une minorité qui continueraient à pioncer, Harry, lui, se réveilla et se redressa... lentement. Calmement. Presque sereinement en fait. Il bâilla une fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sans mettre la main devant la bouche, puis une seconde fois, ayant cette fois-ci le bon réflexe. Puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir.

Puis le jeune garçon se redressa et lui adressa un regard morne et empli de sommeil.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Wayne. Il est neuf heures. Le train part dans plus de deux heures et demi. »

Les lèvres de l'albinos se recourbèrent en un sourire provocateur.

_ Je sais.

Avec cela, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se redressa et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger les cheveux, ayant déjà fait sa toilette une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que les autres lits étaient encore couverts par les rideaux, indiquant que Zabini et Nott dormaient encore. Harry regarda longuement les rideaux puis haussa les épaules. S'ils voulaient dormir encore, il les laisserait faire. Après un dernier regard, le garçon attrapa des vêtements propres dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

.

« Alors les p'tits, vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? »

Cette question, posée par Adrian, fit lever les yeux des deux secondes années. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard plat puis haussèrent les épaules.

_ Partir à l'aventure ? Suggéra Wayne, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Harry et lui gardaient cela pour les cours.

_ Attaquer la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Rajouta Harry, à peine une seconde plus tard.

En y repensant, Harry était heureux que Wayne ait été avec lui lorsque le directeur Dumbledore l'avait interrogé. Bien qu'il ait eu une histoire de couverture avec les gobelins, lesquels s'étaient chargé de créer un personnage pour gérer la garde d'Harry et Wayne, il préférait que cela reste secret et, grâce à Wayne qui avait toujours maintenu l'attention de Dumbledore trèèès éloignée de ce sujet là, le vieil homme n'en savait encore rien. Lui qui avait voulu l'interroger sur les Dursley depuis des mois...

Adrian et Terence secouèrent la tête d'un air amusé, mais Marcus portait une expression un peu plus sérieuse :

« Essayez de ne pas vous mettre en danger, d'accord ? »

Même si le visage d'Harry était niché contre l'épaule de Wayne, personne ne manqua son sourire. Il était tellement rare de le voir sourire, même quand Wayne était à proximité de l'enfant ( dans un lieu public ) alors, naturellement, cela attira leur attention. Harry songea que si sa mère avait été vivante, elle aurait probablement eu le même genre de comportement que Marcus. Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres malgré lui. Ça allait, il pourrait s'y habituer.

« D'accord. »

.

.

.

 _1/ Au début, je voulais mettre Naruto, puis je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire correspondre les dates et je me suis souvenu de ce manga que j'ai commencé à lire l'an dernier. Il a été commencé en 1989 et est toujours en cours. Les graphismes sont super !_

 _2/ Je ne me souviens plus de l'ordre des attaques et je n'ai pas le livre sur moi pour l'instant donc désolé._

 _3/ ''choses impossibles dans le monde moldu possible dans monde sorcier'' = Mpreg_

 _4/ Je n'ai pas réussi à trouvé la date de naissance de Septimus Weasley mais étant donné que Arthur est né en 1950, je pense qu'il n'est pas improbable de placer sa naissance ( pour cette fiction ) entre 1925 et 1927._

 _._

 _._

 _ça n'était pas censé dépasser les 10 000 mots... mais je suis contente du produit rendu. ^^_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Resumption :** _Ooh non, tu n'es pas la seule. Il est actuellement 3h du matin pendant que je tape la réponse à ta review. Je crois que le sommeil commence enfin à venir. Bien sûr, j'espère que tu as aimé._

 **Lady Shasha Phantomhive :** _Oui, oui, il y en a une ! Mais la suite va tarder un peu plus cette fois-ci. Et la 3è partie sera sans doute un peu plus comme la première partie, niveau longueur._

 **LolitaUp :** _Yup, je vais le faire !_

 **History :** _Merci à toi ! Touffu ? Il a été relâché, mais il va peut-être réapparaître – ou sera au moins mentionné_, dans le 3ème chapitre_.

 **Yaoii :** _Ké ké ké merci beaucoup ~_

 **CelesteDiam1789 :** _Merci ! J'espère que cela t'as plu._

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Hé hé hé merci beaucoup =)_

 **Guest :** _Merci ^^_

 **L** **esaccrosdelamerceri** **:** _Salut ~ Vraiment ? Merci !_

 **Lerugamine :** _Yey merki ~_

 **Iroko :** _Heya ~ Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Pour répondre à tes questions : Tout d'abord, oui, tu vas encore avoir le plaisir de les voir pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre – et contre d'autres_, parce qu'ils sont extrêmement tactiles. Ensuite, Dumbledore est déjà cinglé mais il sera encore présent à Poudlard un long moment. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps et je ne sais pas encore ce qui lui arrivera mais j'y réfléchis. Je sais que Harry et Wayne comptent_ _ **anéantir**_ _sa réputation. Quant à Snape, ouais, pour l'instant c'est ça mais je crois qu'il avait quand même eu certains doute lorsqu'ils ont trouvé le Troll et les doutes seront toujours présents – et un peu plus perceptibles dans la suite normalement. Snape n'est quasiment pas présent dans la 2° partie mais il va réapparaître. Et.. ouais, les Serpentards sont définitivement protecteurs. Y a pas assez de fic où les aînés de Serpentards sont protecteurs vis-à-vis d'Harry. Y en a.. mais pas beaucoup._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Yooho ! Voilà voilà !_

 **Kuroe17 :** _Yup, il va y avoir un chapitre pour presque toutes les années. À peu près. Dépendra de ce qui se passera avec Dumbledore, le Ministère et Voldy._

.

.

 _Hélas, je n'ai pas encore commencé la 3ème partie et je risque d'être un peu occupée les prochaines semaines donc je pense que la prochaine mise-à-jour ne sera pas avant au moins un mois, avec de la chance. Pour celles qui suivent Gages, je préviendrais sur le recueil quand je mettrais la 3° partie et si jamais je publie plus tôt. Bye-bii !_

* * *

 **Publié le : 09.04.2017**


	3. Ch 3 : New Companions, New Friends

_Merci à **Iroko** pour m'avoir aidé à corriger les fautes présentes dans le chapitre 2. Je devrais vraiment m'abstenir d'écrire, passé 1h du matin. _

_Par ailleurs mes ':' et mes ';' (point-virgule) ont tendance à disparaître dès que je poste sur ff donc désolé, certaines phrases risquent de vous paraître étranges sans eux au vu de leur 'kidnapping'._

 _._

 _ **Rubrique fics :**_

 _ **The Snake in the Lion's den**_

By: JasminSky

"Ah, Professor Quirrell…or should I say Lord Voldemort?" One question with which one world ends while another begins. Harry Potter steps through the flames of the last obstacle on the way to the Philosopher's Stone in order to vanquish Voldemort like everyone thinks. Or does he? Dark!Harry, HP/TMR, extremely heavy Dumbledore bashing, SLASH!

 _ **A Snake Finally Awakens**_

By: Blackwolflegend

Harry and others hear Ron , Ginny and Hermione saying that they are betraying him. Finally, fed up he begins acting out of character. One minute acting like a child the next plotting revenge. After teaming up with Draco to whom he seems to have finally taken a shine too he is on a path no one would have thought possible. The problem for Albus is his pawns are jumping ship.

 _( resort – Insane!Harry [un peu] )_

* * *

 _ **« L** es psychopathes naissent psychopathes, les sociopathes le deviennent. Autrement, ils partagent de nombreux points communs. Ils sont souvent impitoyables, cynique et superficiellement charmant, tout en ayant peu ou aucune considération pour les sentiments ou les besoins des souvent, les sociopathes sont moins stables émotionnellement et très impulsifs alors que les psychopathes dans les moindres détails pour éviter de se faire inculper **. »** **Xanthe Mallett,** maître de conférences en criminologie. _

_Bon, voilà après, Harry et Wayne sont tout de même un peu différents mais le fond est comme ça._

.

 **Mots : 14 564** _( sans compter les notes & les RAR ) _

_._

 **Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard – III**

.

 **De nouveaux compagnons**

.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le paillasson et soupira. Ça n'était pas qu'il était las ou quoi, mais il pensait juste que c'était quelque chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Les gens faisaient souvent cela dans ces moments-là. Sur le paillasson, assis sur son arrière-train, un chien noir, sale et sûrement plein de puces. Et la bête le regardait avec des yeux de chiot abandonné. Harry fit la moue puis soupira – parce que ça semblait aussi être la chose à faire. Alors seulement, il se décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Il faudrait tout de même qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour protéger le manoir contre les créatures magiques. C'était bon si les créatures se promenaient dans le domaine Potter, parmi les hectares de terrain, mais le chien avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la maison. Harry savait qu'il devrait contacter les gobelins pour fortifier les barrières. Il faut dire qu'avec... son identité, Harry s'était davantage penché sur la nécessité de cacher l'endroit vis-à-vis de personnes mal intentionnées ( comme Dumbledore ! ) et n'avait pas jugé extrêmement important de redresser les vieilles barrières 'contre' les créatures, autour de la maison. Juste au cas où. Ça ne blesserait pas les créatures si elles n'avaient aucune mauvaises intention mais cela les empêcherait tout de même de trop se rapprocher si elles n'avaient pas prévenu les propriétaires de leur venue.

Quand il entra dans le salon, Harry tomba sur ce qu'il redoutait : des mâles grondant les uns sur les autres pour marquer les limites de leurs territoires. Il se trouve que la meute de Greyback avait eu quelques problèmes de dernière minute ( des sorciers anti-créatures ) et n'était donc pas venue début juillet. À la place, Jeremy avait envoyé une lettre pour savoir s'il était possible pour eux de venir squatter en août. Naturellement, les deux Serpentards avaient accepté : plus on est fou, plus on s'amuse, non ? La nourriture n'était pas un problème, Harry aimait cuisiner – c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il avait fait presque avec plaisir chez les Dursley. De plus, il avait Mika, leur fidèle elfe de maison, pour l'aider. Et parfois, Wayne le regardait faire. Wayne ne participait pas à cela. Harry avait essayé de le faire cuisiner une fois, mais, par on ne sait quel.. err.. miracle, l'albinos avait réussi à mettre le feu au plan de travail lorsque Harry avait le dos tourné. Éteindre le feu n'avait pas été compliqué, mais il avait été décidé que le jeune Hopkins se contenterait d'observer lorsque venait l'heure de préparer le repas.

En y repensant, cela n'avait jamais rendu les loups suspicieux, de savoir que deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années vivaient seuls ( avec un elfe de maison ) dans un grand domaine. 'Vivre seuls' était le fait le plus important dans sa précédente phrase. Bien sûr, ils avaient été inquiets au début, surtout étant donné que les loups-garous vivaient majoritairement en meute et veillaient sur les louveteaux. Fenrir avait compris que les deux 'ptits' étaient bien plus matures qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, même s'ils avaient un comportement assez perturbants parfois et que leur honnêteté n'était pas toujours la bienvenue. Vraiment, la présence de la meute de loup était très bénéfique pour les deux garçons. Ils étaient après tout des aimants à câlins et Harry et Wayne étaient... toujours très tactiles. Toujours plus avec le temps étrangement... après tout, généralement les enfants grandissaient pour devenir plus distants vis-à-vis des contacts physique... tout du moins avec leur famille... ça n'était pas le cas avec les deux vert et argent. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille, justement.

Harry prit un instant pour contempler la scène face à lui. Fenrir paressait tranquillement sur l'un des canapés du salon, joue posée contre l'estomac de Jeremy tandis que quelques bêtas reposaient dans leurs formes animales çà et là dans le salon. L'un d'eux en particulier, Ralph, montrait les dents au nouvel arrivant. Ça n'était pas tout-à-fait agressif, pas comme il le ferait s'il était face à un ennemi mortel, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il essayait de montrer sa place au nouvel arrivant. Ou au moins de l'intimider assez pour pouvoir jouer avec son nouveau... err... jouet. Oh... avec la description qu'il venait de faire, Harry avait l'impression de faire passer Ralph pour un enfoiré. Ça n'était pourtant pas le cas. Ralph était quelqu'un de sympa. C'était l'un des bêtas de Fenrir. Son lieutenant en fait. Mr Greyback le connaissait depuis des années. Ralph avait une trentaine d'année mais parfois, il se comportait comme un adolescent se rebellant contre l'autorité parentale. Pas contre Mr Greyback, jamais contre Mr Greyback. Mais contre d'autres bêtas plus âgés. Comme ''Grumpy''. Harry ne le connaissait pas, pas plus que Wayne mais Grumpy était le nom donné à l'un des quarantenaires de la meute. Il était en France apparemment. Et d'un caractère très grincheux. D'où son surnom.

Harry avisa Wayne, lequel, assis par terre près de la table basse du salon - et juste devant le sofa qu'occupaient Jeremy et Fenrir-, bricolait avec une sonde de sincérité.

Le petit brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air autoritaire malgré son regard terne.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes sur notre territoire à Wayne et à moi. Et occasionnellement à Jeremy. » Rajouta-t-il après coup.

Le sourire paresseux de l'oméga valait presque le coup.

Instantanément, les deux mâles s'affaissèrent, les oreilles couchées.

_ Bons garçons, les félicita Harry.

Puis alors, soudainement, il pointa du doigt le ventre de Jeremy et demanda d'une voix claire :

« Est-ce qu'il y a des bébés ? »

Pour le coup, Jeremy se redressa en sursaut. Fenrir gronda alors que sa tête heurtait le canapé et il jeta un regard assassin au Survivant pour avoir dérangé son coussin vivant. Inutile de dire, le regard noir n'eut aucun effet et l'alpha abandonna rapidement, se contentant de calmer son omega et de le repositionner comme il était avant.

Jeremy pour sa part se demandait d'où venait cette hypothèse. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une portée, il était un oméga après tout, mais pourquoi Harry avait-il tout-à-coup posé cette question ?

_ Eum.. pas – pas pour l'instant Harry.

Le garçon n'afficha aucune émotion. Il était difficile de savoir s'il était heureux ou déçu par la réponse et, à vrai dire, Jeremy n'était même pas sûr que le concerné le sache lui-même.

_ Mais comment – commença le petit brun.

_ S'il te plaît, l'interrompit bruyamment Fenrir. Ne vas pas me dire qu'à ton âge on ne t'a jamais expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?

Jeremy le frappa dans les côtes et Harry lui envoya un regard noir en gonflant les joues.

_ Bien sûr que je sais comment on fait des bébés. Mais je ne sais pas comment deux hommes font des bébés. Il n'y avait pas de livres là-dessus à Fleury & Botts.

Fenrir fut tenté de lui dire qu'il y avait des livres sur le sujet dans l'autre librairie du Chemin de Traverse, _Obscurus Books_ mais il décida contre.

_ Z'aurez qu'à demander à votre préfet d'vous expliquer ça.

Une lueur traversa le regard de Wayne et Fenrir se crispa. Avait-il dit une bêtise ?

_ Ouais, t'as raison, ricana l'albinos. Marcus sera sûrement mieux placé pour répondre à ça.

Fenrir avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose, mais Harry acquiesça solennellement et le sujet fut clos.

Harry les surprit tous en ouvrant brusquement un nouveau sujet :

« Wayne et moi avons retrouvé Touffu. »

Jeremy cligna des yeux : il avait – il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais... où... ?

_ Touffu ? Répéta Ralph. Quel étrange nom.

Fenrir plissa le nez.

_ Et... qui est _Touffu_?

Le sourire qu'afficha Harry ne le rassura pas. Les sourires d'Harry avaient tous une signification. Rares étaient les fois où Harry souriait simplement parce qu'il était heureux. Cela arrivait, mais c'était rare. Généralement, il s'agissait de sourires narquois ou vindicatif. Parfois, c'était de faux sourires innocents, quand lui et Wayne se vengeaient de quelque chose qui leur avait été fait.

_ Le cerbère que Hagrid avait 'prêté' au directeur en première année pour garder quelque chose de dangereux dans l'école.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté au mot 'Cerbère'. Chaque paire d'yeux vint se poser sur le petit corbeau qui leur faisait face.

_ Il est dans une réserve magique, continua Harry. Apparemment, il a été mordu par une couleuvre dorée ( une espèce magique ) et est devenu vert.

_ Vraiment vert. Rajouta Wayne, à présent occupé à séparer une sucette de son emballage.

_ Cerbère... ? Reprit lentement Jeremy.

_ Ne te plains pas, ricana Wayne. L'an dernier, un journal possédé par un souvenir a lâché un Basilic dans Poudlard.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait.

_ Un Gardien des Enfers, un journal possédé et un Basilic ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment dans une école ? Demanda Jeremy, horrifié.

Il fit face à tous les autres regards, minus Erakles et JB, deux bêtas qui n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard.

« C'est Poudlard. »

Et c'était comme si cela répondait à toutes ses questions. C'était Poudlard. Normal quoi.

« Bon, pour changer de sujet, j'ai besoin de deux personnes pour m'aider à laver le sac à puces. Le nouveau sac à puces. » reprit Harry en désignant l'étrange chien qui s'était posé près du canapé.

Wayne fut immédiatement à ses côtés et Ralph ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, tous trois ayant les yeux rivés sur le chien qui gémit pathétiquement et posa sa tête entre ses pattes.

« Allez cabot, ricana Ralph. Il est tant de te donner un bon gros bain. T'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus calmement, presque sympathique. On est tous passés par là. »

Ralph tressaillit lorsqu'il rencontra le grand sourire de Wayne Hopkins.

 _« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Geignit Ralph en s'accrochant au tapis._

 __ Arrête de résister, c'est pas la fin du monde. rétorqua un petit brun, occupé à le traîner de force hors du salon. Il est hors de question que tu nous refiles tes puces. »_

 _En vérité, Wayne était celui qui utilisait le plus ses muscles, bien aidé par l'Alpha Fenrir mais Harry agissait comme un soutien et Wayne était certain que Ralph allait bientôt abandonner. Le ton d'Harry était parfois plus autoritaire que celui de l'alpha Fenrir._

* * *

Cette année-là, Harry et Wayne prirent le Magicobus pour se rendre à la station King's Cross. Le chien qu'ils avaient baptisé Toby jappait encore quand ils descendirent du bus. Stan leur donna son numéro de cheminette(1) pour ils ne savaient quelle raison mais Toby ne semblait pas l'apprécier puisqu'il grogna contre lui en descendant. La meute était partie quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient décidé de prendre la direction du nord et avaient promis de leur écrire quand ils seraient arrivés au prochain refuge. Harry pensait que c'était okay. Mais s'ils n'écrivaient pas, il les _castrerait_. Wayne les avait prévenu du nouveau _hobby_ de Harry et vu la façon dont ils avaient pâli, ils avaient dû comprendre la promesse silencieuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la plateforme 9 ¾, Wayne avait déjà déballé une sucette de sang qu'il avait enfoncé dans la bouche de son ami et traînait à présent celui-ci vers le grand train rouge brillant. Harry passa sa langue sur la boule de sa confiserie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait été très attiré par cette friandise lorsqu'il était passé dans le magasin de confiserie. Wayne et lui étaient entrés, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose mais avaient été davantage curieux lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'il y avait un coin spécial créatures. Les sucettes de sang étaient généralement vendues aux vampires mais d'autres créatures en prenaient parfois. Les incubes et succubes étaient particulièrement sensibles à ce genre de confiserie. Le vendeur les avaient regardé étrangement lorsqu'il leur avait fait payer. Apparemment, il n'était pas courant que des humains achètent cela. Peu importe, Harry lui avait renvoyé un regard plat et l'avait remercié avant de partir, Wayne sur les talons. Wayne se fit une note mentale de vérifier leur stock de sucettes de sang parce qu'à eux deux, le premier paquet avait disparu à une vitesse folle. Wayne tendit la main au petit brun pour l'aider à monter dans le train : ils avaient déjà rétrécit leurs affaires au manoir. L'avantage dans leurs conditions c'est que leurs baguettes avaient été achetées dans l'Allée des Embrumes ( oui, ils étaient tous deux assez intelligents pour cela ) et les protections du Manoir Potter-Hopkins les protégeraient même s'ils avaient la trace du Ministère. Harry soupira quand Wayne les fit entrer dans un compartiment vide l'installa près de la vitre.

« Je reviens. »

Harry le regarda partir, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Wayne avait eu un comportement assez étrange depuis leur retour du Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient visité ensemble les voûtes ancestrales des Potter et des Hopkins. La famille Hopkins était bien moins ancienne que celle des Potter mais elle avait aussi son histoire et était tout de même reconnue dans le monde de la pureté de sang. Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait troublé Wayne mais celui-ci agissait un peu étrangement depuis.

Quand Wayne revint, Harry observait le quai rempli de parents et d'enfants par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir jaloux de voir des familles rire et sourire, mais la vérité était qu'il ne ressentait rien face à cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille à part Wayne et, plus tard, la meute ( ils aimaient les considérer comme leurs louveteaux extensibles ) ainsi que … quelques aînés de Serpentard. Ça lui faisait penser... Silver Travers avait gradué cette en juin dernier. Il leur avait demandé de veiller sur Marcus pour lui, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être à Poudlard pour le garder hors d'ennuis. Wayne avait ricané, mais Harry avait solennellement hoché la tête.

Wayne semblait nerveux. Un peu. Il jouait avec le pan de sa robe, une habitude qu'il avait pris d'Harry, peu après leur rencontre. Harry envisagea un instant de faire apparaître une flamme. Wayne était toujours plus apaisé quand il pouvait jouer avec le feu. L'albinos referma la porte derrière lui, utilisant un sortilège de sa connaissance, puis prit place à côté de lui.

« Ferme les yeux Harry. »

Harry ne le questionna pas, ayant entièrement confiance en lui. C'était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il était tout de même encore un peu méfiant des autres Serpentards, même préfet Flint, pourtant il était passé sur une base de prénom avec lui, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Il lui laissait même lui caresser les cheveux !

Wayne était en mouvement à côté de lui et il sentit quelque chose rebondir contre son cou avant de sentir un métal froid contre sa nuque. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais seulement parce que Wayne ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation(2).

Wayne avait les mains un peu tremblantes lorsqu'il passa le collier autour du cou du plus jeune. Il avait trouvé cela dans la voûte de sa lignée. Il savait qu'il était passé de mère en fille dans la famille et que, étant le dernier, ses parents le lui auraient offert s'ils avaient été encore en vie. C'était un peu étrange, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait l'offrir à Harry. De plus, le pendentif était un protecteur. Il prévenait contre les maléfices mineurs utilisés contre son porteur ainsi que la présence de filtres ou de potions à effets... plus ou moins dévastateurs pour son consommateur. Au vu de l'identité d'Harry et de son statut dans le monde magique, Wayne pensait qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. N'allez pas croire qu'il avait pardonné à Weasley. Ce dernier n'avait pas utilisé de magie pour attaquer Harry, mais Wayne était prêt à se venger. Il avait justement recueilli les dernières informations dont il avait besoin. Il ne se débarrasserait pas de Ronald : Harry ne voulait pas que Wayne risque le renvoie si quelque chose tournait mal et qu'il était découvert_, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de venger Harry. Ses doigts brossèrent brièvement la chevelure épique d'Harry avant qu'il ne laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Harry obéit docilement et cligna des yeux en voyant le visage de Wayne aussi proche du sien. Un léger rosissement teinta ses joues et Wayne se recula un peu en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour chasser l' seulement, Harry baissa les yeux et découvrit un collier en argent. C'était une étoile, et au centre de celle-ci, brillait une douce lumière. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il observait le pendentif qui était apparemment devenu sien. N'ayant jamais été particulièrement doué avec les mots, et trouvant que son geste exprimait davantage sa gratitude qu'un simple merci ne pourrait jamais le faire, Harry se décala un peu pour se rapprocher de son ami et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de ce dernier. Wayne eut un flash back de ce jour-là, à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Weasley et un léger rosissement hanta ses joues.

« Merci. »

Wayne sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand Harry lui adressa ce sourire lumineux. Vraiment, même parmi les Serpentards, il était le seul à qui Harry offrait ce sourire-là. Le seul.

_ D – De rien.

Un grondement de _Toby_ les interrompit et Wayne lui lança un regard noir. Le chien ( allez savoir pourquoi, le premier réflexe d'Harry avait été de l'appeler 'Padfoot' mais ils s'étaient finalement penchés sur 'Toby' malgré les couinements indignés du _cabot_ ) gémit pitoyablement et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, décidé à faire la sieste. Harry avait remarqué que Wayne et Toby semblaient se battre pour quelque chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le chien avec eux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils se battaient pour son attention, mais c'était stupide comme idée, non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens agissent aussi étrangement parfois ? Wayne avait toujours été le seul à agir 'normalement', pourquoi commençait-il à faire des choses bizarre tout-à-coup ? Ça ne gênait pas vraiment Harry, mais ça le perturbait et Harry n'aimait pas être perturbé.

« Je suis impatient d'avoir cours de runes anciennes. » fit soudainement Harry.

Sachant que Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à être 'impatient' ou tout du moins pas dans le sens commun, Wayne devina qu'il s'agissait surtout de changer de sujet et d'étouffer cette étrange atmosphère. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Pas qu'il l'avouerait un jour.

_ J'espère qu'il y aura des créatures dangereuses dans le cours de SACM.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et, juste comme ça, la porte s'ouvrit. Wayne se tendit et s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque Harry prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Que veux-tu, Weasley ? Les Gryffondors ne viennent pas souvent par ici. Si tu cherches tes frères, ils sont avec le groupe de septièmes année de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

_ Je -

_ Ne prends pas cette peine, tu vois pas qu'tu gênes ? » Cingla Wayne en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ronald devint rouge de colère mais Harry pouvait le voir déglutir. C'était toujours fascinant de voir un Wayne en colère interagir avec des gens. Il était arrivé au cours de l'Été dernier, qu'ils se fassent accoster pendant l'une de leur sortie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça ne s'était pas bien fini quand le type avait essayé d'agripper Harry. Et Harry n'y était pour rien. Parfois, Harry se disait que Wayne était le plus impulsif des deux. Mais ça lui allait. Il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Les sautes d'humeurs de Wayne n'avaient jamais été dirigés sur Harry et il doutait que ça soit un jour le cas.

Ronald semblait finalement avoir trouvé le courage de répliquer puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche et... fut poussé hors du chemin par l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait enfin trouvé le compartiment du Duo.

« Dégages du chemin, Weasley. » fit Marcus en passant, un regard mauvais dirigé sur le rouquin.

Marcus non plus n'avait pas oublié l'incroyable stupidité du Weasley. Si le garçon était assez stupide pour penser que parce que le directeur avait empêché son renvoi, il allait être protégé, il se plantait. Ils étaient des Serpentards. Ils auraient leur revanche. Hopkins avait apparemment bossé en collaboration avec les jumeaux Weasley et Neville Londubat afin de chopper quelques informations secrètes sur le rouquin dégingandé qu'était Ronald Weasley. Le temps qu'ils disent bonjour et s'installent tous – après avoir refermé la porte au nez d'un Weasley confus et frustré_, Harry avait déjà déballé sa seconde sucette de sang. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry, tel un chat, s'installa confortablement entre Wayne et Marcus, nichant son nez contre l'épaule de Marcus tandis que l'albinos en faisait de même avec Montague, Travers n'étant plus là pour jouer les dossiers humain. Adrian Pucey n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les deux dormaient déjà. Graham haussa un sourcil alors que Wayne reniflait contre son cou.

« C'est pas censé devenir moins affectueux en public avec l'âge ? »

Marcus se contenta de ricaner.

_ Et quand ont-ils un jour été normaux ?

.

La prochaine fois que le Duo se réveilla, ce fut au passage du chariot de friandise. Marcus eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi Harry reniflait contre lui que le garçon se redressa d'un bond – faisant sursauter presque tout le monde dans le compartiment-, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque avant de sortir. Graham et Cassius se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Wayne marmotta quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre Graham et bâilla avant de refermer les yeux. Il savait très bien où était Harry. Et celui-ci revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de patacitrouille et de chocogrenouilles. Avec son sourire joyeux, ses bras chargés de victuailles et sa sucette en bouche, il passait aisément pour n'importe quel enfant. Quoique... quand même, la quantité de sucrerie... est-ce que tout était pour lui ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Harry déposa les friandises sur une table improvisée entre eux et prit juste un morceau de patacitrouille et quelques chocogrenouilles qu'il rangea dans la poche avant d'un sac qui traînait dans l'un des nombreux compartiment de sa valise. Enfin, il se réinstalla et tendit un chocogrenouille à Wayne. Quand il leva les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe, il fit la moue et les dévisagea tous un par un.

« Quoi ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et Marcus secoua finalement la tête.

_ Comment pouvez-vous manger autant de sucreries et rester aussi mince ? Demanda finalement Terence. Je ne le saurai jamais.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ C'est notre métabolisme.

Devant leurs regards vides, Harry décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas en expliquer davantage.

_ Au fait, intervint Graham en regardant curieusement le chien à ses pieds. C'est qui lui ?

_ C'est le nouveau cabot. Ronchonna Wayne.

Il reçut une tape sur le bras et un regard d'avertissement de son ami.

_ Ne sois pas comme ça Wayne. C'est Toby. Il est avec nous.

_ T – Toby ?

Harry acquiesça.

_ Wayne a choisi le nom.

Toute l'équipe haussa un sourcil vers Wayne, amusée. De toute évidence, ils se doutaient que Wayne n'appréciait pas plus que cela le chien et avait décidé qu'un nom bien commun serait parfait pour le cabot.

_ Tu sais que les chiens ne sont pas autorisés normalement ?

_ Mais si personne n'est là pour le voir, personne ne dira rien. Et puis, je n'allais pas l'abandonner. Il me faisait pitié.

_ Depuis quand tu as pitié des autres, Potter ?

_ Il n'est pas humain... _je crois_ , rajouta-t-il plus bas. J'ai le droit d'avoir pitié pour les autres.

À vrai dire, Harry n'était pas certain que cela soit de la pitié mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre du temps à chercher dans un dictionnaire ou autre le terme exact sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop inutile selon lui, aussi croisa-t-il simplement les bras et fixa Warrington, assis en face de lui, dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Pourquoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ?

Cassius secoua immédiatement la tête. Il n'était pas un trouillard mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon d'irriter Harry. Pas qu'il ait été cruel avec aucun d'entre eux mais ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que Harry et Wayne avaient fait à Sanguin. Personne n'avait su en fait. Ce dont ils étaient sûr cependant, c'était que Sanguin avait fait profil bas et n'avait plus intimidé aucun première année depuis. Et étant donné qu'il avait été diplômé et bien... il n'y aurait sans doute aucun moyen de savoir ce que les deux petits démons lui avaient fait subir. Un mouvement soudain dans le train et une brusque secousse les sortit de leurs pensées. Wayne ronchonna et se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas plus que cela. Dehors, l'espace sembla geler et les vitres furent recouvertes de givre. Une nouvelle secousse agita le train, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de monter mais -

« On n'est pas arrivé. Qu'est-ce que - »

Des cris retentirent dans le wagon et, quand Cassius soupira, de la buée s'échappa.

_ Ne me dis pas... chuchota Graham en reconnaissant les symptômes.

Il s'arrêta subitement, de peur d'attirer la créature à eux, mais sa main reposait à présent sur son holster. Il ne savait pas créer de patronus, mais il pouvait toujours essayer de protéger les p'tits. Wayne frissonna et se redressa, l'air endormi, mais pas assez pour rester insensible au froid mordant qui lui irritait la peau. Le regard ensommeillé, il se frotta distraitement le crâne et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le givre se propagea sur la porte et la buée les empêcha de voir correctement. Ils virent tout de même une silhouette sombre, enveloppée d'un drap noir. Adrian et Marcus jurèrent alors qu'un doigt squelettique désignait la porte tandis que celle-ci coulissait avec une lenteur terrifiante. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux de voir qui était ce nouveau visiteur. Il remarqua distraitement que ses camarades semblaient mal à l'aise et, en fait, lui-même n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise s'il devait être honnête. Wayne frissonnait à présent, sensible au froid et Harry quitta sa place confortable pour se tenir debout, curieux. La créature qui apparut dans l'encadré de la porte n'était pas tout-à-fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait. Peut-être un Moremplis ou quelque chose comme ça ? Le détraqueur flotta jusqu'à Harry et alors que la présence de la créature montrait déjà des effets sur les étudiants et qu'un sortilège de défense – n'importe lequel -, était sur les lèvres de deux des aînés, le détraqueur fit quelque chose de très... inattendu. Une des mains squelettiques vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que le détraqueur ouvrit la bouche. Les aînés voulurent bouger, faire quelque chose, mais la proximité de la créature sombre les bloquait complètement. Même Wayne était figé. Peut-être plus fasciné qu'autre chose en fait, à en juger par son regard. Et alors, juste là... la créature posa son main sur l'autre épaule et se rapprocha du jeune troisième année. Un silence passa et l'angoisse disparut aussi tôt alors que les étudiants se jetaient un regard stupéfait.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce détraqueur est en train de... câliner Harry ? »

.

.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. »

Harry leva un regard ennuyé vers la table des professeur.

_ Est-ce moi où il répète chaque année la même chose ?

Cela apporta bien entendu quelques rires et Wayne lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes.

_ Je crois qu'il est fêlé, laisse tomber.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça en lui offrant un doux sourire et l'albinos rosit légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son trouble ou avait décidé de mettre ça sur son manque de sommeil. Harry réussissait juste à trouver des explications là où il n'y en avait pas.

_ Comme vous avez dû tous le remarqué à présent, Poudlard va accueillir cette année quelques Détraqueurs qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère.

Wayne cessa d'écouter après cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Ça n'était pas qu'il détestait ces créatures, bien qu'il était mal-à-l'aise en leur présence. C'était juste que... et bien... le détraqueur avait tout de même enlacé Harry sans son consentement ! Juste alors, Wayne sentit Harry le coudoyer discrètement.

« Hm ?

_ J'ai oublié de te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé dans la malle de Ronway. » fit Harry, l'air inexpressif.

Declan Ronway était un Poufsouffle de 5° année qui avait un ego sur-dimensionné. Harry s'était 'fait un plaisir' de percer cette illusion quand le blaireau avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui plutôt durant le voyage en train, lorsqu'il avait profité de la sieste de Wayne pour aller aux toilettes. Wayne était vraiment devenu sur-protecteur depuis l'attaque de Weasley.. pas que Harry s'en plaigne. C'était agréable, d'une certaine façon, mais de là à l'accompagner même aux toilettes... malgré les apparences, Harry était resté assez indépendant et être accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes était un peu exagéré selon lui. Il ne dirait rien cependant, Wayne prenait facilement la mouche et Harry savait que l'albinos voulait bien faire. Bref, le Poufsouffle avait regretté de l'avoir verbalement agressé. Comme chaque victime étudiante d'Harry, ils étaient tous tombés sous son doux sourire... et en étaient ressortis frissonnant d'effroi.

Harry lui montra discrètement un vieux bouquin que Wayne reconnut instantanément. _Animagi : les bases de la transformation animale_. Un large sourire vindicatif étira les lèvres de Hopkins et plusieurs Serpentards frissonnèrent d'effroi. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce sourire-là sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Nous recommencerons les séances de méditation le week-end prochain. Chuchota l'albinos. Nous allons devoir faire un planning pour travailler là-dessus et sur notre Occlumencie. »

Harry approuva lentement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les avertissements du directeur concernant les 'créatures démoniaques' qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Considérant le fait que ces mêmes créatures l'avaient étreintes, Harry était certain que le directeur exagérait. Il prit vaguement compte du fait que le cours de SACM – l'une des options qu'il allait commencer cette année, serait à présent enseignée par le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

.

Bien assez tôt les deux orphelins suivaient leurs camarades Serpentards dans les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots et écoutaient les préfets et le Chef de Maison souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues et leur donner les règles de base de Serpentard. Et bien assez tôt, Wayne et Harry partaient explorer les couloirs de nuit, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry sagement posée dans le compartiment secret de la malle de l'albinos. Personne ne s'inquiéta dans la salle commune; il était encore trop tôt dans l'année pour que le Duo puisse possiblement faire face à un danger ( au potentiel mortel ). Nul doute qu'ils ignoraient que le duo en question se trouvait présentement au chœur de la Forêt Interdite, se complaisant dans le sang de leurs ennemis. Disons juste qu'Aragog remarquerait très bientôt la disparition de trois de ses fils et ne mettra sans doute pas longtemps avant de trouver leurs restes(3).

* * *

Le premier cours de la journée était leur toute nouvelle option, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Voir Harry aussi excité était une nouveauté pour les Serpentards et, honnêtement, ils espéraient le voir ainsi plus souvent. Le Harry impassible et apathique était mignon, mais aussi vachement flippant.

Ce matin, quand Wayne était sorti de la douche, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver le cabot, Toby, couché de tout son long sur SON lit. Wayne avait eu vite fait de le virer quand Harry prenait sa douche et avait fait léviter le cabot sur le lit de Zabini, lequel dormait encore. Le demi-italien aurait une bonne surprise au réveil. Le cabot avait sagement décidé de rester sur le lit du noble italien.

Plus tard au petit déjeuner, Harry engloutit pour une fois la totalité des toast que Wayne lui prépara. C'était devenu une habitude du blandin quand il avait remarqué que Harry mangeait encore trop peu. Le petit brun faisait toujours en sorte que Wayne mange assez mais ne s'occupait jamais de lui-même donc Wayne avait décidé de veiller sur Harry pour la question de la nourriture quand ils étaient à Poudlard et même hors Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'instinct d'auto-préservation quand il ne s'agissait que de lui-même.

Avant de partir pour le premier cours de la journée, Harry fit quelque chose de très étrange ( même venant de lui ). Il embrassa Flint sur la joue. Bien évidemment, le sixième année reçut un regard assassin de la part de Wayne et, sans un mot, leva les mains pour prouver son innocence. Wayne, après un dernier regard méfiant vers le plus âgé, attrapa Harry et partit sans un regard en arrière. Les autres Serpentards les regardèrent partir avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« J'vous l'ai dit. Ces gosses deviennent plus affectueux avec le temps. » fit Terence.

En réalité, c'était Graham qui avait fait cette réflexion dans le train, la première fois, mais c'était du pareil au même. À vrai dire, ce baiser sur la joue ne gênait même pas vraiment Marcus. Il savait que Harry n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments à son égard et n'était en fait même pas sûr que Harry sache identifier l'attraction. Quoi ? Ne soyez pas outrés ! Si c'était le cas, lui et Hopkins seraient déjà ensemble, peu importe leur âge. Allez quoi, ne jouez pas les prudes. Marcus avait croisé le matin même une Gryffondor et un Serdaigle de seconde année dans une alcôve. Et bien.. vous voyez. Harry et Wayne avaient treize ans, leurs corps commençaient à changer et... non, vraiment, Marcus ne voulait pas penser à cela. C'était d'Harry dont il parlait, merde. Harry, le gamin le plus pur et innocent ( et en même temps un sociopathe ( ou psychopathe, il n'était pas sûr ) de premier ordre ) qu'il connaisse.

Deux heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, il se demanda s'il avait un jour offensé un quelconque dieu par le passé.

« Marcus ?

_ Hum.. ?

_ On m'a dit de poser la question à un préfet. Comment deux hommes peuvent-ils naturellement avoir un bébé ? »

Marcus, qui somnolait devant son assiette, fut tout à coup réveillé et manqua de se prendre la table dans la tête, son coude ayant glissé dans le processus. Adrian, à côté de lui, ne faisait plus de bruit tant il riait et Graham s'étranglait avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté sa position de préfet déjà ? Ah oui, parce que ça rapportait des points et que ça faisait toujours joli sur les CV.

« C'est sûr que ça serait très utile à Marcus de savoir cela, ricana Terence en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Vu le temps qu'il a passé avec Silver pendant les vacances... »

Marcus se frotta les yeux en entendant ses camarades ricaner et sentit sa détermination flancher lorsqu'il avisa le regard curieux d'Harry. Putain... s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais accepté ce maudit badge. Et tout ça le premier matin de l'année scolaire !

.

.

« Tu es adorable. » déclara Harry en flattant l'encolure de ce qu'il prenait pour un cheval.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était en rien ( ou peu ) un cheval, mais l'idée était là. Ni lui ni Wayne ne se préoccupait du reste de la classe qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient _Casimir_ ou le _Namahage_ (4). À vrai dire, Hagrid était encore en train de donner ses conseils de sécurité quand Harry et Wayne avaient simplement commencé à avancer pour s'arrêter devant le 'cheval' et avaient ensuite entrepris de le caresser.

Wayne n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre comment Harry parvenait à roucouler devant la créature tout en gardant un visage neutre. C'était juste tellement étrange ! … En même, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait encore plus étrange si Harry commençait soudainement à agir comme le commun des mortels. Le regard de l'albinos s'égara quelque peu et il observa le petit brun alors qu'il caressait le bec de l'hippogriffe, puis la courbe de ses hanches et la façon dont son uniforme saillait vraiment bien et – crr ! Wayne secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la créature ailée. Oui, c'était définitivement plus intéressant. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de songer à Harry et à ô combien il était captivant.

Quand Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur Buck et rosissait doucement. Harry ne laissa rien paraître mais il était intrigué par Wayne. L'albinos se comportait vraiment étrangement ces derniers temps.

* * *

Ce jeudi-là, une semaine après la rentrée, les Serpentards de troisième année se rendirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient déjà eu deux cours avec l'homme et Wayne ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi, à la fin du premier cours, la semaine précédente, Harry avait caressé la chevelure du professeur. Non, dans sa tête, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Et le regard de l'enseignant quand Harry avait fait cela... ! La seule chose que Harry avait dit quand le professeur lui avait doucement demandé ce qu'il faisait, était que sa _fourrure_ était douce. Autant Wayne avait juste haussé un sourcil à cela, autant le professeur Lupin s'était étranglé et n'avait plus réagi après cela. Harry et Wayne s'étaient contentés de partir, étant de toute façon les derniers sur les lieux. Cela dit, mis à part l'étrange comportement de Harry vis-à-vis de l'enseignant, ce dernier enseignait très bien, beaucoup mieux que ses deux prédécesseurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe ce matin-là, la salle était dégagée de toute table et chaise. Il n'y avait qu'un vaste espace avec, au fond de la salle, une armoire et sur le côté près de la fenêtre, un phonographe.

« Bonjour classe. »

Harry, Wayne et Theodore Nott furent bien les seuls à ne pas sursauter en entendant soudainement la voix de leur enseignant.

Remus Lupin offrit à la classe l'un de ses fameux sourire détendu. Celui qui faisait soupirer les jeunes filles et qui faisait presque oublier aux puristes de sang, l'état de ses vêtements de seconde main. Draco Malfoy avait cependant dû se rendre à l'évidence : Remus Lupin était un professeur hors-pair. Le meilleur qu'ils aient eu depuis ses deux dernières années.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer sur les épouvantards. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais nous avions commencé à en parler la semaine dernière. Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est un Épouvantard ? »

Lupin balaya la salle du regard quand, surprenant tout le monde, Wayne leva la main et prit la parole d'un ton calme et neutre :

« C'est une créature qui peut changer de forme à volonté et prend l'apparence de la chose que sa victime redoute le plus. C'est une créature sombre, classée XX par le Ministère. Elle aime les endroits sombres et confinés et elle se nourrit des émotions humaines.

_ Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. »

Même si Wayne demeura impassible, Harry afficha un léger sourire et l'on voyait bien que les Serpentards étaient heureux d'avoir affaire à un professeur impartial. C'est seulement à cet instant que Harry remarqua quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. Lentement, sans en avoir l'air, il profita du discours d'introduction à la leçon du jour du professeur, pour se pencher vers Wayne et chuchoter :

« Tu as vu Granger arriver, toi ? »

Wayne scanna les alentours sans se tourner directement vers la lionne et haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules.

_ Non. Toi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il était curieux de savoir ce que faisait la Gryffondor. Il savait pour un fait que la lionne suivait plusieurs cours en même temps. Plusieurs cours qu'elle n'était pas censée être en mesure de suivre du fait des horaires de certains.

_ Bien. Mettez-vous en ligne.

Les deux Serpentards lièrent leurs mains ensemble pour ne pas être séparés tandis que les élèves se mouvaient pour trouver une place dans la file qui se construisait sans se retrouver coincés dans la masse d'adolescents, et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la file.

Leur lèvres se courbèrent dans une tentative de ne pas sourire quand Neville Londubat fit face à une très belle réplique de Severus Snape. Leur sourire ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Certes, il fut amusant de découvrir que l'information concernant la peur ( pas une phobie, non, mais une peur bien présente ) de Ron, des araignées était bien réelle. Et okay, c'était intéressant de voir comme les gens réagissaient devant leurs craintes, mais bientôt, ce fut Harry, devant l'épouvantard. Le spectre de la mort, qui avait été ridiculisé plus tôt par Seamus Finnigan, se changea instantanément en Wayne. Wayne, allongé, mort. Harry déglutit mais il pouvait sentir Wayne, le _vrai_ Wayne dans son dos. Cette chose osait prétendre être Wayne ! Le petit brun leva sa main droite, baguette fermement enveloppée dans son petit poing et prit une inspiration :

« Ridicul - »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'épouvantard venait de changer d'aspect. Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il passait. Bien sûr, il était au courant qu'un épouvantard pouvait changer plusieurs fois d'apparences contre une même victime, mais il ne pensait pas que l'oncle Vernon était encore l'une de ses pires craintes. Il l'avait vaincu après tout ! Il avait gagné la partie ! Oncle Vernon ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. Alors – alors pourquoi était-il là, une ceinture en cuir à la main, le regard assassin et le visage rougi par la rage ?

« FREAK(5) ! »

Harry tressaillit. La main tenant sa baguette trembla un peu. Non il n'avait pas peur ! La peur était un sentiment stupide. Il n'avait pas peur. Et certainement pas de l'oncle Vernon. Il avait dépassé cela depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus le faible petit garçon qui rêvait d'être protégé des méchants Dursley. Personne n'était venu quand il avait crié à l'aide à cette époque. Personne. Harry essaya de lever sa baguette vers le corps massif du non-maj comme les deux Serpentards avaient commencé à les appeler ( il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé la version américaine du terme 'moldu' plus adaptée ).

« Rid - »

Il avait commencé à formuler le sortilège quand sa bouche s'assécha. Oncle Vernon était encore plus rouge qu'avant. Harry pâlit. Son masque se fissura. Sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus écouter le moldu qui lui criait dessus de retourner 'dans son placard'. Et, avant que le professeur Lupin n'ait pu intervenir ou que l'oncle Vernon n'ait pu le frapper avec sa ceinture, une silhouette se dressa devant le petit brun et le poussa doucement en arrière. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la chevelure blanche comme neige de Wayne. Celui enroula un bras autour de la taille du frêle petit brun et leva sa baguette vers l'épouvantard quand il prit la forme de son ami inerte. Wayne se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis tourna les yeux vers le petit corps tremblant, s'assurant qu'il était bien réel, avant d'envoyer un sortilège au faux cadavre qui fut renvoyé droit dans l'armoire. Il y eut un silence. Wayne ignora les regards choqués de leurs camarades lesquels n'étaient pas encore remis de l'épouvantard de Harry et murmura doucement à l'oreille du Survivant, déposant un baiser sur son crâne quand celui-ci secoua doucement la tête, le nez enterré dans son torse. Quand il remarqua que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas et que, pire que cela, une larme roulait sur la joue du plus jeune, il raffermit doucement sa prise sur le petit brun et quitta la salle sans un regard pour leurs camarades qui commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Sans jamais briser le contact physique, Wayne relâcha la taille du petit brun et attrapa le bras de ce dernier pour le guider dans les couloirs déserts. Ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps avant de gagner les toilettes des filles du second étage. Tel un automate, Harry ouvrit la bouche après avoir salué Myrtle.

« _Ouvre-toi._ » siffla-t-il.

Les lavabos se décalèrent et dévoilèrent l'entrée. Harry ne prononça pas un mot alors que Wayne le faisait asseoir entre ses jambes.

.

À midi – l'heure du déjeuner, Harry et Wayne n'avaient pas encore été vus et la majorité de l'école était au courant de ''l'incident'' du cours de DCFM. Les Serpentards n'en faisaient pas partis. Les verts et argents en 3ème année avaient soigneusement gardé cela pour eux. Pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux – évidemment qu'ils l'avaient fait-, mais contrairement aux autres maisons, ils préféraient attendre d'atteindre la sécurité de la salle commune. Cela devrait attendre le soir. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle, survola leur table du regard et, ne voyant pas le Duo, vinrent se poser entre le groupe de 3ème année et celui des 6ème années.

« Le Duo n'est pas là ? » les interrogea tranquillement Lucian Bole, le batteur de l'équipe, alors qu'il versait des tomates dans son assiette.

Les troisièmes année se raidirent comme un seul homme et échangèrent des regards nerveux qui rendirent suspicieux leurs aînés. Flint se tendit, un mauvais pressentiment le prenant aux tripes.

_ Je n'ai pas fait attention quand j'ai entendu des Serdaigles parler d'un incident en DCFM. Que s'est-il passé ?

Blaise, Daphné et Pansy échangèrent un regard appréhensif. Ils savaient tous bien sûr, que leurs aînés étaient très protecteurs envers eux, particulièrement le Duo et ce, depuis leurs premiers à Poudlard. Ou presque. Theodore, qui lisait un livre à côté de Lily Moon, leva les yeux, impassible.

« L'épouvantard de Harry ( Marcus avait remarqué au fil des ans que Nott avait peu à peu commencé à appeler Harry et Wayne par leurs prénoms et était l'un des seuls de son années à le faire.) était trop... privé je pense, pour être partagé devant les autres. »

Terence haussa un sourcil, encouragement muet pour les faire parler. Visiblement, ils n'attendraient pas la salle commune.

_ Il a pris la forme d'un... je pense que c'était son oncle.

Il y eut un silence. Blaise s'étouffa avec son jus de groseilles.

_ Quoi ?!

Son exclamation lui valut quelques regards curieux depuis la table des Serdaigles et les regards d'avertissement des aînés de Serpentards l'encouragèrent à baisser le ton. Adrian prit la parole après avoir avalé le morceau de poulet qui s'était coincé en travers de sa gorge :

« Qu'est-ce que – Comment tu sais ça ? »

Nott eut l'air mal-à-l'aise, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'empiéter sur la vie privée de son camarade.

_ Il faisait des cauchemars avant, parlait dans son sommeil. C'est pour ça que Wayne a commencé à dormir dans le même lit. Harry ne fait plus vraiment de cauchemars depuis que Wayne est avec lui. Err... en première année...

Nott s'arrêta et se frotta l'arrête du nez dans un geste frustré.

_ Il suppliait son oncle dans son sommeil. Il lui demandait d'arrêter et qu'il était désolé d'être un ''freak''.

Theodore s'arrêta, n'aimant pas parler de son camarade sans la permission de ce dernier, mais il savait que, avec toute l'école au courant pour l'histoire de l'épouvantard, les aînés auraient besoin de tout savoir pour être en mesure de mieux protéger les leurs. Theo jeta un coup d'œil vers les aînés pour voir que Flint avait blanchi et que les autres avaient cessé de manger. Miles Bletchley avait l'air malade et Lucian ravalait péniblement sa salive. Mais Flint, Flint avait l'air absolument furieux. Sans un mot, le capitaine de l'équipe et également préfet se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Il devait aller prévenir Silver.

.

Le couvre-feu était presque passé lorsque le Duo passa le portrait de Salazar et entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Comme l'avait suspecté Terence, les deux garçons n'étaient pas retournés en cours. Ayant eu vent de l'incident, les professeurs n'avaient pas retiré de points mais avaient commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque aucun des deux n'étaient apparus au repas du soir. Hopkins entra le premier, le visage neutre mais les traits fatigués. Potter apparut derrière lui, le teint pale, les yeux rouges, plus fragile que jamais encore auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient disputés. Et bien, c'était vite dit, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement disputés et ils s'étaient très vite réconciliés. Harry avait craqué et avait un peu haussé le ton. Ils s'étaient presque criés dessus. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Puis Harrys'était juste... effondré et roulé en boule. Wayne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal. Le petit brun avait déjà enfermé et enterré ses émotions lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le train. Pour être honnête, Wayne avait été un peu effrayé. Il n'avait jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un avant et Harry n'avait jamais eu un tel _breakdown_ avant quoi qu'il en soit, descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets avait vraiment été la meilleure idée que Wayne ait pu avoir.

Sans un mot, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Personne n'essaya de les arrêter.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que la porte du dortoir des troisièmes année se rouvrit. Harry était sur le lit de Wayne, blotti contre l'albinos. Aucun ne dormait, mais aucun ne parlait non plus.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Il savait de quoi parlait son ami.

_ Non.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

_ Tu avais le droit de me crier dessus.

_ Non, je n'avais pas le droit, le contra Wayne. Je n'aurai jamais dû sous-entendre que tu devais me parler de ton passé. Tu – tu m'en as déjà dit plus qu'aux autres et -

Wayne s'interrompit : la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Harry ne bougea pas de sa place.

_ Les P'tits ?

Wayne leva les yeux en reconnaissant cette voix grave si familière et Harry tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir l'entrée du dortoir. Son regard s'éclaircit un peu quand il reconnut Silver Travers, le dernier Travers de la lignée et le petit-ami de Marcus. Ce dernier était juste derrière le plus âgé et ils vinrent se poser de chaque côté du grand lit de Wayne. Celui-ci se redressa un peu, veillant à ne pas déranger la position de Harry. Sans un mot, Silver se pencha et s'installa à côté de Wayne avant de tendre les bras pour que Wayne lui passe Harry. L'albinos rechigna un peu mais sans plus et s'exécuta sans un mot. En quelques secondes, Harry avait changé de bras, recroquevillé contre Silver. Marcus rumina quelques instants quand Wayne se lova entre lui et Silver mais ne fit rien pour le faire dégager. _Toby_ , couché au bout du lit, agrippa doucement le pied nu de Harry.

[ _De son côté, Marcus songea que Adrian avait raison et que les deux petits l'avaient métamorphosé en papa ( ''ça n'était pas maman ?'' ) poule._ ]

.

Luna Lovegood sautilla dans le couloir, ignorant les regards que l'on jetait sur son chemin. Elle était habituée à cela. Rares étaient les personnes ne possédant pas la Vue ou à l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Ça lui allait, il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui l'acceptaient. Harry et Wayne en faisaient partis. Ils étaient différents des autres personnes eux aussi. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'ils avaient du sang sur les mains et que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils tueraient. Non, ça n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était qu'ils l'acceptent aussi facilement. Elle l'avait vu bien sûr, mais ils ne lui avaient parlé que deux ou trois fois au cours de l'année passé et ils l'avaient laissé venir avec eux dans la Chambre des Secrets.

La jeune fille avisa les jumeaux Weasley, lesquels expérimentaient un de leurs nouveaux gadgets. Elle les interpella. Il était temps de faire avancer le Fou sur l'échiquier.

.

.

Fred et George Weasley avaient, comme tout le monde, entendu parlé de ''l'incident'' en cours de DCFM et, étant donné que le Duo n'avait pas été vu depuis l'incident de la veille, il n'était pas étonnant que les rumeurs les plus folles courent au sujet de l'épouvantard de Harry. Évidemment quand ils croisèrent le Duo ce matin-là, ils n'hésitèrent pas bien que les deux soient entourés par l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Harry !

_ Wayne !

_ Nos chers -

_ Collaborateurs. »

L'équipe se tendit en apercevant leur premier obstacle et Terence s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique acerbe lorsqu'il avisa le léger sourire amusé de Hopkins et celui, plus doux et incertain de Potter.

_ Mon très cher double et moi-même devons vous parler. Une petite lune nous a mis sur la voie.

Personne ne comprit. Personne à part le Duo, bien entendu. Sans un mot, les deux garçons se dégagèrent de leurs 'gardes du corps' et rejoignirent les jumeaux Weasley quelques mètres plus loin, lesquels leur sortit un grand speech sur le secret de leur réussite avant de leur tendre un morceau de parchemin vierge.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais Wayne plissa les yeux et caressa du bout des doigts le vieux parchemin.

« Ça sent la magie. »

Fred étira un sourire narquois.

_ Ceci mon cher, appartenait semble-t-il à ton père.

_ Ne nous regarde pas comme ça. C'est la petite lune qui nous l'a dit. En fait -

_ Elle nous a dit d'autres choses mais nous n'avons pas compris le reste.

Harry acquiesça. Peu de personnes semblaient comprendre réellement Luna. Au moins les jumeaux y parvenaient-ils un peu.

« Ils voulaient quoi les tarés ? » demanda Brooke, quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard après s'être séparés des deux rouquins farceurs.

Harry se tendit au mot 'tarés' puis répondit après avoir remis un masque neutre.

_ Me rendre mon héritage.

Bien que curieux, personne ne posa de question; ils avaient tous vu les jumeaux tendre un parchemin au Duo et, même s'ils posaient la question, ils doutaient d'avoir des réponses. Peut-être que Marcus et Adrian auraient plus de chances.

* * *

Quand Wayne se réveilla ce jour-là, par cette froide nuit de novembre, il se sentait étrange. Il avait fait un rêve. Il n'était pas certain de ce dont il avait rêvé mais il revoyait encore cette image d'un magnifique royaume souterrain, plongé dans les ombres séculaires. En repensant à cela, il sentit son corps se réchauffer. Comme quand lui et Harry étaient au Manoir Potter-Hopkins. En parlant de Harry, celui-ci commença à remuer contre lui. Wayne sentit son corps se réchauffer lorsque Harry bougea et pressa sa jambe entre celles de l'albinos. Dans un geste paresseux, il enroula un bras autour de la taille du plus petit et le rapprocha contre lui. D'un tempus silencieux et sans baguette, Wayne avisa les néons verts qui indiquaient l'heure : 5:30 ? Il avait encore deux heures avant de commencer à se préparer pour les cours.

* * *

Pré-au-Lard était un joli petit village de l'avis de Wayne et Harry. C'était tranquille malgré l'agitation des passants et des étudiants en sortie. McGonagall était une bonne directrice adjointe contrairement à ce qu'avait d'abord pensé Harry. Quand elle avait reçu la permission de sortie signée des deux garçons ( et par semble-t-il la même personne ), elle avait seulement haussé un sourcil puis acquiescé. Cela ne concernait pas l'école si les deux enfants vivaient avec le même tuteur. C'était une bonne chose en fait. Au moins ne s'ennuyaient-ils pas pendant les vacances et ainsi ils pouvaient s'entre-aider avec leurs devoirs. Elle n'en avait pas non plus parlé à Dumbledore. Le portrait de Phineas Black le leur avait assuré. Wayne attrapa la petite main gelée de Harry et l'entraîna dans une boutique de livres. Là-bas, Harry tomba par hasard sur un volume datant des années 20-30. il attrapa le livre sur les créatures magiques écrit par Newt Scamander puis le livre parlant des Obscurus et rejoignit Wayne, qui s'était pratiquement jeté sur le livre de Marques et tatouages magiques. Quand ils eurent payé, ils entrèrent à Honeydukes, la boutique de confiseries. Arrivé ici, Harry dévalisa presque le rayon de sucettes de sang. Visiblement, elles étaient surtout appréciées par les vampires parce que pas un étudiant ne s'arrêta dans ce rayon.

« Vous devriez essayer celles-ci. »

Les deux jeunes Serpentards se retournèrent vivement, leurs bras se touchant presque. Ils n'avaient pas senti approcher l'homme. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans ( ''semblait'' était le mot important ). Il avait les bras chargés de sucettes mais malgré son sourire amical, son visage restait figé dans un masque de marbre, entre détresse et _blasitude_. Wayne ne baissa pas sa garde, pas même quand il sentit son ami se détendre à côté de lui.

_ Ooh ~ j'imagine que nous devrions faire confiance à vos goûts. Fit Harry en se penchant vers le paquet montré par l'inconnu. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur-le-vampire.

Wayne haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis observa l'homme choqué. Il n'était pas comme les livres les décrivaient ( _là encore Wayne savait que le livre en question était un assemblage d'immondices. Un livre écrit par une certaine Irma Ombrage, décédée en 1932, tuée par des créatures en colère_ ), mais en regardant d'un peu plus près, il lui sembla que l'air ondoyait autour de l'étranger et Wayne approuva pour lui-même. Glamour. Les cheveux bleus de l'homme semblèrent retomber dans la défaite avant de se hérisser à nouveau. Tiens ! Réagissaient-ils aux humeurs du vampire ?

« Hum ? Pas d'appel au meurtre ( 'ou au viol' songea le vampire ) ? »

L'expression du petit brun face à lui ne changea pas.

_ Je sais me défendre.

_ Et si vous le touchez d'une quelconque façon déplacée, commença l'albinos. Je prendrais plaisir à vous faire souffrir.

L'homme ravala sa salive. Il n'avait aucun mal à le croire. Si cela avait été n'importe qui, il aurait été indigné et amusé qu'un mortel songe à proférer une telle menace à son encontre. À une créature comme lui. Cependant, les deux jeunes adolescents face à lui possédaient en eux une part d'ombre si sombre... C'était puissant et hypnotique. Ils appartenaient incontestablement aux Ténèbres. Ne vous méprenez pas. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient mauvais. Juste inclinés sombres. Ou neutres. Leurs auras étaient grises. Il y avait des rayons blancs et d'autres noirs aussi, indiquant les possibilités.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit finalement l'être immortel. Ça n'était pas mon intention. Je vous prie de m'excuser si mon comportement a pu vous tromper. Mon nom est Cardric de Valsulvic. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis Wayne posa sa main droite sur son cœur et s'inclina très légèrement.

_ Wayne Hopkins, de la Noble maison des Hopkins.

_ Un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur. Harry, de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter. Fit le plus petit tandis qu'il s'inclinait lui aussi.

Un éclat de surprise filtra à travers le masque rigide du vampire de sang royal. Les Hopkins n'étaient pas une très vieille famille de sorcier mais ils avaient été anoblis par Magie elle-même d'après les rumeurs et les Potter, et bien, tout le monde les connaissaient. C'était une puissante, riche et ancienne famille de sang-pur. On disait que tous les Potter étaient magiquement parlant puissants. D'ailleurs, l'addition de Lily Evans ( Potter ) à la famille avait apporté du renouveau avec son sang neuf. La naissance de Harry Anthares James Potter avait été la promesse que la lignée Potter/Peverell ne mourrait pas avant un long moment. Puis il y avait eu cette tragique nuit du 31 octobre 1981. James Potter s'était sacrifié pour sa famille, Lily Potter, pour son fils et ce dernier avait été utilisé pour le Monde Sorcier. Maintenant cependant, il semblait que le garçon n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait le monde sorcier. Ou tout du moins, la Grande-Bretagne Magique. Il allait devoir en parler à son chef de coven. D'autant plus que, honnêtement, ces deux-là, ensembles, paraissaient redoutables.

Quelque chose lui sauta dans le dos et il reconnut instantanément l'odeur de son amant.

« J'espère que tu ne t'amusais pas à leur faire peur. » fit celui-ci.

Le nouveau venu descendit de son dos et lui vola un baiser, sur excité comme toujours.

Cardric humpha puis secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui.

_ Non bien sûr que non. Je leur conseillais juste les sucettes au sang de sphinx. Voici Wayne Hopkins et Harry Potter en passant.

Un éclat de surprise passa brièvement sur le visage de l'étranger avant qu'il ne se remette, le sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quittait jamais, éclatant sur son visage.

_ Adrastos Lestoat, pour vous servir. Dit-il en s'inclinant théâtralement.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres des deux Serpentards avant que Wayne ne haussa un sourcil.

_ Lestoat ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

_ Mon frère, Amarillo, est un écrivain connu pour son... excentricité.

_ Oh ! Fit Harry ( Wayne se demandait encore comment Harry faisait filtrer son intérêt et des choses telles que des exclamations quand son ton, lui, restait plat ). J'ai entendu parlé de lui.

_ En bien ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le Survivant. Le reportage m'ennuyait.

Adrastos éclata de rire. Il aimait déjà ces gosses. Adrastos était plus jeunes que Cardric d'une trentaine d'années ( même si physiquement, cela ne se voyait pas du tout ) : il était né dans les année 1900 et était un vampire-né. Il avait cessé de vieillir lorsqu'il avait atteint sa majorité vampire, à vingt-et-un ans. Tous les vampires-nés ne cessaient pas de vieillir à leur majorité. Cela dépendait de si oui ou non, ils avaient atteint leur maturité magique. Adrastos l'avait atteint à ses vingt-et-un ans mais certains l'atteignaient plus tôt. De plus, les vampires-nés n'étaient plus si courant que ça. Pas après toutes ces traques et massacres de créatures. Le plus jeune Lestoat portait sa longue chevelure noire en une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule et ses yeux bleus cerclés de rouge, brillant de malice, analysaient son environnement alors même qu'il parlait. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris à faire automatiquement avec le temps. Pas qu'il craigne d'être attaqué ici, mais sait-on jamais.

Toby, qui avait attendu dehors parce que les chiens n'étaient pas autorisés à l'intérieur, gémit pathétiquement lorsqu'il vit les deux Serpentards sortir, discutant aimablement avec deux vampires. C'est pas possible... ces deux gosses allaient se ramener avec toutes les créatures du coin. M'enfin, il ne pouvait pas franchement parler parce qu'il faisait parti des êtres magiques qui était volontairement allé les voir.

Adrastos et Cardric plantèrent leurs yeux rouges sur le chien noir et Adrastos haussa un sourcil.

_ Je pense qu'il est devoir de vous avertir au cas où mais... êtes-vous conscients que votre chien est en réalité un animagus ?

Le chien noir se tendit puis gémit pathétiquement avant d'aboyer avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Pourtant, la double réponse du Duo le mura dans un silence choqué.

« Nous savons. »

Après avoir échangé leurs numéros de cheminées et parlé un peu plus, les deux vampires les saluèrent puis disparurent dans les ombres. Les deux garçons avancèrent dans un silence tranquille, admirant le paysage neigeux tout autour d'eux. Puis Harry s'arrêta.

« Tu n'es pas curieux, toi ?

_ Hum ? »

Honnêtement, Wayne ne savait pas de quoi parlait son ami.

_ Adrastos a embrassé Cardric sur la bouche.

Oh non... _Tobby_ ne le sentait pas du tout. Wayne sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller un instant puis les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il se plantait devant Harry. Il savait parfaitement où tout cela allait et, s'il était franc, il avait voulu essayer cela avec son ami depuis un moment déjà.

_ T – Tu veux dire que -

_ J'aimerai bien essayer. Fit innocemment le petit brun.

Toby ne vit pas le léger sourire amusé du petit Survivant quand il eut dit cela. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'albinos qui se penchait vers les lèvres du plus petit et -

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la rue presque déserte. Harry porta la main à sa bouche alors que Wayne jurait et lançait un regard noir au cabot qui l'avait mordu à la cheville.

« Maudit chien ! »

Harry ne le contredit pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand Wayne s'en prenait verbalement au 'sac à puces'. À la place, il baissa les yeux vers le chien et lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

_ Vilain chien. Tu ne dormiras pas sur le lit ce soir. Le réprimanda Harry.

L'animagus gémit pitoyablement. Pourquoi diable Harry réagissait-il ainsi ? Il avait juste voulu protéger sa pureté. Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent alors qu'il s'abaissait pour être au niveau du cabot et chuchoter :

« Je te déconseille de te mêler de ma relation avec Wayne, _Toby_. La prochaine fois que je te surprends à m'ennuyer, je laisserai les elfes de maison t'habiller comme ils l'entendent. »

Toby frissonna d'effroi et poussa sa tête sous ses pattes pour effacer cette vision d'horreur. Plus jamais, non, plus jamais ça. Harry haussa un sourcil en se redressant. L'animagus avait-il déjà été victime de la cruauté et du sadisme des elfes de maison ? Ooh, c'était une menace à garder en tête si elle fonctionnait si bien.

* * *

Nous étions en mars. La température se réchauffait et les couleurs chaudes revenaient. Harry et Wayne conversaient par lettres avec les deux vampires qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les cours de runes anciennes et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient très intéressants – plus que la majorité de leurs autres cours, et ils étaient parvenus à rester au top de presque toutes leurs classes ( hormis Botanique où Neville Londubat les surpassait complètement ). Ils avaient également eu de récentes nouvelles de la meute de Greyback. Jeremy leur avait promis une surprise en rapport avec une de leurs questions posées durant les dernières vacances. Wayne avait des soupçons sur ce que cela pourrait être mais avait refusé de partager ses hypothèses avec Harry. La seule chose qu'il lui avait offert était un léger sourire narquois et un ''Tu verras''. Leur tranquillité fut brisée lorsque Ronald Weasley débarqua dans la Grande Salle en hurlant d'effroi comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. De l'avis de Wayne, le diable prendrait la forme de toute la nourriture qu'il avait assassiné durant ses nombreux repas à Poudlard. Oui, Wayne en voulait beaucoup à Ronald Weasley. Ça n'aurait donc vraiment pas dû être étonnant de le voir débouler en hurlant alors que beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà attablés pour le déjeuner.

« Retirez-les moi ! Retirez-les moi ! »

Les élèves présents haussèrent un sourcil, intrigués. De quoi diable parlait le garçon ? Était-il réellement bien dans sa tête ?

_ ELLES SONT PARTOUT ! ENLEVEZ-LES MOI ! ENLEVEZ-LES MOI !

Les cris du sixième fils Weasley étaient devenus franchement aigus au fur et à mesure et les jumeaux Fred et George étaient toujours assis à leur place, dévisageant leur petit frère comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement rare, sur lequel ils souhaitaient expérimenter. Le visage de Ronald était d'un rouge de mauvais goût mais son regard était terrifié.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Râla Finnigan, lequel ne semblait pas en très bons termes avec le Weasley et ce, depuis un moment déjà.

_ Les – Les araignées – retirez-les. RETIREZ-LES !

Apparemment, le rouquin avait eu une mauvaise rencontre avec des acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite, pendant une détention durant sa première année. Ça n'était pas une information très connue mais les jumeaux s'étaient fait un plaisir d'en parler à Hopkins, dans l'espoir que l'albinos vengerait son ami. Ils avaient été déçus quand rien n'était arrivé mais, honnêtement, ils auraient vraiment dû s'attendre à une vengeance future. Et sur du long terme. Surtout que, maintenant qu'il s'était écoulé presque deux ans, qui irait les accuser, eux, d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela ?

… Et bien, les Serpentards apparemment, puisque la majorité tourna la tête vers le Duo à l'instant même où Weasley débarqua en hurlant. Pas qu'ils les accusent de quoi que ce soit, non. Ils confirmaient juste leurs doutes. Harry n'avait rien à voir avec cela en plus de ça. Tout avait été planifié par Wayne et il avait maintenu Harry occupé en le refourguant avec l'équipe de Quidditch.

Si Weasley pensait que c'était juste cela, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Il fallut attendre mai avant que Harry ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange avec la carte. Harry cherchait Valerius Montague, le frère aîné de Graham, parce que le professeur Sinistra lui avait demandé de lui passer un mot de sa part, mais n'avait pu le trouver dans la salle commune. C'est en cherchant son nom sur la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il tomba sur un nom familier. Il savait que cette personne était morte. Du moins tout le monde le pensait. Il avait même reçu un Ordre de Merlin posthume ! Harry plissa les yeux et réveilla Wayne, lequel faisait la sieste sur son lit. Quand celui-ci reconnut le nom, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. On dirait que ton parrain va pouvoir profiter de sa liberté.

Toby, qui faisait le mort, redressa son museau, l'air curieux(6) mais ne fit rien pour les retenir lorsque les deux chiots quittèrent leurs dortoirs, carte en main.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent dans la salle commune pour agripper Marcus avant de partir.

« Woa les p'tits ! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

_ On a besoin de trouver la salle commune des professeurs.

_ C'est urgent. »

Reconnaissant le ton dans leur voix, Flint ne posa pas davantage de question et se contenta de les guider jusqu'au portrait de Madeleine de Bridge, laquelle bascula sans poser de question. Dingue, comme il suffisait d'un regard plat du petit brun pour que tous les portraits obéissent sans poser une seule question. Les trois Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil lorsqu'ils avisèrent la scène qui leur faisait face. D'un côté, il y avait McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Lupin et Vector ( male!Vector ), lesquels jouaient au poker, sur une table ronde. D'un autre il y avait le professeur Chourave en train d'imiter... à vrai dire ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'elle imitait – de l'avis d'Harry, elle était en train de chevaucher un pégase-, devant Hagrid, Snape et quelques autres dont il n'était pas certain de connaître les noms ( ou de s'en souvenir pour cette question ). Et puis il y avait Trelawney, laquelle allait de groupe en groupe et était présentement en train d'avertir Lupin d'un grand changement à venir. Bien sûr, personne ne l'écoutait.

« Professeurs. »

La voix rauque de Marcus les sortit tous de leurs occupations et ils se tournèrent brusquement vers les trois nouveaux venus.

_ Jeunes gens, fit le professeur de Métamorphose. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans la salle des enseignants ?

Marcus ne dit rien mais intérieurement, il se moquait de la robe rose à motif de violettes que portait son enseignante. Minerva renifla intérieurement en voyant les regards que lui donnaient ses élèves. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Albus la lui avait offert à Noël dernier et insistait pour qu'elle la porte plus souvent. Vieux directeur maboul.

_ Les p'tits, commença Marcus en inclinant la tête vers les deux plus jeunes, ont remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Ils ne m'ont pas expliqué mais c'était apparemment urgent.

_ Et bien ?

Harry tendit la Carte des Maraudeurs, sans voir Lupin écarquiller les yeux, et montra un nom, qui figurait dans la salle commune, pratiquement collé à Ron Weasley.

« Je croyais qu'il était mort. » dit-il simplement.

Intriguée, Minerva fit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et suivit l'index du jeune Harry avant d'étrécir les yeux.

_ C'est impossible.

_ La carte ne ment jamais. Intervint Remus Lupin avant de s'interrompre quand il vit lui aussi le nom indiqué par les deux plus jeunes. Imp – Attendez... Comment vous êtes retrouvés en possession de cette carte ? Interrogea-t-il en essayant de garder un ton sévère.

Wayne, pas du tout impressionné, haussa les épaules.

_ On nous l'a remis en nous disant que cela faisait parti de l'héritage d'Harry. Ils pensaient que ce serait méchant de la garder pour eux quand leur héritier légitime n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.

Harry regarda Wayne. Il aimait quand l'albinos prenait sa défense. Il aimait vraiment cela. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être aimé et protégé. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant Poudlard.

Lupin eut l'air stupéfait pendant un peu plus d'une minute avant de se remettre brusquement. Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape s'était levé et approché du jeu de poker abandonné afin d'avoir un meilleur coup d'œil sur la mystérieuse carte. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il vit le nom de la carte mais il ne dit pas un mot. À la place, il regarda attentivement toutes les empreintes et les noms et renifla de mépris quand il avisa le celui qui avait amené tant d'intérêt.

« Peter Pettigrew. » souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce gars. C'était un lâche et un idiot. Toujours à rire pour rien et à se cacher quand on le repérait. Par contre, il n'hésitait pas à rire quand d'autres étaient pris pour cible par lui et ses petits amis. Il dévisagea Har – Potter, qui affichait pour une fois un regard déterminé, puis avisa un autre nom dans la salle commune des Serpentards, que personne n'avait remarqué et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il s'apprêtait à attirer l'attention sur ce nom-là, lorsque Harry le prit de court.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que mon parrain va être innocenté ? »

Les professeurs se turent tous. Ceux qui étaient au courant étaient horrifiés ou pensifs et McGonagall paraissait choquée qu'il soit au courant. Les autres, qui ne savaient pas qui était son parrain, étaient juste curieux.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, Mr Potter ?

_ Et bien, fit Harry, de sa voix plate. Si Peter Pettigrew est en vie, cela veut dire que Mr Black ne l'a pas tué. Et s'il ne l'a pas tué et que Pettigrew s'est caché pendant treize ans alors même que Mr Black était en prison, il est possible que ce soit aussi lui qui ait tué les moldus.

Son raisonnement tenait parfaitement la route. Severus s'étonna de ne pas avoir songé à cela. Au fond, il savait bien que la principale raison pour laquelle il voulait croire le Ministère au sujet de Black était justement parce qu'il s'agissait de Black. Il ne le haïssait pas autant que James, mais il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Surtout pas après toutes ces humiliations. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain que Black soit innocent et, en tant que tel, ne pouvait pas le laisser approcher ses élèves.

_ Il est possible aussi qu'il n'ait pas été le gardien du secret de mes parents.

_ Pardon ? Fit Minerva. Enfin c'est absurde. Tout le monde sait que Black était le gardien du secret de James et Lily.

_ Justement, la contra Wayne, impassible. Pourquoi diable auraient-ils dit haut et fort qui était leur gardien du secret ? S'ils voulaient survivre à la guerre, ils n'auraient jamais annoncé à qui voulait l'entendre qui était leur véritable gardien du secret. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, Mr Black était le meilleur ami du père de Harry. Ils étaient comme frères et Mr Potter l'avait nommé parrain d'Harry. Il n'aurait pas trahi son ami ainsi et certainement pas pour Voldemort ( il ignora les frissons d'effroi ). Pas quand il avait fui sa famille pour éviter cela.

Là encore, si Black était un excellent acteur, il aurait été possible que sa famille l'ait formé ainsi, mais au fond de lui, Severus savait que ça n'était pas le cas.

_ Je vais prévenir Mme Bones et les aurors. Fit Eric Vector en se dirigeant vers le réseau de cheminée.

Les quelques minutes d'attente se firent dans le chaos. On insistait qu'il fallait aller appréhender l'homme au plus tôt mais les plus forts d'esprit ne tremblèrent pas; il valait mieux attendre la chef du Département de la Justice Magique.

Celle-ci sortit brusquement de la cheminée, bien vite suivie par sept Aurors. Les huit nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils avisèrent la dizaine d'enseignants, tous regroupés autour de trois étudiants de Serpentard. Ces derniers les fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant que Harry ne montre la carte – après que Wayne ait jeté un léger sortilège de désintérêt sur la salle commune de Serpentard-, et montra le nom qui figurait toujours dans la tour des lions.

« Je croyais qu'il était censé être mort. »

Quand les Aurors et leur chef posèrent les yeux sur la carte et reconnurent le nom, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était impossible.

_ La carte ne ment pas. Dirent en chœur Harry et le professeur Lupin.

_ Où vous êtes-vous procuré cela Mr... ?

_ Potter.

Harry ignora les réactions des Aurors et de la femme :

« C'est un héritage familial que l'on m'a récemment remis.

_ Les Maraudeurs... murmurèrent quelques Aurors, semblant se souvenir de ce groupe de farceurs.

_ Bien, je ne comprends pas comment Pettigrew peut avoir été ici sans alerter personne mais -

_ C'est un animagus.» Intervint Remus.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Amelia Bones arqua un sourcil vers Remus.

_ Et comment êtes-vous au courant de cela, Mr Lupin ?

Remus rougit légèrement. Il ne tenait pas franchement à faire part de sa condition.

_ James, Peter et Sirius sont devenus animagus durant notre cinquième année.

_ Et pas vous ?

_ … Je n'en avais pas besoin. Répondit-il finalement.

Amelia haussa un sourcil avant qu'un éclat de reconnaissance ne flashe dans ses yeux. Finalement elle acquiesça.

_ C'est un rat. Poursuivit Lupin.

_ Il me semble que Weasley en a un, fit Marcus.

La chef du DJM hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance puis fit un signe à ses employés afin qu'ils aillent appréhender le suspect.

« Je sens que ce soir va être une longue nuit. » fit quelqu'un.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, la Une de la Gazette du sorcier ( ainsi que pas mal d'autres journaux internationaux ) annonçaient l'innocence de Sirius et la culpabilité de Pettigrew. Dedans, on annonçait aussi que Black n'avait toujours pas été repéré mais que l'ordre de capturer/tuer à vue n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et que quand Black referait surface, il serait complètement blanchi. Après tout, Pettigrew avait été trouvé et interrogé sous veritaserum. Le rat s'était fait dessus lorsque l'un des Aurors l'avait forcé à se re transformer dans la salle commune des lions. Inutile de dire, les lionceaux en avaient été malade. Et de savoir que c'était grâce à trois étudiants de Serpentards qu'on avait arrêté ce pédophile... ! _Toby_ était toujours là cependant.

Wayne semblait croire que le cabot avait la flemme de bouger et sortirait de l'ombre quand le train arriverait à la gare de King's Cross. Après tout, ce serait une bonne façon de réapparaître dans le monde des 'humains'. Amelia Bones était revenue et avait prévenu Harry ( puisqu'il était son filleul et qu'il semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait sur la localisation de son parrain ) qu'une fois blanchi, Sirius recevrait une compensation et qu'il devrait très certainement prendre des rendez-vous avec des médicomages. Harry avait fait la moue. Il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait que son parrain y aille. Ne vous trompez pas. Il voulait ( enfin, je crois ) que son parrain aille mieux, mais s'il allait mieux, il ne voudrait peut-être plus rester avec eux. Après tout, leur sens de la morale n'était pas exactement le même que celui du commun des mortels.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de monter dans le train – après avoir bien sûr assisté la veille au banquet de fin d'année durant lequel surprise-surprise, Serpentard remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ET celle de Quidditch-, on peut dire que les élèves étaient heureux de rentrer chez eux. Certes l'année n'avait pas été aussi riche en événements ( pas pour tous en tous cas ) que l'année 1992 avec toutes les pétrifications, mais le dernier mois aurait pu concurrencer avec cela. Après tout, les Gryffondors ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis. D'un autre côté, cette histoire d'animagus avait fait gagné des points à Serpentard auprès des autres maisons. Du moins, auprès de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Le trajet se passa très bien, les aînés Serpentards profitant du calme pour discuter autour d'une partie de cartes et Harry lisant, la tête reposée sur les genoux de Wayne tandis que, au pied de Flint, Toby mâchonnait un morceau d'on ne sait quoi et -

_ MAUDIT CABOT ! Cingla soudainement Wayne. C'est mon T-Shirt !

Wayne s'apprêtait à étrangler l'animagus quand Harry se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos.

Le compartiment se figea. Marcus écarquilla très légèrement les yeux avant de lui-même se souvenir que Silver lui avait 'volé' son premier baiser durant sa troisième année, et Adrian s'étrangla avec sa salive. Terence, pas perturbé pour une mornille, sortit son appareil photo sorcier et mitrailla les troisièmes année, couinant qu'ils étaient adorable et que les jumeaux Weasley paieraient des fortunes pour cela.

Wayne ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, trop surpris par son ami pour réellement faire quelque chose puis, finalement, il essaya de reproduire ce qu'il avait déjà vu. C'était étrange. D'embrasser quelqu'un, bien sûr. Mais ça n'était pas déplaisant. Certainement pas déplaisant. Quand Harry se recula, Wayne prit sa main dans la sienne et les deux échangèrent un sourire timide. C'était étrange, mais tous les deux avaient l'impression que leur relation était en train de changer, d'évoluer.

Ils furent sortis de leur état second par les applaudissements et sifflements provenant de leurs aînés.

« Ben dis donc, vous nous avez caché des choses. » s'esclaffa Terence, en soulevant un sourcil suggestif.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Quoi donc ?

Adrian renifla, pas assez crédule pour croire au visage innocent d'Harry. Ce masque-là avait peut-être été réel durant les deux premières années mais Adrian ne pouvait pas croire que le p'tit n'avait pas fait quelques recherches après avoir vu Silver et Marcus se peloter dans un couloir. S'il était assez sûr de dire que les autres n'avaient pas encore remarqué cela, il n'en était rien pour Wayne. Adrian était certain que l'autre garçon connaissait assez bien Harry pour voir au travers de son jeu.

_ Donc, vous allez en faire quoi du cabot ? Les interrogea-t-il en observant le chien qui mâchonnait toujours l'un des T-Shirt de Wayne, aux pieds du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

_ Lui faire prendre un bain. Répondit l'albinos, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ça lui apprendra à l'empêcher d'embrasser Harry. [Harry sourit légèrement et l'embrassa à nouveau du bout des lèvres. Un rapide baiser que personne ne remarqua mais qui fit battre le cœur des deux garçons.]

.

.

.

 _1/ Version sorcière du portable ? Quoi, il faut bien remplacer le portable par quelque chose, non ?_

 _2/ Pourquoi ai-je tout-à-coup l'impression qu'ils essaieront un jour le SM ?_

 _3/ Je me suis rendue compte que personne n'était mort dans le #2 de H &W. _

_4/ Référence Hitman Reborn pour ceux qui connaissent._

 _5/ Freak = C'est un mot anglais mais je l'ai déjà vu dans plusieurs livres traduits en français puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent pour le terme ''Control-freak''. Donc j'ai mis le terme anglais parce que c'est ce terme-là qui correspondait vraiment à ce que je pensais._

 _6/ Harry et Wayne savent que 'Tobby' est un animagus mais ils ne lui ont pas demander de prendre forme humaine ni rien donc ils ne savent pas qui il est. Même s'il est possible qu'ils aient des hypothèses._

 _._

 _._

 _Après avoir ramé pendant près de trois mois, je suis parvenue à écrire plus de 8 000 mots en moins de deux jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

* * *

 **Bonus#1 ~**

Wayne et Toby :

Harry était une personne patiente, très patiente ( bien sûr, tout dépendait du sujet ou de la personne ), mais lui aussi avait ses limites. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Toby semblait détester Wayne. Pourtant, Wayne ne lui avait rien fait. Ça, il le savait après tout, il était toujours avec lui et Wayne ne restait jamais seul avec Toby puisque ce dernier essayait toujours de le mordre ou de déchirer ses vêtements. À présent, Wayne répondait aux attaques du chien en le faisant mendier pour sa nourriture ou le traitant de sale cabot. Cela n'arrêtait cependant pas le cabot en question. Alors oui, Harry aussi avait ses limites. C'est pourquoi un beau jour, pendant le mois d'août, tandis que Toby mordait dans la chaussure de Wayne et que ce dernier lui hurlait dessus pour qu'il le lâche, Harry les poussa tous les deux dans l'immense dressing presque vide et ferma la porte derrière lui, la barrant avec de multiple verrous magiques.

« Harry ?!

_ Vous allez rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que vous régliez vos différends. »

Ils restèrent enfermés 35 heures ( Mika, l'elfe de maison, leur apportait à manger et à boire ) et n'en ressortirent plus jamais les mêmes.

.

 **Bonus #2 ~**

Le détraqueur :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce détraqueur est en train de... câliner Harry ? Demanda Lucian, incrédule.

_ Dîtes-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à voir cela. » rumina à son tour Marcus.

Adrian n'osa rien dire. À vrai dire, il n'osait y croire. Le Duo avait toujours été un peu étrange – Harry encore plus que Wayne, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. C'était une scène incroyable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wayne pour voir que celui-ci semblait bouillir de jalousie... Et bien, au moins il n'était pas en train de mourir d'angoisse pour son ami.

Après quelques minutes, le Détraqueur quitta le compartiment et Harry reprit sa place à côté de l'albinos.

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire, fit Marcus avant de se tourner vers Harry, accusateur. Pourquoi diable t'es-tu laissé faire ?

À vrai dire, c'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous, mais personne n'osait la poser car ils craignaient que le petit brun les ignore. Harry daigna leur répondre, mais ça n'était pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

« Ne sois pas méchant avec eux Marcus, le réprimanda le plus jeune. Eux aussi ont droit à de l'amour. »

Marcus lui jeta un regard incrédule.

.

 _J'aimerai vous dire que j'aurai le temps d'ici fin juillet mais la vérité est que je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir ce délais. Je dirais donc vers fin août mais tout dépend de mon inspiration donc je ne peux vraiment pas prédire de délais. Je vais me baser sur environ deux mois. Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurai fini avant. Pour plus de sécurité, disons que le prochain chapitre sera posté (théoriquement) **début octobre**.  
_

 _Pour la relecture de ce chapitre, il faudra attendre au moins trois semaines, le temps que je ne l'ai plus en tête._

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Shishi-sama76 :** _Hé hé hé merci beaucoup ( arrête je vais rougir ). C'est dingue, j'ai ramé pendant presque trois mois et en deux jours, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Je ne ne devrais pas être surprise, ça n'est pas la première fois._

 **Soln96 :** _Thanks. T'inquiète, ça n'est que le début. Wayne en veut vraiment à Ron. Après tout, si Harry était très mal tombé, la chute aurait pu le tuer. Et la blessure de Harry était tout de même inquiétante._

 **History :** _Hé merci. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, moi ça me perturbe toujours autant d'écrire sur un Flint comme ça ( je l'ai quand même décrit de ''mère poule''. C'est un peu perturbant quand tu le compares au Marcus Flint des livres. Surtout quand lui et Silver jouent les parents pour Harry et Wayne ). Je ne sais pas je vais essayer mais je ne sais pas si ça va changer quelque chose. Ah merci. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà corrigé cette faute ou pas donc je vais voir ça demain, euh, dans la journée plus tôt, vu l'heure qu'il est._

 **Neko Kirei :** _Zut, bon ben, on va laisser une petite marge hein. Je voudrais bien changer le nom mais ça changerait tout. Merci pour l'information en tout cas, je m'en souviendrais ( j'espère )._

 **Yaoii :** _Merci, à plus !_

 **LolitaUp :** _C'est ça. Chaque année un chapitre. Quoi qu'il n'y aura sans doute pas les sept années. Il y en aura au moins cinq et peut-être un sixième. Ça dépendra de comment évolue le plan._

 **Minimiste :** _Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci._

 _ **Luna Park :** Vraiment, j'ai hésité à laisser vivre Ginevra mais je me voyais pas la laisser mourir et puis son personnage sera sans doute utile pour la suite (bashing bien sûr, au moins un peu). Yup, les câlins ne sont pas prêts de disparaître. Quoiqu'ils seront peut-être un peu plus discrets. Ah ah, tu va voir que Harry est moins naïf qu'il n'en a l'air ( ou du moins qu'il n'est PLUS aussi naïf qu'il ne l'était ). _

**lesaccrosdelamerceri :** _Yap, c'est tout-à-fait ça. Oh, la vengeance durera, je pense, tout au long de la scolarité des garçons. Ron ne sera pas tout le temps humilié comme Sev l'était avec les Maraudeurs mais il y aura peut-être un ou deux jours dans l'année ou Wayne jouera une mauvaise blague à Ronald en se servant des peurs de ce dernier. Et, c'est bête parce que j'avais plusieurs idées de peur pour Ron, mais je ne les ai pas noté et je les ai oublié. **u.u**_

 **princessMimiko :** _Ké ké ké ~ merci beaucoup ! J'aime aussi quand les Serpentards sont protecteurs ( vis à vis d'Harry ) mais je n'en trouve pas encore assez. Quoi que j'en ai deux ou trois dans mon répertoire qui sont pas mal._

 **Outlander83 :** _Hey merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimes toujours._

 **Iroko :** _Salut, je crois avoir répondu à ta review par message privé mais je réponds tout de même à nouveau. Merci beaucoup pour les aides. Ça m'a évité de perdre pas mal de temps même s'il me reste quelques fautes à corriger parce que je me suis arrêtée en chemin. ^^ Hug party en effet. Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté comme tu as pu le constater. Ça va sans doute être un peu moins 'public' ( les câlins avec Marcus ) parce qu'ils grandissent et même s'ils se fichent du regard des autres, ils seront inconsciemment, un peu plus privés. Du moins je pense. Lockhart.. hum, je ne sais pas encore. J'avais prévu d'en reparler brièvement dans le IV mais je ne suis pas encore tout-à-fait sûr. Ouais, Greyback et Jeremy, on n'a pas encore fini d'en entendre parler._

 **Nathydemon :** _Yeah, je les vois aussi comme les 'parents' de ces deux-là. Ils feraient de bons parents je pense. Silver fera certainement une apparition plus importante dans le IV._

 **Guest :** _Hey ~ merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir !_

 **Artemis :** _Un mois.. j'ai peut-être dépassé le délais ^^' mais merci beaucoup ( au fait, j'ai tendance à toujours dépasser mes délais donc la prochaine fois que je dirais un mois, comptez plutôt sur deux )._

 **MGR :** _Tu sais, j'ai les paroles en tête maintenant =D Merci beaucoup !_

 **Lilas Chupa :** _H & W sont définitivement les louveteaux de la meute puisque pour l'instant, il n'y a pas encore de louveteaux dans la meute de Fenrir ( ça ne saurait tardé avec Jerem' et Fenrir ). Lockhart, il devrait être mentionné dans le IV. Weaslette sera plus importante ( et chiante ) dans le IV aussi. De même que Weasley. Je ne sais pas encore si Hermione sera plus importante ( et chiante ou pas ). j'hésite. _

**Layrosa :** _Hiie ! Mercii !_

 **Kedy Ichyo :** _Je ne sais pas. Je me demande ( je ne les ai pas suivi jusqu'à la douche pour savoir cela ). En tout cas si ça n'est pas le cas, cela ne saurait tarder. Sûr. Par contre celles-ci sont en anglais. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître des masses en français ( déjà qu'en anglais y en a pas tant que ça )._

 _1/ **Little Harry** by **ClaireMalfoy20** ( en fait, tout le monde à Poudlard est très protecteur d'Harry ). Marcus, Percy, Ron et Draco sont les plus protecteurs et Hermione est une peste. _

_2/ **Snape's New Snake** by **Bexstar888** – cette fic est géniale ( et longue ). Les Serpentards, en particulier Snape et Marcus ( ainsi que Draco et Theodore ) sont très protecteurs vis à vis d'Harry. _

_3/_ _ **An aunt called Poppy**_ _by_ _ **LivingInTheLight**_ - _Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien mais j'ai noté que apparemment, tout le monde ( mis à part Ron, Petunia et quelques autres ) étaient protecteurs vis à vis d'Harry. C'est un futur Cedric/Harry._

 _4/_ _ **Letters: The Year With the Stone**_ _by_ _ **TwilightRambling**_ _– à nouveau, je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mais c'est un Abused!Harry proche de Theodore et Flint. ( Duddley va à Poudlard – Slytherin!Harry )_

 _5/_ _ **Take My Hand**_ _by_ _ **Blackwolflegend**_ _– Absolument adorable. Toute la maison ( ainsi que Snape ) sont très protecteurs en ce qui concerne Harry._

 _6/_ _ **Of Snakes and Lions**_ _by_ _ **InsanitysGrace**_ _– Je n'en suis qu'au premier chapitre donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de Protective!Slytherins mais en tout cas, tandis que élèves de l'année d'Harry ne l'aiment pas, les aînés l'apprécient ( Adrian, Terence, Marcus... )._

 _Et bien, s'il y en a d'autres, je te les enverrais par message. Bye._

 **Guest :** _Hey merci !_

 **Maellys :** _Waoo merci beaucoup =D J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu._

 **LouLou :** _Thanks !_

 **Kaori Jade :** _Merci ~ voilà la suite._

 **Clara :** _Salut ! Wao, merci :D_

 **anujen666 :** _Hé hé hé merci. Luna réapparaîtra théoriquement un peu plus, mais pas tant que ça non plus._

 _._

 _._

 _Bon voilà comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry et Wayne commencent à se faire des contacts dans le monde magique. Que ce soit dit maintenant, la majorité de leurs alliances seront des créatures magiques._

 _Et nous avons eu le PREMIER BAISER !_

 _ **\+ Severus apparaîtra sans doute un peu plus dans le IV. Je pense. J'espère. Je veux faire un passage PdV Severus, mais ça ne semble jamais être le bon moment.  
**_

* * *

 **Publié le : 28.06.2017**


	4. Ch 4 : Goblet and Alliances

_Hey, juste une petite ( ou grande ? ) note sur quelque chose que je souhaitais préciser : je ne suis pas trop sûr de l'importance de cette partie mais comme j'aborde parfois la meute de Greyback, je tenais à préciser que même si je vais essayer de me baser sur la hiérarchie d'une meute de loups, je vais tout de même laisser place à un peu d'imagination et de créativité._

 _Par exemple : les **Oméga.** Beaucoup disent que les oméga sont à la fois là pour briser les hostilités et en même temps pour servir de bouc émissaire. Dans cette fiction, les oméga sont assez rares et – même si certaines meutes traitent très mal leur oméga-, ils ne sont pas considérés comme des bouc émissaires mais davantage comme.. euh, je ne suis pas trop sûr. Ils sont chéris et protégés parce que ce sont les seuls mâles de la meute à pouvoir enfanter. _

_._

 **Propriétés :** À mon plus grand regret, Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. Pas plus que les autres Univers auxquels cette fanfiction pourrait faire référence. Possibilité : très très léger Xover ( certains personnages venant d'autres fandom pourraient se balader ici ) dans les chapitres futurs. L'histoire en revanche, est mienne.

 _._

 **PAIRING :** _Wayne Hopkins/Harry Potter_

 **Pairings secondaires :** OMC/MF – Silver/Marcus Flint **–** OMC/OMC – Cardric/Adrastos

OMC/OMC/OMC ( vous verrez ) → OMC!Vampire/OMC!Loup-garou/OMC!Sub!Vampire

.

 **Warning :** _Il y a du sang mes amis ! Et du **lime** ( après tout, ils ont l'âge de découvrir leur corps ) **.** Fluff, beaucoup, beaucoup de fluff. - mention de Mpreg_

 _ **Warning #2 :** D'habitude, j'apprécie **Fleur** , mais cette fois-ci, c'est un peu une garce, pour le peu qu'on voit d'elle. _

_Ah, et Hermione Granger est homophobe._

 _._

 **PS :** Ce chapitre est plus long que les trois précédents **combinés**.

 **PPS:** _Je m'excuse d'avoir un peu brusqué/bâclé le récit entre le tirage au sort et la première tâche ainsi que l'apprentissage animagus même si j'en avais fait référence au 2e et 3è chapitre déjà._

 **PPPS :** _Il semblerait que Mr Verpey se soit transformé en Bagman ( le nom anglais de Verpey ) quelque part vers le milieu du texte. Désolé._

 _Enfin, Merci beaucoup à **Iroko** pour m'avoir facilité la relecture. _

* * *

**MOTS : ~ 48,000**

Anglais – **Russe** – _Autres_

 _ **JOYEUX, JOYEUX NOËL ! - Attention !**_ _Harry devient provocateur !_

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard – IV**

.

 _ **La Coupe du Pouvoir et le Sigle des Alliances**_

.

Dire que les vacances de Wayne et Harry étaient tranquilles serait comme dire que Hagrid était moyennement grand ou que Albus Dumbledore était un homme profondément bon. Jeremy, Fenrir et le reste de leur meute étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt en juillet. Le soir-même, Jeremy pointa son doigt sur son ventre et lui annonça qu'il attendait des petits. Ce fut sans doute la première fois où la meute assista à une explosion de joie de Hyper-Harry. Et ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour voir cela arriver plus souvent. Même Wayne afficha un sourire ravi lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle – quoi que, de l'avis de Ralph, c'était surtout la vision d'un Harry aussi heureux qui le rendit de bonne humeur.

La dernière semaine de juillet, peu avant l'anniversaire de Harry, on vint sonner à la porte – oui parce qu'il y avait une sonnette enchantée, et quand Mika vint ouvrir, le petit elfe sursauta puis les fit entrer avant de leur demander d'attendre dans le salon des invités. Après un rapide passage dans le salon principal, l'elfe réapparut face à aux invités et les invita à le suivre. La seconde où ils entrèrent, ils durent esquiver un loup-garou volant puis ils durent montrer les crocs face aux autres loups-garous, lesquels s'étaient redressés en reconnaissant leur odeur. Harry leva la tête de là où il était, affalé sur Wayne, tripotant le collier protecteur que ce dernier lui avait offert presque un an auparavant.

« Je croyais que les vampires devaient attendre d'être invité pour entrer ?

_ Ton elfe nous as laissé entrer et toi aussi. » geignit Adrastos, s'accrochant au bras de Cardric.

Wayne remarqua directement que les yeux de Ralph, le lieutenant de Fenrir, étaient rivés sur les deux vampires et que ces derniers lançaient des regards fréquents vers le loup-garou. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Oh ~ cela pourrait être amusant.

Puis, deux des Betas de Fenrir commencèrent à grogner. Il s'agissait des deux plus récents membres. Ils avaient été intégrés quelques mois plus tôt, juste après avoir été mordus ( avec leur consentement ). Fenrir gronda sur eux et les deux jeunes loups-garous se tassèrent sur eux-même. Adrastos et Cardric se contentèrent d'un sourire amusé. Oh, il ne fallait pas croire, les rumeurs sur la mésentente entre vampires et loups-garous n'étaient pas tout à fait fausses. Certes, il y avait une vieille histoire datant de plusieurs milliers de siècles entre leurs deux races mais ça n'était pas là le principal problème, non. Le principal problème était que les deux races avaient un très bon odorat. Les vampires n'aimaient pas vraiment l'odeur de chien mouillé et ces derniers n'appréciaient pas ''l'odeur du sang et de la mort'' – ce qui en soit était étrange parce qu'ils étaient presque tous addict à l'odeur des deux gamins.

Cardric guida son compagnon jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition dans le vaste salon du manoir Potter-Hopkins, puis adressa un regard curieux au chien noir, étendu aux pieds des deux jeunes Serpentards.

_ Il ne s'est toujours pas présenté sous sa forme humaine ?

Wayne haussa les épaules, peu concerné et Harry répondit d'un ton plat :

« Il est juste timide. »

Pour toute réponse, le chien se redressa et aboya. Le vampire aux cheveux bleu ( Cardric pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas ) haussa un sourcil. Il aurait pu jurer que le chien avait affiché une grimace indignée. Ça n'était pas possible. Même pour un animagus.

_ Étrange cabot... murmura Cardric avant d'enfin détourner le regard du prétendu _sinistros_ qui avait affolé Poudlard lorsqu'il était un jour sorti se dégourdir les pa-pattes sur les terres de Poudlard.

Harry baissa son bras droit pour venir caresser la fourrure noire et lisse de l'animagus puis se retourna et apposa sa tête contre le torse de son ami ( seulement ami ? ).

_ Il se présentera quand il sera prêt. Laissez-le profiter de sa liberté.

Padfoot – Toby-, n'était pas certain que Harry sache qui il était – ou du moins en quoi il était lié à lui parce que, après tout, il était certain que Harry savait. Non, ce dont il n'était pas sûr c'était, Harry était-il au courant de son rôle de parrain ? Peut-être que Harry voulait rencontrer son parrain ? Pour être tout-à-fait honnête, Sirius voulait se transformer à nouveau et prendre son filleul dans ses bras mais... et bien, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans sa forme humaine. Il était habitué à cela. Il avait aussi un peu peur, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et... et bien, il y avait l'albinos aussi. L'albinos qui essaierait sans doute de l'égorger discrètement et de reporter la faute sur une feuille trop coupante, si jamais il essayait ne serait-ce que d'enlacer le le fils de James et Lily. Sirius finirait bien par réapparaître, Padfoot n'était juste... pas encore tout-à-fait prêt.

Cela ne semblait cependant pas déranger Harry. Padfoot se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose capable de gêner le petit Serpentard. Oh, il y en avait sans doute. L'animagus avait entendu des rumeurs dans la salle commune des vert et argent ( et quelle énorme farce ! Il n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer dans la salle des Serpentard lors de son éducation à Poudlard. Remus le lui avait fait promettre ). Son filleul et son meilleur ami ne semblaient pas être des personnes à agacer. Sirius n'était plus tout-à-fait bien dans sa tête, il l'avait deviné au moment même où il avait remarqué que cela ( la possible psychose de son filleul ) ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était heureux de cela, mais cela ne le dérangeait guère. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que malgré son avantage en tant qu'animagus, les conditions de vie et les détraqueurs d'Azkaban lui avaient tout de même coûté sa stabilité mentale. Pas qu'il allait faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela. Voir des psychomages ? Et pourquoi pas embrasser Lockhart pendant que vous y êtes ? Ah la bonne blague.

Durant leur séjour au manoir Potter-Hopkins, le couple de vampires se proposa d'aider les petits Serpentards à redresser les barrières magiques qui entouraient le manoir et son domaine. Harry et Wayne se firent une joie d'accepter. Ils usèrent de leur sang pour renforcer les barrières. La magie du sang n'était interdite que dans certains pays et presque indétectable selon l'endroit où vous vous trouviez. Les barrières de protection étaient puissantes autour du manoir et il était quasiment impossible de détecter l'usage de magie du sang. De plus, la puissance de la famille Potter se basait principalement sur les runes et la Magie du Sang. Toutes les plus anciennes et nobles familles sorcières savaient cela. Et ils semblaient tous sous l'impression que le dernier Potter l'ignorait. Quelle grave erreur. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le grimoire ancestral des Peverell – qui plus tard, par mariage, prirent le nom des Potter-, Harry avait passé deux heures chaque matin à pratiquer des techniques de clonages par l'utilisation du sang. Étant l'héritier d'une famille de maîtres de Magie du Sang, Harry ne pouvait être sanctionné pour l'utiliser. Quiconque tenterait de le faire arrêter pour ce fait, se ferait sévèrement réprimander. Ce serait comme réprimander un russe de passage en Angleterre pour utiliser la Magie Noire. Non mais oh !

De son côté, Wayne s'était procuré un vieux grimoire ayant un jour appartenu à la famille Cyrus, une très ancienne famille ayant planté ses racines dans la ville de Salem et ayant souffert de la Chasse aux Sorcières en 1692. pendant que Harry s'exerçait dans la Magie du Sang, Wayne faisait ses premiers pas dans la Magie de la Mort. C'était étrange, cela lui venait naturellement. Il suffisait qu'il se plonge dans une profonde méditation, pour que la nature autour de lui prenne une atmosphère sombre et sinistre. Cela ne dérangeait en rien Harry, assis à côté de lui, lequel continuait sa propre méditation comme si de rien n'était. Wayne avait fait des recherches dans l'histoire de son nom. Sa famille avait commencé à se faire connaître dans les années 1700, un certain Alexandrin Hopkins avait notamment aidé dans la recherche d'antidote au poison d'Horogir, lequel était à l'époque – et demeure toujours aujourd'hui-, l'un des poisons les plus dangereux du monde magique. D'autres Hopkins – des frères jumeaux-, étaient célèbres pour leurs recherches mises en commun avec Newt Scamander, il y a plusieurs décennies de cela. Pourtant, sa famille était surtout réputée pour avoir fourni de très bons _hit wizards_. Les hit wizards étaient, selon Wayne, des sortes de tueurs à gages, employés par le gouvernement pour traquer et éliminer la _vermine_. Ou tout simplement des haut-placés qui ennuyaient le monde. Wayne et Harry avaient contemplé cette possibilité de carrière. Ils ne s'ennuieraient pas. C'était agréable de mélanger travail et passe-temps (hum!) et en plus, c'était très bien payé. C'était resté dans leur liste de choix de carrière bien que l'on ne leur poserait pas la question avant leur cinquième année. Ils avaient aussi une liste de plusieurs métiers consacrés aux créatures magiques. Les deux futurs quatrièmes années avaient cependant de suite éliminer un choix de carrière: Auror. Ça devait être barbant comme métier. Courir après les méchants. C'était vraiment moins sympa et classe que Hit Wizard, même si, Harry devait l'avouer, leur uniforme n'était pas trop mauvais. Pourtant, obéir aux règles et se montrer bienveillant, c'était pas leur truc. Veiller à ne tuer que si nécessaire, non plus.

Wayne leva les yeux pour voir Harry le fixer sans broncher. Les vampires et loups-garous étaient partis ensemble pour une partie de chasse. Sir – Toby était allé avec eux (ou plutôt, Ralph l'avait embarqué en voyant le regard noir que Wayne portait au cabot. Apparemment, la dernière blague était mal passée. ). Wayne cligna des yeux.

« Harry ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se déplaça à quatre pattes pour s'arrêter devant lui. Wayne déglutit et baissa les yeux pour suivre le regard de son ami.

_ Oh.

Il n'était pas trop sûr de savoir comment, mais l'albinos avait réussi à se couper l'index. Sa respiration devint hachée et sa bouche s'assécha lorsque Harry lui prit la main et porta son doigt à ses lèvres. Quand il sentit la langue du petit brun s'enrouler autour de son index, l'albinos déglutit et passa sa propre langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Harry avait toujours été mignon, mais le voir se nourrir de sang, de _son_ sang était... comme une – comme une vision d'extase. Un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et Harry leva vers lui un regard qui se voulait innocent.

_ Wayne ?

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à jouer avec son index. Ni de continuer à le suçoter. Wayne se pencha en avant et ses yeux se retrouvèrent au niveau de Harry. Sa main vint caresser la joue pâle de l'adolescent face à lui, en profita pour doucement retirer son doigt de la bouche du petit brun, puis il inclina la tête en avant et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis le voyage en train. C'était... c'était bon. Mieux que bon. Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces et fruitées. Selon Wayne, il s'agissait d'un véritable délice. Les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent un instant, s'observèrent et un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres puis, Harry se pressa à nouveau contre l'albinos et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un nouvel échange. Wayne, d'humeur joueuse, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son camarade et lui quémanda l'accès, accès qui, bien entendu, lui fut immédiatement accordé. Wayne ne réalisa pas exactement quand ils changèrent de position, mais quand ils se séparèrent la prochaine fois, Harry était à califourchon sur ses genoux. L'héritier Hopkins se pourlécha les lèvres, satisfait. Il pouvait sentir son sexe gonfler et former une bosse dans son pantalon. C'était un peu nouveau, mais il savait ce qu'il en était. Ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois au cours de l'année passée, la nuit, lorsque Harry se pressait contre lui, et Wayne s'était souvenu des discussions entre jeunes dans les squats. Il faut dire que Harry n'aidait pas, à se tortiller ainsi sur ses genoux. Wayne laissa échapper un grognement lorsque Harry donna un coup de rein pendant un échange de salive particulièrement chaud. Puis quelque chose vint gâcher le moment. Des applaudissements. Oui. Suivi d'un grondement de _cabot_. Wayne enterra son visage dans la nuque du Survivant, maudissant leur chance.

* * *

Deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Harry, les Potter-Hopkins se rendirent à Gringotts et, après quelques mauvaises surprises ( heureusement réversibles ), les deux Serpentards observèrent avec un sourire psychotique un contrat de mariage brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Wayne l'embrassa devant les flammes pour célébrer cela. Cette rouquine n'avait pas intérêt à approcher Harry si elle savait ce qui était bon pour elle. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste jusqu'ici mais Wayne était certain qu'à l'approche de sa puberté elle allait prendre de l'assurance et projeter de faire les premiers pas. Hors de question ! Il avait déjà bien assez à se préoccuper avec un seul Weasley, pas besoin de rajouter la _petite princesse_.

Le jours de l'anniversaire de Harry, Wayne avait tout prévu. Enfin, façon de parler. Lui et Harry n'étaient pas trop le genre de personnes à tout planifier. En revanche, il avait acheté en avance les tickets avec le reste de la 'meute' – cela comprenait à présent aussi Sirius et les deux vampires bien entendu. C'était en effet par un heureux hasard que la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulait ce jour même. Le matin, Wayne se réveilla le premier, un poids sur le torse lui indiquant que Harry s'était – comme toujours-, servi de lui comme d'un oreiller. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il aimait cela. Il réveilla Harry avec un baiser, parce qu'il en avait envie, puis les deux se préparèrent pour la journée qui allait suivre. En chemin pour aller petit déjeuner, Wayne lui souffla un _'joyeux anniversaire'_ et eut l'agréable surprise de voir les yeux de son ami s'illuminer à cela. Au déjeuner tout le monde les rejoignit et, les deux heures qui précédèrent leur départ pour le stade, furent passé dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes qui avaient généralement lieu pendant les 'instants-câlins' de la meute. Harry et Wayne étaient généralement blottis entre Fenrir et Jeremy – faisant à présent très attention au ventre de l'oméga. Le reste s'éparpillait autour. Puis il fut l'heure de partir et tous prirent le portoloin pour le stade. Ralph râla à l'atterrissage, de même qu'Adrastos, tous deux détestant ce moyen de transport. Cardric renifla, visiblement amusé, mais se garda bien de dire quelque chose lorsque deux regards noirs volèrent dans sa direction. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, mais Harry commençait à extérioriser ses émotions. Et à cet instant-là, c'était l'exaltation. Il y avait du mouvement partout, des lumières et des cris, des applaudissements et même des chansons paillardes. Leur tribune était en hauteur, juste à côté de celles des hauts-placés. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand, alors que la _meute_ s'installait, quelques aînés de Serpentard abandonnèrent soudainement leurs parents ( à la grande surprise de ces derniers ) pour venir saluer les _P_ _'tits_. Harry se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une caresse familière sur le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de cheveux. Nid d'oiseau qui avait pourtant un peu poussé et possédait maintenant des reflets rouge sang. Le regard de Harry, déjà plus lumineux qu'en temps normal, brilla avec joie lorsqu'il reconnut l'équipe de Serpentards au complet, avec Terence Higgs ( qui avait dû arrêter le Quiddtich à cause d'une blessure et avait été remplacé par Malfoy, lequel avait payé pour entrer dans l'équipe ), et Silver Travers. Comme un gamin, il tendit les bras vers Flint qui secoua la tête et l'attrapa pour le caler entre lui et Silver. Puis Silver tendit le bras et attrapa Wayne pour en faire de même. Les parents des aînés de Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil devant cette marque d'affection peu courante. Il était rare que leurs enfants fassent ainsi preuve de contacts physiques de ce genre en un lieu aussi public. Pourtant, aucun membre de l'équipe de ne se priva puisque les deux plus jeunes Serpentards furent tour à tour embrassés, câlinés et ébouriffés ( oui, leurs cheveux reçurent beaucoup d'affection ce jour-là ) et, lorsque le ministre interpella les deux jeunes adolescents, ce fut un choc pour tous les hauts-placés à portée d'oreille :

« Messieurs Potter et Hopkins, quel heureux hasard de vous croiser ici ce soir. »

Augustus Rookwood(1) qui était à portée d'oreille, renifla quand il entendit l'albinos ruminer un _''Oh non, ça je ne l'avais pas prévu.''._ Certains haussèrent un sourcil, d'autres ouvrirent la bouche sous la surprise. Effectivement, voir le Survivant alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait aucune apparition publique... Certes, ils avaient entendu par leurs enfants – ou les enfants de leurs collègues-, que le garçon avait fait son entrée à Serpentard, au grand choc de tout le monde. Mais il y avait aussi des rumeurs qui couraient sur la Chambre des Secrets et le rôle héroïque de Potter et Hopkins bien que, d'après leurs enfants, il s'agissait surtout d'une situation gagnante pour les deux Serpentards qui ne seraient certainement pas allés chercher la jeune fille possédée s'ils n'avaient pas eu quelque chose à gagner. Bien des Serpentards. Tous ne croyaient pas les rumeurs, d'ailleurs certaines parlaient justement d'une relation assez froide entre Dumbledore et Harry Potter et, hors de question de se mettre en danger pour croire juste des rumeurs. La présence du Survivant ce soir était donc une surprise de taille. Le second, Hopkins était aussi un orphelin de guerre assez connu, notamment à cause de sa famille, qui était toujours restée neutre malgré la violence de la guerre. Il était aussi l'un de ces orphelins de familles sorcières importantes, qui avaient disparus, seulement pour réapparaître une décennie plus tard, à Poudlard. Les deux garçons furent enfin libérés des longues embrassades et des messages d'heureux anniversaires, seulement pour effacer toute émotion de leurs visages et afficher un air stoïque tandis que l'un des laquais de Fudge s'occupait de créer une portière entre les deux tribunes. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard tandis que les aînés, regagnaient leurs sièges près de leurs parents en faisant la moue et que le reste de la meute, se rétractait derrière les deux garçons, prêts à bondir au moindre signe de danger.

Harry eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était accaparé par le ministre, lequel lui broyait presque la main sous les flash des médias, qui pouvaient à peine atteindre leur position depuis leur tribune juste un peu plus loin. Harry n'aimait pas les médias. C'était toujours si bruyant et si aveuglant. Il n'aimait pas les flashes et encore moins les journalistes acharnés comme cette femme, Rita Sticker ou quelque chose comme ça. Le petit brun fit la moue: Fudge ne semblait pas décidé à lui rendre sa main et le regard assassin que Wayne jetait au Ministre était une preuve suffisante pour dire qu'il aurait dû le lâcher depuis le temps.

« Un conseil, essuyez-vous quand il vous aura relâché. » susurra Adrastos derrière eux, son sourire en coin prouvant qu'il riait sous cape.

Wayne renifla mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Fudge sembla enfin reconnaître sa présence et lâcha la main de Harry pour prendre la sienne. Comme le vampire l'avait conseillé, les deux garçons s'essuyèrent discrètement lorsque le ministre les relâcha.

_ Ah Mr Potter, Mr Hopkins, je vois que vous êtes bien arrivés. Je dois dire que j'étais surpris quand j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez présent. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de problème en chemin, j'ai entendu dire que le stade avait été infecté par des vampires et, vous savez comment sont ces bêtes enfin -

Fudge s'interrompit brusquement et pâlit lorsqu'il remarqua Adrastos lequel, caché derrière Harry et Wayne-, lui sourit froidement, dévoilant ses canines particulièrement aiguisées.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur le Ministre, je suis sûr que vous ne vouliez rien dire de mal à propos de mon _genre_ , n'est-ce pas ? Certains sont un peu trop jeunes et ont du mal à se contrôler, mais ils s'améliorent de jour en jour et ne méritent certainement pas d'être traités comme des _bêtes_. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

_ O – Oui, tout-à-fait. Je – Je ne voulais rien dire de -

_ Adrastos, fit calmement Harry, le regard plat. Tu l'intimides je crois.

Le susnommé fit la moue et enlaça Harry par derrière, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il fut la cible d'un regard meurtrier.

_ Aw je n'oserai jamais faire cela, _Little Red_.

Il n'y pouvait rien, cela avait commencé avec son compagnon mais bientôt, tout le reste de la meute s'y était mis. Harry et Wayne avaient été 'rebaptisés' _Little Red_ et _Little Death_. Les deux adolescents sentaient le sang et la mort, accompagné d'un doux parfum fruité. Les vampires et toutes les créatures des Ténèbres raffolaient de cette odeur, ça n'était donc pas une surprise de les voir enroulés autour du petit doigt des deux gamins. Non, leur odeur était plus que cela. C'était comme un aphrodisiaque. Non, pas tout-à-fait ( quoi que Cardric avouera sans peine que lui et son compagnon mettaient bien plus d'ardeur qu'avant dans leurs rapports sexuels quotidien ). Leurs odeurs, c'était un peu comme du catnip pour les chats. Dès qu'ils étaient autour des deux jeunes adolescents, ils avaient envie de les enlacer et de ne plus jamais les relâcher.

_ M – Monsieur Potter, connaissez-vous Mr Lestoat et Mr de Valsulvic ? L'interrogea un Ministre tremblant, tout en dévisageant le couple de vampires nobles derrière les deux jeunes Serpentard.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_ Oui. Répondit-il platement. Ce sont deux de nos amis.

Puis, comme si cela lui revenait soudainement, il rajouta :

« Et ce sont des Lords. »

Fudge pâlit à l'idée de se faire reprendre par un gamin de treize ( ''quatorze !'' ) ans pour son oubli volontaire et il s'empressa de présenter ses excuses.

Harry acquiesça, le regard toujours dénudé d'émotions et Fudge pâlit un peu plus lorsqu'il remarqua le reste des 'amis' du Survivant. Potter et Hopkins étaient les seuls humains ( _hormis les Serpentards qui étaient déjà présents avant l'arriver des p'tits_ ). Tous les autres étaient soit vampires, soit loups-garous. Comment le garçon avait-il réussi à se faire de tels amis ? Ne vivait-il pas avec son oncle et sa tante moldus ? D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas uniquement cela. Les créatures dîtes 'des Ténèbres' n'étaient pas très bien vues, mais comme dans toutes les communautés, ils avaient leur part de noblesse et les créatures appartenant aux cercles nobles étaient bien souvent invités lors des conventions sociales et autres soirées mondaines. Le fait est que Potter et Hopkins étaient devenus amis avec les Seigneurs ( officieux ) des vampires et la meute de loups-garous la plus influente de Grande-Bretagne. Comment diable était-ce arrivé ? C'était quelque chose que lui n'était jamais parvenu à faire. En même temps, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, Cornelius n'était pas vraiment doué pour se faire des amis. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, peut-être même pas du tout maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il traînait avec une bande, à Poudlard. Il était le bon copain, celui à qui on pouvait demander des services. Il était aussi, en quelque sortes, le clown de service. Celui qui faisait rire les autres en faisant des bêtises. Pas comme les jumeaux Weasley, non, on disait d'eux qu'ils étaient des génies sous le couvert d'enfants désobéissants. Cornelius, lui, avait été appelé Idiot du village, _Abruti_ et _Looser_. Pourtant, il n'avait pas détesté ses années à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été persécuté, simplement parce qu'il traînait avec des héritiers influents et que lui-même était le fils d'un diplomate réputé.

Il n'avait jamais considéré les gentilles moqueries de sa bande comme quelque chose de plus cruel. Pour lui, il faisait parti de la bande et les membres de la bande se moquaient d'eux entre eux. Ils avaient été ses amis, même si après Poudlard ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlé. Il avait fallu attendre que Cornelius devienne ministre en 1982 pour que les choses retournent en sa faveur. Cornelius avait toujours aimé le pouvoir et la richesse, attiré comme papillon de nuit à la lumière, une pie aux objets brillant, un hippogriffe aux fur – enfin bref, voilà le genre. Devenir ministre était un moyen pour une fin. Après les élections, Cornelius était devenu LA personne à inviter aux réceptions, celle sans qui une soirée n'était pas importante ( ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais du moins le croyait-il ). Il avait alors été approché par Lucius Malfoy, de quelques années son cadet. Celui-ci était un ancien mangemort acquitté. Oh, Cornelius n'était pas stupide, il avait lui-même des doutes concernant le lord blond, mais l'homme avait tout ce que Fudge enviait: argent, pouvoir, influence. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années. Cornelius en était venu à l'apprécier. Pas comme un amant ! Il n'était pas de ce bord-là merci bien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais lui était hétéro, sa secrétaire pouvait le confirmer. Mme Fudge n'était fort heureusement au courant de rien et Cornelius comptait bien continuer sur cette pente-là. C'était pour cette raison qu'il obéissait à son maître corbeau lequel, inconnu au rang du bataillon, lui avait envoyé un message quelques semaines plus tôt, accompagné de photographies de lui et Miss Umbridge. À présent, 80% des pots de vins que Lucius lui donnait pour voter certaines lois, passaient directement au maître chanteur. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il n'y avait pas que des photos de lui et de Dolorès, non, cela aurait été trop facile. Un petit égarement était pardonnable, mais fréquenter les putes de l'allée des Embrumes ? Un peu moins. Le proxénétisme n'était pas interdit à proprement parler. On fermait les yeux lorsqu'on voyait les prostituées se presser dans l'allée sombre, mais si l'on voyait l'argent passer d'un sorcier à une fille très dénudée, c'était l'arrestation directe pour les deux en plus d'être accompagné menottées et ensemble au Ministère, par voie publique, afin de leur faire passer l'envie d'être à nouveau pris sur les faits. Donc oui, le proxénétisme était légal tant qu'on n'était pas pris sur le fait. Sinon, direction les cellules du ministère. Parce que ça n'était pas une transgression assez grave pour bénéficier d'une cellule à Azkaban. Et voilà que son maître chanteur s'était approprié des photographies aussi incriminantes ? Il avait pourtant été discret. L'enveloppe contenait même une photographie lorsqu'il était sorti du Bordel, une prostituée et un escort-boy à son bras. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là avec le jeune homme mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas. La fille en revanche. La photographie lui remémora quelques moments. La fille était une belle blonde, la vingtaine à peine, des seins ronds et fermes, des courbes généreuses, des lèvres pulpeuses et un charme assassin. Elle avait tout d'une veuve noire.

À bien y réfléchir, il était certain d'avoir perdu la bourse contenant ses Gallions durant cette soirée-là...

« Vos amis ? Ah, je vois que vous savez y faire pour entreprendre des contacts. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sans daigner répondre à la tentative d'humour du ministre. Wayne, debout juste à côté de Harry, plissa les yeux, très ennuyé par le comportement du ministre. Il avait _**vraiment**_ envie d'en finir avec l'autre glue de service. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher la journée de Harry en les faisant tous deux ( et le reste de la meute ) devenir hors la loi pour avoir mis fin aux jours du Ministre – _même si ça serait fun !_ -, Wayne laissa sa magie s'égarer un peu et s'envelopper comme un cocon autour de lui et de Harry, réchauffant la 'meute' par une vague de magie sombre. Il vit Fudge frissonner et sourit froidement, la satisfaction bordant ses traits. Cornelius n'avait sûrement pas remarqué d'où cela venait en revanche, Lucius Malfoy et quelques autres de la faction sombre les dévisageaient à présent avec air calculateur et le couple de vampires derrière Harry ronronnaient de de plaisir.

« Oh, un coup de froid. Rit nerveusement le Ministre. Je pense que le match va bientôt commencer, nous devrions regagner nos places. »

Et, avec une dernière pirouette, le ministre rondouillard s'éloigna pour regagner son siège.

Un homme d'une trentaine -peut-être une quarantaine-, d'années, s'avança avec sa femme, prêt à accaparer l'attention du Survivant tandis que celui-ci était pris en sandwich par les jumeaux Weasley ( lesquels avaient on ne sait comment trouvé leur chemin dans les tribunes supérieures ), lorsque Wayne se glissa soudainement devant le couple, stoppant efficacement leur subtile avancée.

_ Désolé mais cela devra attendre un autre jour.

_ Et qui es-tu gamin ?

Le haut placé savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, il savait qui était le garçon en question et, même si les Hopkins n'étaient pas si vieux que cela, ils avaient tout de même de l'influence et avaient fourni d'excellents hit wizards. Il ne tenait pas à s'accrocher avec le dernier Hopkins. Encore moins alors que celui-ci s'entendait si bien avec le Survivant.

_ Je suis sûr que cette _importante_ entrevue avec mon ami n'est pas aussi importante que votre image publique. Si vous insistez, je vais devoir crier au viol pour attouchements déplacés, déclara Wayne en observant la main agrippée à sa hanche, tandis que la femme de l'homme pâlissait en pensant aux réactions de la foule. Vous êtes peut-être innocent mais avec votre marque sur le bras, ça ferait un peu tâche à l'image d'homme repenti que vous vous donnez, poursuivit Wayne. Voyez-vous aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et comme il n'a jamais réellement eu l'occasion de célébrer son anniversaire, il est hors de question que vous gâchiez ce jour avec vos soucis politiques. Je suis sûr que votre courrier peut attendre un ou deux jours. Après tout, il a déjà attendu treize ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Wayne avait laissé échapper un peu son aura meurtrière dans leur coin pour bien faire passer le message et un sourire froid étira ses traits juvéniles lorsqu'il avisa le teint pâle et maladif qu'affichait à présent l'homme politique. Il était clair que l'adolescent face à lui était bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître et, apparemment, il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher l'anniversaire du Survivant avec des conversations politiques. Soit, il attendrait. Mais seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être à nouveau la cible du sourire presque démentiel de l'albinos. C'était effrayant. Il devait bien l'avouer. Presque plus que le regard cruel de son ancien maître.

Wayne se retourna vers la meute et avisa leur tenue. Ça n'était pas des robes de sorcier, aucun d'entre eux n'aimaient réellement ce genre de vêtements. Cependant, ils avaient revêtu de riches tissus, pour montrer leur statut de meute la plus influente. Wayne haussa un sourcil, il savait que la meute était assez riche pour se le permettre mais Fenrir n'aimait pas s'embêter à payer pour des tissus qu'il ne porterait qu'une à deux fois par an.

L'alpha avisa son regard et renifla, étouffant un rire.

« Ralph a commencé à prendre soin de lui et refuse de montrer cela. Il a donc utilisé cette soirée comme prétexte pour obliger tout le monde à en faire de même. Il a payé lui-même. Il s'est apparemment trouvé un nouveau passe-temps très... lucratif. »

L'albinos ricana. Ça ressemblait bien au bêta. Il voulait très certainement impressionner le couple de vampires et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était déjà le cas. Mordred, était-il aveugle au point de louper les regards que lui glissaient les deux autres mâles aux dents pointues ? Par contre, Ralph passait presque tout son temps libre au manoir... quel était donc ce nouveau passe-temps ?

Le jeune bêta gronda doucement. À trente ans, il en faisait à peine vingt-quatre, mais il avait gagné en maturité au cours de l'année passée. Il ressemblait à présent plus à un guerrier qu'à un simple sorcier-loup. Raphaël, dit 'Ralph' avait encore l'âge des imprudences, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude d'en faire. Né dans une famille qui avait trop de bouches à nourrir, il avait souvent comparé son histoire à celle du Petit Poucet et s'était même plusieurs fois demandé si ses parents ne s'en étaient pas inspirés lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené se perdre, lui et ses frères. Malheureusement, sur les cinq enfants perdus en forêt, seuls trois avaient survécu après les premiers jours. Deux de ses plus jeunes frères avaient abandonné face au froid mordant de l'Hiver et sa jeune sœur de sept ans était tombée gravement malade peu après. Ça n'était pourtant pas elle qui était morte. C'était leur frère de dix ans, mutilé par un ours. Raphaël avait essayé de protéger ses deux jeunes frères et sœurs mais le poids du deuil de leurs deux frères, le froid et la faim avait rendu la tâche d'autant plus difficile. Âgé de douze ans à l'époque, Raphaël savait un peu se servir de la hachette qu'il avait caché dans sa besace, seul bagage que leur père leur avait permis de prendre avant de partir en forêt pour une 'promenade'. Ils n'avaient plus jamais revu leurs parents. Il avait pourtant entendu que les deux enfants restés avec leurs parents étaient morts durant un combat avec des non-maj. La mort de son frère Tobias avait été des plus tragiques. Il ne s'était pas endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller comme ses frères avant lui, non. Il avait agonisé tandis que Raphaël massacrait l'ours tueur. Puis, quand il était venu s'agenouiller près du corps de son frère cadet, cela avait été pour entendre sa respiration hachée, son souffle haletant et les derniers mots qui hanterait à jamais ses pensées. Tobias n'avait jamais été affectueux, mais sur son lit de mort, baignant dans la neige et son propre sang, ses paroles avaient été plus aimantes que jamais auparavant. L'enfant de dix ans s'était métamorphosé en un sage, aimant et bienveillant malgré le sang qui tâchait ses lèvres et son visage. Elise leur jeune sœur, trop malade pour sortir et chasser avec eux, était restée dans leur refuge improvisé – une vieille cabane dans les bois-, à peine consciente de son environnement et un linge humide sur son front en sueur. Tobias avait agrippé sa vieille chemise étriquée et avait employé ses dernières forces pour le faire pencher en avant. Puis il lui avait fait ses adieux, un baiser sur le menton, faute de pouvoir atteindre le front. Et Raphaël avait pleuré. Longtemps. Pas assez selon lui. Trop peu. Beaucoup trop peu. Il avait enterré son frère un peu d'une heure après cela, sans se préoccuper du sang de l'ours, qui le défigurait. Il avait été violent, barbare presque, mais il voyait encore l'ours se jeter sur son frère et le mutiler sévèrement. Une attaquer fatale, avait-on dit plus tard. Et d'une violence à vous couper le souffle. Il avait été mordu par un solitaire peu après cela. Elise et lui avaient erré pendant deux ans après cette tragique épreuve, mais la jeune fille avait été emporté par la maladie lorsque Raphaël avait quinze ans. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie, ni d'enterrement en règle: Ralph ne possédait pas l'argent pour cela. À la place, il enterra sa sœur aux côtés de Tobias, une croix grossièrement taillée rejoignant la première et une couronne de fleur posée sur l'herbe sèche.

Raphaël était mort avec eux. Ralph avait pris sa place. Un enfoiré parmi tant d'autre. Drôle mais un peu arrogant, un bâtard sans gêne pour certains. Pas même accepté totalement parmi les gens de _sa_ _condition_. Fenrir l'avait accepté. Il l'avait trouvé sur sa route lorsque le jeune homme avait seize ans et l'avait recueilli, apposant sa marque d'appartenance sur l'ancienne morsure, devenant ainsi son alpha. Fenrir n'avait que vingt ans à l'époque, mais ils étaient vite devenus des frères. Ralph revenait de loin. Et il en avait vu des horreurs. Il avait vu le feu, le sang et la haine. Il avait vu la mort engendrée par la guerre entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. La même terreur qui avait balayé le peuple lors de la précédente guerre avec Grindelwald. Quel que soit le conflit, Albus Dumbledore semblait toujours s'y retrouver mêlé d'une certaine façon.

Ralph était encore jeune, et pourtant si vieux déjà. Son âme était habitée par les ténèbres et les souvenirs d'une enfance brisée, rongée par les silhouettes fuyantes de ses géniteurs et les fantômes translucides de ses défunts frères et sœurs. Ses yeux onyx perçaient ses interlocuteurs et leur montraient la face cachée du monde. Il recouvrait cette façade brisée sous des couches d'humour noir mais la meute n'avait jamais été crédule, pas plus que les récents ajouts. Wayne et Harry n'avaient jamais rien dit mais c'était comme si – comme s'ils se reconnaissaient entre eux. Ralph n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il avait déjà tué. Et pas seulement pour survivre face à un ours. Il était déjà arrivé qu'il tue, pas vraiment par plaisir, mais pas comme s'il y avait été contraint non plus. Les p'tits étaient dérangés, ça se voyait, c'était perceptible. Brisés aussi. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils étaient aussi appréciés par les créatures sombres qui rodaient toujours dans la populace magique. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Ralph s'était laissé aller à les considérer comme des petits-frères, lui qui n'avait plus jamais voulu ressentir de telles choses pour d'autres personnes que sa défunte famille.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme des deux vampires étrangers. Cardric et Adrastos étaient... comme une part manquante de son âme. Oh, il n'était pas étranger au terme _'d'âme sœurs'_ mais il n'avait pas entendu parlé de Triade hybride depuis plusieurs siècles au moins. Les Triades... des âmes sœurs ( dans plus de deux ) mélangeant diverses espèces. C'était souvent arrivé par le passé mais au fil des siècles, les rencontres entre âmes sœurs s'étaient faites plus rares et les Triades n'étaient plus aussi communes qu'avant. Ralph savait parfaitement que c'est ce qu'étaient les deux vampires nobles pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux et pessimiste. Peut-être que le couple de vampires n'auraient pas besoin de lui ? Peut-être que le lien d'âme n'était aussi pressant qu'avec lui ? Ils ne semblaient pas gênés par l'absence d'un troisième membre.

Les problèmes de confiance de Ralph n'avaient pas disparu avec la fin de l'adolescence, ils avaient juste été recouvert sous une ou deux couches de fausse arrogance. Il n'avait aucun problème à obéir à Fenrir car il le considérait comme un frère aîné et il était le seul à connaître l'étendue de son histoire. Toute son histoire, et pas seulement la tragique histoire de sa famille. Il connaissait aussi son passé de tueur à gages ( l'un des seuls métiers ici en G-B où les loups-garous étaient volontairement engagés et très prisés pour leur précisions ) et les sombres détails glauques. Malgré tout, il lui manquait un alpha. Dans sa vie de 'couple'. Il lui manquait aussi son soumis. Son soumis l'apaiserait et son alpha l'empêcherait de faire des écarts, le contraindrait à la soumission lorsqu'il dépasserait les limites ou perdrait son calme. Et puis... et bien, il ne sentait que trop bien le lien entre lui et les deux vampires.

Un coup dans les côtes lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. C'était Erakles, l'un des bêta, qui le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Le match va commencer.

Et, effectivement, les joueurs entrèrent en scène, volant sur les modèles dernier cri, mêlant pirouettes et cascades au gré de leurs envies et impressionnant le public qui hurlait leurs encouragements.

.

Plus tard, alors que l'on célébrait l'équipe irlandaise – Harry et Wayne supportaient l'équipe irlandaise bien que la foule scande le nom KRUM durant une bonne partie du match-, Wayne entraîna Harry pour aller saluer l'équipe du jour. Étant plus petit que la majorité des supporters, les deux adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler à travers la foule. Ils passaient presque inaperçu malgré les cheveux blanc et les yeux rouges de Wayne et les mèches rouge sang de Harry. Après tout, ils portaient tous deux le vert, couleur symbolique de l'Irlande. Les joueurs de l'équipe les trouvèrent 'adorable' et signèrent le carnet de Harry – un carnet que Wayne lui avait offert le matin-même. Ils se laissèrent même tentés par un tatouage maison – tout simplement parce que le second emploi de Chris, le batteur, était tatoueur et que l'attrapeur, Liam, le leur avait proposé. Après cela, ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards ( qui étaient encore auprès de leurs parents, à se demander s'ils allaient enfin les libérer ) et la meute. Cardric fut le premier à voir les tatouages et renifla, surfant entre stupéfaction et amusement. Et bien, ils étaient jeunes après tout et le vampire aux cheveux bleus doutait qu'ils en viennent à le regretter. Après tout, cela ne ressemblaient pas à Wayne et Harry de regretter quelque chose et puis, un trèfle, c'était toujours sympa. Wayne ricana lorsqu'il vit Terence faire la moue avant d'être embarqué par Adrian dans une valse de la joie, sous les yeux mi amusés mi exaspérés de leurs parents. Apparemment, Terence avait parié que l'équipe bulgare gagnerait le match. Pauvre Terence. Harry se détacha de Wayne et balaya les sang-purs d'un regard neutre, cherchant sa proie. Puis il la trouva et marcha d'un pas calme et élégant avant de s'arrêter face à lui. Lucian Bole. Celui-ci déglutit devant le regard plat du petit brun. Merde. Il détestait quand Harry ( ou Wayne ) le regardait ainsi.

« Allez Luci'. Ricana Terence.

_ Oui, renchérit Adrian. Allez, Lucian. »

Lucian plissa les yeux face à ses camarades, ruminant un sombre 'lâcheurs' qui fut engloutit sous les rires de ses camarades et se pencha pour enlacer Harry, lui soufflant un 'joyeux anniversaire'. Ça n'était pas que Lucian avait oublié son anniversaire – Harry s'en fichait et, en plus, le plus âgé le lui avait souhaité juste avant le match. Le problème était que Lucian n'était pas un personnage très tactile et les deux jeunes Serpentards s'étaient apparemment mis en tête de changer cela. Après tout, il était le seul à n'avoir pas encore été complètement converti aux câlins du Duo. Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent et un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le blond – Lucian-, le relâcha et l'entraîna vers le reste de l'équipe où Wayne, un peu maussade mais amusé malgré tout, se hâta de regagner le côté de SON petit brun. Harry sourit un peu, flatté par la jalousie flagrante de l'autre garçon. Silver et Marcus reniflèrent, visiblement amusés mais ils paraissaient plus intéressés par la meute, qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé aussi... peuplée. Parce que oui, eux savaient pour la meute.

Puis ils remarquèrent le trèfle à quatre feuilles, identique qui trônait sur la nuque des deux garçons. L'exclamation de Silver lui valut l'attention des autres qui suivirent le point qu'il fixait. Avisant leurs regards incrédules, Wayne haussa les épaules, nonchalant comme à son habitude.

_ C'est Christopher qui nous l'a fait.

_ Christopher ? Fit Adrian, haussant un sourcil. Comme dans Christopher -

_ Comme Christopher Marquez, le batteur de l'équipe Irlandaise. Oui.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Et vous l'avez laissé vous tatouer... comme ça ?

Wayne haussa à nouveau les épaules.

_ C'est un trèfle, ça porte chance et puis, Marquez est un tatoueur réputé. Aussi bon en tant que batteur qu'avec une aiguille dans les mains.

Wayne fut tenté de rajouter autre chose, mais décida qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions pour choquer ses aînés. Un silence confortable prit place avant que Silver ne clappe dans ses mains :

« Bon, allons dans ma tente. Mon père est avec le ministre et... va sûrement passer sa soirée avec ses collègues donc la tente est libre. Je propose qu'on aille célébrer l'anniversaire de Harry et la victoire de l'équipe irlandaise. » rajouta-t-il en riant de la déconfiture de Terence.

Adrian ricana et hocha impatiemment la tête. Bientôt, ils partaient tous faire la fête dans la tente de Travers.

.

Il était pas loin d'une heure du matin lorsque les premiers cris de terreur retentirent. Silver, tout à coup très sobre, cria qu'il fallait partir sur le champ. Dans la précipitation cependant, le groupe se dispersa et Wayne attrapa Harry, lequel avait trébuché et le redressa avant qu'il ne se fasse piétiner. Wayne n'était pas amusé. Il aurait bien voulu attraper l'imprudent mais il était déjà loin et il devait faire attention à ne pas perdre à nouveau l'autre garçon dans la foule de fuyards. Les deux jeunes gens coururent à contre courant, combattant l'armée de fuyards qui partaient dans l'autre sens. Après tout, il était seulement logique pour eux, de faire l'inverse du commun des mortels. Les deux sang-mêlés errèrent un moment avant de tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient: des figures en robes noires semaient la zizanie sur le terrain de campement. Wayne plissa à nouveau les yeux. Ça, il ne l'avait définitivement prévu. Et si quelque chose venait perturber l'anniversaire de Harry, il ferait en sorte de le faire disparaître. Wayne lança un coup d'œil à Harry, lequel dévisageait les silhouettes d'un regard fixe, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de folie. Un sourire morbide étira les traits de l'albinos. Oh, ils allaient payer de les avoir dérangé. Wayne prit une lente inspiration et attrapa la main de Harry, lui souriant à travers la mèche blanche qui lui barrait le front.

« Et bien, quel anniversaire mortel. »

Et, sur ce, ils se lancèrent dans une valse mortelle, dansant entre les silhouettes, poignards en main, peignant des ombres écarlates sur le sol terreux du campement.

.

Marcus était inquiet, Charles en était conscient. Son fils avait toujours été un peu froid et distant en public, presque rude. Mais depuis quelques années, cela avait changé. Il était plus cordial lors des réceptions, plus posé peut-être. Sa mise en couple avec Silver n'était pas une surprise, au contraire, elle avait été très attendue par ses parents et les collègues de son père. Le père de Silver aussi avait longtemps attendu cela. Après tout, les paris étaient en place depuis 89' ! Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien au fait que son fils était inquiet. Charles n'aimait pas quand son fils était inquiet. Ses collègues et amis durent remarquer son air crispé parce qu'ils cessèrent de rire et que Dolohov lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sont que des imitateurs. Aucun ne serait assez stupide pour ressortir leurs... équipements. »

Il faisait bien sûr référence aux anciens mangemorts encore en liberté ou en fuite depuis toutes ces années. Charles avait évité d'y repenser depuis qu'il avait été acquitté. Il trouvait la justice de l'époque assez mal faite. Bien sûr, il était réellement repentant contrairement à d'autres, mais la Justice en avait laissé filer pas mal et avait condamné quelques innocents aussi. Il avait été en termes... assez bons avec Black après leur graduation. Il avait même bu avec lui quand il avait appris qu'il devrait épouser Aurora Demestre, une sang-pure de Serdaigle qu'il détestait. Il l'avait épousé, obligation familiale, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Il était fier de son fils et l'aimait, mais il n'avait jamais caché à celui-ci qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre lui et sa femme. Ils se haïssaient tous deux bien trop pour cela.

_ Lucius n'est pas là, remarqua Charles en balayant les environs du regard. Son fils non plus.

Ils étaient une dizaine de haut-placés rassemblés derrières les tribunes. La plupart des supporters avaient été évacués ailleurs mais eux, en tant qu'invités de marque, avaient été placés ici. Leurs enfants étaient juste à quelques mètres d'eux, parlant anxieusement entre eux. Apparemment le _'Duo'_ était nul part en vue et cela les angoissait terriblement.

Silver n'était pas plus rassuré que les autres. La première fois que le Duo avait disparu ainsi, ils étaient réapparus en sang, après avoir froidement assassiné un Troll. La seconde fois, ils avaient tour à tour tué des acromentules, trouvé une chambre légendaire et avaient soudoyé ( ou tué, on n'avait jamais été sûr ) un Basilic d'une trentaine de mètres. Malgré sa propre angoisse, il se devait de rester calme, autant pour Marcus que pour le reste de la meute qui menaçait de sortir les crocs et les griffes. Ceux-ci s'étaient rassemblés en une masse compacte et ne laissaient presque personne les approcher sans émettre des grondements menaçants. Jeremy et Fenrir étaient les pires de tous. Quoique Ralph était presque plus menaçant et dangereux que les deux réunis. Il aurait sans doute massacré Fudge depuis longtemps si Cardric et Adrastos n'avaient pas apaisé le bêta.

Silver haussa un sourcil lorsque son partenaire s'affala contre lui.

_ Oh. Fit Marcus, le premier à les repérer. Papa ?

_ Oui?

_ J'espère que tu ne tenais pas trop à tes anciens collègues, fit-il, sachant que son père comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

Son père commença à formuler une phrase lorsqu'il vit les deux silhouettes que fixait son fils.

_ Oh mon...

Tout comme Halloween 91, les deux jeunes Serpentards étaient recouverts de sang, cette fois-ci cependant, ça n'était pas le sang noir d'un troll des montagnes. Non, certainement pas. Marcus, cependant s'en fichait et, quand les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent au centre de la place et furent sujet aux regards choqués des adultes – fort heureusement seule la faction sombre était présente, minus un Auror que Terence s'empressa d'oublietter en profitant du choc, avant de l'envoyer ailleurs-, il se hâta vers les deux plus jeunes pour vérifier les possibles blessures. Harry avait encore un poignard ensanglanté dans les mains, quand Wayne au contraire, avait essuyé le sien contre un cadavre en robe noire. Après tout, un peu plus de sang sur l'autre, ne changerait pas grand chose. La chemise blanche du petit brun était recouverte de sang et d'éraflures. Le revêtement de Wayne n'était pas en meilleur état. Harry se rongeait encore les ongles, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris, et regardait Wayne, d'un air rêveur. Ce dernier affectait l'ignorance face aux regards des adultes. La soirée s'était plutôt bien terminée.

 _Le couteau s'enfonça dans la chair avec un son dégoûtant et Wayne ricana en voyant la figure s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon, un cri silencieux figé à jamais sur le masque d'argile qui recouvrait son visage. Encore un anonyme jusqu'à ce que les Aurors ne découvrent son identité. Il admira Harry lequel, quelques mètres plus loin, sculptait grossièrement un trèfle à quatre feuille dans la poitrine d'un imitateur ( Wayne ignorait s'il s'agissait de réels mangemorts mais il penchait plus pour des imitateurs ). L'albinos pensait que cela avait un lien avec Vernon Dursley. Avec toutes les cicatrices que lui avait laissé son oncle, Harry avait besoin de 'transférer' ses blessures sur ses adversaires/proies/victimes. C'était presque comme un besoin vital. Le trèfle ? Bonne question._

 _Harry éclata de rire lorsque son couteau se ficha dans la poitrine d'un inconnu qui avait voulu attaquer Wayne dans le dos. En s'accroupissant près de l'inconnu, Harry pouvait l'entendre respirer et haleter. Il était encore vivant. Il prenait conscience de son état, de la mort qui s'approchait. Il savait qu'elle arrivait. Et Harry savait qu'il savait. Harry voulait savourer ce moment et, pour cela, il étendit le bras et fit tomber le masque. C'était un homme. Une vingtaine d'années pas plus. Des imitateurs. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux bleus, presque éteints, le fixaient sans broncher. Le sourire qui barrait le visage de Harry perdit un peu de son éclat. C'était encore un enfant. Pas tout à fait. Lui n'avait jamais été réellement un enfant. Pas depuis la mort de ses parents. Peut-être que cet homme non plus. Peut-être qu'il était ici par choix. Et s'il était ici par choix, n'était-ce pas là une mort honorable ? Harry assista à son dernier souffle, parce que c'était bien là la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Quand l'homme se fut éteint, le garçon lui ferma les yeux, puis se redressa et oublia tout de lui. Ce soir, il n'y penserait pas. Il aurait le reste de sa vie pour ce souvenir de ce nom murmuré dans le silence de l'instant._

 _« David. »_

 _C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à bout de souffle, du bout des lèvres lorsque Harry lui avait demandé son nom, juste un peu plus tôt. Le petit brun leva son couteau au niveau de son visage et il sortit sa langue pour lécher le sang sur la pointe du couteau. Il se coupa un peu, s'en ficha et lécha un peu plus, son sang se mélangeant à celui de ce garçon, David._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau rire le quitta et Harry sortit un autre poignard. Wayne le rejoignit, le prit par les hanches et lui vola un baiser, chaud et passionné._

Le silence dura un peu plus longtemps avant que finalement, l'un des adultes ne se reprenne et pointe un doigt accusateur vers les deux adolescents.

« Que – Que diable vous est-il arrivé ? »

Deux regards neutres se posèrent sur lui et il pâlit un peu. Avec autant de sang sur eux...

Adrian, de sa place, leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha, dégainant sa baguette.

« Durant votre seconde année, Terence a hurlé comme une fillette et vous êtes arrivés tranquillement dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, baguettes en main, prêt à éradiquer le problème, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Wayne renifla, visiblement amusé tandis que Higgs poussait un piaillement indigné. Il n'avait guère besoin qu'on lui rappelle cette histoire. Encore moins devant tant de _respectables_ Lords et Ladies. Le père d'Adrian, Vincent Pucey était ravi de voir son fils se montrer aussi prudent, et espérait peut-être aussi que les deux personnes recouvertes de sang face à eux, ne soient pas véritablement des gamins de quatorze ans.

Harry répondit, d'un ton plat, le regard vide :

« Un grillon. »

Thomas Higgs partagea un regard avec son époux, Gabriel, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire malgré la situation plus que sérieuse. Il avait tendance à oublier que Terence haïssait plus que tout ce genre de petites bestioles. Ça lui ressemblait bien de réagir ainsi. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque l'ami de leur fils, Adrian, rangea sa baguette dans son holster et amorça un geste pour enlacer les deux plus jeunes Serpentards. Le futur sixième année ravisa et les dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête en ressortant sa baguette.

« 'Jamais penser que je couvrirai quelqu'un pour meurtre. » l'entendit-on ruminer.

Harry jeta vers lui un regard plat, mais qui, aux yeux des autres, passa pour un regard innocent. Wayne ne se fatigua même pas à jouer la comédie. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Pardon ? Il me semble pourtant bien que c'était de la légitime défense, non ? Ce sont eux qui ont commencé à semer le chaos partout sur le campement avec des sortilèges interdits, non ? Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Les p'tits, commença Adrian, son sourcil gauche se crispant sous l'incrédulité. Je pense pas qu'avec autant de sang, ça puisse possiblement passer pour de la légitime défense.

Malgré tout, il agita la main et fit disparaître les preuves du massacre. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bientôt avec des vêtements très propres. Trop peut-être.

Après avoir remercié leur aîné, Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ On a croisé un gars bizarre là-bas. Il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

_ C'est drôle, fit Lucian, vaguement amusé. J'en connais deux autres qui n'arrêtent pas de rire dans un moment pareil.

Harry l'ignora, bien que les autres Serpentards ne manquèrent pas le léger sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres du petit brun. Il aimait les personnes sarcastiques.

_ Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Barty.

_ Et que bientôt, reprit tranquillement Wayne, son maître reviendrait et régnerait sur la Grande-Bretagne Magique.

Il remarqua vaguement que la majorité des sang-purs présents se tendirent et devinrent angoissés mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Apparemment, ça n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles pour eux. _'Devait avoir un rapport avec le Vold de la Mort ou quelque soit son nom.'_

_ Pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de chances de remplir son objectif.

Lorsqu'il ne capta que des regards confus, Wayne soupira profondément.

_ 40% de ses effectifs sont en prison. Les autres sont théoriquement assez intelligent pour savoir que sans partisans, il est à peine puissant et d'autres ont sûrement compris depuis un moment que c'est très hypocrite de sa part de vouloir éliminer tous les nés-moldus quand lui-même est un sang-mêlé.

Il reçut des regards stupéfaits et secoua la tête. Il commençait à ressentir l'épuisement. La fatigue était en train de prendre le pas sur l'adrénaline qui l'avait possédé une bonne partie de la soirée. Il repensa brièvement à ce gars, Barty, qu'ils avaient laissé partir parce qu'ils le trouvaient drôle et... et sympa. Harry avait voulu le prendre comme animal de compagnie. Wayne avait refusé. Les humains ne faisaient pas de bons animaux de compagnie. Même s'il devait avouer que Barty aurait bien convenu. S'il n'avait pas encore été autant attaché à son ancien maître.

_ Mimy. Fit soudainement Harry d'une voix étrangement enfantine, tout en dévisageant Jeremy. 'tigué.

Peu comprirent le langage-Harry, mais Jeremy le comprit et ouvrit ses bras pour que Harry vienne s'y réfugié. Celui-ci obtempéra et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'ivresse qui l'avait habité précédemment, le quitta et il s'affaissa contre l'omega. Fenrir prit le relais et attrapa le frêle corps du petit brun. Wayne tint quelques secondes de plus puis s'effondra contre Silver.

Puis Ralph rit. Un rire rauque et grave, qui donna un frisson de plaisir aux deux vampires nobles. Ceux-ci ne portaient pas la même tenue qu'en début de soirée, preuve qu'ils avaient profité du chaos pour chasser un peu et s'étaient changés avant de revenir ici. Les deux vampires se rapprochèrent subtilement du loup-garou puis se pourléchèrent les lèvres lorsque l'odeur musquée les frappa de plein fouet. _Ô combien délicieux..._

Adrastos frissonna à nouveau. Il lui tardait d'être possédé par ses deux compagnons. En même temps. Il savait depuis un long moment déjà que Cardric n'était pas son seul compagnon. Savoir que son compagnon manquant était également celui de Cardric avait été une magnifique surprise. Les deux vampires ne s'en étaient rendus compte que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au manoir des gosses pour leur faire une visite surprise et avaient reconnut l'odeur lupine qui hantaient leurs rêves _(et bien oui, les vampires rêvaient parfois, c'était rares, mais lors d'occasions pareilles, cela arrivait)_. Puis ils avaient vu le bêta en question. Il leur paraissait si jeune. Un gamin par rapport à eux. Certes, ils avaient une apparence éternellement jeune mais Cardric, malgré son comportement enfantin, était plusieurs fois centenaires et Adrastos n'était pas tout jeune non plus. Pourtant, les yeux de Ralph, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils témoignaient des horreurs que leur porteur avait vécu. Leur propriétaire qui avait vu des choses, en avait vécu d'autres... Adrastos était prêt à tout entendre du loup. Tout, mais pas de rejet. S'il vous plaît. Pas de rejet. Malgré cela, il lisait aussi la propre peur du rejet du loup-garou. C'était une peur qui ne l'avait apparemment jamais quitté. Adrastos échangea un furtif regard avec son amant avant de se rapprocher dans le dos du bêta. Celui-ci, absorbé par les frêles figures endormies de ceux qu'il était venu à considérer comme ses petits frères, ne le vit pas approcher et sursauta un peu lorsqu'un menton vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Allons, Ralph, lui parvint la voix suave du vampire d'origine grecque. Les p'tits vont dormir avec les autres. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu veux dormir. »

Le ton charmeur était presque taquin, et Ralph ravala sa salive alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face aux deux vampires.

.

On les retrouva tard dans la nuit, tous trois enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel, rendus ivres par l'alcool qui avait coulé à flots. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le calme légendaire de Cardric avait pris feu lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de voir Ralph se dénudé pour la nuit et il avait attrapé le loup-garou afin de lui ravir un baiser. Le chaste baiser avait cependant rapidement dérapé en quelque chose de plus profond et ils étaient à présent tous trois installés sur le lit double ( qui pouvait au moins contenir quatre personnes ), Cadric surplombant Ralph et l'embrassant avec fougue tandis que Adrastos, plus bas, sortait le membre du loup de sa prison de sa tissu. Gonflé et imposant, celui-ci fit déglutir un peu le vampire soumis. Il avait de quoi ressentir de l'appréhension. Les rumeurs ne mentaient pas, quand elles disaient que les loups-garous étaient _vraiment_ bien gaulés. Le vampire grec attrapa le membre dressé, tremblant presque avec excitation. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il _jouait_ avec des hommes -puisqu'il était en couple avec Cardric depuis des années-, ça n'était même pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un plan à trois ( ça lui était arrivé bien des décennies plus tôt lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore Cardric ). Pourtant, la simple idée d'être avec ses deux compagnons, avec eux, pour un acte aussi... intime... Adrastos en était... figé d'extase. Son propre sexe était gorgé de plaisir et ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il ne portait rien en dessous. Cardric gloussa et délaissa un instant les lèvres du loup pour obliger Adrastos à remonter vers eux avant de lui voler un baiser langoureux. Ralph était hors d'haleine alors qu'il observait ses deux compagnons d'âme. Le truc avec les vampires, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. C'était tellement chaud de les voir s'embrasser ainsi.

« Aw ~ fit Adrastos, lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'emprise du vampire aux cheveux bleus. On dirait que notre petit loup est sur le point de craquer. »

Un léger grondement joueur monta dans la gorge de Ralph mais il ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'attraper Adrastos par la nuque et posa rudement ses lèvres sur celle du vampire plus menu. La brusquerie ne gênait pas le grec. En fait, si quelque chose, cela l'excitait davantage. Il aimait quand c'était dur et violent. Il était un vampire après tout. Il vivait pour les sensations. Il aimait quand c'était fort. Et pas qu'en matière de sexe. Adrastos sentit son membre se contracter à la pensée d'être pris par ses deux partenaires. Il ne pouvait attendre. Une fraction de seconde plus tôt, il avait le membre de Ralph en bouche, mais à présent, il chevauchait le jeune loup, leurs membres se pressant l'un contre l'autre et Cardric laissait une traînée de baisers dans la nuque de son vampire de compagnon.

Ralph aimait contrôler, mais pas uniquement. Voir la fine et élégante silhouette dénudée d'Adrastos le surplomber, assis à califourchon sur lui était une vue des plus exquises. Et être contrôlé ainsi par Cardric l'excitait davantage. Le loup-garou soupira d'aise et posa ses mains sur les hanches graciles du vampire blond. Tous deux lâchèrent un souffle tout en se pressant à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Cardric n'était pas en reste: de sa nouvelle place derrière son compagnon vampire, il avait une vue imprenable sur les deux, tout en préparant leur vampire soumis.

Et la nuit n'en devint que plus exquise quand Cardric eut préparé l'autre vampire. Sentir [ses] deux hommes en lui était la chose la plus merveilleuse que Adrastos ait pu un jour ressentir. Il ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait et à celui qu'il apportait aux deux hommes. Au dessus de lui, Cardric sentait l'étroitesse de l'antre et l'autre sexe glisser contre le sien. C'était exquis, jouissif. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

* * *

Le matin du 2 août, on retrouva Wayne et Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les deux adolescents avaient comme qui dirait fait le mur ( dans leur propre demeure, faut le faire quand même ), pour aller se balader dans l'allée sorcière la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Harry avait déjà récupéré quelques fournitures pour la rentrée, mais les manuels attendraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils auront enfin reçu la nouvelle liste de fournitures. Harry était allé refaire le stock de _'blood pop'_ , les sucettes de sang dans un des magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes, quand Wayne s'arrêta devant une enseigne qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais remarqué. C'était une boutique comme les autres – une façade rabougrie et presque en ruines-, à ceci près que la vitrine différait totalement avec le reste. Les néons vert et roses qui brillaient au dessus de la vitre indiquaient _'Wizard's Wand for Little Tease._ '', tout du moins c'était ce que lisait Wayne mais puisque certaines lettres ne brillaient plus, cela restait difficile à dire avec certitude. Le jeune adolescent resta interdit devant la boutique. Ça n'était pas qu'il était choqué – pourtant il aurait dû, s'il n'avait pas déjà tant vu-, mais il était... inexorablement attiré par ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur de la boutique, depuis la vitrine. La porte de la boutique était ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer et, malgré l'aspect peu accueillant de la rue en général, un petit guéridon reposait sur la terrasse, et des cartes de visite avec le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de cheminée de la boutique, reposaient dessus. Wayne avisa les chaînes suspendu quelque part au plafond, les paires de menottes, simple ou avec fioritures, des affiches de sex-toys puis, finalement, le collier. Il y en avait deux exposés en vitrine. L'un à clous, visant à blesser un peu le porteur afin de mieux le dresser. L'autre, plus doux, était en cuire, mais servait aussi à dresser le porteur, et à montrer à tous son appartenance. Wayne déglutit(2), les yeux rivés sur le collier. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur le poster qu trônait sur la vitrine, montrant un jeune homme – lequel portait l'un des collier et son esprit ne put s'empêcher de se représenter cette image en remplaçant l'inconnu par Harry. Harry, portant le collier en cuire, à quatre pattes et le regardant avec envie, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées. Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas, ni ne remarqua l'ombre derrière lui jusqu'à ce que la voix de Harry ne le fasse sursauter.

« C'est joli. J'aime bien. » déclara-t-il d'une voix fluette et innocente.

Wayne manqua de s'étrangler. _C'est joli... j'aime bien_. Est-ce que... Harry se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ? Du contexte et dans quel sens cela pouvait être interprété ? Est-ce qu'il le taquinait ou le trouvait-il réellement juste joli ?

 _J'aime bien..._

« Je pense que cela ferait un bon cadeau de Noël, tu ne crois pas ? Poursuivit le petit brun aux yeux verts. Peut-être devrions-nous prendre une carte ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami – ou petit-ami ?-, Harry poursuivit.

_ Tu crois que nous devrions acheter quelque chose ici pour Ralph ? Et bien sûr Cardric et Adrastos.

Finalement, l'albinos réagit et secoua la tête.

_ N – Nous devrions sans doute patienter un peu, Harry. Ils n'ont même pas encore rendu cela officiel.

C'est vrai ça, ça n'est pas parce que Ralph avait découché et était revenu la veille, le cou et le torse couverts de suçons, morsures et griffures, accompagné des deux vampires en question-, que cela comptait comme un coming out pour sa [future] relation avec eux.

Harry fit la moue ( du moins Wayne interpréta cela comme une moue ) mais opina et entraîna l'albinos vers un autre magasin. Non sans avoir au préalable prit une carte de visite de _WWFLT_.

* * *

Les délégations devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Toute cette histoire de tournois... pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il y ait autant d'agitation ? Ça n'était qu'un tournois. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas croire que les autres quatrième années ( et tous les autres ) soient aussi excités. Ils ne cessaient de s'agiter en cours et dans les couloirs. Harry ne voyait pas quel était le problème. Seuls les septièmes années devraient être distraits. Après tout, seuls les étudiants de dix-sept ans avaient le droit de participer. Wayne subissait la même chose, non sans se plaindre une à deux fois par jour à son camarade. Surtout que, en plus d'assister à ce déplorable spectacle de cancans, ils devaient en plus esquiver Ginnevra Weasley par des pirouettes et des cascades. En effet, comme Wayne l'avait prédit, la cadette Weasley avait commencé à prendre confiance en elle et s'était mise en tête d'approcher le Survivant. Elle devait être la seule personne de tout Poudlard -avec son frère Ron, à être inconsciente de la proximité des deux Serpentards. Ça n'était pas qu'ils s'affichaient comme un couple (ils avaient toujours été extrêmement tactiles donc il était difficile de noter le changement entre eux mais, d'une certaine façon, tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins senti. Ou alors était-ce juste parce que des paris étaient en place depuis 91 ? ). Apparemment, tout le monde se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Seuls Wayne et Harry avaient réellement été inconscients durant tout ce temps.

Harry sortit le nez de son livre de Runes Anciennes lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Ignorant les ordres de McGonagall – laquelle avait demandé à tous les élèves de se rassembler dans la cour extérieure du château à 16:30 afin d'accueillir les délégations étrangères qui arriveraient vers 17:30-, Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque en emportant son livre de Runes que Ralph lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Pourquoi diable aurait-il dû se présenter par cette froide température près d'une heure à l'avance alors même qu'il pourrait profiter de ce temps-libre pour terminer ses devoirs et même prendre encore un peu d'avance et se débarrasser de tous ses autres devoirs ? C'est ce que lui et Wayne avaient fait, après avoir escaladé l'une des plus basses tour du château. Le froid ne les gênait pas, tout du moins, ne gênait pas Wayne, qui n'était pas du genre frileux et avait enroulé son écharpe autour du cou du petit brun. D'ici en plus, ils avaient une excellente vue. Harry reposa le gros bouquin sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers le Ciel. Un carrosse volait à toute allure vers le château. Wayne observa son parcours, mi intéressé, mi ennuyé. Quand les cheveux manquèrent de renverser Hagrid, le garde-chasse, l'albinos ricana. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Hagrid, quoi que hors des cours de SACM il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais les rares fois où il l'entendait parler, le demi-géant ne cessait de chanter les louanges du vieux sénile. Harry appréciait le demi-géant avant cela. Maintenant, le petit brun trouvait juste cela impossible à supporter. C'était comme s'il était engagé pour ça: lancer des fleurs à Dumbledore. Comme si le vieil homme ne s'en lançant déjà pas assez à lui-même. Du carrosse, sortit la plus grande femme que Wayne eut jamais rencontré. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et une coupe au carré, un visage anguleux et une expression terne. Malgré tout, elle ne lui sembla pas déplaisante. À sa suite, sortit une ribambelle de jeunes filles en uniforme bleu. L'uniforme en question, bien qu'assez court, semblait beaucoup plus pratique que les longues robes noires et encombrantes de Poudlard. Le duo ne les portait pas. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cesser de les faire, les portant uniquement aux festins de début et de fin d'année. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup grandi, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de racheter de nouvelles robes après la première année. Par contre, ils avaient effectivement renouvelé le reste de leur uniforme à la fin de l'année passée. Wayne fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait voir la magie s'échapper du corps de certaines des étudiantes et cela semblait faire réagir les garçons ( et peut-être aussi les filles, bien que cela restait davantage de l'ennui chez elles ).

« Des veelas.» chuchota Wayne, le nez plissé.

Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les veelas. Il n'avait aucun problème avec eux si ce n'est que l'un des veelas mâles avait essayé de s'approprier _SON_ Harry lors d'une visite dans un club de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont beaucoup usaient de leurs charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Il savait que comme n'importe quelle autre créatures, les veelas se servaient juste de leurs pouvoirs à leur avantage mais il n'aimait pas. C'était comme... comme se prostituer pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient et encore, certaines prostituées étaient plus sympa que certaines veelas. Aussi, la plupart des veelas ( pas toutes ! Mais beaucoup. ) étaient incroyablement hautaines et arrogantes du point de vue du dernier Hopkins.

Harry pivota vers lui, ses sourcils froncés en une moue adorable.

_ Est-ce que tu les préfères à moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plat mais où Wayne décela une pointe de jalousie.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges renifla et secoua la tête. Jamais il ne pourrait les préférer à Harry. Harry était juste... Harry. La perfection incarnée selon lui. Une perfection un peu brisé, juste assez pour le compléter parfaitement.

_ Je devrais être malade pour penser cela.

Harry lui offrit un doux sourire et se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Wayne lui lécha les lèvres. Il ne pouvait penser à un autre endroit où il souhaiterait être. Sa maison était avec Harry et nulle part ailleurs. Il n'avait pas de maison avant cela.

Les deux adolescents ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'un _'SPLASH'_ retentissant résonna à travers les chuchotements. Wayne se rendit compte que les filles de Beaux-Bâtons avaient déjà disparu avec leur directrice, probablement parties se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Le bruit provenait en fait d'un immense bateau délabré, semblable à un vieux bateau pirate comme on en voyait dans les films. De là, descendirent par les cordes et les filets, de jeunes hommes, chaudement vêtus, guidé par un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et ondulés. Il apparut soudainement dans l'esprit de Wayne que Poudlard était la seule des trois écoles à être mixte à en juger par la constitution des délégations. Wayne observa Harry et haussa les épaules. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Harry et lui étaient des garçons, donc cela n'aurait rien changé et puis, les filles étaient si agaçantes ( **NdA :** _Ne me frappez pas, je suis une fille aussi !_ ) ! Surtout Ginnevra Weasley. Et Granger aussi, parfois. Elle s'était calmée par rapport à la première année où elle ne cessait de rabrouer tout le monde et de leur jeter des regards noirs lorsqu'ils réussissaient en premier un exercice pratique ou que l'un des professeurs commentaient à voix haute les essais et les complimentaient sur leur travail. Pourtant, cette année, elle semblait à nouveau se montrer aussi insupportable que lorsqu'elle était une gamine de onze ans.

En bas, près du bateau, Nikolaï, Grigori, Sergey et Demetri encadraient Viktor, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année à Durmstrang. Les deux premiers balayaient la foule du regard tandis que Sergey et Demetri, les deux frères Morkov, observaient le château avec une lueur d'admiration: Poudlard était tout en luminosité quand Durmstrang était au contraire réfugiée dans l'ombre et enveloppée sept mois dans l'année par un épais manteau de neige. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce coin était toujours en proie à la neige et à l'Hiver. Sergey ricana soudainement et coudoya son camarade.

« **Hey, Dem. Regarde ces petits** _ **oisillons**_ **.** »

Le susnommé leva les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de trouver les personnes que son ami désignait du menton. C'était deux garçons, plus jeunes qu'eux – beaucoup plus jeunes-, et qui ne devraient probablement pas se trouver à un endroit pareil ( sur le toit d'une des hautes tours ! ) et encore moins quand le reste de l'école était rassemblé tous ensemble. L'un des garçons, l'albinos, se leva soudainement avec une souplesse impressionnante et tendit la main à son camarade, lequel la prit après avoir attrapé un bouquin presque aussi gros que le sac de réserves ( de nourriture ) d'Alec lequel, bien que taillé finement, avait toujours faim. C'était même impressionnant la quantité qu'il était capable d'engloutir tout en restant fin comme une brindille (une brindille avec tout de même un peu de muscle ). Krum posa brièvement les yeux sur les deux garçons qui escaladaient les toits, semblant les évaluer du regard, puis hocha la tête à ses camarades et vint rejoindre leur directeur. Karkaroff les avait un peu briefer sur Poudlard et leur avait en gros dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de faiblard qui ne basait leur apprentissage que sur la magie blanche et neutre tout en oubliant totalement les autres branches de Magie et l'éducation physique. Cette dernière était importante dans le développement des jeunes sorciers. Vous savez ce que disent les moldus _'Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.'_ ou quelque chose comme ça, Grigori devait avouer qu'il n'était pas certain. Cependant, la chose était: Poudlard n'offrait pas de cours de sport ou même de sport de combat et arts martiaux. Non, rien de tout cela. Karkaroff avait dit beaucoup de choses mais les élèves le connaissaient bien et avaient pris l'habitude de trier ses dires avec des recherches ou des articles de journaux. Le curriculum de Poudlard était d'un niveau bien moins élevé et prestigieux qu'avant. Pourtant, eux pouvaient sentir la magie tourbillonner autour des deux _oisillons_. Une magie sombre et envoûtante. Sergey exhala lentement, humant à nouveau l'air pour graver l'arôme magique dans sa mémoire.

Les élèves de Durmstrang firent une brève démonstration de leurs capacités – assez pour rendre les autres craintifs mais pas assez pour révéler leur véritable potentiel aux yeux des autres-, avant que leur directeur ne les invite à s'asseoir où ils souhaitaient. Nikolaï aperçu un flash blanc à la table des vert et argent et coudoya ses amis. Viktor avisa leur regard et hocha la tête, lui indiquant d'ouvrir la marche. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, tandis que Viktor essayait d'ignorer les soupirs de dépit et les appels d'un fanboy roux inconnu.

* * *

Le soir du 2 Novembre était comme n'importe quel autre soir. Bon d'accord, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Les murmures surexcités des élèves ne faisaient qu'agiter un peu plus les aînés qui étaient déjà assez nerveux rien qu'en observant la très ancienne Relique qui trônait à présent près de la table des enseignants. La Coupe de Feu allait désigner les Champions à la fin du repas. C'était un jour qui resterait gravé dans les mémoires. La délégation de Durmstrang n'avait pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de parler avec les Serpentards qui avaient capturé leur attention, Draco Malfoy prenant tout leur temps pour leur parler de choses plus ou moins futile. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient été assez intelligent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle en avance et avaient pu trouver une place de choix entre les premières années et l'équipe de Quidditch minus Draco Malfoy, lequel était avec le reste des camarades de maison de son année en train de rentrer au château. Il s'avéra que Marcus Flint était plus sympa que ce qu'il n'avait entendu dire et que le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard était assez drôle finalement. Leur humour noir coïncidait avec le leur. Quand les quatrièmes année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent sous le rire narquois des frères Morkov. Après tout, le blondinet n'avait pas prévu qu'ils soient là en avance et apparemment, les deux places restantes entre Durmstrang et l'équipe de Quidditch étaient déjà réservées. Grigori renifla quand Malfoy afficha un air outré en se faisant dépassé par une paire de Serpentard de son année. Les deux petits oisillons ignorèrent l'héritier blond et firent leur chemin jusqu'à Marcus. Avec un soupir, ils se posèrent entre les deux factions et regardèrent misérablement leurs assiettes vides. Et bien, il était difficile de dire avec le petit brun, son visage semblait totalement dénudé d'émotions, néanmoins Demetri devina qu'il regardait misérablement son assiette. Puis, finalement, il leva la tête et regarda dans leur direction. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers son copain aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouge puis inclina la tête sur le côté. Ce dernier pencha la tête en avant et l'écouta chuchoter à son oreille.

Flint, qui écoutait les murmures des deux garçons assis à côté de lui, étrécit les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Mais vous étiez dans les citrouilles ou bien ?

_ Quoi ? Intervint Pucey, qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation entre les p'tits.

Flint renifla et désigna les deux gosses d'un geste de la main avant de désigner les élèves de Durmstrang.

_ Le Duo se demandaient juste qui ils sont.

Les étudiants de l'Est clignèrent des yeux. Ils étaient là depuis plus de deux jours et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas être au courant ?

Le petit brun fit la moue – tout du moins ils considérèrent cela comme une moue.

_ Je sais qu'ils viennent de Durmstrang. Ça n'était pas ça ma question. Je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient à cette table et non à celle des Gryffondors. Stupide Weasley semblait apprécier cette idée.

Higgs s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille ( heureusement même s'ils n'y avait encore rien dans leurs assiettes et pour cause, tous les professeurs et invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés-, au moins il y avait de quoi boire. Lucian déplorait encore le manque d'alcool. ) et, pour le coup, les étudiants slaves étaient heureux d'être ignorés. Cela leur permettait d'emmagasiner des informations sur eux et les autres ainsi que sur la dynamique de Poudlard.

_ Stu – Stupide Weasley ?

_ Ronald. Les jumeaux sont gentils. Ronald est stupide. Stupide Weasley. Expliqua simplement le brun aux yeux verts.

Ils avaient encore à lui demander un nom. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à l'appeler Petit. Même en pensées.

_ Co – Comment n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'ils étaient assis avec nous ? Fit Bletchley, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. C'est ainsi depuis l'arrivée des délégations.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas à imaginer la moue qui ornait le visage du jeune homme. Elle était bel et bien présente.

_ J'étais concentré sur autre chose, avoua le petit brun.

Il ne comptait pas dire tout de suite que lui et Wayne étaient sur le point de finaliser l'ultime étape de la transformation animagus. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils travaillaient là-dessus, lui et Wayne. En seconde année, ils s'étaient contentés des méditations basiques, mais l'année dernière, depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ce bouquin génial et très explicatif, ils avaient vraiment travaillé en profondeur là-dessus. Il ne comptait pas en parler en comité aussi public parce qu'ils perdraient ainsi l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. On ne savait jamais quand on pourrait en avoir besoin et, puisque l'on ne pouvait s'enregistrer sur les listes animagus qu'après avoir été diplômé ( ce qui était stupide de l'avis de Wayne ), ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal. Wayne avait un peu d'avance sur lui dans leurs progrès sur la transformation animagus mais Harry travaillait dur pour achever cela avant Noël.

Il y eut un bref silence lorsque les deux garçons de quatrième année se tendirent puis ils remarquèrent l'ombre qui se dressait derrière eux. Tous levèrent les yeux et Viktor roula presque des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Ben tiens...

« Potter, j'apprécierai si toi et Hopkins bougiez de là. »

Sergey tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua et Terence Higgs lui adressa un sourire sympathique. Ça faisait un mal de chien ces ptites conneries. Pas qu'il parlerait ainsi devant ses parents. Qui sait ce que sa mère pourrait lui faire. Elle l'obligerait sûrement à laver sa bouche avec du savon. Erk, il n'avait pas fait cela depuis qu'il avait neuf et avait poussé le chien de leur vieille et horrible voisine depuis le toit de sa maison. Oui, c'était affreusement barbare, surtout envers un animal mais le cabot était aussi horrible que sa maîtresse. Et puis, honnêtement, il était qu'un gosse à l'époque.

Attendez... est-ce que ce _p'tit bout d'chou_ était Harry Potter, LE Survivant ?! Il n'était... pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Grigory n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à cela. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient également été impatients d'aller à Poudlard pour voir à quoi ressemblait le Survivant dont tout le monde avait entendu parlé jusqu'au fin fond de la Russie. Il faut dire que même s'ils ne s'étaient pas mêlés des affaires des autres pays, la montée au pouvoir de _Voldechose_ avait fait du bruit dans le monde entier. L'apparition du Mage Noir avait fait jaser et l'ex Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne ( et pas du monde entier contrairement à ce qu'aimaient penser les personnes influentes de G-B ) avait fait connaître à la Grande-Bretagne une sombre période. Savoir qu'un bambin haut comme trois pommes avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre depuis Grindelwald alors même que d'autres sorciers plus expérimentés avaient échoué... Donc non, ils ne s'attendaient pas au mignon petit brun qui possédait d'incroyables émeraudes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à la frêle silhouette et à l'expression apathique qu'il portait constamment. À vrai dire, il semblait que le vent seul suffirait à le briser. Pourtant, il exsudait de pouvoir. Il semblait que la magie même tournoyait autour du jeune duo. Et à nouveau, cette magie sombre et envoûtante. Demetri frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il laissait la magie des deux garçons voguer jusqu'à lui et l'envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur. C'était comme être coupé du monde et s'enfermer dans une étreinte maternelle/fraternelle. Comme s'il était encore un fœtus, dans le ventre de sa mère. _Sécurité_. C'était le mot.

Le pet – non, Harry, se tourna à demi, bien vite imité par l'albinos, Hopkins ( ils ne connaissaient pas son prénom ), posa un regard blanc sur Malfoy.

_ Pourquoi ?

C'était une simple question, mais elle sembla prendre au dépourvue le blond. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, il connaissait le brun depuis des années maintenant, même s'ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'était jamais parvenu à se rapprocher vraiment de lui et d'Hopkins et il n'avait apparemment pas la patience pour le faire. Ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ça l'avait profondément blessé dans son ego.

_ Parce que je te le demande.

_ Mais nous sommes toujours assis avec Marcus et l'équipe. Contra obstinément Harry. Tu es toujours avec Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi voudrais-tu changer ?

Wao ~ c'était la première fois que Potter lui parlait autant. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Une tique fit son apparition sur le sourcil du blondinet et il résista à l'envie de se masser les tempes. Trop _plébéien_ pour lui, apparemment. À la place, il tendit la main, avec dans l'optique de la poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

_ Potter tu -

L'albinos se leva soudainement et se mit entre Malfoy et Potter, non, Harry.

_ Je considérerai ce que je suis sur le point de faire si j'étais toi, Malfoy, fit Wayne. Tu découvriras que tu n'apprécieras pas le résultat de tes frasques.

L'albinos sourit quand son opposant blanchit considérablement.

_ Harry n'aime pas être touché par des _inconnus_.

La déclaration ne passa pas inaperçue mais ce qui blessa l'ego de Malfoy fut le terme 'inconnu' et le fait que, oui, bien qu'ils se connaissent et se côtoient depuis quatre ans, il n'avait jamais pu toucher l'autre adolescent sans que celui-ci ne se dérobe ou tressaille. Le regard d'Hopkins cependant était froid et flamboyant. Comme de la lave en fusion. Pourtant, Draco lui, ne voyait que le sang, le sang qui avait déjà coulé, bien que cela, Draco ne pouvait en être certain. Il était cependant prêt à mettre toute sa richesse en jeu, si jamais on prenait les paris.

_ Y a-t-il un problème ici ?

Wayne se déroba sous la voix doucereuse de leur chef de maison et il se retourna, hochant la tête à leur professeur en guise de salutation.

_ Aucunement, professeur, fit-il, d'un ton neutre. Malfoy nous demandait juste si nous n'avions pas vu Crabbe et Goyle.

Snape lui adressa un long regard indéchiffrable avant de finalement acquiescer.

_ Asseyez-vous, le repas va commencer. Le directeur ne veut pas de comportements indignes de Poudlard.

Wayne renifla.

_ Pourra pas être pire que Gryffondor.

Et, à sa surprise, son chef de maison afficha un léger sourire narquois.

_ En effet.

Sur ce il pivota et rejoignit sa place à la table des professeurs, ses robes s'envolait avec classe et élégance derrière lui. Harry cligna des yeux. Wayne renifla et Malfoy prit un air hautain avant de se détourner et de rejoindre ses gardes du corps.

L'un des élèves de Durmstrang, trop curieux, jeta un long regard à Harry.

_ Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ?

Marcus et les autres membres de l'équipe reniflèrent, amusés. Malfoy l'avait interrogé ainsi en première année aussi. La réponse qu'ils avaient eu ne les avait nullement satisfait.

_ Apparemment. Répondit le petit brun en piquant _joyeusement_ dans sa nourriture avec sa fourchette.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'ils réalisèrent l'apparition de la nourriture. Ils avaient tous tellement été absorbés par la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à cela. À mi chemin pendant le repas, Harry commençait à somnoler. Lui et Wayne avaient travaillé particulièrement dur pendant leur après-midi de libre afin de métamorphoser certaines parties de leur corps dans leur forme animagus. Même après avoir repris des forces, Harry tombait de fatigue. Le jeune homme était tombé endormi juste après le dessert, la tête sur l'épaule de Wayne et Marcus lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Le plus jeune ne se réveilla même pas lorsque les applaudissements retentirent pour la fille française – la veela, ni quand Krum se leva, pas loin de lui, pour rejoindre la petite pièce à proximité. Il entendit vaguement, dans le fin fond de son subconscient le nom de Cedric Diggory être proclamé haut et fort.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on lui frotta doucement la nuque pour le réveiller qu'il sortit de son état de somnolence. Wayne le fixait avec appréhension. Le silence aurait été oppressant pour n'importe qui d'autre mais Harry se contenta de se redresser après avoir étouffé un bâillement. Flint et les autres aînés s'étaient redressés, tendus et semblaient le regarder avec la même appréhension que Wayne. Harry cligna des yeux et afficha un air vaguement confus.

« C'qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Wayne ravala sa salive.

_ Harry Potter. Répéta Dumbledore.

_ Ton nom vient d'être tiré de la coupe.

Ah. Était-ce donc pour cela que tout le monde le dévisageait étrangement ?

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda lentement Harry, son visage dénudé d'émotions, comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

_ Je ne sais pas, Harry.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie de participer.

Le ton était calme, la voix basse, pourtant, tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention.

_ Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Contra fermement Marcus. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à participer.

_ Le nom de Mr Potter a été tiré par la Coupe. Intervint hâtivement l'un des invités ( Verpey ou Crouch, Wayne n'était pas sûr ). Il doit participer.

_ Mais ça n'est valable que si le Champion a volontairement été entré. Répliqua Lucian, le regard brûlant de détermination.

_ Je n'ai pas mis mon nom, comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea calmement Harry.

_ Tout le monde veut participer ! S'exclama Weasley, depuis sa table.

Harry balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux ternes le fixant d'un regard mort. Ronald frissonna. Parfois, il aimerait vraiment garder sa bouche fermée.

_ Participer veut dire mettre son temps là-dedans. Si je participais, je devrais limiter mon temps de travail et mon temps d'études libres. Ça couperait beaucoup de mon temps et j'ai entendu parlé du Tournois, expliqua lentement le petit brun. Notamment de l'important nombre de morts et des circonstances violentes des décès.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Ils étaient tout à coup très heureux de ne pas avoir été choisis par la Coupe.

Harry regarda Wayne, une moue placardée sur son visage.

_ Je ne connais pas de moyens de prouver que je suis innocent.

Wayne déglutit. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à combien il voulait -

_ Un serment magique. Intervint subitement Adrian.

Harry le fixa sans ciller puis secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette, sa moue n'ayant toujours pas disparue.

_ Messieurs – tenta d'intervenir Dumbledore mais il fut ignoré par le Serpentard.

_ Jure que tu n'as pas ton nom et que tu n'as pas demandé ou suggéré à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi.

_ Je, Harry James Potter, jure de n'avoir pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, que je n'ai pas demandé à quelqu'un de le faire, ni suggéré à une tierce personne de mettre mon nom et que je n'ai pas jamais songé à participer au Tournois. Ainsi soit-il.

La magie tournoya autour de lui et un bref filament doré et argenté s'enroula autour de lui. Harry se permit un sourire satisfait lorsque le bout de sa baguette s'illumina au son d'un Lumos. Soulagé, Adrian ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille du petit brun et comptait le faire rasseoir lorsque Verpey se fit entendre.

_ Un quatrième champion, c'est une grande surprise. Mr Potter, allez rejoindre les autres champions.

Un murmure indigné parcourut la salle. Il était évident avec le serment magique que Potter n'était pas responsable. Ils ne pouvaient pas plier les règles comme ça leur chantait pour satisfaire leur divertissement.

_ Je ne suis pas un participant. S'obstina le Survivant.

_ Cela n'a pas de sens ! Votre nom a été choisi. La Coupe vous a jugé digne.

Harry croisa les bras. Borné comme il était, il ne lâcherait pas, pas que Wayne le blâmait mais la situation semblait devenir de plus en plus difficile à régler. Il était évident que ces types n'avaient pas le droit de le forcer, mais pour leur faire entendre cela, il leur faudrait du temps. Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment, la première tâche était dans trois semaines et avec des hommes influents comme cela, ils étaient capable de faire traîner l'affaire pendant plusieurs mois. Les status d'héritiers de Wayne et Harry leur donnait un avantage, mais les hommes face à eux trouveraient toujours le moyen de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si jamais ils parvenaient à forcer Harry, Wayne décida qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour en tirer les meilleurs bénéfices. D'ailleurs, Harry détestait recevoir des ordres.

_ Vous allez participer Mr Potter.

Harry plissa les yeux, la colère brillant dans son regard. Certains élèves frissonnèrent sous le regard vert avada mais il les ignora. Il détestait qu'on lui ordonne des choses. Cela lui rappelait bien trop les Dursley et il ne supportait pas cela. Les Dursley avaient payé leur arrogance. La magie s'échappa par vagues du frêle petit brun et un violent courant d'air se faufila dans la vaste salle, faisant voleter les uniformes et déplaçant verres et couverts.

_ Nous allons contacter un avocat.

_ Je vais prévenir Silver. Intervint Marcus, blanc de rage alors qu'il fusillait du regards les officiels du Tournois. Vous dépassez les limites, cracha-t-il.

Les autres membres de l'équipe ( minus Malfoy ) se levèrent comme un seul homme et jetèrent un regard venimeux vers la table des enseignants.

_ Il est hors de question que vous forciez Harry. Siffla Terence.

Les élèves des autres maisons étaient choqués. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu les Serpentards se comporter ainsi: défendant becs et ongles l'un des leurs. C'était... mignon d'une certaine façon. Mignon et un peu flippant aussi... les voir agir comme des mamans serpents _( ça agissait comment des mamans serpents ? )_. C'en était stupéfiant. Les frères Morkov se délectèrent du spectacle. Ils devaient admettre être impressionnés par le caractère sur protecteurs des étudiants de Serpentard. Depuis leur arrivée, les quelques personnes qui avaient osé les approcher n'avaient cessé de les mettre en garde contre les vert et argent. Sergey trouvait cela stupide: de son avis, on ne pouvait juger quelqu'un sur sa famille ou son nom ( ou dans le cas présent, sa maison ). Hopkins – ils apprirent que son nom était Wayne-, vint se placer devant Harry pour la couvrir à la vue des enseignants.

« Vous allez regretter de l'avoir forcé. »

Ses yeux rouges brillèrent un instant d'un éclat intense et féroce puis il se détourna et attrapa la main du petit brun avant de le guider à l'extérieur, ignorant Verpey qui leur singeait que le quatrième champion devait se joindre aux autres dans la pièce attenante.

Ce qui mit le plus les nerfs aux Poufsouffles étrangement, n'était pas que Potter participe – ils avaient beau nier et clamer que les rumeurs sur Poufsouffle étaient fausses et scandaleuses, celle disant qu'ils fondaient devant les choses mignonnes était bien vraie-, non, c'était que leur estimé directeur n'avait absolument rien fait pour empêcher cela ! Ça n'était pas uniquement le fait que leur Champion à eu devait désormais se partager l'attention des médias avec un autre, non, bien que cela jouait aussi peut-être un peu. Le véritable problème résidait en ce que le directeur n'avait rien fait pour aider Potter. Potter était peut-être un Serpentard mais il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il n'avait jamais persécuté des Poufsouffles ( ni d'autres maisons ), il n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un le premier ( ni peut-être attaqué tout court ). En fait, s'ils étaient honnête, ils iraient même jusqu'à dire que depuis l'arrivée du Duo Mystère à Poudlard, les aînés de Serpentard s'étaient un peu calmés. Ils jouaient toujours salement au Quidditch mais ils étaient beaucoup moins violents dans les couloirs ou tout du moins, n'attaquaient plus les autres juste pour le plaisir. Et puis... merde quoi ! Potter n'avait que quatorze ans ! Trois ans de moins que les autres ! Il avait peut-être beaucoup de connaissances et était peut-être le meilleur élève de son année mais il était tout petit. Il ne pouvait pas participer ! Inutile de dire, ça n'était pas des Serpentards. Ceux-ci savaient que le jeune garçon était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Y avait qu'à voir ce que lui et Wayne avait fait au Troll. Oui, eux n'oublieraient pas de sitôt l'état dans lequel les deux enfants étaient rentrés ce soir-là. Ni les sourires psychotiques qu'avaient arboré les deux adolescents.

* * *

Le Duo bouda le reste du monde ( sauf leurs camarades de Serpentard ) pendant deux jours avant de reprendre leur routine habituelle, comme si de rien n'était. À vrai dire, il sembla aux autres étudiants que rien n'avait changé, mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Les Serpentards étaient d'autant plus protecteurs qu'avant ( ce qui semblait jusque-là impossible au vu de leur niveau de papa-poule-attitude ces dernières années ) et gardaient toujours un œil sur le duo ainsi que les plus jeunes de leur maison. À croire qu'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués. C'était en effet l'impression qu'ils se donnaient lorsqu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des repas. Étant la maison la plus détestée de Poudlard, les étudiants de Serpentard avait pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de se promener presque avec tous les élèves de leur année. Cependant, depuis le tirage au sort, ça n'était pas seulement les élèves de la même année ensemble, c'était toute la maison, plus soudée et unie que jamais, affichant un front solidaire face au reste de l'école. Pas que ceux-ci comptaient dire quelque chose. Comme promis, Wayne avait contacté un avocat et Marcus, Silver. Ce qui résultait au même puisqu'il se trouva que Silver avait passé son barreau ( ou l'équivalent sorcier du barreau ) et était devenu leur avocat ( et occasionnellement attaché de presse lorsque l situation l'exigerait ). Comme ils l'avaient craint, l'influence de Verpey et Crouch ( plus, ils le soupçonnaient, Dumbledore ) freinait les choses mais Silver travaillait d'arrache-pied pour terminer cette affaire avant le Nouvel An. Il fallait dire aussi, Crouch s'était débrouillée pour que la première session du Wizenmagot sur le Tournois n'ait lieu que le 12 décembre. Soit-disant parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de date libre avant. _Mon cul_... songea Travers alors qu'il filait au travers des couloirs de Poudlard pour gagner une salle près du bureau du directeur, pièce dans laquelle se passait la Cérémonie de pesage de baguettes. Dumbledore était tenu de le prévenir des journées importantes comme celles-ci. C'était marqué dans le contrat que l'homme avait signé ( probablement sans regarder ) lorsque Marcus le lui avait tendu, l'air de rien. _Putain de pervers sournois_. Ah, Carlson avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Et dire que les p'tits avaient réussi à restreindre son emportement et sa tendance à jurer. Il allait tuer son collègue.

Silver cessa de courir lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle en question et s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue et vérifiant qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir couru non-stop depuis les grilles de Poudlard ( comme c'était en fait le cas ). Quand ce fut fait, il inhala profondément, posa la main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Les occupants sursautèrent ( minus Harry et Ollivander, lequel semblait toujours tout savoir à l'avance. Allez savoir, Silver pensait qu'il avait du sang de voyant dans les veines et devait lui-même posséder des capacités ) et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais demanda d'un ton douceâtre qui donna la nausée à l'ex Serpentard :

« Mr Travers ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouvez ici étant donné que vous avez été diplômé l'an dernier. Puis-je m'enquérir sur la raison de votre visite impromptue ? Le moment est assez mal choisi je crains. »

.

Harry n'était pas content d'avoir été sorti du cours de Potions pour ÇA. Snape non plus. L'enseignant avait semblé inquiet à chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui depuis que la Coupe avait recraché son nom. Harry ne trouvait toujours pas cela juste de participer, mais il s'était consolé ( ou plutôt Wayne l'avait consolé ) en lui disant qu'il y aurait peut-être du sang. Et que ça pourrait être fun. C'était un Tournois qui avait été crée bien des siècles plus tôt, dans ce qui aurait pu être l'équivalent du Moyen-Âge ( quoi que la G-B sorcière d'aujourd'hui avait encore des restes du 'Moyen-Âge' ) donc peut-être y aurait-il de violents combats à l'épée ou avec de la magie. Y aurait-il un combat contre une puissante créature magique ? Harry se pourlécha les lèvres; ils devraient aller faire des recherches. Et écrire une lettre à la meute. Ralph, Adrastos et Cardric étaient absents mais devraient revenir bientôt. Les deux vampires avaient amené le bêta en Chine. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un 'cadeau' pour le loup-garou que les deux vampires semblaient vouloir courtiser dans les règles de l'art malgré la présence plutôt flagrante d'un lien d'âme entre les trois. Bref, une lettre pour les mettre au courant de l'état des choses et de sa participation forcée ne serait pas de trop. Lorsqu'il était entré, Verpey avait eu dans l'idée de taper dans le dos d'Harry et de le faire crouler dans une embrassade mais un regard froid ( ça changeait des regards vides et neutres ) de Harry l'avait fait reculer. Verpey avait déglutit. Visiblement, l'enfant ne leur avait pas encore pardonné. Mais c'était pour la pub !

Puis, alors que celui-ci rejoignait les autres adultes à l'extérieur de la salle pour aller recueillir le vieil Ollivander, Harry avait rejoint les autres champions, sans un mot. Voilà où ils en étaient. Diggory ne le salua qu'après avoir fait rire Delacour avec une blague dont Harry ne comprit pas le sens et Krum hocha la tête dans sa direction. La jeune française semblait toujours penser qu'il était un 'petit garçon' et n'était donc pas digne de son attention. Harry retint un reniflement. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes. Elle ne paraissait pas si horrible que cela cependant. Il était sûr qu'avec un peu de sang et de cris, elle pourrait devenir supportable. Harry pourrait alors tolérer sa présence. Wayne prit sa main dans la sienne. Personne ne sembla remarquer ce geste mais, s'ils le firent, les deux garçons s'en fichèrent éperdument. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une personne vint gâcher ce tableau de calme. C'était une femme mais, de l'avis de Harry ( et secrètement de Wayne ), elle ressemblait à un clown. Elle était accompagnée d'un photographe et, tandis qu'elle expliquait combien elle était impatiente de les connaître plus en profondeur, Harry se désintéressa de plus en plus de la femme, jusqu'à ignorer complètement sa tirade. Il ne se ré intéressa à elle que lorsque cette folle lui agrippa le bras et entreprit de le traîner vers un placard. Harry tressaillit et s'éjecta violemment sur le côté, trébuchant en arrière et tombant sur les fesses tandis que Wayne bondissait entre lui et elle, l'air furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous pensiez faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

La température chuta de plusieurs degrés. Delacour et Diggory frissonnèrent tandis que Krum restait de marbre. Skeeter et son associé cependant semblaient pétrifiés; leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés et leurs visages avaient pris une teinte cireuse. Wayne se détourna d'eux et tendit sa main pour aider Harry à se relever.

_ Oh euh je – je voulais simplement poser quelques questions à Mr Potter. Sa participation a surpris tout le monde d'après ce que Mr Verpey m'a dit.

_ Oui et je suis certain que ce même homme a oublié de préciser le serment magique pris par Harry, assurant son innocence et le fait que lui et Crouch l'aient forcé à concourir ?

Wayne savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, il enfonçait les deux hommes et c'était justement pour cela qu'il le faisait. Cela leur permettrait également de rester un peu plus dans l'ombre. Les yeux de Rita se mirent à pétiller et sa plume s'agita frénétiquement, grattant contre le Bloc-note. Wayne lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il détestait ce genre de plume. Il allait sans doute devoir faire quelque chose d'irréversible à cette femme. Histoire qu'elle ne cause pas de problèmes à Harry.

_ Ce ne sont que quelques questions.

_ Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec vous. Confia Harry, décidé à jouer la carte de l'innocence.

Elle marchait à chaque fois.

_ Vous ressemblez à l'étrange dame qui voulait me forcer à venir chez elle quand j'avais huit ans.

Il y eut un silence. Diggory ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, semblant hésiter entre le sérieux de l'implication des dires du plus jeune et l'envie de rire à la comparaison peu flatteuse de la femme Skeeter.

Pour dire vrai, la femme que Harry avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait huit ans était réellement une prostituée de bas-quartier et elle avait au début essayé de le tenter, mais quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était un orphelin vivant dans la rue, elle l'avait tout simplement invité à rester chez elle quelques jours, le temps qu'il reprenne des forces et histoire qu'il ne meurt pas de froid. Les hivers à Londres pouvaient être très rudes.

Cedric n'eut pas à y réfléchir car ils furent interrompus par le retour des directeurs et officiels, lesquels bavardaient gaiement avec Ollivander. Ceux-ci devinrent rapidement lourds, songea Harry, lorsqu'ils insistèrent que seuls les Champions devaient être présents lors de la Cérémonie et que Wayne devait partir. Celui-ci se démena comme un beau diable, arguant que _'qui sait ce que vous pourriez lui faire'_. Le regard noir était très suggestif et les officiels rougirent au sous-entendu. Si c'était de colère, de gêne ou de honte, ils n'en furent jamais certains. Karkaroff et Maxime cependant, demeuraient davantage amusés par leur comportement. Wayne fut finalement obligé d'abdiquer et, après un dernier regard noir aux deux officiels et un autre, plus menaçant, à Skeeter, il pivota vers Harry.

_ Si quoi que ce soit arrive... tu sais quoi faire. S'ils font quoique ce soit de déplacé... castre-les.

L'albinos ignora les regards choqués et légèrement douloureux des adultes tandis que la fille Delacour souriait avec approbation et que le garçon Krum... oscillait entre respect et grimace de douleur. Wayne n'allait pas les plaindre. _Ne faîtes rien de déplacé envers Harry, et rien ne vous sera fait._

_ Et si c'est une fille ? Demanda Harry en lançant un regard significatif à Skeeter qui prit un air scandalisé.

_ Cries très fort.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Ollivander était en train de parler de la baguette de Diggory sous l'œil excité de Skeeter ( _**NdA:**_ _navré pour le sens tordu de cette phrase_ ) lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Harry, contrairement aux autres, ne sursauta pas et se contenta de se tourner lentement vers l'intrus. C'était Silver. Le petit brun cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que Silver faisait ici ? Harry était heureux ( du moins il pensait l'être ) de le voir mais... qu'est-ce que Silver faisait ici ? Le jeune homme avisa Dumbledore qui se tenait là, les traits tirés par le mécontentement et en déduisit que ce dernier n'était pas au courant.

« Mr Travers ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouvez ici étant donné que vous avez été diplômé l'an dernier. Puis-je m'enquérir sur la raison de votre visite impromptue ? Le moment est assez mal choisi je crains. »

Silver détailla le vieux fou d'un regard dédaigneux avant d'avancer, lentement, de sa démarche gracieuse et féline.

_ J'ose espérer que vous lisez au moins les documents officiels lorsque vous les signer Mr le Directeur. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. Ma visite est parfaitement cadrée, je crains pour vous. Vous avez signé un document selon lequel, entre autre chose, vous promettez de me prévenir deux jours à l'avance, avant chaque événement de ce genre, dans lequel la presse est invitée à échanger avec mon client.

_ Votre... client ?

Le ton de Dumbledore impliquait qu'il savait exactement de qui il parlait ou du moins, craignait de savoir à qui il faisait référence. Silver lui offrit un sourire froid, avant de se détourner de lui pour se concentrer sur Harry, auquel il offrit un sourire chaleureux. L'ex Serpentard marcha rapidement jusqu'au plus jeune et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste fraternel, trahissant les liens qui les unissaient.

_ Je crains que si vous insistiez à ignorer vos devoirs envers le contrat que VOUS avez signé, je ne doive vous interdire le droit de communiquer avec mon client lorsque vous êtes seul avec lui.

Le directeur semblait livide à présent, tandis que Skeeter ( qui avait enchanté une autre plume à papote pour répéter exactement ce qui se disait ) bavait presque, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Harry leva un regard lumineux vers son aîné et lui offrit un bref sourire que le photographe parvint à capturer avec son appareil. Il semblait que la GaZette employait tout de même quelques personnes douées, dans leurs locaux.

_ Et bien, intervint délicatement le vieux fabriquant de baguettes. Si vous permettez, je suggère que nous poursuivions. Il nous reste une baguette à tester.

_ Faîtes, Maître Ollivander. Lui accorda Silver tout en hochant respectueusement la tête.

Garrick en fit de même puis étendit doucement la main afin de récupérer la baguette que lui tendait précautionneusement Harry.

Ça n'était pas que Harry en avait particulièrement besoin, après tout, il se débrouillait très bien avec la magie sans baguette mais les cours se déroulaient généralement avec une baguette ( bien que Flitwick leur ait autorisé à ne pas utiliser la leur après la seconde année, à la plus grande fureur de Granger ). C'était une baguette polie, en bois noir. Elle n'était ornementée d'aucun diamant ( comme c'était parfois le cas selon les demandes de la famille ) mais paraissait très stylisée et des cristaux semblables à des larmes semblaient s'être immergés dans le bois. Des courbes dans le polissage indiquait des symboles étranges et Ollivander avait toujours été fasciné par cela. Il ne l'avait pas eu longtemps sous les yeux, mais elle valait réellement le coup d'œil. Surtout à cause de l'étrange ligne rouge qui scindait la baguette en son milieu.

_ Oui, une baguette exceptionnelle. Fit-il en traçant au toucher les courbes de la fine Baguette.

_ Exceptionnelle ? Répéta Rita, ses doigts se serrant autour de sa plume.

_ Oui en effet. La baguette originale était faite d'une plume de phœnix et bois de houx, 27,5 cm. Mais elle a fusionné avec une ancienne baguette. Le résultat obtenu par la fusion des deux est le suivant, expliqua Ollivander en se remémorant les éléments tandis que patientait tranquillement. 23 cm, bois de houx, plume et larmes de phœnix ainsi que griffes de démon.

Cela fit efficacement taire le reste du bas-peuple.

_ D – Démon ? S'enquit Diggory, peu sûr de lui, tout en jetant un regard prudent à Harry, lequel lui rendit un regard neutre.

C'était à s'y attendre. Ollivander ne parut pas comprendre leur inquiétude ni leur angoisse.

_ Hum ? Oui absolument. Tout à fait fantastique. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas assisté à une fusion. La dernière était quand ce russe est venu dans ma boutique en 1968 et – je m'égare excusez-moi. Les démons sont liés à la magie du sang et le Clan Potter était auparavant très connu pour son utilisation courante de la Magie du Sang-, ainsi que leur aide dans la médicomagie grâce à cette branche, classée malheureusement sombre par le Ministère.

Diggory et ferma la bouche. La famille Potter était considérée comme une famille pro-light mais sa puissance et renommée provenait de leur utilisation de magie du sang ? Comment pouvaient-ils être lumineux en utilisant une branche sombre ? Cedric voulut se frapper le visage contre un mur. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient pas de la classification ministérielle mais de la magie en elle-même. Les Potter étaient Light, voire Grey quand, selon le Ministère, ils étaient très, très lumineux. Et la Magie du Sang avait permis de sauver de nombreuses vies donc, théoriquement, elle n'était pas sombre. Seulement du point de vue du Ministère. Okay, il pouvait travailler avec cela.

.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que les photos furent prises, Silver retint l'attention de la femme journaliste.

_ Miss Skeeter, intervint Silver, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Pourrai-je avoir un mot avec vous en compagnie de mon client ?

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit – commença Dumby.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée ! S'enthousiasma Skeeter, ravie bien que prudente.

Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas s'en prendre à eux. Ils étaient bien trop puissants et influents pour qu'elle se risque à cela. De plus, les infos que l'héritier lui avait gracieusement fourni ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: il voulait qu'elle se concentre sur Dumbledore et les officiels et laisse le jeune Potter en dehors de cela, rien que le strict minimum le concernant, en plus de son innocence écrite noir sur blanc.

_ Parfait, se réjouit faussement le jeune avocat. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous parlerons dans un lieu plus calme.

Rita étira un large sourire et suivit les deux jeunes hommes, ignorant totalement Dumbledore. Après tout, elle avait déjà interviewé les autres champions et ne souhaitait pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie du vieux sénile pervers.

* * *

« _Intéressons-nous maintenant à Harry Potter, le plus jeune Champion du Tournois, entré illégalement par une tierce personne encore inconnue. Lorsque le nom de Mr Potter est sorti de la Coupe, ce jeune homme, décrit comme de nature calme et taciturne s'est rapidement fait innocenter en jurant un serment magique dont tout Poudlard ainsi que les délégations ont été témoins._ Lut Adrian, le matin de la 1ère Tâche, au petit déjeuner. Wao, pour une fois qu'elle note pour mot ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ _Il est à noter que malgré la pression engendrée par l'événement, Mr Potter est resté parfaitement calme tout au long de la cérémonie. D'après divers témoignages, c'est là son comportement habituel. Rien ne semble pouvoir le perturber trop longtemps. Lorsque nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'il aurait trouvé le responsable de sa participation au tournois, Mr Potter a longuement considéré la question avant de répondre: ''Si le Tournois est en cours, je le ferais participer à ma place, car ça n'est pas moi qui ait mis mon nom dans la Relique. Si le Tournois est terminé ou que Silver est parvenu à me faire quitter le Tournois avant, j'aviserai.''_. Aw Harry, c'était très bien pensé. Quand a lieu l'audience au Wizengamot ? » S'enquit Lucian, tout en mordant dans un toast.

Il dut attendre que Harry ait terminé sa cuillerée de céréales pour avoir sa réponse.

_ Le 12 décembre, c'est écrit dans l'article.

_ Mais ça ne sera probablement pas réglé en une seule séance. Poursuivit Wayne, grognon.

Il était sûr de dire que les membres impliqués feraient traîner cela le plus longtemps possible. _P'tits cons_.

_ Tu n'es pas stressé Harry ? L'interrogea Lucian, après avoir posé son verre de jus d'orange.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Pas tellement. Wayne, Marcus, Silver et moi avons fait des recherches sur les tâches durant le Tournois pour nous mettre sur la voix et Miles m'a conseillé d'aller dans la forêt l'autre soir.

_ La forêt ?

_ Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

_ Hey, écoutez ça : _''Je ne sais pas vous chers lecteurs, mais moi, je me pose des questions. Pourquoi de grands hommes tels que Ludo Verpey et Barty Crouch insisteraient tellement pour faire participer le jeune Potter alors que celui-ci a d'ores et déjà prouvé son innocence ? Et aussi mais surtout, pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'a-t-il rien fait pour empêcher cela ?''_. Cette femme est une langue de vipère, fit Lucian. J'aime ça.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Wayne grimaça. Lucian était...

_ Es-tu attiré par les phéromones relâchés par la femme Skeeter ? L'interrogea-t-il calmement bien que l'air dégoûté ne put être entièrement masqué.

Bole ne sembla pas comprendre – en même temps les sorciers ne semblaient pas être éduqués dans ce genre de choses, ou peut-être l'étaient-ils mais n'avait-il (Lucian) pas écouté le cours-, mais Miles l'était et éclata d'un rire fou sous les regards perdus de ses compagnons.

Lucian haussa un sourcil tout en dévisageant Wayne.

_ Pardon ?

Miles mit de longues secondes avant de réussir à se calmer et ne fut à peu près bien que grâce à l'aide de Sergey, le russe étant assis juste à côté de lui.

_ Ce que Wayne te demandait d'une façon un peu scientifique était si oui ou non tu étais attiré par notre chère Rita.

Lucian fit une tête étrange qui fit ricaner tous ses camarades puis prit un air hautain.

_ Si elle avait un peu moins de maquillage, elle serait peut-être attractive. En attendant, elle m'effraie plus qu'autre chose.

_ Tu n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Harry. Rumina Wayne en poignardant sa nourriture.

Lucian haussa un sourcil mais Wayne ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Ce fut Flint qui prit pitié ( ''Non, je n'ai pas de pitié !'' ) de lui et lui offrit une réponse.

_ Skeeter a agrippé Harry pendant la Cérémonie de pesage de baguettes. Harry l'a comparé à une pédophile et Wayne n'était pas content du tout.

Lucian pouffa en silence mais cela se voyait que, tout comme les autres, il angoissait pour Harry et pour ce qui allait se produire durant la première tâche. Seuls Silver, Marcus, Wayne et Harry ( et bien sûr Miles, qui les avait pistonné ) savaient ce qui l'attendait plus tard dans la matinée. Harry avait, par un acte de noblesse inespéré, prévenu Diggory de ce qui l'attendait. Daphné lui avait dit un jour que si l'on était gentil, les autres seraient gentils avec lui en retour et Harry avait depuis longtemps appris que cela pouvait être vrai ( pas toujours mais souvent, c'était le cas ). Peut-être que Diggory lui renverrait la pareille ? De plus, le Poufsouffle n'était pas si méchant que cela. Sûr, il n'avait jamais réagit lorsque ses amis s'étaient moqués de petits Serpentards de première année, mais au moins n'avait-il pas participé à leurs moqueries. Harry était même certain que le plus âgé avait un jour empêché l'un de ses amis de persécuter un première année de Serpentard.

Finalement, Harry se redressa lentement et Wayne passa derrière lui, ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul un jour pareil.

« Harry ? »

Le susnommé posa les yeux sur Marcus et lui adressa un léger sourire rêveur ( qui, franchement, effraya les Serpentards ).

_ Il me reste quelques préparatifs à faire pour tout à l'heure.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, Wayne sur les talons, lorsque la rouquine de la Chambre des Secrets – Gina ou quelque chose comme ça-, se planta devant lui, rouge comme une pivoine. Harry cligna des yeux. Sergey, assis en face d'eux, étouffa un rire et planta un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, Demetri. Celui-ci roula des yeux mais se désintéressa de son bol de porridge. Il n'aimait pas ça de toute façon.

Harry afficha un regard blanc.

_ Oui ?

Wayne plissa les yeux, la jalousie le gagnant presque instantanément. Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à envier à la rouquine et que Harry ne la voyait même pas, mais il savait aussi que la fillette était une petite chipie qui pourrait probablement devenir un peu garce sur les bords si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Il avait entendu parler de Molly Weasley. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours souhaité une fille et qu'après six garçons, elle avait été franchement désespérée. Naturellement, quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait avoir une fille, elle avait été ravie : enfin elle pouvait avoir une petite princesse, qu'elle habillerait et coifferait à sa guise, dont elle pourrait s'inquiéter et qu'elle pourrait gâter, jusqu'à la favoriser, la préférer à ses frères. Ça n'était pas contre Mrs Weasley en particulier, mais certains parents avaient tendance à réagir ainsi. Molly Weasley n'en faisait pas exception. Les jumeaux leur avaient dit que leur mère racontait des histoires sur le Survivant quand leurs deux plus jeunes frère et sœur étaient enfants. Wayne comprenait d'où venait l'obsession, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pardonnerait si elle aussi ( comme Ronald ) allait trop loin dans son obsession. Elle pouvait le regarder, mais de loin. De préférence, de _très_ loin.

Quand la rouquine fit mine de se rapprocher, Wayne attrapa Harry par la taille et le fit reculer. Ginny ne sembla pas remarquer ce geste.

_ Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance. Et te dire que, je sais que tu n'as pas mis ton nom.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_ Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas mis mon nom. J'ai prêté un serment magique.

Ginny rougit d'embarras. Elle avait oublié ce détail-là.

_ Oui, quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance.

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux.

_ Merci.

Quand Ginny fit un pas en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue cependant, Harry se déroba subtilement et se retourna pour partir avec Wayne, comme ils avaient prévu de le faire avant l'intervention de la Gryffondor.

Les étudiants de l'Est observèrent, ébahis, les deux Serpentards quitter la salle, sans un regard en arrière. Ça n'était pas une attitude snob, c'était... c'était juste... eux ! La rouquine était mignonne, c'est vrai, mais... Sergey secoua la tête. Quelque chose lui disait que les _oisillons_ avaient bien fait de se détourner.

.

Harry maintint son attitude calme même lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la tente des Champions où une Fleur Delacour bien plus pâle que d'habitude attendait déjà. Krum était assis de façon rigide sur un fauteuil, l'air maussade et un peu blanc. Cédric Diggory, assis à côté de la championne française, le salua d'un hochement de tête, mais resta un peu vert. Harry le nivela d'un regard calculateur, hocha la tête, puis alla s'asseoir. Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas vraiment nerveux. Sûr, il ressentait quelque chose, pouvant s'apparenter à du stress, mais comme toujours, ses émotions étaient bien moins fortes que celles des autres.

Cédric pâlit davantage quand il eut dans la main la mini-figurine du dragon qu'il allait affronter.

Plus tard, quand Cedric et Fleur étaient passés, et que Krum était dans l'arène, Harry entendit un bruit suspect et détourna les yeux de son mini-dragon pour dévisager Wayne, lequel était adossé contre une table géante. L'albinos se redressa et marcha droit vers lui. Quand il fut à quelques centimètre, il attrapa Harry par le col de sa combinaison et le tira vers le haut, crochetant leurs lèvres ensembles. Harry enveloppa instinctivement ses bras autour de l'autre garçon et sourit, quand il sentit les bras de l'albinos entourer sa taille. Les rugissements du dragon et de la foule n'étaient plus qu'un vague bruit de fond quand la langue de Wayne vint taquiner celle de Harry. Harry ne chercha pas à se libérer, au contraire, il sembla se fondre un peu plus dans l'étreinte et laissa son corps fusionner contre celui de l'albinos. Ce ne fut que quand le son d'une corne retentit que Wayne le laissa partir. Harry savait que c'était autant une sorte de 'bonne chance' _made in Wayne Hopkins_ qu'une façon de marquer son territoire face à la fille Weasley.

« Séduis-les. » lui chuchota Wayne avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la tente des champions, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Harry étira un léger sourire et quitta la tente par la sortie opposée, celle qui ouvrait directement sur l'arène. Quand il entra dans le stade transformé en arène, il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la gigantesque créature ailée qui lui face face à une trentaine de mètres.

C'était... comme un immense lézard ailé. Il – non, elle était gigantesque. Noire, avec des ailes puissantes et de profonds yeux verts forêt. Des yeux qui le regardaient fixement. Harry avait lu sur les dragons dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle serait la tâche.

Le petit brun se jeta derrière un rocher quand la dragonne ouvrit sa gueule pour cracher un impressionnant jet de flammes.

Le Magyar à pointes était le plus dangereux des quatre dragons présentés aujourd'hui. Le plus agressif aussi. L'un des plus dangereux dans le reste du monde, aussi. Comme pour beaucoup de races, les femelles étaient plus agressives et protectrices en ce qui concernait leurs couvées.

Harry quitta sa cachette juste à temps : d'un coup de queue, le Magyar réduisit son rocher à néant. Le jeune sorcier dégaina sa baguette et, sans un mot, dressa un mur de glace. Il savait que pour tenir tête au dragon, il allait devoir utiliser principalement des éléments. Cela ne l'intéressait cependant pas de combattre un dragon. Harry aimait les créatures ( à part les trolls, il n'aimait pas les trolls ), il ne voulait pas les combattre. Il voulait juste les caresser.

La queue du dragon vint percuter son épais mur de glace, lequel trembla un peu au contact. Les épines qui hérissaient sa longue queue produisirent de longues entailles le long du mur mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Il ignora royalement Bagman, lequel commentait sa performance. Il savait qu'un étudiant de quatrième année ne devrait pas connaître et encore moins parvenir à lancer ce genre de sortilège : c'était censé être trop puissant pour un jeune sorcier dont le noyau magique n'avait pas encore atteint la maturité. Cependant, le noyau de Harry était grey, partiellement noir. Il était plus simple pour lui de jeter des sortilèges liés directement à la Terre et aux Éléments. N'ayant pas vraiment la patience de rester éternellement dans l'arène, Harry se mordit le pouce et fit couler le sang sur ses poignets. Deux runes s'illuminèrent sur sa peau et un sourire fasciné étira les lèvres du petit brun. Il leva les yeux et avisa Wayne et Marcus, lesquels s'étaient faufilés dans la tribune des invités avec Silver et le reste de la meute. Adrian, Terence et les autres étaient tous à la tribunes réservée aux élèves de Serpentard. Harry parut pensif durant quelques instants puis se jeta hors de sa cachette, sa peau semblant briller d'un éclat bleuté au soleil.

 **« Oh – oh !** Lui parvint la voix magiquement amplifiée de Bagman. **On dirait que notre jeune champion s'est servi de runes pour passer cette épreuve. Nous avons à nos côté Mr. Drant, qui justement, est un spécialiste en matière de Runes. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

 **_ Oui, tout à fait, Mr. Bagman, […].** »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, trop occupé à dévisager l'immense créature noire face à lui. Il savait que les Magyars à pointes étaient les dragons les plus dangereux du monde. Mais... si le dragon ne le voyait pas comme une menace, il n'attaquerait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et murmura sous son souffle. Sous le regard quelque peu perplexe et suspicieux de la dragonne, des écailles apparurent sur le visage et les pieds nus du petit brun. Pour ne pas être pris pour une menace, il suffisait de faire appel à l'instinct maternelle de la dragonne, non ? Bien sûr, c'était encore quitte ou double, mais c'était déjà cela.

La créature ailée renifla l'air, puis en vint à la conclusion que l'être face à elle était étrange. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment humain, mais en avait l'odeur en tout cas. Pour vérifier ses suspicions, elle cracha un puissant jet de flammes qui atteignit sa cible. Il y eut des cris de terreur dans l'assemblée, alors même que le spécialiste en runes et arithmancie, leur faisait savoir que les runes avait probablement été gravées dans le but de le protéger du feu. Le feu ne s'éteignit pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il sembla s'enflammer davantage et s'assombrir depuis l'intérieur. Des murmures parcoururent la foule. L'annonce de Mr Drant, déjà oubliée, on chuchotait que le pauvre Survivant avait dû être carbonisé sous l'attaque soudaine. Alors, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque les flammes s'écartèrent et s'éteignirent peu à peu, dévoilant un Champion immaculé et particulièrement... imperturbable. Le petit brun inclina la tête sur le côté puis hocha la tête pour lui-même, à la grande confusion du public. Les dresseurs ne comprirent les _précautions_ du garçon que lorsque le concerné s'approcha calmement de la dragonne. Et que celle-ci ne réagit pas.

 **« Ah, je crois comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il semblerait que Mr. Potter ait – d'une façon ou d'une autre-, réussi à se faire passer pour un dragonnet. Je crois que c'est une technique utilisé dans certaines réserves de l'Est, il me semble, afin d'approcher les dragonnes qui s'apprêtent à mettre bas. »**

Harry approcha prudemment l'immense dragon. Il n'était pas vraiment effrayé – il n'y avait que l'oncle Vernon qui l'effrayait encore un peu, même s'il était mort-, mais plutôt intimidé. Et aussi assez admiratif. Quand il fut à quelques pas du nid et du dragon, il s'arrêta. Maintenant, il devait laisser la créature approcher. Huit minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, d'après l'immense horloge qui flottait au-dessus de l'arène. Le Magyar se dressa sur quatre pattes et pencha sa tête en avant. Harry ne bougea pas. L'immense tête du dragon était juste face à la sienne les simples expirations du dragon suffisaient presque à faire trébucher Harry. Le petit brun infusa un peu de magie dans ses pieds pour le maintenir au sol et se raidit complètement lorsque le reptile géant ouvrit sa gueule.

.

Marcus se raidit, paralysé par l'effroi lorsque le dragon pencha sa tête pour fixer Harry avec ses grands yeux verts. Ils étaient jaunes, à pupilles verticales, lorsqu'il (elle?) avait été amené dans le stade, mais ses yeux avaient pris la même teinte émeraude lorsque Harry était apparu dans l'arène. Marcus n'avait appris ce que cela signifiait que lorsque le commentateur avait interrogé l'un des dresseurs : le Magyar avait choisi sa prochaine proie. Marcus était tout à coup très heureux que Harry ait un intérêt très large pour la lecture et ait fait des tas de recherches qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours parce que s'il n'avait pas eu recours à un peu de métamorphose humaine mélangée à un glamour puissant, il aurait très certainement dû combattre la femelle.

Wayne de son côté, ne le montrait pas, mais il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu que Harry participe à ce stupide Tournois, mais les vieux croûtons du Département des Jeux et les stupides politiciens ne faisaient rien pour leur faciliter la tâche. À ce rythme, Harry aurait tôt fait de décider que le Tournois était fun et qu'il préférait continuer à 'jouer'. Et – quoi ? Ne le regardez pas ainsi, il savait parfaitement que le temps que les autres imbéciles se décident, Harry aura changer d'avis. Et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient !

… D'un autre côté, si c'était ce que voulait Harry...

Wayne se passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs mi-longs. Il supposait que si Harry changeait d'avis et désirait participer, Wayne le supporterait. De plus... Harry était vraiment désirable ainsi. Et sa tenue moulait tous les bons endroits. Adrastos le coudoya dans les côtes et, quand l'abinos pivota vers lui, ce fut pour faire face au sourire espiègle du vampire noble.

« Je peux sentir ton excitation d'ici, chaton. »

Wayne essaya de ne pas montrer son irritation : c'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis la rentrée, tout le monde leur donnait ( à lui et à Harry ) des surnoms mignons, d'animaux pas du tout effrayants. Et à chaque fois, il s'agissait de _bébés_ animaux ! Ça ne le gênait pas que la meute les appellent louveteaux, parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour la meute, et que les loups adultes, c'était classe et dangereux. Mais il avait entendu des étudiants de Durmstrang – les frères Morkov, les appeler '' _Oisillons_ '' et maintenant, leurs vampires d'amis les appelaient '' _chaton_ '' ? Sérieusement, n'étaient-ils pas même un peu intimidants ? … Okay, ne répondez pas à cette question.

Wayne inhala brusquement lorsque la dragonne ouvrit sa gueule et... et entreprit de nettoyer Harry avec sa grande langue ? É - Était-ce un comportement normal ? En même temps, Wayne ne parvenait pas à oublier que Harry avait été enlacé par un Détraqueur donc... Peut-être qu'elle était en train de marquer Harry comme l'un des siens ? Dans ce cas-là, Wayne avait son mot à dire ! Le quatrième année se rigidifia contre Jeremy et Fenrir quand la dragonne ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule et attrapa Harry. Il ravala un cri d'effroi ( contrairement à Mimy ) et se força à prendre une inspiration tremblante, seulement pour soupirer de soulagement quand il fut déposé en toute sécurité dans le nid.

« Tuer c'gamin... murmura sombrement Marcus. 'faire mourir de peur... »

Il y eut un silence de mort dans les tribunes puis, petit à petit, un murmure se propagea. Ce ne fut que quand Harry mit innocemment la main sur l'œuf d'or, que les murmures se transformèrent en applaudissements et que Bagman se lança dans des éloges sonores à l'encontre du plus jeune champion.

.

Igor Karkaroff devait avouer être intrigué par les deux jeunes sorciers auxquels ses étudiants avaient semble-t-il pris goût. Il faut dire que _'ses'_ gamins avaient plutôt l'habitude de rester entre eux, même quand leur école recevait des échanges scolaires – la plupart du temps avec Ilvermorny, Mahotokoro ou Koldovstoretz. Pourtant, depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, ils semblaient en avoir décidé autrement. Igor les voyait au cours des repas, parler avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard, et poser un regard presque protecteur ( Que diable ?! Ils ne les connaissaient même pas ! ) sur les deux étranges gamins. Cependant, Igor lui-même devait bien avouer ne pas être insensible au charme innocent des deux garçons. Ça n'était pas une attraction pervertie par un désir sexuel, non ( _Du moins pas à sa connaissance car, bien qu'ayant été un mangemort, Igor n'avait jamais eu goût pour les jeunes garçons contrairement à certains de ses ex-collègues._ ), mais plus... il n'était pas certain, mais selon lui, c'était la magie des deux adolescents qui l'attirait. Il avait senti quelque chose en arrivant et l'avait ressenti à nouveau à chaque fois qu'il les croisait dans un couloir. C'était... un puissante émotion. Quand les deux Serpentards faisaient ressortir leurs auras, ça n'était que puissance, ténèbres et séduction. Et c'était probablement ce qui les attirait tous, les sorciers inclinés sombres, plus que les autres, mais les sorciers grey et light, aussi tout de même. Ces deux garçons étaient très différents de tout ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer avant. D'une certaine façon, ils rappelaient à Igor, son ancien maître, lorsqu'il était jeune et charismatique. Pourtant, les deux jeunes Serpentards étaient aussi très différent du Lord Noir déchu. Ils n'essayaient pas de plaire aux autres – tout du moins pas consciemment-, et ne jouaient pas vraiment de rôle, ils étaient juste eux-même et c'était cela qui les différenciait totalement de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et leur Magie... Mordred ! Elle vous séduisait, vous attirait à eux et vous emprisonnait pour ne plus jamais vous libérer. Pas que vous souhaitiez vous en libérer, d'ailleurs. Igor savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accorder trop de point au gamin Potter sans mettre en danger la position de son propre champion et puis, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas, mais il pouvait au moins lui accorder quelques points en plus pour sa très jolie et ingénieuse prestation. Après tout, le gosse avait réussi à charmer le public... et la dragonne.

.

Silver grimaça lorsque Marcus le relâcha enfin. À partir du moment où petit, frêle et _minuscule_ Harry était entré dans l'arène, son partenaire n'avait cessé de lui serrer la main, presque à la lui briser. Qui aurait cru que Marcus aurait assez de puissance pour lui faire véritablement mal ? Oh, bien sûr Marcus avait une belle stature, mais ça n'était rien comparé à Silver. Néanmoins, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour le P'tit. Bien sûr, là encore, Marcus avait eu plus de temps à passer avec les p'tits étant donné que lui, Silver, avait déjà été diplômé de Poudlard. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas que c'était aussi en partie grâce aux deux gamins qu'il avait pu réparer ses erreurs et que lui et Marcus étaient enfin ensemble.

Jeremy, à quelques sièges de là, gesticulait contre Fenrir, essayant de ne pas paniquer parce que Wayne était juste devant eux et que ça ne le ferait certainement pas de paniquer devant le plus jeune, quand son ami ( petit-ami ? ) était en train d'affronter un PUTAIN DE DRAGON ! Et, heureusement que Fenrir était là pour l'apaiser, sinon Jeremy aurait probablement déjà essayer de kidnapper leur louveteau et de le ramener en sécurité. Harry n'était peut-être pas le 'sien' à proprement parler et Jeremy était peut-être trop jeune pour pouvoir faire 'comme si' mais les deux gamins étaient ses louveteaux quand même. Et il se battrait crocs et griffes contre quiconque voudrait les lui enlever. À part Ralph, mais Ralph était un grand frère pour les p'tits, et il faisait parti de la famille. À vrai dire, Jeremy n'avait pas vraiment remarqué quand exactement sa meute s'était autant agrandie. Au début, c'était juste Wayne et Harry, qui l'avaient gentiment recueilli et, bien qu'étant très hors norme, les deux garçons l'avaient soigné et hébergé et n'avaient jamais rien demandé en retour si ce n'est des contacts physiques réguliers – ce que Jeremy était plus qu'enclin à leur offrir-, puis les deux garçons avaient pris contact avec la meute qui avait le contrôle sur le territoire anglais, la meute de l'Alpha Greyback. Harry et Wayne semblaient déjà savoir qu'un loup-garou oméga était en danger lorsqu'il n'appartenait pas à une meute. L'oméga ne savait pas trop quand Marcus Flint et Silver Travers s'étaient rajoutés au lot. La meute n'avait officiellement rencontré les deux jeunes hommes que lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich mais Wayne et Harry en avaient souvent parlé ( ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas souvent de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec Poudlard à moins qu'on ne leur posait des questions ). Ainsi la transition s'était faite. Puis Toby s'était pointé sur le paillasson peu avant la troisième année des deux petits Serpentards et bien que Adrastos et Cardric aient de forts soupçons sur la réelle identité du chien, ils avaient refusé de leur en dire plus. Dans un sens, Jeremy pensait que les p'tits aussi avaient des hypothèses sur l'identité de l'animagus, mais ils n'avaient rien laissé filtrer. Seul Wayne affichait de temps à autre un sourire moqueur quand on abordait le sujet ou lui posait la question puis prenait un vicieux plaisir à effrayer le chien. De l'avis de Jeremy, le gosse n'avait toujours pas pardonné à _Toby_ de les avoir interrompu – lui et Harry, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, pendant les vacances.

Jeremy ne put réellement respirer que lorsque Harry quitta l'arène avec son faux œuf d'or et que les dresseurs commencèrent à s'occuper du Magyar à pointes.

À l'annonce du classement, Fenrir jurait sous son souffle qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir son bras, tant son oméga, sous le choc et la peur, l'avait serré à lui en couper la circulation du sang. Le gosse était premier. Ça n'était pas une surprise pour Fenrir, pas après la performance du p'tit, mais c'était toujours agréable de savoir que d'autres agréaient avec cela. Même Karkaroff lui avait donné un sept – ce qui était une très bonne surprise étant donné donné qu'il avait donné un quatre à Diggory et un trois à la fille Delacour. Avec un total de quarante-sept points, Harry devançait son second – Krum-, de trois points.

Lorsque le jeune Serpentard quitta le stand des Champions pour gagner la tribune des invités, il fut engloutit dans un entremêlement de bras appartenant plus que probablement à Jeremy, Ralph, Marcus, Adrastos et... était-ce les bras de Silver et Cardric, dans son dos ? Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour que les plus résistants le lâchent enfin ( et peut-être aussi la présence de Wayne, qui jouait des coudes pour forcer le passage jusqu'à Harry ), et tout cela, sous les yeux amusés ou intrigués des autres invités de marque. Wayne parvint enfin à le rejoindre et l'enlaça, ses mains venant naturellement se placer sur les hanches du petit brun tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille.

« Félicitations Little Red(3), Harry. C'était génial. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais il répondit à l'étreinte en agrippant le dos de la chemise noir de _son_ albinos et en se collant à lui. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux et Harry aurait bien aimé rester comme cela plus longtemps – Wayne était confortable, plus qu'un oreiller ou un matelas normal, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il dormait dans le lit de l'autre sorcier depuis la première année ?-, mais quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière eux. Harry leva paresseusement la tête et dévisagea l'inconnu. C'était un grand homme ( _de l'avis de Harry, mais Harry était de petite taille, donc bon..._ ), d'une trentaine d'années au moins. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, bouclés, noirs, une moustache finement taillée et une barbe de trois jours. Harry le dévisagea d'un air curieux, puis avisa ses yeux gris; c'était les yeux de Toby. Alors, calmement, sans se précipiter, Harry se détacha de Wayne ( lequel gronda légèrement mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter ) et se tourna vers son parrain, venant se placer juste devant lui, l'air pensif. Puis, comme si c'était naturel, il lui attrapa les bras et les leva, étendus de chaque côté, ignorant les regards perplexes qu'on lui jetait ( amusé dans le cas de Marcus et Silver ). Seulement alors, il se jeta au cou de son parrain.

Sirius resta un instant figé de surprise, puis éclata de rire et referma ses bras autour de la taille de son filleul. Les photographes n'en manquèrent pas une miette. Cela semblait être la première réunion entre Lord Black et son filleul, l'héritier Potter, _le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, tandis que tout le monde s'agitait et parlait avec animation de la première tâche, le Duo parvint miraculeusement à entrer sans être aperçu et les deux Serpentards firent tranquillement leur chemin jusqu'à leurs places. Quand ils furent arrivés, tous les vert et argent assis à la table se levèrent comme un seul homme et applaudirent bruyamment, montrant clairement au reste de l'école ( si le scandale du 31 octobre n'avait pas été assez de preuves ) leur soutien pour le plus jeune champion. Lucian Bole et Adrian Pucey posèrent prudemment une main sur l'épaule de Harry ( au cas où Wayne réagirait. L'albinos devenait de plus en plus possessif, au plus grand amusement du reste de la maison ) et le félicitèrent chaleureusement. Terence Higgs eut même l'audace d'embrasser Harry sur la joue et s'éclipsa en riant avant que Wayne ne l'étripe et – juste pour ''ne pas faire de jaloux'' comme il l'expliqua après-, il embrassa aussi Wayne. Il ne fut pas le seul à se montrer tactile avec Harry ( et même Wayne ) quand la délégation de l'Est se montra enfin. Les quatre amis proches de Krum enlacèrent les 'oisillons' et ne se privèrent pas en embrassades. C'était franchement amusant pour les aînés de Serpentard de voir Wayne essayer de se dépêtrer et d'éloigner Harry d'eux.

Le soir venu, personne ne s'étonna que Wayne et Harry disparaissent dans leur dortoir une heure seulement après le début de la fête donné en l'honneur de leur Champion. À vrai dire, Terence et Adrian avaient été tentés d'aller les surveiller mais avaient finalement décidé qu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour... et bien... rester seuls. Ouais.

Dans le dortoir des quatrième années, Wayne avait comme d'habitude apposé des sortilèges de confidentialité autour des rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Harry était... err... Wayne n'était pas exactement certain du moment où Harry avait quitté ses yeux pendant les vacances d'Été mais l'autre Serpentard avait dû y parvenir parce que Wayne ne se souvenait certainement pas avoir vu Harry acheter quelque chose comme cela ! Au lieu de porter son pyjama habituel – un t-shirt et un pantalon de nuit, ou même juste un boxer et un t-shirt comme il avait pris l'habitude au cours des vacances-, le petit brun portait une nuisette. Oui. Une nuisette pour femme. Noire et quasiment transparente. Wayne ne pensait pas que Harry était au courant... naturellement, quand il s'était planté devant la vitrine pour 'adultes' ( bien que, soyons sérieux, dans l'allée des embrumes, on se fichait bien de l'âge des clients tant que l'argent était bien là ), il avait aussi vu les nuisettes très légères qui étaient exposées à l'intérieur. Il ne pensait pas que Harry l'avait remarqué. Et d'ailleurs... Harry n'était pas entré dans ce magasin, si ?

Déglutissant fébrilement, l'albinos vérifia une nouvelle fois que les charmes étaient en place et qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir les rideaux de l'extérieur, avant de se rapprocher de Harry, lequel patientait sereinement, à demi assis près des oreillers et des coussins qu'ils avaient réunis à la tête du lit. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'un éclat affamé lorsqu'il posa à nouveau le regard sur la tenue que portait l'autre adolescent et sa respiration devint presque haletante lorsqu'il se pencha finalement au dessus du petit brun. Harry le regarda faire sans bouger, ni parler mais laissa Wayne le faire basculer doucement contre le tas de coussins dans son dos. La nuisette que portait Harry s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, mais remonta un peu plus haut quand l'adolescent releva un peu ses jambes. Wayne ravala un gémissement : sous une nuisette cachant à peine son corps, Harry protait un shorty noir en dentelle. Le concerné patienta quelques secondes de plus avant d'adresser à son camarade un regard mi amusé, mi ennuyé :

« Tu comptes m'embrasser, oui ou non ? »

Wayne redescendit brutalement sur terre et ricana avant de l'enjamber et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du petit brun afin de se pencher vers lui. Posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, l'albinos se retira presque aussitôt.

_ Quand as-tu acheté ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la tenue légère que portait le petit brun aux yeux verts.

Le susnommé lui lança un regard espiègle. Wayne l'engagea dans un nouveau baiser, un peu plus profond cette fois-ci, avant de se retirer à nouveau, attendant clairement une réponse.

_ Adrastos me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Wayne jura dans sa barbe. Il savait enfin pourquoi Adrastos avait ricané à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé ce jour-là. Finalement, il enregistra l'information. Il devrait peut-être songer à remercier le vampire... peut-être, hein. Il ne tenait pas avoir de dette envers un vampire, gentil ou non. Surtout pas avec un vampire rusé et espiègle comme Adrastos. Harry profita de la prochaine charge de l'albinos pour glisser sa main sous le T-Shirt de son partenaire. Wayne frissonna et il ne sut pas si c'était parce que les mains de Harry étaient froides ou parce que justement, c'était Harry. La main de Harry remonta sur les abdos de l'albinos; les deux garçons avaient commencé à travailler leurs corps depuis leur seconde année déjà ( _parce qu'il paraît que leur magie fonctionnait mieux si leurs corps était en pleine santé_ ) mais les résultats étaient plus visibles sur le corps de l'héritier Hopkins. Quand les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Wayne avisa le regard fiévreux et les joues rougies de son partenaire. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et il se recula très légèrement pour retirer son T-Shirt puis se descendit des genoux de Harry afin de retirer son pantalon. Harry, qui n'en avait pas manqué une miette, roula sur le côté et se colla tout contre l'albinos, ses mains parcourant le torse finement sculpté de son compagnon et sa jambe gauche venant s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'albinos. Wayne, qui était déjà dur, se sentit à nouveau durcir à l'intérieur de son boxer et il prit une brusque inspiration contre les lèvres de son partenaire. Apercevant la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de son partenaire, Wayne réclama les lèvres du petit brun et inséra sa langue quand le baiser s'approfondit. Les deux adolescents haletèrent quand leurs aines furent pressées l'une contre l'autre et que la friction fit grossir leurs érections. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement qui fut étouffé quand Wayne lui vola un autre baiser. Harry était magnifique ainsi, de son avis. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de l'avoir ainsi tout le temps. L'une de ses main s'égara sur le corps du petit brun et glissa sous la courte nuisette. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Adrastos avait offert cela à Harry mais, au fond, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sa main s'arrêta sur le shorty en dentelle noire et ses doigts jouèrent quelques instants avec le tissu avant de caresser le sexe de son compagnon, par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Il était bien conscient des propres mains baladeuses de son partenaire ou encore de sa langue et de ses canines sur sa nuque et un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il embarquait l'autre Serpentard dans un French Kiss. Et, au vu de la façon dont Harry ondulait presque contre sa main droite, le baiser devait vraiment avoir de l'effet sur lui.

« Wa – Wayne. » susurra Harry quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Wayne étira un sourire malicieux.

_ Cette fois-ci, Toby n'est pas ici pour nous interrompre, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du Survivant.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres ( Wayne était certain que l'autre garçon était pertinemment conscient de l'effet que cela avait sur lui ), puis le fit basculer sur le dos pour s'asseoir sur lui. Wayne quant à lui, pouvait sentir l'érection de Harry contre son propre boxer. Wayne gronda légèrement et se cambra contre les coussins quand son partenaire se frotta contre lui et il ondula contre l'autre sorcier, créant une agréable friction qui les électrisa de plaisir. L'albinos prit une brusque inspiration lorsque la petite main de Harry se passa l'élastique de son boxer et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'Harry avait fait des recherches sur ÇA, AH ! Tout le monde pensait toujours que Harry était très innocent et, en un sens, c'était le cas, mais Wayne savait que Harry était aussi très curieux et, après avoir vu Silver peloter Marcus en seconde année, Harry avait probablement fait ses propres recherches.

La vérité est qu'ils avaient tous deux commencé à sentir leurs corps changer. Ils avaient toujours su bien sûr, que l'un était important pour l'autre, vital presque, mais quand leurs corps avaient commencé à changer, depuis l'an dernier déjà, le besoin de proximité et de contacts avec l'autre avait encore évolué. D'un geste étonnamment simple, Wayne fit glisser le shorty de Harry le long de ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre garçon pour le stabiliser contre lui, créant ainsi une nouvelle friction. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et, d'un geste de la main, son sous-vêtement se dégagea de ses jambes et fut expulsé quelque part sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis leurs respirations irrégulières et les légers gémissements de Harry que Wayne trouvait incroyablement sexy. Wayne se redressa un peu contre les coussins, de façon à être semi-assis et, dans le processus, donna un coup de rein qui sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Harry. La seconde suivante, le petit brun s'était penché et en avant et posait ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser très fougueux et passionné, sans jamais cesser ses légers coups de hanches contre celles de Wayne. Et, honnêtement, c'était incroyable. 'Sûr, Wayne s'était déjà touché sous la douche durant l'Été, en pensant à Harry mais ça n'était pas la même chose. Maintenant, les mains de Harry le touchait également. Et c'était tellement, tellement mieux !

Wayne sourit lorsque Harry gémit longuement, puis il planta ses dents au creux de la nuque de son partenaire et aspira, espérant laisser une profonde marque sur la peau pâle, qui dirait ''mien''.

Les deux garçons ne s'endormirent pas avant tard dans la nuit, et pas avant d'avoir jeté un sortilège de nettoyage ( Wayne avait anticipé et appris ce sort durant les vacances d'Été ) sur eux et le matelas.

Voilà qui était une excellente façon de célébrer une victoire.

* * *

« _[…] Nous ne pouvons que nous interroger. Dumbledore est-il vraiment fait pour diriger une école, quand ses histoires de cœur sont sujettes à un tel scandale ?_ »

Harry reposa l'article de Skeeter et prit une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales tandis que Wayne se resservait une tasse de café.

_ Où a-t-elle trouvé toutes ses infos sur les conquêtes du directeur ? Demanda l'albinos.

_ Oh, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment du genre discret, fit Silver, lequel était rentré avec eux après la séance au Wizengamot. En général, il se débrouille pour que les gens se taisent. Il arrive qu'il les paie aussi, mais ceux qui le haïssent sont prêts à payer encore plus cher pour anéantir sa réputation.

_ C'est de sa faute, intervint Marcus en haussant les épaules. À se taper des gamins de dix-huit ans.

Vaisey, qui déjeunait pour une fois avec eux, haussa les épaules.

_ Et bien, ça fait scandale mais il n'y a malheureusement rien d'illégal.

_ Oui, approuva Silver, avec un grognement dépité. Même si on avait la preuve qu'il s'était fait des gamins de moins de dix-sept ans, ce ne serait qu'une accusation de détournement de mineurs. On ne pourra jamais faire arrêter Dumbledore pour ça et encore moins le jeter à Azkaban. On ne peut déjà pas faire arrêter des mangemorts pour ça, alors le soit disant grand Chef du camp de la Lumière...

_ Il y a des choses qu'il a fait... commença Harry, d'un ton éteint.

Il s'arrêta. Il avait l'attention de toute la table, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit sage de parler dans un endroit aussi plein et surveillé.

_ Ses machinations tomberont à l'eau quand il s'y attendra le moins. Dit-il finalement.

On lui adressa des regards intrigués et suspicieux mais peine perdue, Harry ne parlerait pas dans un endroit aussi peuplé. Alors on changea de sujet.

« Et ce meeting avec le Wizengamot ? Les interrogea Lucian en se préparant un toast.

_ Tout s'est très bien passé. Répondit calmement Silver, bien qu'un sourire malicieux trônait sur ses lèvres.

_ Oh ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Harry est-il toujours en compétition ? » Intervint Terence.

Une grimace déforma les traits de Marcus. Ces gamins seraient sa mort.

_ Oh ça ? Fit Silver. Et bien, tout s'est très bien passé jusqu'à ce que Lord Avery décide de taquiner Harry et lui demande s'il avait peur et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait abandonner.

Les autres Serpentards à portée d'audition grimacèrent également. Harry ne réagissait pas à beaucoup de choses, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était qu'on dise qu'il avait peur. Surtout quand ça n'était pas le cas. La seule chose dont il avait peur était l'oncle Vernon. Et l'oncle Vernon était mort. Harry l'avait surpassé. Il avait aussi peur de perdre sa famille, sa meute, mais Harry ne les perdrait pas. Il était plus fort que cela.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse traiter de faible. Bien sûr, il savait ce que faisait Lord Avery : le sang-pur voulait qu'il lui montre ses capacités magiques, il voulait du spectacle. Harry allait leur en donner, et après ça, personne ne s'attaquerait aux siens. Si en plus, cela pouvait lui rapporter un peu d'argent... pas qu'il en manquait au contraire, mais cela ferait toujours ça de moins dans les poches d'Avery. _Mouhaha(4)_.

_ Avery a parié qu'Harry allait perdre le Tournois. 3 000 Gallions qu'ils ont parié.

3 000 Gallions, cela faisait à peu près 24 200 en livre sterling.

Harry n'allait certainement pas passer à côté de cette occasion. Après tout, 3 000 Gallions pour lui, c'était 3 000 Gallions en moins chez Avery. C'était certainement une bonne revanche pour les propos du Lord.

« Harry ? »

Le petit brun aux yeux verts leva les yeux de son bol de lait et de céréales. Adrian le dévisageait, un brin incrédule mais aussi et surtout, très amusé, presque taquin.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ On dirait bien que Wayne et toi avez bien célébré ta réussite durant la première tâche.

D'un seul coup, comme si Adrian avait sonné le gong, tous les Serpentards ( et Durmstrangois ) à portée d'oreille, se tournèrent vers eux et dévisagèrent le petit brun, cherchant la preuve qui avait convaincu Adrian. Puis il la virent. Elle était assez petite et à moitié cachée par le col de la chemise du garçon, mais elle était bien là : une marque pourpre au niveau de la nuque du Survivant, des traces de dents à peine visible. Terence et Vaisey s'étouffèrent avec leur gorgée/cuillerée et Lucian ricana.

_ On dirait que les p'tits sont en train de devenir grands.

Wayne lui jeta un regard désintéressé mais ne dit rien. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien en revanche, ils pouvaient voir la lueur amusée dans les yeux de l'albinos. En parlant de Hopkins, celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de couvrir les suçons qui ornaient son cou. Adrian secoua la tête en regardant les deux adolescents. Encore une chose où ils se démarquaient : quand la grande majorité tenterait ( probablement vainement ) de cacher leurs marques, ces deux-là s'en fichaient complètement. Harry répondit à son haussement de sourcil par un regard plat.

Adrian – qui était pour une fois plus proche d'eux que Marcus, lequel s'endormait dans son bol de lait ( _Pourquoi diable buvait-il du lait, d'ailleurs ? Probablement une suggestion du Duo..._ ), tendit les bras vers Harry pour redresser le col de sa chemise et cacher efficacement les marques de morsures, sous le regard noir de Wayne.

« La vieille McGonagall ne va pas apprécier si elle voit ça, expliqua-t-il face au regard presque assassin de l'albinos.

_ Hn... »

Visiblement, l'objectif de Wayne était qu'elles soient visibles pour tous.

.

Wayne et Harry étaient les derniers à quitter la Tour d'Astronomie après le cours du soir. Tout les autres étaient déjà partis, Serdaigles et Serpentards discutant avec animation du Bal de Yule qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de deux semaines. L'annonce avait été faite le matin-même et, depuis, tout le monde ou presque ne parlait plus que de cela. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous étaient aussi excités. Certes, c'était un bal et il n'avait jamais été à un bal alors... oui, il était assez curieux, mais de là à en faire toute une histoire...

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main qui tenait la sienne se resserra un peu et que Wayne les fit arrêter pour se tourner face à lui, le visage sérieux.

« Harry. »

Le concerné cligna des yeux puis leva la tête vers son partenaire, intrigué.

Wayne se mordit la lèvre. C'était une façon de bien faire les choses. Il n'avait aucun doute que Harry irait avec lui au bal même s'il ne le lui proposait pas ( du moins, il le pensait, mais avec Harry, on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre ), mais il pensait qu'il pouvait aussi bien essayer de faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Et puis, il était sûr que cela ferait au moins un peu plaisir à Harry. Il serra doucement la main du petit brun et lui adressa un regard sérieux.

« Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au Bal de Yule ? »

En y repensant, ça n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il voulait faire sa proposition. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais Wayne était un peu un romantique, parfois. Pourtant, ça n'était pas si mal que ça. Wayne avait cru qu'il allait se planter quelque part, au final, ça allait. De plus, Harry souriait en rougissant doucement. Et Harry ne rougissait pas souvent. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Harry sourit à pleine dents.

_ Oui, j'en serais ravi.

Son sourire rayonnant se refléta sur le visage de Wayne et l'albinos se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres roses et meurtries de SON petit brun.

Si Wayne afficha un sourire niais à la limite du stupide pour le reste de la journée, personne à Serpentard, n'osa faire de remarque à ce sujet.

* * *

Le Duo était en train de petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards lorsque la femelle Weasley vint s'aventurer du côté des vert et argent, un regard déterminé affiché sur ses traits de jeune fille. Cela faisait un moment déjà que la Weaslette avait découvert l'identité de ''Harry Hopkins'' et, s'ils n'avaient jusqu'ici pas eu tant de problèmes avec la jeune fille, celle-ci avait quand même essayer de les suivre à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs. Plus d'une fois, leurs aînés avaient dû restreindre Wayne pour l'empêcher de jeter un maléfice à la jeune lionne ( parce que Harry n'allait certainement pas l'arrêter et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre des points s'ils voulaient rester en tête du classement inter-maison ). Donc, honnêtement, ça n'était pas vraiment un choc de la voir arriver, juste une légère surprise. Un air résigné s'afficha sur les traits des Serpentards.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette de pancakes lorsqu'il sentit un regard persistant dans son dos. C'était la jeune sœur de Ronald ( et des jumeaux Weasley dans une moindre mesure mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas particulièrement s'entendre avec leur cadette ). La rouquine se redressa un peu et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Ginny, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis la sœur de Ron.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. Bien sûr, il savait qui était la femelle, mais la voir se présenter comme la sœur de Weasley... et bien, disons juste que c'était mal parti. S'il y avait une chose que tout le monde dans la maison des vert et argent savait, c'est que le Duo n'oubliait pas et, des deux garçons, Harry était certainement le plus rancunier. Même s'il le cachait mieux que Wayne.

_ Oui ? Fit Harry, de son ton plat habituel.

Ginny se tortilla et jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule du Survivant, là où Wayne fixait la rouquine d'un regard assassin. Non mais quel égoïste ? Était-ce pour cela que Harry ne traînait pas avec les élèves des autres maisons ( hormis ses frères Fred et George ) ? Parce que l'albinos refusait de partager son ami ?

Ginny prit une lente inspiration et, quand elle releva la tête, son regard était plus que déterminé :

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir au Bal avec moi. »

Un silence tomba soudainement dans la Grande Salle. Il semblait que tous étaient à présent concentrés sur la Gryffondor et le Survivant. Personne n'avait réellement osé inviter Potter. À Serpentard, tous savaient que Harry et Wayne iraient ensemble, même si Wayne ( ou Harry ) ne vocalisait pas son invitation. Même à l'extérieur de Serpentard, la plupart savait- que ce soit de façon consciente ou non-, qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes Serpentards et n'avait jamais même envisagé la possibilité que Potter accepte leur invitation. Donc ils n'avaient pas essayé. Cela ressemblait bien à un Gryffondor de tenter l'impossible, mais même là, c'était un peu trop audacieux de la part de la plus jeune Weasley. Après tout, s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on savait sur Wayne Hopkins, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Potter, d'une quelconque façon. Ils savaient juste que Hopkins était vraiment sur protecteur envers son meilleur ami. Presque autant qu'un amant. _S'ils savaient_...

Wayne resta un instant figé de surprise, bluffé par l'audace de la jeune fille. Puis la colère prit le dessus et il jeta un regard assassin à la Weaslette. De quel droit osait-elle ?! Harry lui appartenait ! Elle n'avait pas à le regarder ainsi, comme un lion face à un steak et elle avait encore moins le droit d'essayer de le toucher ! Wayne s'apprêtait à jeter un maléfice à la 3° année lorsque Harry se reprit.

Harry avait été surpris par le culot de la fillette. Il ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'elle oserait, encore moins sous les yeux de Wayne. Bien sûr, là encore, certains ne remarquaient que trop tard, la dangerosité de son compagnon. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi tous semblaient avoir les yeux rivés sur eux. Harry pouvaient voir les jumeaux Fred et George ricaner sombrement tout en ajustant leurs paris.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

Le silence sembla engloutir ( davantage si c'était seulement possible ) la Salle. Ginny Weasley était... sous le choc, de toute évidence. À la seconde où Harry ferma la bouche, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Comme s'il était incroyable que le petit brun face à elle, refuse son invitation.

À quelques mètres de là, à la table des vert et argent, Sergey avait posé une main devant sa bouche, pour étouffer son éclat de rire et les yeux de Dimitri brillaient d'une lueur espiègle.

_ Que – Quoi... ? Pourquoi ?

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe, pour finalement hausser les épaules, et répondre sereinement :

« On m'a déjà invité au bal donc, naturellement, j'ai répondu oui. »

Son ton était posé, mais son regard restait plat, vide, impassible. C'était une façade qu'il montrait à tous ceux qui n'appartenait pas à Serpentard ou à la meute, et... en fait, à toute personne qui ne s'appelait pas Luna Lovegood _( ou encore Gred & Forge Weasley )_. La Serdaigle était une étrange personne. Harry et Wayne ne conversaient pas souvent avec elle mais, parfois, dans les plus étranges circonstances ( comme, par exemple, lors d'une balade nocturne, bien longtemps après le couvre-feu ), la blondinette apparaîtrait subitement et leur offrirait des descriptions féeriques de créatures dont ils ignoraient [mais ne réfutaient pas] l'existence. Parfois même, elle les mettrait en garde ( ''Ne prenez pas de croissants demain matin. Les renards vont causer le chaos.'' ), la plupart du temps concernant une blague dont les jumeaux Weasley ne les auraient pas averti. Naturellement, ceux-ci faisaient la moue, quand ils échouaient à les cibler. Wayne n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'était Luna Lovegood pour eux. Une camarade, une amie peut-être, enfin, elle était unique et Wayne savait qu'elle ne les trahirait pas. Donc ça lui allait.

Pendant un instant, Ginny dévisagea Harry, complètement sidérée par le refus clair et simple du Survivant, puis elle rougit de colère et pivota pour quitter la salle, ignorant vaillamment les regards, murmures et doigts pointés dans sa direction.

« Est-ce qu'elle compte se montrer aussi rude à chaque fois qu'elle vient te parler ? » demanda distraitement Terence, en volant le pot de confiture de fraises des mains de Sergey.

Wayne renifla et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

_ M'étonnerait pas si c'était le cas.

Harry se retourna finalement pour faire face à son partenaire et lui sourit doucement.

_ Peut-être qu'elle va cesser de nous stalker.

_ Et bien, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Murmura Adrian, en regardant les deux élèves de quatrième année, quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas presque guilleret.

* * *

Harry venait tout juste de finir d'ajuster son costume, lorsque Wayne entra dans la salle de bain et resta planté dans l'encadré de la porte, bouche bée. Le petit brun était vêtu d'un costume qui pouvait passer tout aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier, si ce n'est qu'il portait également par-dessus une cape, d'un noir abyssal, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Le symbole de Poudlard ressortait sur le dos de sa cape noire, dans un écrin argenté, lequel montrait fièrement l'appartenance de son porteur, à la noble maison de Serpentard. Wayne de son côté, portait la même tenue à quelques détails près, et sa cape ne comportait pas le symbole de Poudlard. Les cheveux de Harry avaient bien poussé au cours des derniers mois et le petit brun n'avait pas encore pris la peine de les couper ou de les faire raccourcir magiquement. Ils couvraient donc sa nuque et descendaient à présent presque en cascade sur ses épaules. Harry attrapa une mèche teinte en vert pour l'occasion et prit un air pensif. Peut-être les couperait-il pour le nouvel an ? Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Wayne et un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'albinos était vraiment très joli dans son costume.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits avant de faire quelques pas vers le petit brun et s'arrêter face à lui. Il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit quelque chose mais, avant que Harry n'ait pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, Wayne se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ça n'était pas sur les lèvres, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Wayne était étonnamment doux aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas en temps normal mais... c'était différent aujourd'hui.

« Tu brilles Harry. »

Harry lui adressa un regard lumineux. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il souriait peu qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses émotions autrement. Malgré tout, il souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant son entrée à Poudlard ou même durant ses deux premières années ici. Et il savait que Wayne venait de lui dire qu'il était très bien ainsi.

_ Merci Wayne. Toi aussi tu es très joli ainsi.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds ( Wayne avait eu une poussée de croissance depuis la rentrée septembre ) et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos, avant de se détacher de l'autre adolescent et lui prendre la main pour le diriger hors de leur dortoir.

_ Allons-y avant d'être en retard.

Wayne ricana mais le suivit sans discutailler. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la salle commune, quand l'albinos tira doucement sur le poignet du petit brun pour le retourner vers lui. Wayne glissa une chaîne en argent autour du frêle poignet de son partenaire. Leurs deux noms étaient gravés dessus. Harry gloussa et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

Arrivés dans le Hall, ils firent une halte, les autres champions étaient déjà présents avec leurs invités et attendaient visiblement quelque chose. Sans un mot, sans même un regard l'un pour l'autre, les deux Serpentard se remirent en marche et se glissèrent derrière les autres champions. McGonagall arriva une fraction de seconde plus tard et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle avisa les deux garçons derrière les autres champions. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un regard innocent.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là. Vous allez pouvoir entrer et vous installer à la table qui vous est réservée. Après le repas, vous et vos partenaires ouvrirez le Bal. Suivez-moi. »

Les champions eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater que oui, le quatrième année était bien arrivé entre temps et n'eurent même pas le temps de s'étonner de son choix de partenaire que McGonagall les rappela à l'ordre.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent éblouis par la lumière et les changements effectués dans la vaste pièce. La pièce avait été entièrement redécorée pour correspondre à l'esprit de Noël. Flitwick avait enchanté le plafond pour faire tomber des flocons qui disparaissaient quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux et, de la même façon, des stalactites cristallisés descendaient du plafond pour s'arrêter eux aussi à quelques mètres de leurs têtes. Tout était dans les tons purs et argentés. C'était magnifique.

Les élèves de Poudlard restèrent stupéfaits lorsqu'ils reconnurent [enfin] Granger, qui était au bras de Krum, la star de Quidditch. Les derniers à entrer furent Wayne et Harry. Quelques exclamations retentirent. Wayne ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris; c'était évident qu'ils viendraient ensembles. Apparemment, pas pour tout le monde. Wayne et Harry n'avaient pas réellement officialisé quoi que ce soit de façon publique: ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout. Ils avaient, après tout, toujours été ensembles. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main dans les couloirs et ce, depuis la première année, que personne n'avait remarqué le changement dans leur relation. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils étaient aussi étonnés de les voir entrer ensembles dans la salle de Bal. Avaient-ils pensé qu'ils étaient des meilleurs amis très tactiles ? Ils l'étaient, bien sûr, mais ils étaient aussi tellement plus.

Harry reconnut Silver, quelques pas plus loin, lequel tenait un appareil photo et gloussait avec le reste des 6° et 7° année de Serpentard, tout en les regardant évoluer dans l'allée.

Wayne guida Harry à travers la salle, en suivant les pas des autres champions devant eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Harry pour savoir que le petit brun à ses côtés n'était pas heureux: après tout, qui voulait être coincé à une table avec des personnes désagréables (- pour la grande majorité ) quand leurs camarades ( amis ? Famille ? ) étaient là, à quelques pas à peine. Viktor était sympa, peu bavard, mais ça leur convenait parfaitement. Cedric était okay: il essayait toujours de combler le silence, même quand il n'y en avait pas besoin-, et il avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat parfois, avec ses questions mais sa présence était tolérable

Wayne regarda Davis Roger reculer maladroitement ( et avec grand bruit ) une chaise pour permettre à sa cavalière, la veela française de s'asseoir, puis tira la chaise de Harry dans un geste élégant avant d'inviter son partenaire à s'asseoir. Après quelques minutes de silence maladroit, Percy Weasley – le grand frère des jumeaux et de Weasel-, entama une conversation très intéressante avec Hermione Granger et les deux Serpentards se déconnectèrent instantanément du reste de la conversation, choisissant à la place d'envoyer des regards noirs et boudeurs vers le reste de leurs camarades Serpentard, assis avec une tripotée d'étudiants slaves. Adrian, Terence et Lucian lui répondirent par de larges sourires et Peregrine Derrick leur envoya un léger sourire narquois. Beuh ! Qu'ils rient bien, ils se vengeraient. Silver avaient toujours son appareil photo en main et les avait en ligne de mire tandis que Marcus les observait. Apparemment, il prenait son rôle d'aîné encore plus au sérieux que les années précédentes.

Justement à côté, Krum et Davis parlaient Quidditch et Harry s'immisça juste un instant dans la conversation :

« Pourquoi n'organiseriez-vous pas des match amicaux entre les équipes de l'école et celles des délégations ? »

Les deux joueurs pivotèrent vers lui, clairement surpris par sa participation, puis enregistrèrent ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

« Tu veux dire, comme un tournois inter-école ? L'interrogea Roger (Davis), le cavalier de la championne française.

_ Je pensais à des match amicaux pour se détendre durant les week-ends mais, pourquoi pas ? répondit sereinement Harry, sa main toujours entrelacée à celle de Wayne.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Fit Krum, son lourd accent résonnant sur leur table. Ça semble une très bonne idée. »

Et, comme ça, les deux joueurs retournèrent à leur conversation, incluant cette fois-ci Diggory et et les autres fans de Quidditch, tandis que Wayne et Harry chuchotaient entre eux, ignorant le reste de du monde.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les Champions furent appelés sur la piste de danse et le reste des résidents de Poudlards ( aussi bien étudiants que professeurs et délégations ), approchèrent pour former un cercle autour de la piste.

Wayne guida Harry sur la piste et tous deux s'arrêtèrent en face de l'autre. Tous deux esquissèrent une brève révérence, de même que Krum et Delacour ( _Diggory imita maladroitement le geste de Krum et Davis ne réagit pas à temps_ ), puis Wayne posa une main sous l'omoplate de Harry et prit la main droite du petit brun dans la sienne, un peu plus grande. La mélodie débuta lentement, Wayne menant aisément Harry sur la piste, tous deux valsant entre les autres champions, le regard uniquement concentré sur l'autre. La main de l'albinos, celle qu'il maintenait dans le dos de Harry, baissa légèrement pour se rapprocher de sa taille puis il porta le petit brun et le fit tournoyer avant de le reposer. Harry gloussa légèrement mais le laissa faire et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une autre valse avait débutée et d'autres couples s'étaient joints à eux. Wayne le guida ensuite vers la table remplie de boissons, lorsque la piste fut envahie par des adolescents déchaînés.

Plus tard, quand la musique rock cessa durant quelques instants et que d'autres danses de couple débutèrent, Wayne se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui demander de rester à la table. Ils étaient venus s'installer aux tables remplies par leurs aînés de Serpentards après plusieurs danses et un dessert digne de ce nom. Wayne n'avait pas quitté son chevet de la soirée, effrayé à l'idée que la fille Weasley ose approcher son petit brun. Les aînés avaient vraiment été amusés. Harry avait remarqué Silver et Marcus sur la piste de danse et avait demandé à Adrian – qui à cet instant ne dansait pas-, de prendre des photos pour lui.

Puis l'albinos alla voir les musiciens et leur chuchota à l'oreille. Harry l'observa, le regard curieux. Il vit les musiciens hocher la tête, une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, puis Wayne refit le chemin inverse et s'arrêta devant lui tandis que les musiciens répétaient silencieusement, se remémorant les touches, les notes, la mélodie. Wayne attrapa délicatement la frêle petite main de Harry et s'inclina respectueusement.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Harry serra doucement la main de son compagnon et hocha la tête, un doux sourire rêveur aux lèvres. L'héritier Hopkins lui rendit son sourire et l'aida à se lever ( même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ), avant de le guider à nouveau vers la piste de danse. La musique démarra et Harry la reconnut dès les premières notes. Wayne trouva une position familière et confortable pour danser. Harry suivit aisément. C'était leur musique thème. La leur. C'était sur cette mélodie qu'ils avaient appris à valser ( même si en fait cette musique ne convenait pas vraiment pour une valse traditionnelle ).

« Qui est Satan ? L'interrogea doucement Wayne alors qu'il guidait Harry dans une valse modifiée par leur soin pour correspondre à la rythmique du poème symphonique.

_ Tu es la Mort. » gloussa Harry, répondant muettement à la question.

Il se donna lui-même le rôle du Mal et de la _Tentation_ , du diable qui apparaissait à minuit, chaque 31 octobre [ _même si, en fait, la date ne correspondait pas à celle d'aujourd'hui_ ].

Wayne le mena au son des instruments à cordes, à cuivres et à bois, sans quitter son cavalier du regard. Il se fichait bien du fait qu'il n'y ait presque personne sur la piste, parce que peu étaient capable de converser un tel rythme sur une... valse ?-, ou que presque tous les regards convergent vers eux, attirés par l'intensité de leur échange.

« Qui sont nos squelettes ? »

Harry regarda autour, sans vraiment voir les visages tournés vers eux et les quelques rares danseurs capable de maintenir le rythme.

_ Je pense que nous avons assez de squelettes présents ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Wayne hocha la tête et, d'une certaine façon, parvint à se pencher à son oreille ( _il faut dire qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Harry même s'il avait eu une poussée de croissance_ ) sans changer leur rythme. Le souffle de Wayne contre son oreille le fit frissonner :

« _Zig et zig et zig, la mort en cadence  
Frappant une tombe avec son talon,  
La mort à minuit joue un air de danse,  
Zig et zig et zag, sur son violon._»

La main de Harry, celle qui tenait celle de Wayne, lâcha son emprise et il l'éleva pour la poser sur la nuque de l'albinos. Celui-ci laissa son autre main venir se poser sur sa taille. Entendre Wayne parler en _français_ , même si c'était du récité, cela faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet à Harry. Harry ouvrit la bouche, se remémorant presque instantanément les vers qui s'étaient imprégnés dans son cerveau à force de les répéter, durant tous ces étés passés en la compagnie de son ami, partenaire et amant :

 _« Le vent d'hiver souffle, et la nuit est sombre,  
Des gémissements sortent des tilleuls  
Les squelettes blancs vont à travers l'ombre  
Courant et sautant sous leurs grands linceuls(5) _»

Wayne aperçut plusieurs flashs du coin de l'œil et devina que Silver – ou Adrian-, était au moins responsable d'un d'entre eux. Peut-être que l'étrange petit fanboy Gryffondor était dans le coin, lui aussi.

La symphonie s'arrêta bien trop tôt au goût des deux Serpentards mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste, un peu avant la dernière note et adressèrent un hochement de tête vers les musiciens qui leur renvoyèrent un clin d'œil en réponse. Les bras de Wayne étaient encore posés sur sa taille et Harry ignora le bruit d'applaudissements qui résonnaient dans leur direction.

L'albinos s'inclina brièvement et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de son partenaire.

Après s'être redressé, Wayne inclina légèrement la tête en avant, indifférent aux regards des autres et s'apprêtait à embrasser Harry lorsque...

« Hey ! Par ici les tourtereaux ! »

Terence Higgs enroula ses bras autour d'eux et les dirigea vers les tables à présents remplies de Serpentards et de Durmstrangois.

_ Vous étiez vraiment bluffant sur la piste. Et adorable. C'était intense. Et excitant.

Terence leur adressa un clin d'œil et se détacha d'eux pour reprendre sa place entre Adrian et Miles. Lucian piquait la pointe d'un cocktail parasol avec le bout de son index, juste à côté de ce dernier.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette mélodie. » dit-il, l'air pensif.

Wayne renifla.

_ Ça m'aurait étonné si c'était le cas. C'est une poème symphonique composé par un moldu très connu. Expliqua-t-il en s'installant, Harry le suivant de près.

Il y eut un silence.

« Oh. Je ne pensais pas que les moldus pouvaient parvenir à de tels succès. » fit un Serpentard dont Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le nom auparavant ( il pensait que son nom était Urquhart ou quelque chose comme ça ), d'un an son aîné.

Un air vindicatif étira les traits de Harry mais il ignora la pique.

« Tu serais surpris. »

Puis il détourna les yeux pour voir Silver et Marcus revenir vers eux. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Marcus et Harry avaient dansé ensembles pendant que Wayne se laissait traîné par un Silver des plus amusés, puis inversement. Ça avait été amusant, finalement. Harry pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi tout les élèves avaient été aussi agités durant les semaines qui avaient succédé(es) l'annonce du Bal.

Harry commença à fermer les yeux. Wayne aussi était fatigué de toute évidence. Ce fut l'une des première chose que Marcus et Silver remarquèrent quand ils les rejoignirent. Comme Harry avait quelques tendances narcoleptiques,, ils jugèrent bon de se retirer pour la nuit. C'est donc tout un groupe de Serpentards, d'années différentes, qui quitta la Salle après une dernière révérence. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard après avoir paresseusement salué le portrait de leur fondateur ( dressé au dessus de la cheminée éteinte ), Harry agita la main et son costume se métamorphosa en un pyjama mauve. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait voulu rouge. Tant pis. Wayne en fit de même et tous deux se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le grand canapé. Terence et Adrian avait expérimenté sur les poufs quelques jours plus tôt et avaient accidentellement transfiguré trois poufs en un gros canapé. Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, mais ça prenait de la place. Lucian et Terence retirèrent leurs capes/robes et se joignirent au jeune couple puis Marcus, Adrian et Silver les imitèrent et tous formèrent un amas de bras et de jambes. Si plus tard, d'autres élèves entrèrent dans la pièce, les avisèrent et décidèrent de se joindre à la _puppy piles_ (6), personne ne prit la peine de commenter.

* * *

Le matin du 24 février, le jour de la 2nde tâche, vint trouver Harry, assis entre les les frères Morkov, un Wayne boudeur en face de lui. Les deux russes avaient clamé que Harry devait petit déjeuner entre eux aujourd'hui et que Wayne pouvait se mettre à côté d'eux. Défiant, l'albinos s'était installé face à eux. Au moins comme ça, il n'avait aucun mal à faire du pied à son partenaire. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'une grande ombre se dresse au-dessus de leur table. Les Serpentards levèrent la tête et plissèrent les yeux, n'aimant pas du tout la personne qui venait de s'arrêter juste derrière Harry. Ayant senti la tension des vert et argent, Demetri et Sergey pivotèrent pour tomber nez à nez – ou plutôt nez à barbe-, avec le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Oh.

« Harry mon garçon. »

Une coche apparut sur le front du concerné. Ce fut le premier signe qui indiqua aux vert et argent que la conversation qui allait suivre ne serait pas plaisante.

Le petit brun se leva lentement et quitta le banc pour faire face au directeur. Celui-ci semblait insensible à l'idée d'avoir une conversation privée à l'écart du reste de la salle agitée par des murmures excités. Pas que les Serpentards l'auraient laissé faire s'il avait tenté de s'isoler avec Harry. Et certainement pas après que ses scandales amoureux aient fait la Une des journaux.

« Monsieur ? »

Albus lui adressa un sourire rassurant, qui donna envie à Harry de le frapper. Harry n'avait pas envie de frapper beaucoup de personnes. Sûr, il aimait verser le sang, c'était cool et fun et tout ça, mais il n'avait généralement pas envie de frapper beaucoup de gens. Dumbledore était juste une exception.

« Harry, je me disais, les familles des autres champions ont reçu une invitation pour assister à la tâche, mais nous rencontrons un problème pour contacter ton oncle et ta tante. Pourrais-tu me faire parvenir leur nouvelle adresse ? »

C'est une chose que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils soient de Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, remarqua. Tous, sauf Dumbledore. Tous les Serpentards s'étaient figés. Littéralement. Peu savaient la vérité concernant les Dursley – autre que leur mort. Seuls Wayne, Marcus et Silver connaissaient les détails du long séjour forcé que Harry avait passé auprès d'eux. Harry parlait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, il n'épargnait aucun détails. La température sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement et un certain nombre d'élèves se retrouva à frissonner de froid. Ou d'effroi.

Harry offrit un regard plat au directeur et lui fit face, le dos droit, presque rigide.

_ Mes anciens gardiens sont décédés dans un incendie il y a des années, monsieur le directeur. Je crains que vous ne puissiez les contacter de là où ils sont.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si normal et décontracté qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes au directeur pour digérer l'information.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis un murmure remonta les rangs et on dévisagea Harry, qui maintenait un regard neutre malgré son annonce. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était toujours impassible ? Peut-être que la mort de sa famille l'avait traumatisé ? Seuls certains remarquèrent la distance émise par Harry lorsqu'il parla de ses ''anciens gardiens'' et n'utilisa pas le terme 'famille'.

_ Morts ? S'étrangla Dumbledore. C'est impossible je l'aurais su -

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

_ Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir monsieur le directeur ?

_ J'ai des al -

Albus s'interrompit mais la fin de la phrase avait déjà été devinée par la majeur partie du corps étudiants et les murmures devint plus forts.

_ Je t'ai surveillé à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces dix dernières années Harry. En tant que gardien magique -

_ Vous ne l'êtes pas. Le coupa brutalement Harry, son visage demeurant parfaitement impassible, mais une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux.

_ Hum ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas mon gardien magique. Les gobelins vous ont jugé inaptes en juillet 1991 et j'ai été émancipé en juillet dernier quand j'ai été en âge de devenir Lord. L'informa l'adolescent.

Et, les Serpentards ( et quelques autres ) ne manquèrent pas le léger sourire vindicatif qui effleura les lèvres du petit brun avant de disparaître à nouveau. Quoi ? Il voulait discuter de choses aussi privées en public ? Parfait, Harry n'allait pas l'en priver. Après tout, il s'attendait à cette conversation depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard en première année.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Le directeur avait été jugé inapte ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit déclaré inapte ?

_ Enfin, reprit Harry. Vous n'étiez pas censé être mon gardien magique selon la dernière Volonté de mes parents.

Le visage du directeur fut déformé par la fureur et les Serpentards eurent bien du mal à couvrir leurs ricanements.

_ Harry, mon garçon, tes parents n'ont pas laissé de volontés.

_ Mes parents ont laissé une volonté, que vous avez vous-même fait sceller lors d'une session au Wizengamot. En tant qu'Héritier et dernier Potter, on m'a donné le choix de les faire ouvrir. Comme vous ne faisiez pas parti des légataires, vous n'avez pas été mis au courant de l'ouverture de leur Volonté. Comme mes parents étaient prudents, les légataires ont dû signer un contrat de silence.

Il y eut un grand silence. Karkaroff et Maxime chuchotaient entre eux sans quitter Harry et Dumbledore des yeux. C'était comme si l'ensemble des occupants du château était subitement concentré entièrement sur eux. Harry conserva un masque blanc, mais intérieurement, il caquetait de joie. Peeves, lequel flottait quelques pas plus loin, ne se gênait pas pour extérioriser sa joie.

_ Quant à mes anciens tuteurs, bien que leur mort ait été tragique, je ne les ai pas vraiment pleuré.

Le visage du vieillard sembla être drainé de toute couleur tandis que Harry attrapa son manuel de Défense de le pressait contre son torse.

_ Sûrement mon garçon tu ne penses pas -

_ Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai survécu à l'incendie, monsieur le directeur ? Demanda calmement Harry.

Terence se pencha en avant. Il aimait les petits, il les aimait vraiment, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à ses questions. Son informatrice de Poufsouffle avait mystérieusement perdu toutes ses notes et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Il n'avait jamais su quel incendie Harry avait mentionné. Il semblait cependant que Harry avait décidé de lâcher quelques bombes.

_ Mon oncle m'avait enfermé dans le cabanon après m'avoir discipliné. Dit-il froidement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne filtre sur son masque. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas dans la maison quand l'incendie s'est déclenché.

Terence sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage en entendant l'aveu de Harry. Jamais auparavant, Harry ne lui était apparu aussi fragile et émotif. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être l'inverse. Il arborait un visage impassible et sa voix était dénudée d'émotions, mais Terence l'avait assez fréquenté pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

Harry ignora les regards et les murmures. À l'extérieur de sa petite bulle, la grande majorité des élèves avait écarquillé les yeux. Ils avaient tous pensé que le Survivant avait eu une enfance heureuse même si des rumeurs couraient qu'il avait grandi de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Il s'avérait qu'il n'en était rien. Comment cela avait-il pu rester aussi secret ? Et... naturellement, les Serpentards étaient au courant, à en juger par les expressions de certains. Et vu les regards sombres des autres, ils n'appréciaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Fred et George étaient certains que si l'oncle et la tante de Harry n'étaient pas déjà morts, les vert et argent se seraient débrouillés pour que ce soit le cas après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Honnêtement, pourquoi personne n'avait compris avant ? Il y avait pourtant eu l'incident avec l'épouvantard, l'année passée.

_ La dernière chose que mon oncle m'a dit c'est que les _Freaks_ n'ont pas d'émotions. Donc, non, monsieur le directeur, je ne les pleurerais pas.

Wayne observa les traits de Harry. Il voulait juste aller l'enlacer et l'embrasser, le clamer, le rassurer, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de faire cela maintenant. Harry devait le faire seul. Il devait tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes, enfermer les Dursley dans une toute petite boîte et ne plus jamais avoir à s'embêter avec les mauvais souvenirs que leur noms avaient apporté. Honnêtement, Wayne ferait payer au directeur pour avoir obliger à Harry à se replonger dans sa terrible enfance.

_ Si c'est tout, la tâche va bientôt commencer et les champions doivent aller se préparer, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Sans un mot de plus, sans même attendre l'accord vocal de Dumbledore, Harry se détourna en silence, son livre serré contre son torse, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne ne parla, tous l'observant, le dévisageant en silence. Wayne ne dit pas un mot, il attrapa un toast et fila à sa suite. Dès que Harry eut passé les portes, la salle explosa en murmures. Des doigts accusateurs furent pointés en direction de Dumbledore et ce dernier, furieux, dut faire une retraite précipitée vers son bureau.

Adrian, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tourna la tête et adressa un regard incrédule à ses camarades :

« Vous étiez au courant de ça, vous ? »

La plupart secoua la tête mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Marcus ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

_ Il ne m'a jamais dit précisément ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. Mais on savait que ça n'avait pas été bon.

Le 'on' faisait de toute évidence référence à Silver et Wayne, peut-être même le reste de la _Meute_.

_ Je savais que ses anciens tuteurs étaient un sujet sensible mais j'ignorais que c'était aussi mauvais, dit pensivement Lucian.

Les Serpentards échangèrent un long regard, mal-à-l'aise puis se levèrent tous en même temps et quittèrent la salle d'un pas décidé. Demetri et Sergey leur emboîtèrent le pas sans un mot.

.

Harry et Wayne étaient arrivés sur le ponton, seulement pour trouver les tribunes des invités haut-placés, déjà presque pleines. Harry haussa les épaules et avança jusqu'au bout avant de s'agenouiller pour plonger ses doigts dans l'eau du lac. Wayne resta derrière lui, le suivant comme une ombre.

Lorsque le petit brun se redressa et secoua la main pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau, Wayne était à quelques centimètres de lui.

« L'eau est presque glacée. » annonça le Survivant.

L'albinos hocha la tête puis la tourna pour regarder l'eau sombre du lac. Après quelques minutes de silence, il regarda à nouveau Harry avant de hausser un sourcil :

« Je n'ai jamais songé à te poser la question mais, tu sais nager au moins ?

_ Non. »

La réponse avait été posée ainsi, l'air de rien, mais quand Wayne eut la réponse à sa question, il tourna la tête si vite qu'un léger craquement retentit et il grimaça.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité de le faire après la fois où Dudley a essayé de me noyer. Avoua Harry, d'un ton plat.

Wayne cligna des yeux.

_ Mais alors... je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu savais comment -

_ Oh je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir nager. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que je suis un naturel. Fit le petit brun, la tête incliné sur le côté.

L'albinos secoua la tête. Enfin, il n'allait rien dire parce que, connaissant Harry, celui-ci avait probablement réussi à passer outre son manque de... capacités en matière de natation.

Les tribunes réservées aux élèves commençaient à se remplir quand Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui picorer les lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Wayne. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Wayne déglutit devant le sourire espiègle qu'affichait désormais Harry. Il allait aimer... Qu'avait-il en tête exactement ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, étudiants et invités étaient tous présents et installés. Les délégations étaient rassemblées près du pontons afin de mieux encourager leurs champions respectifs et Wayne se trouvait juste devant eux, refusant de bouger même lorsque Crouch tenta de le forcer à reculer. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Dumbledore réapparut, n'ayant toujours pas récupérer son teint habituel.

 _'Pauv' chou'_ songea sarcastiquement un étudiant anonyme.

Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été présents lors de la ''confrontation'', les invités de marque sentaient bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose: presque tous les étudiants chuchotaient entre eux en pointant du doigt tour à tour le directeur de Poudlard ( toujours furieux ) et Potter, lequel était aligné avec les autres champions.

« _Sonorus_... Voilà, tous nos champions sont prêt à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... _trois_!

Silver, qui était à sa place dans la tribune des invités, assis juste à côté de Marcus, regarda les champions plonger avec empressement dans le lac presque gelé. Contrairement aux autres, Harry resta debout sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le lac pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement pencher la tête sur le côté. Silver le vit passer ses mains sur sa veste avant de la retirer, vite suivi de son T-Shirt. Des exclamations retentirent quand son dos, recouvert de cicatrices, fut exposé au public. L'héritier Travers ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça n'était qu'une attaque en plus destinée à Dumbledore. Après la confrontation de ce matin...

Quand il ne porta plus que son bas de maillot de bain ( Silver essaya de ne pas rire quand il vit Wayne, sur le ponton, fusiller du regard toute personne regardant Harry d'un peu trop près ), le petit brun s'assit sur le ponton, ses jambes plongeant dans l'eau froide. Sa baguette en main, il la pointa sur ses jambes. Pas un mot ne lui échappa, il ne prononça pas une seule parole, pas d'incantation, rien, mais un filet de lumière rose et doré s'échappa de sa baguette et brilla, enveloppant ses jambes et toute la partie inférieure de son corps dans un cocon de chaleur. Harry avait refusé de leur parler de son plan, mais leur avait assuré en avoir un. Et bien, ils allaient juste devoir attendre pour le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Antonin Dolohov fixait la petite figure qui se trouvait encore sur le ponton. Quand tous ses adversaires avaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà plongé(s) dans le lac, Potter était resté à la surface, n'était pas encore entré complètement dans l'eau. Honnêtement, Antonin était curieux de savoir quelle genre de surprise leur réservait le petit Survivant. Et il était aussi curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé avant leur arrivée. La foule était plus agitée que d'habitude et des murmures couraient sur une confrontation entre Dumbledore et le Survivant. C'est avec fascination que le russe observa le garçon manier sa magie et la façonner dans la forme qu'il voulait. C'était vraiment magnifique à voir, bien que peu comprenaient le contrôle qu'il fallait avoir pour parvenir à quelque chose comme cela.

Et c'est avec émerveillement qu'il vit la métamorphose opérer. Peu à peu, les jambes de l'adolescent semblèrent fondre ensemble et des écailles commencèrent à apparaître. Un murmure remonta dans la foule alors qu'on pointait le garçon du doigt. Des écailles bleu-argenté remontèrent sur ce qui était autrefois une paire de jambes. Quelques écailles d'un vert pâle se dessinaient ça et là. Pour être honnête, la vision était fascinante et, voir la transformation opérer peu à peu était sublime. Antonin était charmé, envoûté. Vraiment, l'héritier Potter avait un don pour la transfiguration.

Wayne resta figé de surprise quand il nota les changements, puis sa bouche s'assécha. Comment pouvait-on être sexy à ce point ? Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Pas la peine de se laisser distraire par des pensées errantes. Même si Harry était vraiment – KARK !

Et – Et quoi ? Harry venait d'utiliser la transfiguration humaine pour se métamorphoser en _Merman(8)_! La métamorphose humaine n'était qu'au programme des sixième année et pas avant ! Quand exactement Harry avait commencé à s'intéresser à cela ? Wayne ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Cependant, Harry avait eu raison : c'était une bonne surprise. Une très bonne surprise.

Quand Harry fut sûr que la métamorphose était complète, il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se laisser tomber dans l'eau. C'était froid. Du genre, vraiment froid. Il s'habitua néanmoins à la basse température du lac puis attrapa sa baguette qui reposait encore sur le ponton et l'agita en murmurant sous son souffle. Sur les deux écrans géants qui flottaient au-dessus du lac, les spectateurs avaient une vue partagée sur tous les champions.

« Ah, il semblerait que Miss Delacour rencontre certains problèmes. Que pouvez-vous me dire là-dessus, mon cher Frank ?

_ Oui en effet. Nous savons tous que les strangulots et les sirènes sont des ennemis naturels des Vélas. Il me semble que les descendants Delacours se passent le gêne de Vélane depuis des siècles donc je ne serai pas surpris si les strangulots l'avaient remarqué également et avaient décidé d'attaquer la championne de Beauxbâtons.

_ Et qu'en est-il donc de notre plus jeune champion ?

_ Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter ait, tout comme Mr Krum, eut recourt à la métamorphose humaine mais soit parvenu à compléter sa forme. Pour respirer sous l'eau, je ne suis pas certain du sort utilisé mais ça n'est en tout cas pas le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

_ Deux des champions ont donc eu recours à la métamorphose et deux autres au charme de têtenbulle. Je me demande qui va s'en sortir le mieux.

_ Je ne sais pas vous, mais en tout cas, Cedric Diggory a pour l'instant l'avantage d'être en avance sur les autres. Viktor Krum semble avoir des problèmes avec sa métamorphose et n'est pas aussi rapide mais Diggory s'est égaré. Fleur Delacour a bien maîtrisé le charme de Têtenbulle mais, comme annoncé tout à l'heure, l'aversion des strangulots pour les vélas est bien connu et je crains qu'elle n'ait des problèmes à réussir l'épreuve. »

Il y eut un bref silence dans le stand des commentateurs tandis qu'ils regardaient Harry enfin disparaître sous l'eau. Sa queue s'agita à la surface avant de disparaître elle aussi dans les profondeurs du lac.

« Harry Potter est le dernier à avoir plongé mais sa métamorphose très réussie lui donne l'avantage d'être plus rapide. Il va sûrement lui falloir un certain temps pour s'habituer aux changements de son corps mais il a un avantage par rapport à Mlle Delacour.

_ Oh ? Pourriez-vous éclairez notre public mon cher Franc ?

_ Bien sûr Ludo. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les strangulots et les sirènes éprouvent une haine naturelle pour les vélas mais, étant toutes deux des créatures du peuple de l'eau, les strangulots et les sirènes cohabitent généralement. Si Mr Potter est attaqué, je pense que ce sera lorsqu'il récupérera son otage et pas avant. »

Et, en effet, une fois habitué à avoir une grande queue de poisson ( en quelques sortes ) et non deux jambes, Harry étira ses bras comme une lance et _enfonça_ son buste en avant puis entreprit d'onduler. C'était étrange, mais pas dérangeant. C'était même plutôt sympa. Ayant un peu de mal à voir, il lança un nouveau sortilège. Le paysage était sombre et étrange, nimbé de brume. Une forêt aquatique apparut dans son champ de vision. Il y avaient des poissons autour de lui. Quelque chose bougea dans le bas-fond, mais ne sembla pas se décider à l'attaquer. Le petit brun donna de puissants et élégants coups de queue pour prendre de la vitesse. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil ( mais beaucoup plus loin ) la fille Delacour. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à se battre contre des créatures de l'eau, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aider. Après tout, chacun pour soi, non ? De plus, elle ne l'avait pas spécialement bien traité depuis le début du tournoi.

Il trouva assez rapidement le village du peuple de l'eau – faire du repérage avant l'épreuve avec Myrtle, ça aide-, et passa bientôt l'entrée dudit village. _Des bâtisses rudimentaires, faites de pierre brute, au murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent de tous côtés dans la pénombre_. Au travers des fenêtres, ou même dans ce qui semblait être des jardins, il aperçut les strangulots, des êtres à la peau grise et aux longs cheveux hirsutes. Ceux-ci le dévisagèrent mais ne l'attaquèrent pas. Harry nagea jusqu'à la 'place' du village, où semblaient s'être rassemblés quelques êtres de l'eau. Il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil une forme chevaline mais celle-ci disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu y regarder de plus près.

Sur la place du village, là où s'était rassemblée la grande majorité du peuple, Harry trouva les quatre otages et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il ne trouva pas le sien.

.

À la surface, la moitié du public criait pour la fille vélane qui était blessée et attaquée par les êtres de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle ne parvint plus à se défendre, elle lança des étincelles rouge et fut secourue par l'équipe médicale mise en place plus tôt avant le début de la tâche. Sur les écrans flottant, la partie réservée à Delacour disparut et, à la place, les trois autres écrans s'élargirent. Diggory avait finalement trouvé son chemin et nageait à présent dans la bonne direction, se débarrassant de temps à autre des créatures qui souhaitaient l'attaquer. Krum aussi semblait avoir trouvé son chemin mais était encore trop loin par rapport aux deux autres. Le public remarqua alors que le Survivant avait atteint le village des strangulots et était à présent sur la place où se tenaient les otages endormis. Puis ils le virent s'arrêter et hausser un sourcil, l'air interrogateur malgré son regard plat. Potter cligna des yeux. Et on comprit bientôt pourquoi. Les étudiants de Poudlard en tout cas, comprirent pourquoi. Parmi les quatre otages se trouvaient: une petite fille ayant une ressemblance frappante avec la championne française ( d'ailleurs on entendit cette dernière crier et pleurer en l'apercevant ), venait ensuite Granger, Chang et enfin... Ginny Weasley. Oui. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là. À vrai dire, même certains invités savaient qu'elle n'était proche d'aucun champion. Que diable ?

Ce ne fut donc pas tellement une surprise quand Harry nagea jusqu'aux otages et délivra – à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges ingénieux_, la petite fille qu'il plaça délicatement dans ses bras.

Il ne fut étonnamment pas attaqué par les strangulots après ça mais, alors qu'il quittait le village, on vit le jeune champion s'arrêter, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pâle, presque malade. L'écran élargit son champ de vision et les sorciers clignèrent des yeux: une jeune femme nue était assise sur un rocher, dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Seuls quelques uns comprirent du premier coup qui était la jeune femme ou plutôt, ce qu'était la jeune femme. Ils virent le Survivant déglutir lentement, remuer les lèvres en ce qui sembla être un _''oh-oh''_ et resserrer son étreinte autour du frêle corps de Gabrielle Delacour. Pendant un instant, rien ne bougea, puis le plus jeune Champion recula, sa puissante nageoire l'aidant à s'écarter de la ravissante jeune femme, mais cette dernière quitta subitement son rocher et se rapprocha de lui et de sa charge.

Les organisateurs étaient pour la plupart perplexe mais Frank Tucher, le spécialiste en tactique et sortilèges lâcha un soudain juron et éclaira les ignorants :

« Je pense que les organisateurs auraient dû être un peu plus prudents lorsque cette tâche a été organisée. Il se trouve que la jeune femme qui se trouve à côté de notre plus jeune champion est en réalité une _Kelpie_. »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps dans les tribunes des spectateurs. Premièrement, la Meute commença à gronder. Les organisateurs avaient mal fait leur boulot et maintenant l'un de leurs louveteaux était en danger mortel. Deuxièmement, les Serpentards jurèrent et les plus proches du Duo quittèrent leurs places pour descendre sur le ponton et empêcher Wayne de partir à la recherche de son partenaire. Troisièmement, tandis que certains des invités poussaient des exclamations d'horreur, d'autres, plus influents, se hâtèrent aux stand réservés aux jurés et organisateurs afin de bien leur faire savoir leur colère.

Certains restèrent impassibles voire amusés, mais la grande majorité réagit assez violemment aux nouvelles. Seuls les ignorants affichèrent un air perdu.

« Pour ceux qui l'ignore, les Kelpie sont des créatures aquatiques qui ont la capacité de changer de forme à volonté. Il paraît que certaines fait le bien mais dans la majorité des cas reportés, les Kelpie prennent différentes formes pour attirer leurs proies à elles puis prennent leur forme chevaline et noie leurs proies. »

Silver ne sentait plus sa main tant Marcus la serrait et, bien qu'inquiet pour Harry, il devait d'abord s'assurer que Marcus n'allait pas commencer à hyperventiler. Après avoir réfléchi à plusieurs options, il décida d'opter pour la plus simple et, se tournant vers son fiancé, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car après cela, Marcus prit une profonde inspiration et sembla presque apaisé. Presque, hein.

Sur l'écran, Harry avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges pour éloigner de la Kelpie de lui et avait recommencé à nager vers la surface. Igor Karkaroff hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tant que la créature était dans l'eau. Elle était moins dangereuse et hors de l'eau et, si elle ne sortait pas, au moins seraient-ils hors de danger.

Ils virent le Survivant agiter sa baguette sur le poignet de la petite Delacour, apposant quelque chose dessus, tout en essayant de maintenir la distance avec la Kelpie et lui.

« Les organisateurs ne vont-ils pas intervenir ? Les Kelpies sont extrêmement dangereuses et il me semble bien qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir de Kelpie dans ce lac ci et encore moins pour l'épreuve. fit Pierret Levalac, un autre spécialiste invité à commenter.

_ Je ne sais pas, Pierret, ils ne semblent pas décidés à se mouiller. Mr Potter a apposé un sceau comportant un glyphe sur le poignet de l'enfant. Si je me fis bien à mes yeux, il a utilisé un glyphe composé des runes **Isa** et **Ingwaz**. Maintenant, je crois que Mr Vector, le professeur de Runes de Poudlard serait plus à même de nous expliquer quelles sont les propriétés de ces runes. »

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un bruit puis une nouvelle personne surgit. Thomas Vector n'était pas dans la tribune des commentateurs, mais avec ses collègues professeurs lorsque l'épreuve avait commencé. Il fut donc amené à la bonne tribune et invité à prendre la parole :

« Je dirais que ce glyphe a été produit par Mr Potter afin de protéger Miss Delacour. La rune Isa symbolise la Glace tandis que Ingwaz dans cette forme-ci peut-être interprétée comme Enceinte de la Glace. De mon avis, Mr Potter a placé un bouclier pour protéger cette jeune fille si jamais il venait à être blessé par la Kelpie, car le glyphe protégera Miss Delacour de toute attaque extérieure. »

Depuis l'écran, Potter semblait bien s'en sortir. Enfin, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme change de forme.

Wayne gronda sourdement et tous ceux proches de lui s'écartèrent prudemment. Il détestait qu'on prenne sa forme pour essayer d'atteindre son Harry. Une salve d'applaudissements submergea quelques instants la foule quand Cedric Diggory remonta à la surface avec Cho Chang. Le Poufsouffle aida son otage à remonter puis lui tendit une serviette mais ne fit guère plus. Après avoir appris... certaines choses sur Cho, il avait décidé de ne pas la fréquenter et ne l'avait donc pas inviter à sortir avec lui, mais comme elle avait été sa cavalière au bal, c'était donc elle que les organisateurs du Tournois avaient choisi pour être son otage. Quand il fut enroulé dans une longue serviette et que Mme Pomfrey eut passé ses scans, il porta son attention sur les écrans géants. Krum venait d'atteindre le village du peuple du Lac, quant à Harry -

« C'est une Kelpie. »

Cedric sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à Fleur. La jeune semi-vélane avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_ Je n'ai pas pu secourir mon otage. C'est ma sœur, que Harry a récupéré.

Cédric hocha la tête, lui-même ayant le regard fixé sur l'écran. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour la française, de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre pour ramener sa sœur. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait cessé de critiquer Harry depuis que le Serpentard avait été choisi pour concourir.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il savait très bien que ça n'était pas Wayne face à lui. Sans quitter des yeux la créature, il fit le compte. Il ne devait plus être trop loin de la surface maintenant. S'il pouvait ralentir la Kelpie, il devrait pouvoir atteindre la surface du lac d'ici peu. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tuer la Kelpie ou au moins la capturer et/ou la soumettre tant qu'elle était dans l'eau. Et, une fois à la surface, il laisserait les autres se charger de cela. Décidé, il agita sa baguette. Les plantes aquatiques s'animèrent et grossirent tout à coup. Certaines encerclèrent à la créature et se lièrent à elle, la piégeant. Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Ça n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne change de forme et se libère. D'un puissant coup de nageoire, il ondula vers la surface, son otage en sécurité dans ses bras.

Krum avait récupéré Granger et suivait à présent le chemin du retour quand le public vit Potter se rapprocher de la surface, par le biais de l'écran. Les spectateurs se déchaînèrent quand le Survivant retourna enfin à la surface. La jeune fille dans ses bras, s'éveilla aussitôt et resta accrochée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils remontent sur le ponton. La Kelpie les suivit quelques secondes plus tard mais resta dans le lac, les yeux fixés sur les jeunes champions, les otages, le public, semblant chercher une nouvelle proie. Quelques personnes semblaient déjà hypnotisées par sa beauté, mais elle redescendit sans emporter de proie avec elle et les Aurors prirent sur eux pour contacter une équipe spécialisée dans la capture de créatures dangereuses: ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas, en toute connaissance de cause, laisser une kelpie gambader près d'une école pleine d'enfants. C'était trop dangereux. Le jeune Potter quant à lui, s'occupa de faire disparaître sa queue de poisson avant de se redresser et de remercier Mme Pomfrey, laquelle venait de lui remettre une serviette après lui avoir fait passer quelques scans.

Fleur Delacour s'approcha de Harry après avoir vérifié l'état de santé de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait dans l'intention de le remercier d'un baiser lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula et joua les bouclier entre elle et Harry. Elle piailla, indignée quand l'albinos qui était venu au bal avec le Survivant, enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun et lui jeta un regard assassin. Il se détourna vite d'elle cependant, la jugeant inintéressante, et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de _son_ petit brun. Fleur rougit d'indignation. Personne, jamais, n'avait surmonté son charme. Bien sûr, elle avait du mal à envoûter les garçons de Durmstrang, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient entraînés à vaincre ce genre de choses, mais ces deux garçons ne l'étaient pas ! Comment pouvaient-ils rester de marbre face à elle ? L'embarras se mêla à l'indignation lorsqu'elle entendit ses camarades de Beauxbâtons ricaner doucement derrière elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été très sympa avec elles. … et elle avait peut-être aussi charmé l'ex petit-ami de l'une d'elles. Bah, si les hommes n'étaient pas aussi malléables, ça n'arriverait pas. Elle lui avait épargné une histoire futile et fausse. Charlotte aurait au moins pu lui en être reconnaissante mais non, au lieu de cela, elle avait joué la pauvre martyre et avait retourné les autres filles contre elle. Ça n'avait pas été difficile **;** elles étaient toutes jalouses.

Krum remonta quelques minutes plus tard. Lui et Granger souriaient et riaient. Harry les ignora cependant, trop occupé à rassurer Wayne que, oui, il allait bien et que non, il n'avait pas été blessé par cette _garce_ de Kelpie. Wayne refusa tout de même de le relâcher. Harry afficha un léger sourire et lui picora les lèvres. Il ignora le raclement de gorge de Granger. Cedric, lui, ne loupa pas le regard mi colérique, mi dégoûtée de la _nerd_ de Gryffondor. Ah, encore une née-moldue qui essayait d'importer ses croyances sur les religions moldues, pas vrai ? Il secoua la tête. Le sexe d'une personne importait peu dans le monde magique. Bien sûr, il y en avait encore, qui trouvaient à râler, mais leur monde était si différent du monde moldu. Il savait que les hommes non-maj ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant, ne pouvaient pas tomber enceint. Par contre, les _squibs_ en étaient capables. Ça avait posé problème par le passé: un squib ( abandonné dans sa petite enfance quand ses parents s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'était pas un sorcier ) avait eu des rapports sexuels avec son partenaire et s'était retrouvé enceint. Au début, personne n'avait comprit ce qui lui arrivait ( les nausées, la prise de poids etc... ) et ils avaient même ri sur la possibilité qu'il soit enceint. Sauf qu'il s'était plus tard avéré que c'était le cas. Les squib n'avaient peut-être pas assez de magie pour être éduqués dans des écoles de magie, mais ils pouvaient tout de même tomber enceints. Cette histoire s'était bien terminé car, miracle, le médecin qu'il avait consulté à l'hôpital avait des contacts dans le monde magique et le couple avait été très heureux d'apprendre pour la grossesse. Il y avait des cas un peu moins heureux, mais Cedric n'allait pas plonger dedans maintenant. Tout cela pour dire, dans le monde magique, peu importait l'orientation sexuelle. Ça n'était pas cela qui allait mettre fin à une lignée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant d'agitation ? Demanda la Gryffondor, quand elle cessa enfin d'assassiner les deux jeunes Serpentards du regard.

Cedric lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais lui répondit tout de même :

« Une Kelpie a attaqué Harry durant la tâche. Elle n'était pas censée se trouver dans le lac.

_ Oh, donc il a été secouru ? »

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été fan de Granger, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait toléré. Mais qu'elle suggère qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de lui-même était irritant et il serait sûr de se venger d'elle plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, quand il ne pourrait être relié à cela.

_ Non, répondit Diggory. Les organisateurs ont foiré et ont refusé d'envoyer une équipe malgré leur responsabilité. Harry s'est débrouillé tout seul.

Wayne et Harry dévisagèrent curieusement le Champion de Poufsouffle. Wao, quelqu'un d'une autre maison les avait défendu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent des piaillements et tous détournèrent leur attention de ce qu'il faisait autrefois pour tourner la tête vers le lac. Quelques êtres de l'eau étaient montés à la surface, emportant avec eux le dernier otage. Ginny Weasley se débattait furieusement, rougissant avec fureur quand elle vit tous les champions hors de l'eau. Dumbedore et les autres jurés vinrent à la rencontre des êtres de l'eau et les remercièrent pour leur coopération et récupérèrent la Weaslette. Puis Mr Bagman les guida vers les champions et ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

_ Mr Potter, c'était une brillante tâche mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas récupéré votre otage ?

Harry cligna des yeux et fixa les adultes d'un regard blanc.

_ J'ai récupéré mon otage. Dit-il en désignant la fillette qui lui souriait timidement.

Olympe Maxime étouffa un gloussement.

_ Err oui, mais cette jeune fille était la prisonnière liée à Miss Delacour. Déclara Bagman.

Wayne donna un coup de pied dans le sol.

_ Ah bon ? Dans ce cas vous dîtes que Harry n'avait pas de otage à secourir ?

_ Ce n'est pas -

_ Parce que Granger était évidemment destinée à être secourue par Krum et Chang était l'otage de Diggory. Dit-il.

_ Miss Weasley – commença Bagman.

_ Je suis désolé mais nous ne nous connaissons pas, intervint platement Harry. La seule raison pour laquelle je la reconnais est parce qu'elle nous suit souvent dans les couloirs.

Ginny rougit de colère et d'embarras lorsqu'elle fut le centre d'une attention indésirée et les incendia du regard.

Ludo Bagman bafouilla avant de jeter un regard douteux au directeur de Poudlard :

« Oh, Albus nous avait dit que Miss Weasley était une meilleure idée que Mr Hopkins. Je pense que l'âge commence à l'emporter. » renifla le directeur du département des Jeux Sportifs.

Harry acquiesça solennellement et eut un sourire vindicatif quand il les regarda partir **;** tous alpaguaient Dumbledore.

Quelques instants plus tard, les jurés dévoilèrent les scores. Delacour avait utilisé correctement le charme de têtenbulle mais n'était pas parvenu à récupéré son otage. Elle reçut tout de même vingt-cinq point.

 _« Mr Cedric Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière, bien qu'il ait dépassé de une minute le temps imparti. »_

Les Poufsouffles applaudirent bruyamment – plus que le reste du public en tout cas. Harry applaudit en silence, sans un mot et sans un bruit mais Wayne vit bien qu'il était assez content. Il faut dire, même si Diggory ne faisait pas parti de leur cercle d'amis, il était tout de même agréable. Et il les avait défendu. Peut-être que Harry lui rendrait la pareille, plus tard.

_ Nous lui accordons donc quarante-sept points.

Chang lança un regard ravi à Diggory mais celui-ci, mal à l'aise face à son regard, détourna les yeux, le sourire crispé.

 __ Mr Viktor Krum a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est tout de même révélée efficace_ face aux strangulots. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

Les applaudissements balayèrent la foule alors que Krum restait presque de marbre, si ce n'est un peu frustré. Il avait eu beau travaillé dur sur sa métamorphose, il ne l'avait réussi qu'à moitié.

_ Mr Harry Potter a lui aussi eu recours à la métamorphose mais a également utilisé des runes. Bien qu'il ait dépassé la limite de temps, sa métamorphose était complète et il a réussi à sortir indemne d'une rencontre avec une Kelpie. Pour cela, nous lui accordons quarante-neuf points.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements bien que quelques personnes rechignent sur le point en moins. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il s'en était tiré parfaitement ? Ils apprendraient plus tard que Albus Dumbledore avait fait un caprice. Apparemment, la conversation du matin-même lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Personne ne savait cela encore, cependant et tous célébrèrent la réussite de la 2nde Tâche ( _bien que Beauxbâtons était un peu moins festif_ ). Harry fut hissé sur les épaules des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentards et on le ramena au château comme un rock star en plein _star jump_.

Le repas du soir fut un festin de rois. L'humeur était joviale et conviviale et Harry n'eut aucun mal à ignorer les regards noirs de Granger. Les frères Morkov le félicitèrent et passèrent leur soirée à taquiner Krum, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci félicite également Harry.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée que Wayne parvint enfin à se réapproprier Harry. _Non mais_.

* * *

Le 24 juin était un mardi. Non pas que cela soit d'une grande importance dans le monde magique. Après tout, cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme dans le monde moldu. Tandis que toutes les équipes de Quidditch mélangées se lamentaient sur ce qui était arrivée à leur terrain de Quidditch, les tribunes se remplissaient progressivement. Les commentateurs s'étaient déjà installés dans leur stand et des écrans non solides flottaient au-dessus du labyrinthe géant. Après tout, le public n'allait pas passer l'heure à observer les haies, pas vrai ? Harry et Wayne étaient tous deux encadrés par le reste de la Meute ainsi que Marcus et Silver. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire ou de son petit conseil quand le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard se joignit à eux. Terence et Miles enlacèrent brièvement Harry, éclatant de rire quand Wayne leur jeta un regard mauvais qui disait clairement : « Éloignez-vous de lui. Tout. De. Suite. ».

Jeremy, lequel avait la main posée sur son ventre rond, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun :

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'oméga puis hocha lentement la tête. Puis, curieux, il posa la main sur le ventre du loup-garou et, de son autre main, posa son index sur ses lèvres, pensif. Finalement, un petit sursaut l'agita et il cligna à nouveau des yeux.

« Oh. Ça bouge. »

Tous la Meute – vampires inclus-, éclata de rire en entendant le propos si ingénu du petit brun. Même Wayne sentit ses lèvres trembler avec amusement.

Un son soudain leur vrilla les tympans et les créatures gémirent en se massant les tempes alors que tous levaient les yeux vers le stand des commentateurs où Bagman s'excusa et expliqua qu'ils avaient eu un problème avec les micros. Une coche apparut sur le front de Wayne. _Idiots_...

« Sois prudent, _Little Red_. » fit Silver tandis que Marcus lui ébouriffait à son tour les cheveux.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place, avec quatre-vingt-seize points : Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Wayne enlaça [possessivement] Harry et posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun, se fichant bien du public qui pouvait parfaitement les voir s'il le voulait.

_ À la seconde place, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points, Mr Cedric Diggory, de l'école Poudlard !

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentirent pour Diggoy, lequel souriait avec enthousiasme à la foule de spectateurs, son père ( qui faisait le mariole ) à ses côtés.

_ En troisième position, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient, Harry tourna la tête pour voir le bulgare un peu plus loin, chuchoter avec Karkaroff. Quand ceux-ci se tournèrent à nouveau, le regard perçant du directeur de Drusmtrang rencontra les orbes profondément vertes de Harry. Harry ne détourna pas le regard, mais Wayne, qui boudait, lui attrapa délicatement le menton et détourna son attention vers lui pour l'embrasser sans se soucier de qui pourrait bien les regarder. Harry ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde non plus. Il crut même entendre dans le public un _''NON ! JE VAIS LE TUER !''_ qui ressemblait fortement à Weaslette.

_ Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Harry picora les lèvres de Wayne puis se détacha de sa famille pour prendre position à côté de Cedric Diggory. D'un geste délicat, il attrapa ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et les attacha avec un ruban, de sorte qu'ils ne le gênent pas dans la course. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Marcus et Silver diriger la Meute vers l'une des tribunes afin de rejoindre leurs parents.

_ Cedric, Harry... à mon signal ! Fit Bagman. Trois... deux... un...

Un bref coup de sifflet retentit et les deux champions de Poudlard s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe géant.

Les haies faisaient au moins six mètres de hauteur et il y faisait froid et sombre. Harry frissonna et referma la veste que lui avait prêté Wayne avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il pouvait voir jusqu'à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui mais guère plus : le brouillard s'épaississait beaucoup trop après cela. Harry agita sa baguette en silence et une petite boule de lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, une seconde lumière apparut et Harry se retourna pour voir que Diggory en avait fait de même. Ils avancèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de déboucher sur une bifurcation. Les deux champions s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et, pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Finalement, Harry fit un pas en avant puis lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule :

« Bonne chance. »

Il entendit vaguement Diggory lui renvoyer la bonne fortune puis disparut dans le cheminement de haies. Un second coup de sifflet retentit; Krum venait d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Bientôt, ce serait le tour de Delacour.

.

Les sorciers avaient les yeux rivés sur les écrans. Delacour venait tout juste d'entrer. Krum avait déjà commencé à avancer. Sur l'autre écran, celui que se partageaient les deux champions de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory venait de tomber nez à nez face à des Scroutts à pétard et s'escrimait contre eux. Il faut dire, ces bestioles étaient tenaces. Sur l'autre moitié de l'écran, on vit Harry pointer sa baguette vers le chemin avant de la poser sur sa main :

« Point au nord. »

Le plus jeune champion était certainement méfiant. Son regard neutre ne révélait rien mais son froncement de sourcil et les regards qu'il jetait en disait long : il se savait observé. Par qui ou par quoi, telle était la question. Ils regardèrent le garçon poser sa main gauche contre le mur de haie et suivre le chemin, d'un pas prudent. Il était le seul champion à ne pas être encore tombé sur un obstacle, cela laissait présager la possibilité qu'il puisse tomber plus tard sur plusieurs obstacles en un court laps de temps. Cela n'était pas forcément mieux. Soudain, ils virent le Survivant se retourner brusquement et pointer sa baguette face à lui. Le public retint son souffle, mais se détendit rapidement quand l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, apparut dans l'écran suivant Potter. Le plus jeune se détendit mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Sait-on jamais. Devant le labyrinthe, Amos Diggory criait de joie, ayant regardé le combat que menait son fils face à ces ignobles choses.

_ Les Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid ! L'entendit-on dire à Harry, d'une voix sifflante. Ils sont énormes ! Je viens de leur échapper !

Les deux hochèrent la tête l'un à l'autre puis s'éloignèrent tous deux chacun de leurs côtés. On vit le plus jeune champion prendre un nouveau chemin avant de faire brusquement demi-tour. On comprit pourquoi quand on eut un aperçu des énormes Scroutts du garde-chasse. Tout du moins il aurait fait demi-tour si la haie ne s'était pas refermée derrière lui. Le plus jeune champion fixa la haie d'un regard impassible mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien virent son sourcil gauche tressauter avec irritation. Finalement, ils le virent se retourner et ruminer sous son souffle. Il tint sa baguette fermement dans son poing droit, puis passa sa main gauche au-dessus de son poing et l'en éloigna doucement, le visage concentré. Sa baguette se métamorphosa rapidement en poignard. Si Diggory avait pu utiliser des sortilèges contre le Scroutt, ça n'était clairement pas le cas de Potter : bien sûr, le petit brun était le meilleur de son année, en classe et il était en avance, mais il ne connaissait pas tous les programmes et il ne connaissait normalement pas celui des sixième et septième année. Il était normal qu'il ne connaisse pas de sorts défensifs ou offensifs contre le Scroutt. Quand il prit une position de sprint, Wayne écarquilla les yeux.

« Il – il ne va pas... commença Lucian, ébahi.

_ Non. Harry, non. Ne fais pas ça ! » gémirent Jeremy et Marcus.

Mais le Harry présent sur l'écran ne les écouta pas. Il prit une lente inspiration et piqua un sprint vers la créature hybride, laquelle ressemblait à un mélange entre un scorpion et une tortue ( à cause de sa carapace ) et semblait très venimeux.

On vit Harry déraper et se baisser juste à temps pour éviter le dard, puis glisser (/rouler) sous la bête et réapparaître de l'autre côté, son poignard couvert d'un liquide gluant, de couleur carmine. Quand la bête s'effondra, Bagman commenta la performance du petit brun avant de passer aux sortilèges défensifs qu'utilisait Diggory, lequel faisait désormais face à une nouvelle créature hybride. Sur l'écran, le petit brun s'accroupit face au cadavre de l'hybride et matérialisa une petite fiole après avoir retransformé son poignard en baguette-, puis il récupéra un peu de venin avant de repartir aussi sec.

« Je me demande à quoi va bien servir le venin que notre jeune Champion vient de récupérer. » commenta Bagman.

Ses camarades lui offrirent plusieurs hypothèses qu'ils débattirent pour les oreilles du public.

C'est quand le jeune Potter prit une nouvelle bifurcation que le public aperçut une petite forme avachie au sol. Quand l'écran sembla zoomer, on reconnut l'albinos qui était au côté de Potter avant le début de la tâche et les plus réactifs et observateurs comprirent tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Potter aussi apparemment, puisqu'il pointa sa baguette sur le cadavre ensanglanté et dit d'une voix claire et froide :

« Riddikulus. »

Le cadavre disparut aussitôt, mais à sa place, apparut une forme bien plus massive. Potter fit un pas en arrière. Son masque impassible se fissura un instant puis il plissa les yeux quand un homme presque obèse apparut.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » l'entendit-on murmurer tout en serrant les poings.

Pourtant, il fit un autre pas en arrière quand l'épouvantard s'approcha.

_ Ah on dira bien que notre plus jeune champion a quelques difficultés à combattre l'épouvantard qui lui barre la route.

Et c'était bien la peine de le faire remarquer car, l'instant d'après, Harry jetait une série de sortilèges défensifs et offensifs en direction de l'épouvantard, autant pour le dominer que pour instaurer une certaine distance entre eux, étant donné que le _Riddikulus_ ne semblait pas fonctionner.

« _Stupefix ! Expulso ! Exumai ! Flipendo !_ »

_ Oh, Mr Potter démontre un large éventail de sortilèges défensifs et offensifs. Je me demande lequel va fonctionner contre l'épouvantard.

Finalement, le masque d'impassibilité du Survivant se fissura définitivement pour montrer l'irritation et il cria :

« _Duro !_ »

Et, à leur grande surprise, le sortilège semblait aussi fonctionner sur les choses plus ou moins vivantes. L'épouvantard, lequel avait encore la forme de Vernon Dursley, se tendit et se changea lentement en pierre. Harry ne s'attarda pas plus que cela et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour être sûr de ne pas toucher la chose, puis poursuivit son chemin, non sans avoir jeté un regard vindicatif à la forme rigide de son oncle.

Diggory de son côté n'avait pas plus de chance; il semblerait qu'il était abonné aux Scroutts de Hagrid puisque pour l'instant, c'était constamment sur eux qu'il tombaient. Un hurlement déchira le silence, mais Harry l'ignora. C'était Delacour, de toute évidence.

Et, pour être honnête, personne n'allait lui tenir rancœur pour avoir ignoré ce cri. On vit Harry tourner à droite, puis à gauche, puis à nouveau à droite et on perdit le fil.

« Pointe au nord. » l'entendit-on chuchoter une nouvelle fois.

Harry prit une nouvelle bifurcation et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un énorme chien à trois têtes.

Wayne étira un grand sourire lorsqu'il avisa le Cerbère. Ça n'était pas Touffu, mais lui et Harry savaient déjà quoi faire en première année, lorsqu'ils avaient volé la pierre et s'étaient débarrassés de _Quirrellmort_. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Harry conjurer une flûte et s'en servir pour endormir l'immense bestiole. Dans la foule, les jeunes sorciers restèrent stupéfaits.

« Une grosse bête comme ça... et il suffit de jouer de la musique pour l'endormir ? … De toutes les choses... »

Après quelques minutes, il fit face à un nouvel obstacle. Une araignée presque aussi grosse qu'un éléphant, dotée de huit paires d'yeux. Wayne renifla quand il entendit au loin Weasley n°6 hurler de peur. _Quel froussard..._

l'araignée géante ne stoppa cependant pas le Survivant; elle le fit à peine ralentir. Le jeune champion pointa sa baguette vers elle et prononça clairement :

« _Arania exumai._ »

L'Acromentule fut projetée en arrière mais se redressa bien vite et chargea à nouveau vers Harry.

« _Glacius !_ »

Sans en attendre davantage, le petit brun attrapa la fiole contenant le venin de Scroutt qu'il balança sur l'araignée prisonnière. Le bloc de glace ne tiendrait pas longtemps et, bien que le venin ne tue probablement pas la créature, il l'affaiblira assez pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

Silver entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Marcus tandis qu'ils regardaient Harry progresser dans le labyrinthe. Diggory était coincé dans une brume dorée et était apparemment victime des illusions placées dedans. C'est probablement à ce moment-là que plusieurs choses surprenantes, improbables et horrifiantes se produisirent. Tout d'abord, dans l'écran qui montrait Krum, on remarqua que celui-ci se comportait étrangement et avait le regard brumeux. Ce fut le premier indice qui prouva que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ensuite ( là, ça n'était pas horrifiant, mais improbable si on ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter ou Wayne Hopkins ), le plus jeune champion s'arrêter dans un chemin désert et tout son corps commença à se contracter. Le bruit que faisaient les os en craquant était traumatisant pour les plus jeunes mais certains, qui avaient reconnu les symptômes, écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la transformation s'opérer. Petit à petit, le jeune garçon rétrécit, son corps fut recouvert d'une douce fourrure et il se retrouva sur quatre pattes. Un peu moins de quatre minutes plus tard, il y avait cette adorable petite chose, au pelage beige et fourni, à la queue touffue et aux longues oreilles. C'était un renard des sables, un Fennec. Wayne sentit un grand sourire. C'était la seconde fois que Harry parvenait à compléter la transformation animagus. Il était le seul à l'avoir vue jusqu'à présent. Après tout, lui et Harry s'entraînaient tous deux quand cela s'était produit. Wayne avait réussi une métamorphose complète quelques jours avant Harry. L'albinos était un coyote. Tout blanc.

Les plus jeunes sorciers poussèrent des ''Aww'' en voyant le petit fennec lever sa petite frimousse et renifler l'air.

« _Incroyable, un animagus à cet âge-là... !_ » fit Mark Craig, spécialiste en métamorphose.

Sur l'écran montrant Diggory, on vit Krum apparaître. Diggory sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Krum avait sa baguette pointée sur Cedric. Amos, le père de Cedric, cria avec indignation, remarquant à peine le regard brumeux du champion de Dumrstrang ( il fut obligé de le remarquer quand on le lui pointa clairement du doigt ). Même Igor Karkaroff avait l'air soucieux. Personne n'avait vu le champion être mis sous influence. Cela avait dû se passer quand il combattait les plantes carnivores. Avant cela, il se comportait normalement ( aussi normalement que possible lorsqu'on est piégé et perdu dans un labyrinthe mortel ). Mais qui aurait donc osé utilisé l'imperium quand tout le monde savait que des caméras avaient été disposées partout dans le labyrinthe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es fou ? »

Sur l'écran de Harry, on vit le Fennec tendre l'oreille. Grâce au cadrage de l'écran, on remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une haie qui séparait le Survivant des deux autres champions. Puis on vit le fennec commencer à creuser dans la terre, près de la haie et se faufiler doucement entre le sol et la haie alors même que la voix de Krum prononçait un sortilège impardonnable :

« _Endolorrris !_ »

À l'extérieur du labyrinthe, la foule s'agita subitement et les gens crièrent mais ne quittèrent pas leurs sièges. Amos avait écarquillé les yeux et semblait terrifié. Dans la foule, Mrs Diggory descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre son époux, ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. Les cris de Cedric retentirent à travers l'écran. Puis le fennec réapparut, trébuchant sur ses propres pattes avant de retrouver sa forme humaine, baguette dégainée et pointée sur le champion de Durmstrang :

« _Stupefix !_ »

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre – comme Delacour, Harry ne serait peut-être pas venu aider. Mais c'était Diggory. Et Diggory n'était pas si mal. Il les avait même défendu face à Granger.

Le sortilège frappa Krum dans le dos et le figea sur place avant qu'il ne tombe en avant et reste immobile, face contre terre. À bout de souffle dû à sa soudaine métamorphose inversée, Harry rejoignit Ceric, qui avait cessé de se tordre de douleur, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Le public se calma en voyant cela et se rassit alors même que les commentateurs reprenaient et que quelques membres professoral, chargés de la patrouille, s'élançaient vers le labyrinthe. Ils virent Diggory, étendu sur le dos, la respiration haletante, respirer lentement, puis Harry enfonça doucement son index dans la joue du Poufsouffle. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles ne purent s'empêcher de glousser doucement à cela.

« Ça va ? Demanda doucement Harry, sans cesser de poker le visage du plus âgé.

_ Oui, répondit Cédric, le souffle court. Oui... ça va. Il s'est approché par derrière et a pointé sa baguette sur moi. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. » fit-il.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, puis Cedric attrapa le doigt qui continuait à s'enfoncer dans sa joue et se redressa lentement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire de lui ? Demanda finalement Cedric.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait envoyer des étincelles rouge. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher... Sinon, il risque de se faire dévorer par un Scroutt... ou par une Acromentule. Elles aiment la chaire humaine.

Cedric frissonna.

_ Il ne mérite pas mieux, marmonna-t-il, mais il attrapa malgré tout la baguette du bulgare et projeta dans les airs une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui restèrent suspendues en l'air pour indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait Krum.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Même dans le public, malgré quelques chuchotements, tous observaient les deux champions, agenouillés côte à côté face au corps inconscient du champion bulgare.

_ On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller, dit finalement Diggory.

_ Humm, approuva Potter, le visage neutre.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et échangèrent un regard avant de se faire un signe de la main et de partir chacun de leur côté. Le public secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout. Après tout, cela aurait été l'occasion parfaite pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se débarrasser de son adversaire. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas cependant, Diggory représentait le trait principal de sa maison : la loyauté, et Potter était venu en aide à Diggory face à un Krum sous influence, donc il n'allait probablement pas attaquer l'autre maintenant.

Diggory faisait face à un essaim de _Billywig_ quand Potter s'arrêta devant une créature gigantesque créature au corps de lion, avec de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron. Sa tête était celle d'une femme. La créature tourna ses grands yeux en amande vers le petit brun quand elle le vit approcher.

_ Tu es près de ton but, dit alors la créature, d'une voix grave et rauque. Le moyen le plus rapide pour y arriver, c'est de passer devant moi.

_ Que dois-je faire ? Demanda poliment Harry.

_ Je vais te donner une énigme. Si tu réponds correctement, je te laisserai passer. Si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

Wayne croisa les doigts lorsqu'il vit Harry hocher la tête. C'était certain qu'il le ferait. Quand bien même il ne réussirait pas, Wayne était certain qu'il s'en sortirait. Les sphinx étaient peut-être très dangereux, mais Harry l'était tout autant.

« _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

 _Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

 _Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

 _Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

 _Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

 _Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

 _Tu connaîtras la créature immonde_

 _Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._ »

Des bruits frustrés furent émis par les personnes qui détestaient les charades et les énigmes. Les actuels et anciens Serdaigles, qui devaient répondre quotidiennement à des énigmes et devinettes pour entrer dans leur salle commune, se mirent de suite au travail, certains avec plus ou moins de résultats. Granger fut elle aussi vue en train d'essayer de se souvenir et de décortiquer l'énigme.

À l'écran, Harry murmurait sous son souffle, demandant parfois à la sphinge de répéter telle ou telle phrase.

Puis, finalement...

_ Une araignée.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la créature et elle se leva, étira ses pattes avant puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

_ Merci, dit-il avant de se remettre en quête.

Il utilisa à nouveau le sortilège de boussole pour se diriger et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, débarqua au centre du labyrinthe. La Coupe était posée en son centre et brillait d'un éclat lumineux. Harry approcha avec prudence et s'arrêta, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il paraissait en même réflexion alors même que les spectateurs se demandaient pourquoi il n'attrapait pas la Coupe. Wayne sentit venir le coup et se frappa le visage avec la paume de sa main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait pas bougé mais son visage montrait clairement une certaine irritation, de même que le mouvement sec de son bras lorsqu'il lança :

« Tempus. »

Pendant un instant, il n'y eut pas un bruit, puis Potter prit une lente inspiration. Tous les membres de la meute réagirent instinctivement et plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry crier mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé et s'il prenait une profonde inspiration, c'était bien pour faire quelque chose avec, non ?

« Oï ! DIGGORY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !? »

Satisfait, il croisa les bras sur son torse, et attendit calmement que l'autre Poufsouffle se ramène.

Pendant ce temps, la foule – après avoir presque été rendue sourde par ce cri soudain-, était plus que perplexe. Marcus, qui était avec Silver, Charles ( son père ) et quelques autres Lords et Ladies, poussa un profond soupir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait décidé d'attendre Diggory.

_ Moi j'y arrive, répondit Silver. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins entraidés durant la tournoi. Ou plutôt, Harry l'a aidé et Diggory les a défendu lui et Wayne face à certains détracteurs. Harry n'en a peut-être rien à faire des gens qui ne font pas partis de son cercle proche, mais il ne va pas laisser tomber Diggory s'il le trouve tolérable.

_ Il est là ! » cria quelqu'un.

Toute l'attention fut reportée sur l'écran montrant Diggory et Potter. Diggory venait d'apparaître, débraillé et son haut brûlé à certains endroits, quelques entailles par-ci, par-là, mais pas plus blessé que cela.

« Ha – Harry ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi … ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai faim. Je ne voulais pas attendre.

Il y eut un silence. Autant du côté des deux champions que parmi la foule. Puis quelques personnes pouffèrent de rire.

« _D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas que c'est la réponse qu'attendait Diggory._ » commenta sereinement Bagman.

Le susnommé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dévisagea Harry dans un silence incrédule.

_ Non je veux dire... P - Pourquoi diable n'as-tu pas pris la Coupe ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Je t'attendais. Répondit-il, les bras croisés. Nous sommes les deux derniers concurrents apparemment et nous sommes tous les deux de Poudlard. Je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien attendre, répondit-il calmement, le regard neutre. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serai probablement parti sans toi.

Dans la foule, les frères Morkov secouèrent la tête, admiratifs malgré eux. Si Durmstrang avait eu deux champions, aucun n'aurait attendu ou même aidé l'autre. Et ils avaient du mal à croire que le petit ait décidé d'attendre son adversaire mais, pourquoi pas ? L'oisillon défiait toujours toutes les attentes apparemment. À l'écran, Diggory secoua la tête.

_ Tu l'as atteint le premier. Tu mérites de prendre la coupe.

Potter roula des yeux, seule indication de son irritation ( c'était toujours plus que quelques années plus tôt ).

_ Ne sois pas aussi noble. Tu préfères refaire le chemin inverse peut-être ?

Cedric frissonna mais mais ne répondit pas.

_ Tu m'as prévenu pour les dragons.

Il y eut un remous dans la foule. Les plus ignorants ne savaient pas que la _triche_ était attendue lors de la compétition.

« Krum et Delacour étaient déjà au courant.

_ Oui mais -

_ Bon, si tu veux tellement repayer une dette imaginaire, tu n'auras qu'à captiver assez longtemps l'attention des journalistes pendant que je chercherai les gars une fois retourné à l'entrée du labyrinthe. » Suggéra Harry, son sourcil gauche tressautant nerveusement.

La foule cligna des yeux comme un seul homme. Diggory aussi. Puis il se souvint de la masse de reporters présents avec leurs flash et leurs carnets et il déglutit nerveusement. Il commençait déjà à regretter de vouloir payer ses dettes.

_ Euh... o – okay...

_ Parfait. Approuva Harry en se relevant et en s'époussetant.

Harry s'arrêta devant la Coupe et se tourna vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il le suive. Diggory s'arrêta face à lui et haussa un sourcil.

_ Harry... c'est moi où... tu es plus émotif que d'habitude ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit je suis affamé. Je serai à nouveau normal quand nous serons à table.

De l'autre côté du labyrinthe, dans les tribunes, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire tandis que d'autres secouèrent la tête, amusés malgré eux.

« À trois ? Suggéra Harry.

_ Un... Deux... Trois... »

D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée. Le public n'eut pas le temps de se lever et de commencer à applaudir: Diggory et Potter disparurent du labyrinthe, mais ne réapparurent pas devant eux. Les caméras, qui étaient enchantée dans tout le labyrinthe pour suivre les champions, ne montraient plus que des haies désertées. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut qu'un profond silence. Puis, Amos Diggory, les Serpentards, ainsi que la meute et les Poufsouffles jurèrent et commencèrent à crier contre les organisateurs, leur hurlant de faire quelque chose et de leur ramener leurs camarades. Éventuellement, les Gryffondors et Serdaigles s'y mirent aussi et quelques lords quittèrent leurs sièges pour venir s'enquérir auprès des commentateurs et organisateurs du tournoi.

* * *

Harry gémit doucement quand il atterrit brutalement sur la terre ferme, Cedric affalé au-dessus de lui. Le temps que Cedric se redresse en bafouillant des excuses, Harry parvint à relever la tête et à observer les alentours. Ils étaient tombés dans un cimetière. _Charmant..._

Ça ne faisait probablement pas parti de la tâche.

« Tu savais que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda Cedric, sceptique.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça fasse parti de l'épreuve. » fut la réponse laconique de son compagnon de voyage.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes tout en balayant les alentours d'un double regard perçant.

Ils pointèrent tout à coup leurs baguette face à eux : quelqu'un approchait. C'était une grande silhouette longiligne et émaciée. Ils ne la reconnaissaient pas.

« Dépêche-toi, Macabay. » leur parvint une voix décharnée.

Les deux champions échangèrent un regard et la silhouette se rapprocha d'eux. Elle était recouverte d'une longue cape noire à capuche et tenait dans ses bras un fardeau emmitouflé de couvertures. Harry zyeuta le fardeau, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. Un sourire psychotique ne tarda pas à étirer ses lèvres.

_ Diggory, est-ce que tu vois la coupe ? Chuchota doucement Harry, sans quitter des yeux le mangemort présumé.

Le sixième année(9) hocha la tête. La coupe était à quelques pas d'eux, à côté d'une statue funéraire.

_ Quelques pas derrière nous, murmura le Poufsouffle.

Harry acquiesça sans un mot et dévisagea le mangemort encapuchonné.

_ Prépare-toi à esquiver, Diggory. Conseilla-t-il doucement, pour ne pas être entendu par l'étranger.

Cedric était, malgré les racontars de certains, plutôt intelligent, et il n'eut pas besoin de poser plus de questions pour savoir qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter son cadet.

_ Et esquive bien, poursuivit Harry. Je te donnerai un cookie.

Cedric cligna des yeux. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Harry essayait de le dresser ? Cedric secoua la tête; il avait cru comprendre de toute façon, que Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins étaient assez différents du reste du commun des mortels. Autant aller dans le sens du courant. En plus, il aimait bien les cookies. Et il savait que les Serpentards se vantaient toujours d'avoir un excellent pâtissier (Harry) dans leur maison. Ça avait mis les nerfs aux Poufsouffles.

« Tue l'autre. » siffla une voix râpeuse.

Cedric frissonna et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le jet de lumière verte qui suivit le _''AVADA KEDAVRA !''_ de l'imbécile qui pensait que hurler rendrait son sortilège plus efficace. Les deux adolescents roulèrent derrière la statue funéraire tandis que le mangemort jurait en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe et laissait accidentellement tomber son fardeau ( _''Aïe ! Abruti ! Qui est-ce qui m'a donné des sous-fifres pareils...''_ ). Harry se redressa et caressa doucement le crâne chevelu du Poufsouffle.

« Reste ici, _Ricky_. »

Sans un mot de plus Harry quitta sa cachette et Cedric ne put que cligner des yeux.

Harry avisa un énorme chaudron plus loin et haussa un sourcil. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri d'agonie retentit et Cedric n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder. Après tout, Harry avait sorti un poignard ! C'était bien pour l'utiliser, non ?

De son côté, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et bondit sur le mangemort, profitant de sa surprise pour le tacler au sol et enfoncer la lame aiguisée juste au-dessus du cœur de leur assaillant. Un rire psychotique lui échappa alors qu'il regardait le sang s'échapper de l'horrible plaie et il ne se reprit que quand il se souvint que Diggory était toujours derrière la statue. En même temps, il n'y avait pas assez de _jouets_ pour réellement apprécier le moment. Ils auraient tout de même pu faire un effort ! Finalement satisfait de son travail, il se redressa et passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour balayer les mèches sombres qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique et lui tombaient à présent devant les yeux. Il y avait du sang du sang sur ses vêtements et Harry soupira d'aise avant de faire la moue. En temps normal, l'avis des autres lui importait, mais il pensait que, aujourd'hui, il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer la suspicion des autres. Alors, avec un soupir, il agita sa baguette et les traces de sans disparurent. Sans perdre de temps, il se redressa, attrapa les morceaux de couvertures qu'il plaça avec précaution dans ses bras. La... chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieure n'était... certainement pas humaine. Tout du moins, elle ne semblait pas humaine. C'était une petite créature humanoïde, de la taille d'un enfant en bas-âge. Trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement, la petite chose n'avait même pas encore levé les yeux pour voir qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Son corps était décharné et de longues griffes prenaient la place de ses ongles de pieds. Si Harry devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas très joli.

Finalement, la petite créature leva son horrible tête vers lui quand Harry commença à marcher vers la cachette de Diggory. Heureusement, l'autre champion savait quand obéir et n'avait pas été joué les nobles héros.

Cedric sursauta quand le serpenteau le rejoignit, un... était-ce un bébé ( enfant ? ) ?-, dans les bras. Peut-être... peut-être était-ce une sorte de créature hybride, heh ?

« Potter ! Siffla la créature. Tu devrais être mort ! Repose-moi misérable gamin ! Meurs ! »

Cedric jeta un regard prudent à la petite figure humanoïde puis leva les yeux vers Harry, lequel le regardait d'un air impassible :

« Harry... tu es sûr que c'est prudent de le garder dans tes bras ? Cette err... créature te veut clairement du mal.

_ Mais non. Il a juste été mal élevé. C'est sûrement un malentendu, dit-il en le dépassant pour s'arrêter devant le trophée. Tu viens, Ricky ? »

Cedric continua de dévisager Harry et son paquet ( lequel continuait de hurler des menaces, avec sa voix de crécelle ) avant de se reprendre brutalement et de suivre le petit brun. Le Poufsouffle attrapa doucement le poignet de Harry pour être sûr que le petit brun ne lâcherait pas le portoloin ( après tout, il tenait déjà la créature avec un bras ) et tous deux empoignèrent le trophée, disparaissant instantanément.

* * *

Charles Flint regardait les organisateurs du tournois courir comme des poulets sans tête autour des haies quand un crack résonna. L'attention de la foule était si dispersée qu'il fallut bien deux minutes avant que les plus inattentifs n'aperçoivent les deux champions disparus. Delacour et Krum étaient actuellement dans la tente de l'infirmerie, où s'affairaient Mme Pomfrey et quelques guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste engagés pour l'occasion. Krum avait été mis sous impérium au début de la tâche et ne se souvenait de rien depuis son entrée dans le labyrinthe. Delacour était inconsciente après avoir été vicieusement attaquée par les racines des haies. Apparemment, les veelas et les haies magique ne s'entendaient pas non plus. Ou peut-être était-ce juste Delacour et les haies magiques ?

Quand le public se focalisa finalement sur les deux vainqueurs du tournois, il y eut un bref silence, le temps que les gens procèdent à ce qu'ils voyaient. Potter et Diggory tenaient tous deux le trophée par ses anses et Potter tenait dans un bras un tas de couverture qui semblait contenir quelque chose de vaguement humain.

Albus avait attendu la fin de la troisième tâche avec impatience. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé comment Harry s'était permis de lui parlé l'autre fois. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire ( comme lui donner une retenue ou lui retirer des points ) car selon Minerva et Severus, il était parfaitement dans ses droits et ne s'était pas montré plus rude que cela. Malgré tout, il savait que le nom du gamin n'était pas sorti comme ça de la coupe. Il savait que c'était un coup de Tom et, comme Tom avait toujours eu un certain goût pour les scènes dramatiques, il savait que sa grande entrée aurait probablement lieu à la fin de l'année. Quand Harry et le jeune Diggory avait disparu des écrans, Albus s'était senti partagé : d'un côté, il avait raison, mais d'un autre, la perte du jeune Diggory serait un événement tragique. Avec un peu de travail cependant, cela lui permettrait de regagner Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été prévenu de la morts des Dursley ou du changement de résidence de Harry ? Où avait vécu Harry pendant toutes ses années ? Il n'était pas resté tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon n'était pas censé être aussi indépendant. Le voir être réparti à Serpentard avait été un sale coup pour son moral, mais mais la partie n'était pas encore perdue. Être rejeté aussi publiquement par contre...

Quand les deux jeunes hommes réapparurent devant l'entrée du labyrinthe, Albus cligna des yeux. Ça... ça n'était pas prévu. Tom n'avait-il pas eu un grand plan pour remonter au pouvoir ? N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que Harry avait disparu ? Que diable s'était-il passé non d'une chouette !?

« RELÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE SALE GAMIN ! JE VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS ? TE TUER ! » vociféra la petite chose emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

Un silence balaya la foule de spectateurs. Le Survivant pencha la tête sur le côté. Cedric sentit ses lèvres trembler. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de rire, mais c'était si tentant.

Plus loin, la meute faisait son chemin vers eux, impatient de retrouver Harry. Celui-ci prit finalement la parole, le regard rivé sur le coin des organisateurs – où seuls Karkaroff et Maxime étaient encore assis :

« J'ai trouvé un bébé dans le cimetière. Je peux le garder ? »

S'il n'y avait pas déjà eu un silence avant, à présent il y en aurait un. Il était tellement pesant que plusieurs personnes gesticulèrent inconfortablement.

Igor sentit malgré lui un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres et il échangea un regard avec Olympe. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était cette histoire de bébé et de cimetière, mais il sentait que le retour des deux vainqueurs kidnappés allait provoquer un sacré chaos dans Poudlard. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas contre un nouveau tournoi avec Poudlard, dans quelques années...

« Harry, mon garçon - »

Harry joua la carte de l'innocence et prit un pas en arrière, se cachant presque derrière Diggory. C'était un changement de comportement brutal pour le public, par rapport au jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu peur de rouler _sous_ une Acromentule pour vaincre le monstre. Et cela leur indiqua aussi que Dumbledore était réellement un vieux bâtard sénile, comme Rita Skeeter s'acharnait à le leur démontrer ( en des termes plus délicats ) depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ses affaires scandaleuses avec de très jeunes hommes leur revint subitement en mémoire et, liées à la réaction du Survivant, les lords et ladies les plus... err... ignorant, ne mirent pas longtemps à deviner. _Le pauvre chéri ! Cet affreux directeur avait essayé de forcer le gamin à – Non, c'est horrible_ !

« Dumbledore, reculez avant que nous ne vous forcions à le faire. » intervint une voix rauque et sensuelle à la fois.

Harry tendit le cou pour voir par dessus Diggory – ''Ricky''-, et vit deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années, avancer rapidement vers eux. Ils étaient vêtus tout de noirs et portaient un visage sérieux. Derrière eux suivait Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, laquelle était accompagnée de quatre Aurors mâles et d'une femelle.

« Ced ! »

Cedric lâcha le trophée sous la surprise lorsqu'il fut balayé dans l'étreinte d'ours de son père et il entendit le ''Aïe'' monotone qui s'échappa des lèvres de Harry lorsque le trophée lui tomba sur le pied.

« NE M'IGNORE PAS SALE MORVEUX ! » siffla la petite créature dans les bras de Harry.

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention. Les deux hommes qui s'arrêtèrent face à lui cependant semblaient très intéressés.

« Mr Potter, Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood du Département des Mystères, s'introduisit l'un des deux. Nous serions très intéressé de voir le... err... l'enfant que vous avez trouvé.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN MAUDIT ENFANT, MISÉRABLES, PATHÉTIQUE -

_ Oh, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton boudeur. Je pensais que je pourrais le garder. Je l'ai trouvé. » expliqua-t-il.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent en secouant doucement la tête. Malgré tout, Harry leur tendit le tas de couvertures et les deux langues-de-plombs écarquillèrent brièvement les yeux lorsqu'ils virent la chose et eurent un aperçu des yeux carmins du petit être. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers eux et poussa un cri rageur :

« DOLOHOV ! ROOKWOOD ! VOUS - »

L'enfant humanoïde ne termina jamais sa phrase : Augustus lui lança un _silencio_ bien avant qu'il n'ait pu leur offrir un ticket gratuit pour Azkaban. Harry se frotta les oreilles.

_ Hm... vous pouvez le garder finalement. Je ne pense pas que Wayne apprécie autant de cris. Dit-il tranquillement avant d'être soudainement englouti dans une triple étreinte.

Wayne, Jeremy et Ralph, furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Adrastos et Cardric arrivèrent ensuite, suivi par Fenrir et le reste de la Meute. Puis vinrent Marcus et Silver, lesquels attendirent plus ou moins patiemment que le chemin leur soit accessible avant d'enlacer Harry. En effet, Jeremy et Marcus étaient certainement les plus fébriles. Harry posa sa main sur le ventre très arrondi de l'oméga.

« Le stress n'est pas bon pour les chiots. » dit-il.

Il y eut un blanc et Fenrir s'indigna d'être comparé à un chien, puis tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Wayne se plaça derrière Harry et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Un flash résonna, suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

« Bon, on peut aller manger, maintenant ? » demanda Harry, dont le ventre ne cessait de gargouiller faiblement.

Jeremy éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, l'édition du Prophet ne parlait encore que du Tournoi. À la Une, une grande photographie prenait la moitié de la page. Sur celle-ci, Amos Diggory avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de son fils et le félicitait, un large sourire aux lèvres, son épouse Cassandre à ses côtés, l'air plus timide mais non moins heureuse. De l'autre côté, Harry, entouré par la meute ( dont Adrastos et Cardric ), Marcus et Silver, Sirius ainsi que l'équipe de Serpentard en fond. Le photographe avait réussi à capturé l'instant où Wayne, derrière Harry, avait embrassé le jeune champion sur la joue. Et, exposé par l'inclination de la tête de Harry, comme un signe victorieux, trônait le trèfle tatoué sur la nuque de Harry. Le trophée reposait au sol entre les deux groupes. L'article passait brièvement en revue les événements liés au tournois avant de se lancer dans une grande description sur la dernière tâche, sans oublier de parler du ''kidnapping'' des deux champions et vainqueurs de Poudlard. Ils appuyaient particulièrement sur la solidarité des deux garçons, déterminés à partager _la gloire du titre de vainqueur_. D'autres photographies étaient disséminées ça et là, dont une où Cedric et Harry se tenaient côté à côte, chacun tenant une anse. Pendant des jours, voire des semaines, le Prophet ferait référence au Tournoi.

Quelques jours après cela cependant, un autre article fit la Une : Albus Dumbledore n'était apparemment pas aussi discret qu'il n'aimait le penser et il avait été vu sortant d'un Bordel entre l'Allée des Embrumes et le _Quartier Rouge_ , un quartier dissimulé entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, principalement connu pour son fameux bordel. Il y avait une autre maison close, un peu plus loin dans le même quartier et il n'était pas rares que les prostituées ( mâles ou femelles ) de l'Allée des Embrumes s'aventurent là-bas, mais, disons juste que... les prostitués du Quartier Rouge avaient une clientèle plus riche que celles des autres quartiers magiques.

Le soir-même dans la salle commune de Serpentard, on célébra la fin des examens pour les cinquième et septième année. Harry et Wayne restèrent collés à Marcus, qui allait être diplômé quelques jours plus tard. Adrian, Miles, Lucian, Terence et les autres avaient encore un an à passer à Poudlard avant de passer eux-aussi leurs NEWTs, mais Marcus, lui, allait quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois dans quelques jours seulement. Le Duo refusait de l'admettre à voix haute, mais ne plus voir Marcus aussi souvent allait très certainement leur manquer. Bien sûr, tout le monde le remarquer, mais ils se gardèrent bien de le dire. Et Marcus ne grogna même pas lorsque les deux petits se transformèrent en ventouse les jours suivants. Leur attitude fut extrêmement divertissante pour les quatre meilleurs amis de Viktor ( Demetri, Sergey, Nikolaï et Grigori ), lesquels les taquinèrent gentiment et promirent de rester en contact lorsque le bateau de Durmstrang prit le large.

Si le départs des garçons de Durmstrang apporta une légère moue sur le visage du Duo, celui des filles de Beauxbâtons amena un large sourire sur les lèvres de Wayne. La fille Delacour n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de s'accaparer (sans succès) l'attention de Harry ces derniers jours. Un véritable enfer.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour le banquet de fin d'année, Wayne regardait Harry, lequel dévisageait misérablement son assiette vide. L'albinos fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une sucette de sang qu'il sépara de son emballage. Harry était tellement occupé à fusiller son assiette vide du regard qu'il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose toucher ses lèvres closes. En baissant les yeux, il vit la globe rouge sang et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Puis il les entrouvrit et accueillit avec joie ( bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment apparent pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ) le goût du sang. Wayne déglutit et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas si Harry se rendait compte de l'effet que cela avait sur lui.

À la table des professeurs, Minerva plissa et les yeux et renifla, irritée. Albus n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'inclure les champions dans son discours, ni même de faire un vrai discours. Si ça avait été un Gryffondor comme champion, vous pourriez être sûr qu'il ne serait pas gêné pour le faire, songea-t-elle avec agacement. Déjà que son ancien professeur de métamorphose ne prenait pas la peine d'être subtile lorsqu'il voyait ses err... comment les jumeaux Weasley avaient engagé cela déjà ? Ah oui, déjà qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'être discret lorsqu'il fréquentait ses _plans Q_. Un soupir irrité la trahit et elle jeta un regard noir au directeur ( ''Plus pour longtemps.'' songea-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux dont on la penserait incapable ). Après tout, Amelia avait prévu d'en faire baver à Albus. Et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule. Apparemment, des élèves avaient écrit à leur parents au sujet de la confrontation entre le Survivant et le Directeur-, parmi eux : Susan Bones, la nièce d'Amelia. Il fut un temps où Minerva aurait été prête à suivre aveuglément son ancien mentor, lorsqu'elle était encore énamourée avec lui, mais les temps avaient changés. Elle avait particulièrement détesté la façon dont le directeur avait laissé le jeune Harry chez ces horribles moldus et, en voyant le jeune homme traumatisé et sans émotions qu'il était devenu, elle se disait que le vieil homme méritait tous les problèmes qui pourraient lui tomber dessus. Oui, Albus n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela. Et, au vu du regard sinistre de Severus, lui aussi pensait la même chose.

« Oser traiter... fils de Lily... »

Thomas Vector, professeur de Runes Anciennes, s'éloigna prudemment de son collègue lorsqu'il l'entendit ruminer sombrement.

Severus s'était comporté normalement et avait applaudit poliment à chaque fois que sa maison était mise à l'honneur mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié ce qu'avait fait le directeur. Il savait bien sûr, que quelque chose clochait chez le fils de Lily, et le partenaire de ce dernier mais, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment et il n'était pas certain de ce que sa santé mentale pouvait encore supporter alors il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir beaucoup. Mais savoir que Albus avait osé laissé Harry chez ces horribles... chez _Petunia_... ! Cela lui retournait l'estomac. Et il leur avait menti durant toutes ces années, en disant que Harry était heureux quand, en réalité, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait l'enfant. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Albus approcher l'enfant... le fils de Lily. Il avait ses yeux...

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire après Poudlard ? » demanda soudainement Wayne, pour essayer de distraire Harry du manque de nourriture.

Et aussi pour essayer de se distraire lui-même de la vision que lui offrait Hary. Celui-ci était actuellement à lécher la sucette de sang qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre les lèvres du petit brun. Wayne imaginait sans mal ce que Harry pourrait lécher de cette façon s'ils n'étaient pas en public. Et au vu du sourire vicieux que l'autre adolescent venait de lui jeter, il l'imaginait sans mal aussi.

Marcus, qui jouait avec son rond de serviette, leva les yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Guérisseur. Je vais essayer de décrocher un contrat d'apprentissage auprès d'un guérisseur réputé.

Alors même qu'il disait cela, une lueur passa dans son regard et un léger sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Wayne haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question, s'interrogeant intérieurement sur le comportement étrange du septième année.

_ Il nous reste encore un an avant de vraiment prendre une décision, fit Peregrine Derrick, l'air pensif. Mais je pense que j'aimerai bien travailler dans le domaine juridique.

Lucian hocha la tête en accord avec les paroles de son partenaire batteur.

« […] Et maintenant, j'aimerai à nouveau féliciter les deux champions de Poudlard pour leurs performances au cours du tournoi et pour avoir fait brillé Poudlard lors de leur victoire, fit la directrice adjointe. J'aimerai donc porter un toast à Cedric Diggory et Harry Potter. » dit-elle en levant son verre.

Les étudiants remarquèrent seulement alors que leurs verres s'étaient remplis quand ils ne faisaient pas attention et ils se hâtèrent de lever leurs verres à leur tour, trinquant bruyant leur breuvage.

« Oooh ! S'exclama tout à coup Harry et, bien que son ton demeura plat, on devina sans mal l'excitation dans son regard. Lord Avery me doit 3,000 Gallions. »

Les Serpentards s'entre-regardèrent les uns les autres à cette déclaration, puis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

« Tu as bien compris ? Fit Harry. Maintenant, tu es notre petit animal de compagnie. Tu peux jouer avec Siri, mais ne vous blessez pas trop. »

Wayne, assis par terre devant les membres de la meute - lesquels étaient, pour la grande majorité affalés sur le canapé, tandis que d'autres entouraient l'albinos par terre-, regarda Harry donner les dernières règles à respecter à leur nouvelle addition de chiot errant.

« Maintenant, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Fenrir sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe. Harry n'avait sérieusement aucune idée de qui il avait ramassé en chemin ? Apparemment, Wayne l'avait kidnappé lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et l'avait offert en cadeau à Harry, lequel avait décidé qu'il ferait un bon chiot de compagnie: il en avait apparemment déjà l'attitude. Fenrir se demandait si ça allait devenir une habitude de Hary, de ramasser des bébés mangemorts.

« Barty. » répondit timidement le jeune homme.

Il avait peut-être une petite trentaine d'années, songea Fenrir, mais Jr ne les faisait pas. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Moralement, Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait du bien, même s'il n'y était resté qu'une année et, être gardé enfermé sous Imperium pendant plus de douze avait clairement eu des effets néfaste sur l'autre garçon. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, leur nouvelle addition rendait apparemment Harry très heureux.

Le petit brun se pencha en avant et dévisagea l'homme à genoux devant lui puis lui caressa doucement le haut de la tête.

« Bon garçon. »

* * *

Toute la meute avait décidé de partir en vacances aux States cette année. Ralph avait insisté pour payer bien que Fenrir, Harry, Wayne ou même les vampires aient parfaitement les moyens. Apparemment, son nouveau passe-temps était vraiment très lucratif puisque, en quelques mois seulement, il avait amassé une véritable petite fortune.

Harry et Wayne avaient fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille étrange là-bas. Elle avait le même regard impassible que Harry et, un peu le même genre de comportement. Ils s'étaient tous les trois tout de suite bien entendu. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachés en deux tresses strictes , lui donnant un vague air d'enfant sage ( et sinistre ) des yeux perçants de couleur sombre et la peau aussi pâle que celle de Harry. À chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, elle portait une longue robe noire ( à col blanc ) s'arrêtant aux genoux, avec des collants et des chaussures, noirs, eux aussi.

Ils passèrent plusieurs après-midi en sa compagnie et, un matin, elle leur présenta son araignée de compagnie : Homer. En retour, ils lui présentèrent Barty. Elle les apprécia d'autant plus.

C'était une journée où ils étaient rassemblés tous les trois devant la place, que Adrastos arriva à vitesse vampirique pour s'arrêter devant eux :

« Jerem' va mettre bas ! »

La jeune fille se redressa et lissa sa robe d'un geste de la main avant de leur adressa un regard blanc.

_ J'imagine que vous allez être occupés. Nous terminerons tout cela un autre jour, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers toutes les poupées décapitées. Que votre journée soit affreuse et douloureuse.

Puis elle quitta sans plus de cérémonie.

Adrastos cligna des yeux.

« Oh... j'ignorais qu'ils avaient eu des enfants. »

Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de leur poser des questions et les traîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'hôpital magique le plus proche.

* * *

Sirius dut écourter ses vacances de quelques jours lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, mais il embarqua avec lui la personne qu'il était allé voir. En effet, l'animagus avait vite compris que Harry pouvait se débrouiller seul et avait donc décidé d'aller traquer Moony, lequel avait disparu de la circulation à la fin de son contrat d'enseignement à Poudlard, durant la troisième année de Harry. Sirius devinait qu'il était probablement rongé par le remord et s'était retiré pour ruminer ses sombres pensées en solitaire.

Quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il avait mis presque une semaine avant de convaincre Remus qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ( trop ). Du coup, quand il arriva au manoir Potter-Hopkins, en compagnie de Remus ( _Harry avait accepté de l'accueillir. Harry acceptait de toute façon presque tous les chiots/louveteaux/autres, errants_ ), ce fut pour tomber sur une scène des plus étranges :

Les membres de la meute étaient étalés par terre ( Harry, Wayne et Vampires inclus ). Fenrir était sur le canapé avec Jeremy et, tandis que l'un avait dans les bras un bébé, l'autre avait un louveteau.

« Huh ? »

Harry, lequel ne les avait pas remarqué, se dressa à genoux, entre le couple de loup-garou et... couina ( avec un ton toujours étonnamment neutre malgré tout ) :

« Ils sont adoraaables. »

* * *

 **« CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM : VIVANT !**

.

 __ Tentative de résurrection lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi... p2_

 __ L'histoire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... p5_

 __ La participation de Harry Potter au Tournoi et dans la seconde défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui... p7_

 __ La découverte des langues-de-plombs... p9_

 __ Plus d'informations... p11 »_

* * *

Harry et Wayne échangèrent un drôle de regard avant de retourner chacun à l'enveloppe qu'ils tenaient. Aujourd'hui, c'était 13 août et ils venaient de recevoir leur liste de fourniture pour la prochaine année à Poudlard. Au cours des vacances, une certaine routine avait pris place. Le matin, au petit déjeuner, Wayne prendrait place à la droite de Harry et Barty s'installerait à sa gauche. Puis, tous petit déjeuneraient en lisant les derniers scandales sur Dumbledore ou sur les expériences que les langues-de-plomb menaient actuellement sur Voldemort. Ensuite, l'un des résidents du manoir ( possiblement deux ou trois d'entre eux suivant la difficulté du jour ), se chargerait de faire prendre leur bain à Ézéchiel et Moïra, les deux louveteaux de Jeremy et Fenrir. Ézéchiel avait finalement consentit à prendre forme humaine après avoir passé les premiers jours lové contre ses parents. Sirius et Remus passeraient prendre de leurs nouvelles tous les deux-trois jours, généralement avec un cadeau pour les deux bébés ou même pour le Duo ou Jeremy. Quand Fenrir avait fait remarqué que ça n'était pas juste, Remus avait rétorqué que ça n'était pas lui qui avait porté les jumeaux. Ça lui avait fermé le clapet. Si la relation entre Remus et Fenrir s'était grandement améliorée, Remus n'en demeurait pas moins étrangement cynique et sarcastique lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'alpha. Ça ne dérangeait pas franchement ce dernier. Ce qui embêtait Fenrir, c'est que cela semblait encourager le Duo et même les autres bêtas de sa meute à en faire de même. Il allait finir par être martyrisé. Il en était sûr.

Harry regarda à nouveau le badge qui brillait dans ses mains.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont pensé qu'on serait parfait pour la position. » dit-il calmement.

Wayne ne répondit rien. À la place, il balaya Harry dans une étreinte et prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant de passion. Au diable les autres !

.

.

.

 **21.12.2017**

Fini ! Wow, ce chapitre est un véritable monstre. Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'espère que le chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances malgré tout.

 _._

1/ _Dans HP certains mangemorts ont acheté leur liberté, j'ai pris la liberté de faire cela pour certains. Il me semble que dans le canon, Rookwood s'est échappé en 1995, comme beaucoup d'autres._

2/ _J'sais pas vous, mais moi ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'un jour ou l'autre dans leur relation (quand ils seront plus âgés), Wayne et Harry vont explorer ce genre de... comment appelle-t-on déjà ? … fétichisme ?_

3/ _**Little Red =** Surnom donné à Harry par le reste de la meute au début du chapitre. **Little Death =** Wayne_

4/ _Imaginez un Harry ricanant intérieurement, le visage plat et non-expressif._

5/ _Poème d' **Henri Cazalis**. La mélodie thème de H &W est Danse Macabre, de Camille **Saint-Saëns**._

6/ _Ce n'est pas vraiment un câlin, c'est plus que ça, c'est une... puppy piles. Désolé, à force de lire des fics anglaises, j'ai du mal à trouver les termes français et, en y réfléchissant, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent pour cela._

7/ _**Freak =** Détraqué, fou, anormalité... c'est un terme utilisé par Vernon Dursley dans la version originale. Il n'y a pas réellement d'équivalent français donc j'ai gardé le mot anglais. _

8/ Merman = _J'utilise juste le terme anglais parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'en fr il existe un autre nom pour différencier les sexes des créatures en matière de sirènes._

9/ _J'avais fait de lui un septième année mais j'hésite maintenant. Parce que, après tout, il peut avoir dix-sept ans et être en sixième année. Je ne sais pas encore._

 **PS =** _Oui, j'ai moi-même remarqué que Jeremy a porté ses louveteaux bien plus longtemps qu'une grossesse normale. Trop tard pour réparer l'erreur cependant._

* * *

 _Bon, ceci est une réponse collective parce que si je réponds individuellement, je ne vais pas publier avant encore un moment et je veux vraiment le publier comme ''cadeau virtuel'' de Noël. Les questions seront par contre répondues individuellement :_

Merci à : **Anujen666, Akerthy, Mama-Milie, elo-didie, Toreko, Alycia Panther, Youkimitsou, fanfics-mangas62, shishi-sama76, soln96, AnnaMerteuil, Iroko, Outlander83, Minimiste, lesaccrodelamerceri, Orthon McGraw, Deldom, Luna Park, Lerugamine, nathydemon, Julia13verseau, Artemis, Auriane07, Mini-Yuya, Yaoii, Romy12, Guest, Scarjoy, mimidebieuvre, Ellyssa17, lololitaoe, Kuroe17, slach-nono, Heloc61, Guest, PetitLutin22, MarleyLaPsycho** _pour vos commentaires et encouragements ! Franchement, merci beaucoup =D_

 _._

 _Yup, enfin le premier baiser ! Et oui, la scène avec le détraqueur était fun à écrire. 'pouvez être sûr que Wayne est très possessif._

 _._

 **Orthon McGraw :** _Ah ah, j'ai hésité tu sais, mais j'ai finalement décidé que Harry allait ''adoré'' le dragon. Par contre, y a bien eu un carnage lors de la Coupe du Monde. Fallait s'en douter. Et je crois que les anciens mangemorts vont être trop terrifiés pour tenter quelque chose contre le Duo._

* * *

Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que contiendra le prochain chapitre. Je pense que ce sera le dernier et il sera vraiment court comparé aux autres. Il y aura un lemon dedans je pense mais à part ça, je ne suis pas trop sûr. **Des idées ?** Je sais que le Duo  & co vont s'occuper de Dumbledore et de Granger. Mais je ne sais pas pour Ron et Ginny.

 ** _Quel est ce nouveau passe-temps qui paie si bien pour que Ralph refasse la garde-robe de la meute ? ''Il s'est apparemment trouvé un nouveau passe-temps très... lucratif.''_** _(mentionné pendant la Coupe du Monde)_

 ** _Et qui est la jeune fille qu'a rencontré le duo pendant les vacances ? Petit indice, elle appartient à un autre univers._**

 ** _Quant à Marcus, quelle surprise réserve-t-il au Duo ?_**

 _._

 _Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël_

 **PS :** _J'essaierai de publier dans Gages dans les prochains jours._

 **Publié le : 23.12.2017**


	5. Ch 5 : Un dîner presque parfait

**Note :** _Vous savez, au début, je n'avais pas prévu de faire apparaître_ _ **Ombrage**_ _parce que je me disais, oui, Harry n'a pas clamé le retour de Voldemort et le Ministère n'a pas de raison d'essayer de les faire taire mais après tous les commentaires je me suis dit... pourquoi pas ? Après tout, peut-être que le ministère pense vraiment que Dumbledore essaie de recruter une armée à Poudlard._

 _._

 _ **PS :**_ _En terme de taille, ce chapitre ressemble davantage au premier et je pense que je vais continuer encore un peu H &W parce que je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver de Fin convenable. _

_._

 **HP & WH à Slytherin – Infos OC**

.

 **Fiche Personnages :**

 **Silver Travers :** Élève diplômé en 1992-1993.

Maison : Serpentard

Relation : Marcus Flint

Amis : Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Lucian Bole, Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins, Weasley Twins,

autres.

Ennemis : Albus Dumbledore

.

 **Jeremy Greyback, né Smoke**

Statut : Loup-garou, oméga

Âge : Inconnu, la vingtaine

Relation : Fenrir Greyback

Amis/Meute : Harry, Wayne, Fenrir, Ralph ( +Meute officielle de Fenrir ), Padfoot (Toby/Sirius), Adrastos, Cardric.

.

 **Raphaël ''Ralph'' Delange :**

Statut : Loup-garou, bêta ( lieutenant )

Meute : Greyback

Relation : Cardric & Adrastos

Amis : Meute, Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins, vampires,

.

 **Cardric de Valsulvic :**

Situation : Noble et ancien vampire

Âge : Inconnu

Relation : Adrastos Lestoat & Ralph

Amis : Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins, Ralph, Pack Greyback

Ennemis : Albus Dumbledore

.

 **Adrastos Lestoat :**

Statut : noble vampire

âge : inconnu

Famille : Amarillo Lestoat (frère)

Relation : Cardric & Ralph

Amis : Harry Potter, Wayne Hopkins, Ralph, Meute Greyback

.

 **OCs mentionnés :**

 **_ Erakles :**

Âge : inconnu, adolescent – jeune adulte

Statut : Loup-garou, bêta

Meute : Greyback Pack

.

 **_ J-B :**

Nom complet : Jean-Baptiste ( nom inconnu )

Âge : inconnu, jeune adulte

Statut : Loup-garou, bêta

Meute : Greyback Pack

.

 **_ Valerius Montague :**

Relation : frère aîné de Graham.

Diplômé en : 1993-1994

.

 **Durmstrang :**

.

 **Sergey Morkov :**

Âge : 16 – 17 ans

Famille : frère aîné/jumeau de Demetri

Relation : /

.

 **Demetri Morkov :**

Âge : 16 – 17 ans

Famille : frère jumeau de Sergey

Relation : /

.

 **_ Nikolaï :**

Âge : 17 ans

 **_ Grigori :**

 _Âge : 17 ans_

 _._

 _ **Note : Bon, j'ai vu la famille Addams (1991) mais mise à part ça, je n'ai pas vu la série ou les autres films et je suis sûr de virer dans l'OOC mais vous êtes prévenus.**_ _Oui, oui, il s'agissait bien de Mercredi(Wednesday) Addams._

 **Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il était dur à écrire. Désolé pour l'attente, je promets de faire en sorte que le prochain soit publié plus rapidement et d'une meilleure qualité !**

 _ **.**_

 **PS :** Vous allez avoir un **gros indice** sur le **''passe-temps lucratif'' de Ralph,** vers le **début/milieu** du chapitre.

 **Mots : 8,126**

* * *

 _"You'd think killing people will make them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes them dead."_ A Very Potter Musical ( pour info, je ne l'ai pas vu ).

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins – 5**

 _Un dîner presque parfait_

.

Harry cala Ezéchiel dans ses bras alors qu'il lui donnait le biberon. Wayne était assis dans son dos et Harry était perché sur ses genoux. Ralph avait accepté d'être le parrain de Moïra et le titre de parrain de Ezéchiel était revenu à Harry et Wayne ( allez savoir lequel précisément, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, même si Adrastos était certain que Harry était le parrain officiel ). Les deux enfants étaient un bon mélange de eurs deux parents mais, alors que Momo tenait davantage de Fenrir, Ezéchiel était un parfait mélange de ses deux papa. Aussi, contrairement aux humains, ses yeux avaient déjà gagnés leur couleur définitive: Ezéchiel possédait ainsi les yeux bleu-argentés de Fenrir et les doux cheveux cendrés de Mimy.

Moïra était pelotonnée contre le torse de Ralph, qui était lui-même allongé sur le dos, entre Cardric et Adrastos. Harry se redressa et fit doucement basculer Ezéchiel contre son épaule avant de lui tapoter le dos, attendant qu'il fasse son rot. Épuisé par toutes ces nuits entrecoupées par les cris des jumeaux, lesquels, âgés de quelques semaines seulement, se réveillaient au moins deux ou trois fois par nuit-, Jeremy et Fenrir s'étaient finalement endormis dans la chambre que Harry avait fait aménagé pour eux ( si jamais ils avaient besoin de ''temps pour eux'' ).

Tous les membres de la meute présents s'étaient proposés pour garder les jumeaux qui étaient en train de se découvrir des talents de petites terreurs. Harry imaginait que Fred et George avaient sans doute été ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient bébés.

Le jeudi 3 août fut marqué par les premiers cas de magie accidentelle ( Ryry ignorait qu'on pouvait manifester sa magie si jeune ! ). Ezé fit flotter le biberon chaud jusqu'à sa soeur jumelle. L'après-midi même, alors que tout le monde remuait ciel et terre tout en foutant un bordel monstre dans la maison, en cherchant la peluche lapin d'Ezé-, Moïra la fit apparaître devant son frère. Comme ça ( bien sûr, après avoir félicité la petite, tous se lamentèrent, se demandant: comment diable avaient-ils fait pour oublier un simple sortilège d'attraction ? ). Tandis que les jours passaient, la ressemblance entre les jumeaux devenaient de plus en plus frappante.

Wayne se redressa et s'arrêta dans son dos, ses bras enveloppant la frêle taille du petit brun. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le crâne déjà chevelu d'Ezé avant d'embrasser doucement la nuque de son partenaire.

_ Eum... Ils sont presque mignons quand ils ne pleurent pas, remarqua pensivement l'albinos.

Harry opina solennellement.

"Tu sais, commença-t-il après que Ezéchiel ait fait son rot. Je pense que nous devrions inviter Marcus et Silver... et peut-être les autres.

_ C'est une excellente idée, Little Red." répondit Wayne en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

* * *

"Ah, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de vous joindre à nous, Lord Potter, Héritier Hopkins." les salua Fudge en leur serrant la main avant de les inviter à s'asseoir dans le confortable salon.

Wayne et Harry hochèrent la tête en silence, un masque d'argile peignant leurs traits impassibles.

Ils avaient reçu une invitation personnelle du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, quelques jours plus tôt. Adrastos ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, ça, Harry et Wayne l'avaient très vite compris l'été dernier, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. En fait eux-même n'étaient pas vraiment fan du Ministre, mais ils s'étaient dits: 'Pourquoi pas ?'

Ainsi, les voici à présent, saluant poliment chaque homme qui se présenta à eux. Fudge avait visiblement hommis de leur mentionner qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes présentes lors de l'entrevue 'privée'.

Le petit brun offrit aux Lords un regard plat quand ceux-ci les dévisagèrent en silence.

"Ah oui, oui, fit Fudge. Lord Potter, Héritier Hokpkins, permettez-moi de vous présenter ces gentlemen. Voici Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy était présent avec sa famille lors de la coupe du monde et son fils est dans année à Poudalrd. Vous avez sans doute déjà eu le plaisir de converser avec Lucius.

_ En fait non." répondirent en choeur les deux garçons.

Wayne aperçut les deux langues de plombs avaec qui ils avaient brièvement parlé lors de la troisième tâche du tournois – Rookwood et Dolohov-, couvrirent leurs gloussements derrière une discrète quinte de toux tandis que Malfouy rougissait doucement ( de honte ou d'indignation, personne n'était sûr ).

_ Ah oui...

Fudge ne remarqua pas la légère pique envoyée par les deux jeunes hommes, ou alors l'ignora simplement, et poursuivit en désignant un homme aux cheveux bruns, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années ( _ou semblait en avoir, mais puisque les sorciers vieillissaient plus lentement que les moldus, il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit en fait bien plus âgé_ ) et qui paraissait vaguement familier.

_ Lord Archimède Nott, leur présenta Fudge, dans l'espoir de se rendre utile.

_ Un plaisir Lord Potter, Héritier Hopkins.

_ Oh !

Malgré le ton monotone, le regard pétillant de Harry indiqua à Wayne que son partenaire venaitt d'avoir une illumination.

_ Vous êtes le père de Théo. Enchanté, fit le petit brun.

Wayne hocha la tête vers Lord Nott alors que celui-ci leur souriait chaleureusement ( une rareté pour les associés et amis de celui-ci ). Lucius Malfoy ronchonna sombrement en avisant cet échange. La famille Malfoy était plus connue que celle des Nott mais les deux _morveux_ semblaient toujours plus intéressés par Archimède que lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

_ Theo m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, approuva Archimède.

Les deux jeunes Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches de Theo que de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, ils s'entendaient tout de même assez bien et partageaient un dortoir avec ce dernier.

_ Voici les Lords Nathaniel Greengrass, Charles Flint et Harlan Pucey ( ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, leur serrèrent la main ou, dans le de Greengrass, s'inclina légèrement ).

Les yeux des garçons brillèrent quand ils avisèrent Lord Flint et Lord Travers ( celui-ci leur fut présenté après ) côte à côte et ils leur offrirent même un sourire.

_ Et bien sûr -

_ Augustus Rookwood, se présenta l'homme qui devait avoir dans la trentaine. Et voici mon collègue, Antonin Dolohov. Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés après votre victoire au Tournois.

Harry hocha la tête avec un semblant d'enthousiame.

_ C'est vous qui avez récupéré Voldie, dit-il en attrapant la tasse de thé que Lord Travers venait de faire flotter à lui. Merci.

Lucius, qui était en train de boire une gorgée rûlante de son thé oriental, s'étouffa ( se brûla aussi la langue en passant ) et ouvrit la bouche par réflexe. Le liquide brûlant s'échappa aussitôt entre ses lèvres et coula sur son menton avant de venir souiller ses vêtements. Ni Fudge, ni Malfoy, ne vit le sourire vicieux qui apparut un instant sur les visages des deux adolescents quand Malfoy réagit de cette façon. Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres. Apparemment, ces deux-là n'appréciaient guère Lucius. Pas plus que cela en tout cas. Cela voulait-il dire que le pouvoir allait changer de main ? Après la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Malfoy avait plaidé l'impérium et, comme tout le monde voulait juste oublier et se reconstruir -et que le véritasérum était une invention récente de quelques années tout au plus-, ces versions-là avaient été plus ou moins achetées. Bien que la Grande-Bretagne Magique savait que c'était des conneries, Mucius Malfoy était resté un homme de pouvoir et d'influence. Maintenant cependant, deux nouveaux joueurs venaient d'entrer dans la partie. Des rumeurs couraient que Sirius Black (Lord Black) avait fait de Harry Potter son héritier. D'autres rumeurs – entretenues dans les cercles élitiques-, disaient que Potter pouvait clamer le titre d'Héritier Peverell, en tant que descendant direct.

Entendons-nous bien, Potter était à lui seul un pouvoir très influent. Il avait à ses côtés l'héritier de la noble famille Hopkins qui, bien que pas aussi ancienne, était célèbre pour les _Hit-wizards_ , tueurs ) gages ou encore Aurors qui étaient nés dans cette famille. Et ça n'était pas tout ! Ils avaient tous vu l'entourage des deux adolescents lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ou même lors du Tournois et ils avaient tous reconnus l'Alpha Greyback avec sa meute, ainsi que l'un des membres les plus influents du Coven Valsulvic: Cardric, le vampire plusieurs fois centenaire et son partenaire, Adrastos Lestoat, de la célèbre famille vampirique Lestoat. Bien sûr, le fait que les deux gamins s'entendent très bien avec certains de leurs enfants/neveux/autres ou alors le fait qu'ils se soient facilement fait des contacts avec des sang-purs de Durmstrang ne faisait qu'alourdir le poids politique des deux actuels Serpentards.

_ Malheureusement Lord Roseir ne pourra pas nous rejoindre aujourd'hui, dit le Minsitre. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas.

_ Étant donné que vous ne nous aviez pas exactement prévu de la présence d'autres personnes, je ne vois pas de différence, répondit Wayne avec une indifférence froide.

Cornelius ne comprit pas la pique. Dolohov, Rookwood, Flitn et Travers couvrirent leurs gloussements derrière une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Ils étaient presque certains que Lucius avait convaincu le ministre de le laisser assister à cette entrevue et que ce boulet de Fudge avait mal compris et les avait tous invité. Après tout; plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

"Parfait.é

Et ils commencèrent à parler politique. Cornelius semblait être le seul à ne pas remarquer l'ennui présent sur les visages des deux jeunes héritiers. La chose était cependant on ne peut plus évidente.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Fudge développa enfin assez de coruager pour aborder le sujet qu'ils attendaient tous depuis des lustres.

"[...] Albus essaie toujours de contrer la plupart de nos propositions. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il n'a plus les sièges Potter et Black en sa position, il a moins de pouvoir mais [...]."

Harry laissa Fudge babiller alors qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de son thé brûlant. Lui qui n'était pas particulièrement fan de thé, il devait admettre que celui-ci était fameux.

Enfin, quand Fudge s'itnerrompit pour reprendre son souffle, Harry reposa sa tasse dans sa coupole et prit la parole d'un ton neutre et bien gardé:

"À vrai dire, Mr Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver en possession de ces deux sièges." déclara-t-il innocemment.

Wayne jeta un regard suspicieux aux hommes assis autour d'eux – ceux-là même qui posaient sur Harry des regards de chiens affamés.

Antonin et Augustus ( ainsi que Flint et Travers sr ) partagèrent un regard amusé quand ils avisèrent le regard presque meurtrier ( pourquoi presque ? C'était clairement meurtrier ! ) que le jeune Hopkins réservait à ceux qui regardaient son partenaire comme une cible de choix. Ça n'était pas qu'ils pouvaient leur reprocher leurs regards égarés. Il fallait dire aussi, les deux adolescents s'étaient encore embellis depuis la troisième tâche. Potter s'était finalement fait coupé les cheveux et ceux-ci lui arrivaient désormais à la base de la nuque, peut-être un peu même au-dessus. Et non plus dans le milieu du dos comme c'était auparavant le cas. Les deux adolescents avaient un corps élancé et athlétique bien que le Survivant soit un peu plus frêle, svelte, menu et délicat. Comme ils n'étaient pas du genre à porter des robes de sorciers, leurs corps n'étaient pas recouverts par ces larges tissus encombrants mais plutôt par des vêtements adaptés à leur taille et à leur morphologie. Wayne pensait que la chemise de Harry, le pantalon et les bottes en peau de dragon qu'il portait le moulait à tous les bons endroits. Lord Flint et Lord Travers ne pouvaient honnêtement pas prendre offense des regards que leurs collègues posaient sur les deux adolescents. Ça n'était pas parce que refusaient de toucher à des mineurs ( les frères de coeur de leurs fils en plus de cela ! ) qu'ils pouvaient empêcher leurs _amis_ de rêvasser. Mais qu'on se le dise bien, eux n'étaient pas des voleurs de berceau.

Finalement, après ce qui leur parut à tous une éternité – mais ne fut en réalité qu'une autre quinzaine de minutes-, Cornelius annonça qu'il craignait que Dumbledore ne cherche à créer une armée contre lui pour prendre le pouvoir. Charles Flint haussa un élégant sourcil, amusé et adressa un regard pointu que Lucius ignorait vaillamment. Ils savaient tous très bien qui s'était probablement dévouer pour chuchoter à l'oreille du minsitre, avec peut-être un petit sac rempli de pièces d'or. À leur grande surprise cependant, Potter donna raison à Lucius lorsqu'il prit la parole d'un ton impassible mais dont le regard calculateur ne passa pas inaperçu:

"Je pense que Mr Dumbledore se fait un peu trop vieux pour assurer autant de positions. Le public ne s'est jamais réellement détaché de l'image de guerrier qu'il s'est crée durant la guerre contre Grindelwald, mais Dumbledore a pris bien des années depuis. Je pense qu'il n'est plus tout-à-fait bien dans sa tête, admit-il d'un ton pensif.

_ Il n'y a qu'à voir ces quatre dernières années, intervint Wayne, le regard sournois. À la fin de notre première année, il a failli causer la panique en déclarant que Voldie était revenu à son plein pouvoir. S'il avait ne serait-ce que la moindre suspicion concernant la survie de Voldie, il aurait dû agir bien plus tôt.

_ Ou au moins avertir le Ministère et les autorités compétentes de l'époque, reprit Harry, le regard tout aussi neutre qu'au début de l'entrevue.

 _'Petits manipulateurs'_ songèrent les lords présents lorsqu'ils virent le ministre gonfler le torse comme un coq.

_ Et puis, fit Wayne. En seconde année, lorsqu'il y a eu les cas de pétrifications, il n'a rien fait pour les faire cesser ou trouver le coupable.

À nouveau, les Lords – minutes Lucius, qui essayait de se faire discret-, prirent un air pensif. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé en 1993. Ils avaient tous entendu parlé du ''Sauvetage'' de Ginny Weasley, enlevée par le terrible monstre qui gardait la légendaire Chambre des Secrets. Ils savaient aussi que Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins étaient responsables de la Survie de la cadette easley ( même si, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réellement voulu la savoir vivante, surtout au vu de son récent comportement envers le jeune Lord ).

_ C'est comme s'il était obsédé avec Voldie.

_ Il a également porté un intérêt malsain pour Harry depuis son entrée à Poudlard, renchérit Wayne. Et il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de forcer Harry a passé du temps avec Ronald Weasley, quand bien même ce même Weasley a agressé Harry.

_ Comment ?! S'étonna Cornelius, les yeux grands ouverts.

Wayne feignit la surprise.

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Oh c'est vrai, le directeur a convaincu Mme Pomfrey de ne pas prévenir les autorités. Ronald a poussé Harry du haut des escaliers au début de notre seconde année.

_ Volontairement ? L'interrogea Cornelius, juste pour être sûr.

_ Volontairement, acquiesça Wayne. Si ça n'était pas pour les professeurs Snape et McGonagall, ainsi que Mme Pomfrey, Ronald n'aurait même pas été puni.

Fudge afficha un air révolté.

Harry afficha un bref sourire satisfait. Il savait que les choses à Poudlard ne changeraient probablement pas aussi rapidement mais au moins avec cela, Fudge serait encore davantage suspicieux de Dumbledore et eux n'auraient pas à s'occuper du Ministre.

Son visage ne dévoila rien de ses pensées en revanche et il sirota tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

Juste à ce moment-là, Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, située quelques mètres derrière lui, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Harry ne se retourna pas. Il prit une autre gorgée de son thé encore brûlant.

"Cornelius ? Votre rendez-vous avec Mrs Abbott a été déplacée à vingt heures ce soir." leur parvint une voix doucereuse.

Le sourcil de Harry tressauta. Il la détestait déjà. À ses côtés, le poing de Wayne se referma autour de sa serviette en papier. Il avait la soudaine envie de fracasser quelque chose. Un crâne humain de préférence. La femme qui venait d'entrer, s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Wayne frissonna. Trop de rose. Elle était petite et trapue. Sa grosse tête pâle surplombait un cou presque inexistant et sa large bouche était étirée en un sourire perpetuellement hautain. Elle avait de gros yeux globuleux ( mais pas mignon, comme ceux de Mika, leur elfe de maison, non. ). Ils lui donnaient l'apparence d'un crapaud très laid. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait un cardigan rose du plus mauvais goût qui soit. Cela devrait être interdit.

"Ah Dolores, c'est vous, fit Fudge, en levant les yeux vers sa secrétaire. Tenez, Lord Potter, Héritier Hopkins. Voici ma secrétaire, Dolores Umbridge. Elle sera votre professeur de DCFM pour l'année à venir." les informa le Ministre.

...

On aurait pu entendre un criquet dans la pièce. Personne ne parla pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes. Antonin Dolohov avait plissé les yeux et avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se demandait s'il y avait une limite à la débilité.

Harry donna un regard plat à la femme-crapaud. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait leur enseigner. Il était certain que quelqu'un comme Dolohov ou Rookwood – lesquels étaient langue-de-plomb-, aurait bien plus à leur apprendre. Surtout quand on savait que les rumeurs disaient que Dolohov était tueur à gages.

"Je vois. Un plaisir." dit-il d'un ton impassible.

Son regard fut d'autant plus vide que d'habitude. Il avait soudain envie de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. N'avaient-ils pas quelque chose de prévu le soir-même ? Cela leur donnerait l'excuse parfaite pour quitter les lieux et ne plus être victime de la présence de cette... urh... femme ( et c'était une insulte à toutes les autres femmes peuplant cette planète ).

_ Un plaisir, en effet, approuva Umbridge.

Pour ce qui sembla être la première fois, Harry eut du mal à conserver un regard impassible. Intérieurement, il avait envie de grimacer de dégoût. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter de regarder leur... futur professeur et son regard tomba sur le bureau du Ministre. Il avisa une enveloppe à moitié ouverte, d'où il pouvait voir quelques clichés en sortir. Sa position ne rendait pas aisé la vue mais il pouvait au moins dire avec assurance qu'il s'agissait de photographies et non de documents quelconques. À côté de l'enveloppe se trouvait un feuillet... familier. Ça n'était pas un morceau de parchemin, non, c'était un papier à lettre métallisé, avec des motifs ornementaux dessus. Harry le reconnaissait parce que Ralph avait un bloc entier de papiers de ce genre. Il disait qu'il s'en servait pour son passe-temps de scrapbooking. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un code.. ou juste d'un mensonge. Ralph était nul en scrapbooking.

Wayne jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Il pouvait dire que celui-ci s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et lui ne voulait pas que son petit brun ne soit forcé de demeurer en la compagnie de Miss Umbridge plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient jamais subi sa présence. Il se redressa alors et prit la parole d'un ton qu'il savait posé et aimable :

"Veuillez nous excusez mais Harry et moi devons nous rendre à un dîner. Nous ne tenons pas à faire attendre Wednesday trop longtemps."

Wayne savait exactement que ce qu'il venait de leur dire leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Harry cependant, ignorait ce qui se passait et il haussa un sourcil face au silence soudain. Il cligna des yeux à deux reprises et inclina la tête sur le côté, le regard interrogateur.

Il hésitait à poser la question, lorsque Lucius le devança, les traits tirés et le teint pâle:

"Quand vous dîtes Wednesday... vous parlez de... ?

_ Wednesday Addams, l'informa Wayne, lequel luttait pour ne pas afficher un sourire vicieux. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines et ses parents nous ont invités à dîner avec leur famille. "

Le nom 'Addams' sembla réduire la pièce dans un silence angoissé. Harry cligna juste des yeux. Il se demandait pourquoi ils semblaient tous si... stupéfaits... terrifiés... envieux...

Il savait que la famille de Wednesday était spéciale mais, étaient-ils également célèbres ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de leur nom et n'avait pas fait de recherches là-dessus.

De leurs côtés, les sorciers adultes étaient sur le cul. Antonin jeta un coup d'oeil au Ministre puis donna un léger coup de coude à son collègue, Augustus et inclina la tête vers Fudge. Rookwood tourna la tête vers le plus vieil homme et esquissa un sourire amusé. Cornelius avait l'air terrifié. Pas qu'il pouvait réellement le blâmer pour cela: les Addams étaient très connus. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient excentriques mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'ils avaient la réputation d'être une des familles sorcières des plus sombres en Amérique. D'après les rumeurs, ils se repaissaient de la douleur et du désespoir ( ou quelque chose comme ça, ils n'en étaient pas certains et n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir trouver des réponses à leurs questions ).

"Nous sommes navrés de partir précipitamment, intervint Wayne en affichant un faux air désolé. Mais nous devons vraiment y aller.

_ Oh bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva Cornelius.

Le ministre serra vivement la main de Harry, le tout sous le regard clairement meurtrier de Wayne. Antonin se demandait si Fudge survivrait la nuit après cela. Après tout, il savait de quoi les deux p'tits étaient capables.

"C'était un plaisir de converser avec vous, Mr le Ministre, fit Harry, le regard dénudé d'émotions. Nous espérons que vous prendrez les mesures nécessaires pour faire face à la menace que représente Mr Dumbledore."

Augustus se redressa. Le jeune Lord n'était pas passé par des semi-vérités ou des sous-entendus cette fois-ci, il avait clairement affiché sa position vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Lord Rookwood se fichait pas mal du nom des Malfoy. Pour lui, Lucius et sa descandance n'étaient que des marionnettes, tout juste bonnes à secouer leur chevelure de [bimbos?] blonds péroxydés. Potter et Hopkins en revanche, n'avaient cessé d'agrémenter les conversations chez les rassemblements de sang-purs et ce, sans même essayer. Il en était ainsi depuis leur première année. Ils n'essayaient pas spécialement de rentrer dans le moule et, bien qu'ils semblent se fondre dans la masse, ils étaient également devenus des personnes dignes d'intérêt grâce aux jeunes héritiers se trouvant à Poudlard avec l'étrange Duo. Inutile de le dire, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les noms des deux jeunes hommes ne se fassent entendre dans une conversation au détour d'un couloir ou lors d'une pause déjeuner.

"Bien sûr, Lord Potter. Je m'en occupe. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

_ Je suis rassuré."

Wayne hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec pour montrer son accord avec les propos de son compagnon et tous deux prirent congé après avoir salué les autres Lords ( ainsi que Miss Umbridge, à leur grand regret ).

Arrivés au Manoir Potter-Hopkins, situé à Berwick, à quatre kilomètres au sud de la frontière écossaise, les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent rapidement et furent rejoint, vingt minutes plus tard, par Adrastos et Cardric. Ralph n'était pas avec eux car, cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Lui, ainsi que Jeremy et Fenrir allaient passer la nuit à se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt alentour. Sirius s'était proposé de garder Ézéchiel et Moïra avec Barty pour l'occasion. Après tout, Remus allait passer la nuit avec le reste de la meute de loups donc il pourrait se passer de lui cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce donc pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant douze ans ?

Wayne rosit quand il avisa Harry. Le petit brun ne portait pas de veste de smoking, mais une tenue entièrement noire et vaguement gothique. Et un pantalon en peau de dragon particulièrement moulant. Wayne se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure.

Zut, Harry était trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Adrastos, lequel passait par-là, ricana et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Wayne, lequel, bien trop absorbé par la vue que lui offrait son partenaire-, ne le vit pas arriver :

"Notre petit Ryry a bien grandi, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-il pas séduisant ?

_ Hum." approuva l'abinos.

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pouffer dans son dos et reprit pied avec la réalité. Il pivota sur lui-même pour adresser un regard noir aux deux vampires mais il savait que cela n'aurait aucun effet et ne perdit donc pas davantage de temps.

"Il est temps. Nous devons y aller."

Cardric attrapa un vieux réveil tout déglingué et attendit que tout le monde le touche avant de poser son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci cligna des yeux. Un éclat de compréhension flasha sur son visage.

"Oh, c'est moi qui ait la phrase d'activation."

Adrastos pouffa de rire. Harry était brillant, mais parfois, on avait l'impression de le sortir du lit.

" Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc." récita le petit brun, d'une voi claire.

Le portoloin brilla d'un éclat jaune, signe de son activation et tous sentirent comme un crochet au niveau de leur nombril, avant d'être emportés par un tourbillon et recrachés quelques six mille kilomètres plus loin, vers Chicago(1).

Il pleuvait des cordes en Amérique, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner nos cinq amis qui s'approchèrent calmement des grilles. Cardric se chargea de sonner à la porte alors même que Harry caressait distraitement le portail.

Un coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent sembla s'écrasa à quelques mètres du manoir.

Les grilles du portail s'ouvrirent avec un grondement sauvage et Harry roucoula presque alors qu'il donnait une dernière caresse aux grilles en fer forgé.

Le... l'homme qui les accueillit ne put être décrit que comme le sosie du monstre du Dr Frankenstein selon Harry, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu le film en entier – il en avait seulement vu un passage lorsqu'il apportait son petit déjeuner à Dudley, un matin. C'était un homme grand et lugubre, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête et – et une tête plutôt... rectangulaire.

Harry supposa, de par sa tenue, qu'il devait être un homme à tout faire ou un majordome... ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Alors, bien sûr, quand l'homme les regarda simplement, Harry attrapa sa main et la serra avec toute la candeur qu'il n'avait jamais possédé(e) ( ou très rarement ).

L'homme... la goule... peu importe-, le dévisagea pendant quelques instant avant de leur indiquer, d'un grand geste de la main, d'emprunter le vaste couloir.

"Merci, monsieur." le remercia respectueusement le petit brun.

Wayne dévisagea la... _Personne_ face à lui pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de suivre Harry, Adrastos et Cardric sur les talons. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que Cardric connaissait apparemment le majordome et s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec lui. Il ne tenait pas à savoir. Il ne voulait pas _savoir_.

Il était encore si perdu dans ses pensées en entrant dans le salon-salle à manger que Wayne ne dut son Salut qu'à la rapidité de Harry ( et peut-être aussi parce que Mr Addams ne visait pas réellement pour tuer ).

"Ah ah ! Bienvenue ! Bienvenue !"

Wayne dévisagea le poignard qui venait de se planter dans le mur juste derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Oh... il pouvait s'y faire, à ce genre de salutation.

Harry, pendant ce temps, s'arrêta devant la ravissante Morticia et lui tendit un bouquet de roses coupées... okay, il lui tendit les tiges de roses. Mercredi l'avait renseigné. Cela semblait être une bonne idée et quand bien même il s'agissait des Addams, il était mal avisé de venir les mains vides.

"Bonsoir, Mrs Addams, la salua Harry, le regard terne. Vous êtes d'une beauté mortelle, ce soir.

_ Oh pas de ça entre nous, Hadrian. Appelez-moi Morticia. Vous êtes vous-même et vos compagnons, d'un charme étouffant."

Adrastos cligna des yeux. Aw ~ comment avait-il pu oublier l'exentricité de la famille Addams ? En temps normal, il aurait pu se sentir insulté, mais il s'agissait des Addams, donc il le prit comme Morticia l'entendait : un compliment digne de ce nom.

Il se retourna quand il entendit Cardric étouffer un couinement de surprise. Le vampire aux cheveux bleus se tenait au-dessus d'une peau d'ours polaire sur laquelle Adrastos s'était précédemment tenu-, et la peau – err... vivante... s'était manifestement animée et avait tenté(e) d'attaquer son partenaire. Adrastos étouffa un gloussement sous le regard trahi de son compagnon. Il n'était pas près d'oublier cette soirée, ça, il en était certain. Après tout, peu pouvaient se venter d'avoir pris par surprise le grand Cardric du coven Valsulvic.

Harry attrapa le bras de Wayne et lui adressa un bref sourire lumineux. Wayne manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, après la première tâche, après que Harry et lui se soient... err... frotter l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'orgasme - si on peut le présenter ainsi-, Wayne n'avait eu de cesse de réagir aux moindres sourires de Harry. Son _mini-lui_ aussi réagissait très fréquemment.

C'était peut-être ce qu'il détestait et appréciait le plus dans la phase qu'était la puberté.

"Entrez, entrez, venez vous installer." les invita Morticia.

Les deux Serpentards et les deux vampires vinrent s'asseoir à l'endroit où on leur indiqua et manquèrent de se faire avaler par le sofa. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était mouelleux.

"Les enfants vont arriver, les informa la maîtresse de maison, tandis que la grand-mère de Wednesday et Pugsley venait les saluer. Ils étaient partis jouer avec l'antenne."

Adrastos se rencogna contre son compagnon aux cheveux bleus. Il n'était pas effrayé – davantage amusé en fait-, mais il se demandait comment les gamins survivaient à ce genre d'expérience, tout de même.

Morticia agita la main et des verres remplis de... euh... quelque chose, apparurent devant eux.

"Gomez m'a annoncé que vous étiez à une entrevue avec votre ministre britannique. Comment était-ce ?

_ Notre ministre souffre d'imbécilité chronique, déclara ternement Harry. Nous avons souffert le martyr."

Adrastos se serait étouffé de rire derrière son verre, s'il avait humain. Comme il était un vampire cependant, il se contenta de ricaner sans un bruit.

_ Comme c'est excitant !

Harry hocha la tête. Il devait admettre que si l'on ne comptait pas Fudge et Miss Umbridge, l'entrevue n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ça. De plus, voir Lucius Malfoy perdre son sang-froid était extrêmement divertissant.

"Harry, Wayne."

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée, où se tenaient les enfants Addams; Pugsley était vêtu d'un T-Shirt à rayures et tenait une hachette dans les mains tandis que Wednesday portait son habituelle robe noire à col blanc. Elle arborait le même air impassible qu'à leur rencontre. Wayne ne savait à vrai dire pas lequel ( entre Harry et Wednesday ) était le plus impassible des deux.

"Wednesday, Pugsley." les saluèrent les deux garçons.

Pugsley agita la main avec un 'hey' puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son oncle Fester tandis que Wednesday se dirigeait droit vers eux et s'assit à côté de Wayne, puisque la place à côté de Harry était déjà occupée par Adrastos. Étonnamment généreux de sa part.

"Le temps est atroce." lâcha soudainement l'oncle Fester.

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que Mr Ad – Gomez lâchait une exclamation ravie en clappant dans ses mains.

_ Parfait.

_ Le repas va être servi, fit Morticia en se levant pour les inviter à rejoindre la table.

Harry et Wayne obéirent docilement alors que leurs deux compagnons les laissaient passer devant.

Le repas fut servi sur une vieille table en bois, à l'aspect un peu bancal. Harry songea que c'était une chance que Jeremy et Fenrir aient déjà prévu quelque chose, les nerfs de Mimy auraient sûrement été prêts à lâcher avant même que le repas n'ait commencé.

Grandma vint apporter une sorte de marmitte dans lequel se trouvait le... plat principal ? Wayne devait admettre qu'il n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait. Cela ressemblait à des pattes de grenouilles mais il ne pouvait être sûr ? C'était luisant... on aurait dit de la bave. L'albinos réprima un haut-le-coeur. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonner que les Addams n'aiment pas ce qu'ils mangeaient.

"Alors ? Fit la grand-mère.

_ C'est... spécial..." avoua Wayne, tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à son assiette.

Il comptait s'expliquer quand Harry le prit de court:

"Écoeurant."

La réponse de la famille Addams le surprit d'autant plus ( il n'aurait peut-être pas dû... après tout... il aurait **dû** s'y attendre ).

_ N'est-ce pas ? Approuva Morticia, d'un ton bien plus enjoué qu'elle n'aurait dû paraître.

Après tout, Harry venait de leur dire qu'il n'aimait pas...huh.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Wednesday et Pugsley ne parlaient pas, mais il pouvait voir d'ici le garçon menacer sa soeur avec un couteau de boucher. Oh, _il brillait_.

_ Pugsley, range ce couteau et mange.

_ Oui m'man.

L'ambiance était convivial ( aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ) et légèrement sinistre.

"Harry, aurais-tu... ?"

Adrastos ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry et Wayne avaient compris. Le petit brun fouilla dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste et sortit une fiole contenant un liquide carmin.

_ Tu en veux aussi ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Cardric, tandis que Gomez conversait avec enthousiasme avec son frère.

_ Oui s'il te plaît, Harry. Mets un terme à ma souffrance.

Harry cligna des yeux. Cardric avait toujours été mélodrame mais... peut-être était-ce juste pour le show ? Huh ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry leur tendit les fioles de sang et les regarda trinquer en se regardant dans les yeux. Puis il avisa Morticia, qui observait intensément les deux hommes. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de vampires avant.

Cardric fit tout de même la moue en dévisageant le petit brun.

_ En général, tu me demandes d'abord si je ne veux pas de ton sang.

Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux.

_ En général, nous ne sommes pas invités chez des gens.

Cardric amorça un geste pour se ruer sur le poignet offert mais un regard noir du jeune Hopkins le stoppa. Le vampire aux cheveux bleus esquissa un sourire narquois. Ils savaient tous bien sûr ( dans la meute en tout cas ) que Wayne était extrêmement possessif envers Harry. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose envers lequel il était encore plus possessif, c'était bien le _sang de Harry_.

Morticia regardait toujours le couple de vampires quand ils arivèrent au dessert. Wayne ne saurait dire exactement ce dont il s'agissait, mais il l'apprécia davantage que le plat principal.

"Gomez, susurra Morticia en tournant la tête vers son époux. Je veux que tu prennes mon sang."

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette à dessert et posa un regard blanc mais un brin curieux sur le couple Addams.

Adrastos jeta un bref regard à Gomez et Morticia puis reporta son attention sur son verre de sang err... de vin... de vin. C'était du vin.

Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique et, s'il avait un jour été, toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Cardric l'avait dévêtu de ce trait-là, mais il devait avouer que voir Morticia et Gomez Addams se tourner ainsi autour avait quelque chose de... d'intime. Oui, il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité. Pas que le couple en ait quelque chose à faire. Adrastos se souvenait très bien d'une vente aux enchères à laquelle il avait participé quelques années plus tôt et à laquelle les deux amants avaient presque... vous voyez.

"Tu souffriras, Tish.

_ Terriblement, répondit Morticia.

_ Prépare-toi.

_ Mon extase."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté puis tourna la tête vers Wayne.

_ Je veux une relation saine, comme celle de Mr et Mme Addams, Wayne.

_ Tout ce que tu veux Harry, fut la réponse de Wayne, lequel se pencha en avant pour lui voler un peck.

Cardric tourna la tête vers Adrastos et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Je te le dis tout de suite : ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout si on les retrouvait dans un bar libertin/BDSM quand ils seront en âge."

* * *

Harry grogna doucement. Il pouvait entendre en fond sonore les cris aigus de Moïra, qui devait s'être réveillée pour quémender sa dose de lait. Le jeune Serpentard se roula en boule contre Wayne. Ça n'était pas franchement comme si quelqu'un d'autre que Jeremy pouvait se charger de ça. Bien sûr, ils avaient du lait pour nourrisson et les jumeaux en buvaient, mais ils préféraient le lait de leur porteur et Jeremy était dans sa chambre, donc l'omega pouvait s'en charger. Harry, lui, voulait juste dormir. Il posa ses mains contre le ventre plat et finement sculpté de Wayne avant de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Ah. ouais, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Le petit brun se cala confortablement contre son partenaire et frotta son nez contre le sternum de celui-ci. Les yeux fermés, à moitié endormi, Wayne enroula un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et profita de sa main libre pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Cette nuit-là, c'était à Sirius d'aider le couple Fenrir et Jeremy à s'occuper des petits et ni Wayne, ni Harry ne comptait faire le déplacement. Après tout, il s'agissait juste de nourir les gamins, non ? Ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en train de faire leurs dents.

Quand il fut sûr que Harry dormait, Wayne libéra une de ses mains pour passer sous bras en-dessous de son crâne et observer le ciel étoilé qui peignait le plafond ( Cardric l'avait fait pour eux. Adrastos semblait préférer leur offrir des présents plus... érotiques ). Cette année s'annonçait d'ores et déjà différente et pas seulement à cause de la naissance de leurs filleuls. Déjà, il y avait aussi cette Umbridge et l'absence de Marcus. Lui et Harry s'étaient habitués à Marcus. Ils – ils l'aimaient. Dans un sens purement platonique bien entendu ! Mais Marcus, Silver, la meute et l'équipe, c'était les seules personnes à avoir pu se rapprocher autant d'eux. Wayne doutaient qu'ils acceptent beaucoup d'autres personnes dans leur cercle proche.

Harry marmotta quelque chose dans son sommeil et bougea afin d'être plus confortable. En faisant cela, il rendit la tâche incroyablement incroyablement difficile à Wayne, de s'endormir. Impossible à faire, quand il pouvait sentir son sexe s'ériger lentement, contre l'aine du plus petit.

L'albinos se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier d'exaspération. Il détestait le passage à la puberté ! Il détestait ne pas être en contrôle de ses hormones !

Harry, lui, continua de dormir.

Et si un léger rictus narquois étira ses lèvres pour le reste de la nuit, Wayne ne le sut jamais.

* * *

 _ **Bonus Lord Avery**_

Harry était assis sur le siège réservé aux Potter, dans la grande salle d'audience réservée au Wizengamot. Étant officiellement émancipé et reconnu comme Lord Potter, il avait pu clamé ses votes et pouvait désormais participer aux séances de Wizengamot. Dumbledore n'était pas là, ce qui serait un avantage considérable lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il tomberait probablement des nues. Cornelius Fudge – bien qu'il soit un déplorable idiot et un misérable lèche-bottes-, était parvenu à user la confrontation entre Harry et le vieil homme (plus tôt en février), comme un tremplin et avait réussi à détrôner le vieil homme de sa position de chef du Wizengamot.

Du coup, le directeur ne savait rien de tout cela. Et le mieux, c'est que les membres de l'assemblée sorcière ne pourraient pas parler de cela hors de la salle, avant que Harry ne souhaite faire une déclaration officielle ou n'en donne la permission. C'était parfait.

La séance d'aujourd'hui n'était pas particulièrement intéressante cependant. Harry n'avait pu débattre contre Lucius Malfoy qu'une seule fois et, bien que cela ait été particulièrement divertissant pour les autres membres – ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'un jeune lord d'à peine quinze ans détruisait aisément tous les arguments de Malfoy-, Harry était resté un peu sur sa faim.

Quand la séance fut ajournée, Harry remarqua que Lord Avery semblait plutôt pressé de quitter les lieux. Puis il tilta.

« Vous êtes attendu quelque part, Lord Avery ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Quelques marches plus bas, Luther Avery se figea et tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, pas assez pour regarder Harry, mais suffisamment pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu.

Les autres membres se turent pour observer les deux mâles. Lord Ogden, le nouveau chef du Wizengamot, pencha la tête sur le côté puis pouffa de rire. Oh, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Peu importe combien de fois Luther avait essayé de retarder l'échéance, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Le jeune Lord Potter commençait apparemment à perdre patience. Enfin, cela apprendrait à Avery, à jouer ainsi avec l'argent.

Lord Ogden avait toujours été neutre dans les conflits, que ce soit la guerre contre Grindelwald – où il n'était encore qu'un très jeune adolescent-, ou dans la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, pas par peur non. C'était juste qu'il ne suivait pas particulièrement les idéologies des pro-light ni des pro-dark. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de choisir un camp. Cependant, voir le jeune Potter exiger ses gains de façon aussi publique ne pourrait qu'être considérée que comme hilarante étant donné que Lord Avery s'était toujours montré comme un fier sang-pur qui gagnait toujours.

« Lord Avery, ne partez pas si vite. Il me semble que nous avons une affaire à régler, vous et moi. »

Lord Nott entendit distinctement son ami déglutir. 3 000 gallions ne représentaient peut-être pas tant que cela quand on considérait l'ensemble de la fortune des Avery mais il était sûr de dire que cela constituait tout de même une entaille.

Luther Avery pivota lentement et s'approcha de Harry à pas lents, comme s'il redoutait leur confrontation. Normal après tout, il avait tout de même sous-entendu que Harry était une poule mouillée. Et il avait été présent lorsque lui et le jeune Hopkins étaient revenus auprès de leurs amis, après le carnage de la Coupe du Monde.

Lorsque Avery s'arrêta devant Harry, celui-ci leva les yeux vers l'homme et lui adressa un sourire carnassier, le regard triomphant :

« Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose, Lord Avery. »

Il était inutile de préciser que Lord Avery, un peu avare sur les bords, était au bord des larmes tandis qu'il remettait une bourse de 3,000 gallions entre les mains du jeune Lord.

o

o

 **Bonus : Bébé mode d'emploi OU comment domestiquer votre homme et l'inclure dans la vie de votre filleul**

Wayne faisait gentiment sauter Ezéchiel sur ses genoux lorsqu'il se figea et il pâlit. Âgé d'un mois à peine, le jeune Greyback ne pouvait pas tenir assis tout seul et l'albinos eut un mal fou à le rattraper à temps ( il n'en parlerait jamais à personne, même lui n'était pas assez fou pour faire face à un loup furieux. Oubliez Fenrir, c'était de Jeremy dont il avait peur ! Ne menacez jamais un oméga avec ses petits ! ). Ezéchiel gazouilla juste et étira ses petites mains potelées vers le visage du jeune homme. En temps normal, Wayne aurait trouvé cela adorable. Pas maintenant cependant. Il était toujours figé d'horreur. Il retroussa le nez et afficha une grimace dégoûtée alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de la situation.

Enfin, quand il eut pris mesure des possibles dégâts, il tourna la tête vers Harry, lequel lisait tranquillement un livre sur la psychologie chez les sociopathes, à moitié allongé sur le canapé.

« Ha – Haaarrry ? »

Le tremblement dans la voix habituellement calme de Wayne fut ce qui convainquit Harry de délaisser son livre incroyablement intéressant ( presque tous les membres de la meute avaient essayé de le détacher de ce bouquin, se doutant que cela n'aiderait pas les deux psychopathes en herbe ).

« Qui y a-t-il, Wayne ? »

l'albinos déglutit lentement, il pouvait sentir quelque chose de vaguement chaud sur son pantalon. Oh non. Oh non.

« Je – Je crois qu'Ezé vient de faire dans sa couche. Les gros besoins. »

…

Harry baissa un peu son livre qu'il tenait face à lui et haussa un sourcil, son regard vacillant entre un Ezéchiel qui avait cessé de gazouiller et commençait à grimacer, puis l'expression vaguement horrifiée de son partenaire. _Oh, Wednesday aurait été absolument ravie de voir cette expression sur son visage,_ songea-t-il distraitement. Elle sera probablement affligée de savoir qu'elle n'en était guère la cause.

« Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu... tu peux... t'en charger ? »

…

Wayne espérait vraiment que le silence signifiait oui.

.

Harry finit par agréer et se leva pour prendre Ezéchiel(2) des genoux de Wayne. Ce dernier grimaça en regardant ses genoux. Même si rien n'avait traversé, il pouvait encore sentir quelque chose de chaud et il lui tardait de se débarrasser de son bas et de prendre une douche.

Il regarda Harry ( de loin, de très loin ), poser Ezé sur la table à langer et entreprendre de changer la couche de son filleul, sans oublier de le nettoyer avec un gel nettoyant pour nourrisson.

Harry lui envoya un bref regard, lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de rappliquer s'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé ( ou dans une autre chambre ).

« Regarde-moi faire Wayne et apprends. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui le feras. »

L'albinos n'eut pas le courage de défier cet ordre implicite.

Aussi, il tourna la tête vers Ezé et regarda Harry tamponner les fesses de leur filleul avec une serviette propre avant de lui appliquer une crème 'pour empêcher l'apparition de rougeurs' lui expliqua son petit brun. Quand Wayne lui demanda comment Harry savait faire tout ça, le Survivant lui adressa un regard plat :

« Quand toi, Fenrir et les autres bêta de la meute vous éparpillez dans le domaine pour vous battre les uns et les autres, Jeremy, Adrastos et moi nous occupons des petits. Ne penses pas que ce sera la même chose tout le temps. Je m'attends à ce que tu t'implique dans l'éducation de nos enfants. »

Harry retourna alors à sa tâche, sans plus de discussion, mais l'implication qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient des enfants un jour n'échappa à Wayne et, s'il afficha un sourire stupidement niais pour le reste de la journée, personne n'en sut jamais la cause. Personne, excepté Harry, bien entendu.

o

o

 **Mots : 8,126**

 _ **1/** Bon, j'ai des infos diverses sur le lieu où se passe le film et étant donné qu'il y a plusieurs films sur la Famille Adams... j'ai trouvé New York (quelque part à côté de Central Park) et Chicago._

 _ **2/ Ezéchiel & Moïra **( les jumeaux du couple de l-g ) étaient à la base des OC(s) que j'avais crée pour une fanfic Teen Wolf, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'écrire finalement et ils apparaissent donc ici, en tant que bébés. Je sais que ce sont des prénoms très biblique et, bien qu'étant d'une famille aux origines chrétienne, je suis agnostique._

 _ **N'y voyez pas là** une attaque à quelque religion que ce soit. Ça n'est pas le cas. Je préviens, sait-on jamais. _

* * *

_**Note : Okay, c'était censé être un chapitre englobant les vacances et la cinquième année de H &W mais j'ai dû faire face à ce que tout auteur, amateur ou non-, est terrifié : la Page Blanche, notre pire ennemi(e). Quand je me suis remise à écrire, je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurai jamais fini avant octobre et j'ai décidé de m'arrêter après la famille Addams et d'écrire la cinquième année de H&W dans un autre chapitre. Cela dit, je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitre cette fic va faire. Moins de dix, c'est certains, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement. **_

_**Okay, okay, ce chapitre n'était pas génial, mais il était vraiment difficile à écrire. Le prochain sera plus facile, je pense.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un grand merci à_ **MarleyLaPsycho, PetitLutin22,** **Selhenya Elora-Lucian Esfir** , **AmeliaOni, DidiineOokami, Lerugamine, Miss green rabbit** _(tu as raison, l'offrir à Mercredi est une très bonne idée),_ l **esaccrosdelamerceri, Sutekina, AnnaMerteuil, Triple Bakachan, Chiyukisa, slach-nono, Neko Kirei, Heyli13, Enishi-Haru, Yukii27, Adminae, mimidebieuvre, Angelyoru, hekamiel, Guest, Tatiana Ivanoska** _(quand tu veux xp)_ _ **,**_ **Luna Park, Serusia, Isidris-shiro, Guest,TinaElena23, Artemis, Guest, Lady Dragonnia, p'tite kissy, Julia13verseau, Byako, Emmanuelled34, Minimiste, Kiyo-nya, Mama Milie, Un Ananas, Hinanoyuki, Melodie Zik Spirit, FurieRousse, Elrika, Sleepwxlker, Soln96, yaone-kami, Baka-sama7819, Airi25, maud. baudet, 00Darck-Harry00, Alycia Panther, yellowland, ClawOfSnake, nathydemon, laanais, dannomoc, Aura Sekizan** & **LaFinDuDébutOuLeDébutDeLaFin** (Guest) _ **,**_ _pour vos commentaires et votre soutien et une fois de plus, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard. Je pensais publier en août mais ça n'était pas possible._

[ _Wooah ~ j'ignorais qu'autant de monde suivait cette fiction. Merci à tou(te)s !_ ]

 _._

 _._

 _ **/!\** Si je répondais à tous les comm individuellement, cette rubrique serait plus longue que le chapitre, mais je vais répondre aux questions qui sont revenues souvent ou je vous enverrais un message. Si j'oublie, n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler ( je suis un poisson rouge ) : _

• _Beaucoup ont donné des hypothèses quant au **'passe-temps'** de Ralph mais je ne crois que seuls Adminae et Un Ananas ont vu juste ( j'ai peut-être loupé quelqu'un ). Il y a un gros **indice dans ce chapitre-ci**. **Adminae** et **Un Ananas,** vous avez le droit de me demander quelque chose si vous voulez, que ce soit une question ou une requête ( mais la requête risque de prendre du temps ). _

• _Je ne vais pas spoiler pour Marcus mais vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre. Aussi, attendez vous à un lime la prochaine fois. Et Hermione va actuellement commencer à payer pour son homophobie. Toujours pas vraiment d'idée pour Ron mais Miss Green Rabbit m'a conseillé de donner Ginny à Mercredi. C'est actuellement une bonne idée._

• _Non, le prochain chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Il y des choses que je veux écrire dans cette histoire mais je ne sais pas encore quoi faire et il faut encore que certains paient etc... etc... bref. L'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie._

• _Wayne Hopkins était apparemment un élève de Poufsouffle dans la même année que Harry mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit une seule ligne de toute la saga, je ne suis même pas sûr que son nom apparaisse une seule fois dans les sept bouquins._

 _._

 _Il y a quelques 'textes inédits' de Gages, postés en anglais sur mon **compte ao3 : x_manga_Bleach_x**. _

_._

 _Prochain chapitre... pour Noël ?_

* * *

 **Publié le : 20.09.2018**


	6. L'utilité des cours d'éducation sexuelle

**Mots : ~ 13,000**

 **Harry Potter & Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard – 06**

 _D'où l'utilité des cours d'éducation sexuelle_

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient le quai de la gare King's Cross quand ils passèrent la barrière magique. Adrastos et Cardric avaient tenu à les accompagner ce matin-là: après tout, c'était leur rentrée en cinquième année, pas vrai ? Ils avaient appris – tout à fait par hasard d'ailleurs-, que les deux garçons étaient devenus préfets ( apparemment Harry & Wayne allaient se partager le rôle de préfet puisque les professeurs n'avaient pas encore pu se mettre d'accord sur la préfete de cinquième année à Serpentard ). Jeremy avait trouvé les insignes quand il préparait le déjeuner durant la dernière semaine d'août. L'omega avait presque fondu en larmes quand il avait confronté les deux garçons, persuadé que ceux-ci avaient sciemment décidé de ne rien lui dire.

Fenrir avait été si sûr pendant un instant que Jeremy était **déjà** à nouveau enceinte. Non parce que, Mimy avait eu de terribles sautes d'humeurs. Ne vous méprenez pas, Fenrir était enchanté à l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Mais deux pour l'instant, c'était déjà très bien ! Il savait s'occuper de Wayne et Harry, qui eux étaient très indépendants et... et... en fait... parfois il lui semblait que sa meute appartenait aux deux gosses. Pour en revenir aux faits, il pouvait s'occuper des jumeaux, Ezé et Momo, et il n'était pas du tout contre l'idée d'avoir plus de chiots plus tard mais... d'abord... il voulait apprendre à vraiment gérer les jumeaux. Parce que... parce que, et bien, jusqu'ici, ils avaient eu Harry et Wayne ( plus Harry que Wayne ) pour les aider à gérer. Bien sûr, le reste de la meute ainsi que Black et le couple de vampires seraient toujours présents... enfin, sa meute en tout cas serait présente: ils avaient prévu de reprendre la route vers le nord mais il n'était pas certain de ce que comptait faire Black. Il supposait que Cardric et Adrastos viendraient avec eux mais, en fait, il n'en savait rien.

Pour en revenir à Jeremy, Harry avait bien dû perdre quinze minutes à lui expliquer qu'ils pensaient refuser l'insigne une fois arrivés à Poudlard et que cela ne leur semblait guère important.

Harry balaya le périmètre du regard. Tout autour d'eux, des familles se pressaient; des parents avec des enfants, des frères et soeurs et mêmes quelques oncles et tantes. Il vit des seniors regroupés dans les coins ombragés, des grands-parents à coup sûr, peut-être même quelques arrières grands-parents. Après tout, les sorciers et sorcières vivaient plus longtemps que les non-maj.

Certains les remarquèrent et les pointèrent du doigt en chuchotant entre eux. En même temps, ils devaient causer une drôle de scène: c'était la première sortie officielle (en Grande-Bretagne tout du moins) du couple Greyback depuis la naissance des jumeaux Moïra & Ezéchiel et ils sortaient pour accompagner Lord Potter et l'Héritier Hopkins à la gare avec, pour compagnie, deux vampires venant d'un clan très réputé et le lieutenant de la meute Greyback ? C'était un bel assortiment, dis donc. Et bien sûr, tout cela était centré autour des deux Serpentards. Les deux enfants Greyback étaient présents aussi; l'un dans les bras de l'oméga, Jeremy Smoke ( _une rumeur courait que les deux loups allaient se lier pour l'éternité, d'ici peu_ ) et l'autre gazouillait dans les bras de Harry.

Jeremy et Adrastos avaient posé une condition avant de permettre ( comme s'ils avaient réellement eu le choix ) aux deux Serpentards de retourner à Poudlard, en présence de Dolores Umbridge – la détestable employée du ministère, qui haïssait les créatures et tout ce qui n'était pas de sang-pur.

Ils devaient avoir un homme de confiance avec eux. D'où la présence d'un petit écureuil roux à moitié endormi sur l'épaule de Harry. Le petit brun caressa distraitement le rongeur dressé sur ses pattes arrières et observant la foule depuis sa place sur son épaule. Harry se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui glisser que, malgré tout ses efforts, le petit écureil ne paraissait pas bien impressionnant mais était cependant adorable.

Ça n'était pas le but recherché.

En même temps, songea Wayne, alors qu'il faisait ses au revoir à leurs compagnons, si cela suffisait à Harry...

L'albinos attendit que Fenrir ait récupéré Ezé des bras de Harry, puis attrapa la main de son camarade/partenaire de crime/petit-ami et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre ou contenant leurs amis. Ils avaient appris au cours des vacances d'été – de par leurs contacts avec Adrian et Marcus-, que Peregrine et Lucian, tous deux diplômés en même temps que Marcus, allaient suivre une année d'apprentissage sous les professeurs Snape et Bibine. Wayne ne s'était jamais étonné auparavant, de la présence d'un ou deux élèves déjà diplômés à Poudlard. Il faut dire aussi, que même si les systèmes d'apprentissage étaient plus ou moins communs dans le monde sorcier, il n'y en avait pas des masses à Poudlard. Peut-être un ou deux chaque année mais guère plus. Il fallait avoir de très bons résultats dans la matière demandée, avoir un comportement relativement bon et avoir le cran de poser la question. En plus de cela, Wayne avait entendu dire que les 'candidats' devaient avoir un entretien privé avec le professeur, dans lequel ils étaient interrogés sans merci.

Arrivés dans un compartiment libre, Harry se dressa face à la fenêtre à demi ouverte et agita la main dans la direction de leurs accompagnateurs. Adrastos et Cardric l'imitèrent joyeusement et Ralph roula des yeux avant de leur adresser un geste de la main, paresseux, possiblement un "Amusez-vous bien et restez en bonne santé" en langage Ralphien. Fenrir aboya de rire devant l'attitude de son lieutenant mais son attention fut bien vite capturée par Ezéchiel, lequel entreprit d'agriper le nez de son père.

Enfin, le train se mit en marche.

* * *

La Grande Salle était aussi lumineuse qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la table réservée à leur Maison lorsqu'ils furent tous deux happés dans une étreinte d'ours, courtoisie d'Adrian et Terence, lesquels venaient de les prendre en sandwich.

Wayne grogna pour la forme mais ne chercha pas à se déloger de l'étreinte. Il entreprit également d'ignorer les regards envieux de quelques étudiants qui se pensaient discrets. Harry fondit dans l'étreinte contrairement à l'albinos mais aucun ne chercha à s'échapper. Après tout, Wayne savait que cela ne ferait que renforcer l'initiative de leurs aînés.

"Hey, les Ptits."

Si Harry avait pensé que parce qu'il avait pris trois centimètres pendant les vacances, ils allaient cesser de les appeler ainsi, il se trompait lourdement. D'autant plus que Wayne faisait une demi-tête de plus que lui et portait toujours cet horrible surnom.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle Granger vous fusille déjà du regard ?" Les questionna Adrian alors qu'il survolait la table de Gryffondor d'un regard neutre.

Ni Harry, ni Wayne ne perdit de temps à regarder dans la direction de la lionne en détresse.

"Elle nous espionnait quand on était dans le train. Elle n'a pas aimé quand Wayne m'a embrassé. C'est une perverse voyeuriste."

Cassius s'étouffa de rire en entendant cela. Ça ressemblait juste tellement à Harry de balancer quelque chose comme ça. Cassius avait observé Granger, il savait ce qu'elle pensait de la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Wayne, comme celle de Marcus et Silver. Elle était anti LGBT ( oui, Terence, le fana de culture moldu du groupe, lui avait appris ce terme ). Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Néanmoins, quand il avisa le regard soudain intéressé de Hannah Abbott et Jutsin Finch-Fletchley, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette rumeur allait vite circuler dans le château.

Boh, c'était pas sa faute.

D'un geste de la main, il incita le Duo à venir s'asseoir entre lui et Terence. Ils saluèrent gaiement Lucian et le reste de l'équipe, notant avec une certaine tristesse que le siège réservé à Marcus était dorénavant occupé par Adrian. Comme le leur avait écrit Adrian plus tôt cet été, Lucian et Peregrine étaient retournés à Poudlard pour suivre un apprentissage sous la direction des professeurs Snape et Bibine. Peregrine souhaitait devenir arbitre professionnel et Lucian avait plusieurs voies ouvertes à lui s'il prenait des cours avancés ( très avancés ) en potions. Snape avait donc suggéré de le prendre en apprentissage étant donné que Bole était l'un de ses meilleurs étudiants.

En parlant de Snape, le Duo avait prévu d'aller lui parler après le dîner, au sujet de leurs badges de préfet. Ils tenaient à le lui rendre. Être préfets ? Très peu pour eux. Ils le feraient pour ce soir, mais c'était tout.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par la conversation de leurs aînés au sujet des vacances ( croyez-le ou non, c'était réellement intéressant de savoir que Lucian et Terence ( lesquels étaient de très bons amis et avaient passé leurs vacances dans la villa italienne du premier ) s'étaient fait prendre par la sécurité d'un musée d'art, alors qu'ils fricotaient ensemble ), qu'ils firent une double prise quand ils avisèrent un jeune homme familier, assis à la table des enseignants, entre le professeur Sprout et Mrs Pomfrey. Celui-ci les avisa et, armé d'un rictus narquois, leva sa coupe pleine dans leur direction.

"Le fils de..." commença Wayne, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Sans le regarder, Harry lui donna une pichenette dans le nez.

"Je suis sûr que Lady Flint était -

_ Une emmerdeuse." termina Adrian.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air non repentant face au regard presque trahi que lui adressa Harry ( c'est qu'ils avaient fini par apprendre à décrypter ses regards blancs, finalement ). Wayne afficha un sourire narquois.

"Quoi ? C'est la vérité, se défendit le fils Pucey. Le père de Marcus essaie toujours de rester positif quand il est face à nous mais on sait tous, Marcus inclus, que Mrs Flint était une emmerdeuse et une diva. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on en parle au passé ? C'est pas comme si elle était morte."

Wayne cligna des yeux.

_ Elle ne l'est pas ?

_ Non !

Harry cligna aussi des yeux et détourna un instant le regard de ce qui l'intéressait réellement.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Adrian renifla.

_ Elle s'est tirée avec l'un de leurs investisseurs. Lord Flint voulait attendre que Marcus soit majeur avant de remplir les papiers de divorce. C'est assez rare les divorces dans le monde sorcier, vous savez. Ça arrive mais généralement, les couples préfèrent garder leurs problèmes de coeur derrière les portes closes.

_ Lord Flint s'en fiche un peu et vu que Mrs Flint – ou peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de dire Mrs Rosier ?-, a l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis avec la justice, il a dû juger plus sûr de se débarrasser de la plupart des liens qu'il avait avec elle.

_ Quel genre d'ennuis ?

Lucian haussa les épaules. Son visage avait finalement commencé à reprendre une couleur normale après que Adrian ait annoncé à une bonne partie de la table que Terence et lui avaient passé une bonne partie des vacances à fricoter et expérimenter ensemble au lieu de se trouver des bimbo avec qui passer leur temps libre.

_ Fraude fiscale – je crois que c'est comme ça que les moldus disent-, et blanchiment d'argent. Je crois même qu'elle a été impliquée dans une histoire de cambriolage chez les Smith il y a une dizaine d'années.

_ Ouais. Les Smith sont particulièrement rancuniers et vicieux. Lord Flint a décidé qu'il était plus sûr de rompre ses liens de mariage avec Mrs Rosier avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables.

_ Quand il a appris que son épouse était liée au cambriolage, il a fait révoquer leur mariage et l'a jetée à la porte. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il lui a laissé une petite maison dans le centre de Londres mais elle déteste tout ce qui a trait aux moldus alors vivre dans un quartier moldu...

_ Il était même prêt à la laisser voir Marcus de temps à autre même s'il aurait la garde permanente mais Mrs Rosier a répondu qu'elle s'en fichait et elle s'est tirée avec l'ancien investisseur de Lord Flint.

Harry hocha la tête et prit un air pensif. Personne ne lui posa de questions: tous savaient que quand Harry était plongé dans une transe réflective, il valait mieux attendre qu'il en sorte avant de l'interroger.

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît."

Le groupe de Serpentards stoppa toute converser pour tourner leur attention vers la table des enseignants. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait sur l'estrade menant à la table professorale, juste à côté du tabouret. Apparemment, le tri était passé pendant qu'ils parlaient et, bien qu'ils aient tous applaudi lors des répartitions, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement rendus compte de leurs actions. C'était donc un peu un choc de savoir que la répartition était déjà terminée.

"Je pense que certains parmi vous ont remarqué la présence de visages familiers parmi nous. Certains étudiants diplômés l'an dernier ont été acceptés en apprentissage et vont donc suivre des cours particuliers ici au château. Parmi eux, nous accueillons à nouveau Mr Flint, qui assistera Mme Pomfrey au cours des deux prochaines années, à l'infirmerie. Une nouvelle close a récemment été ajoutée par le Conseil des Gouverneurs et rend obligatoire une visite à l'infirmerie dans les trois premières semaines afin que le personnel puisse s'assurer du bien être de chaque étudiant."

 _Ah, c'était donc là l'une des retombées du 'coming-out' de Harry comme enfant maltraité_.

Adrian savait, bien sûr, que les révélations de Harry, plus tôt durant le Tournoi, ne resteraient pas sans conséquences. Fort heureusement, son passé tragique semblait lui (Harry) avoir attiré la sympathie de l'opinion publique et il ne s'était attiré aucun ennui. Au contraire, c'était Dumbledore qui avait des ennuis. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'étaient empilées sur le bureau du vieil homme. Il avait perdu la plupart de ses positions de prestige au cours de l'Été. Même maintenant, son titre de directeur de Poudlard ne tenait qu'à un fil. Malgré tout, il avait encore quelques supportaires dans son camp; notamment Dodge et Diggle. Ils ne faisaient pas partis des 28 Sacrés et n'étaient pas spécialement riches ( pas parmi les autres familles de riches en tout cas ) mais ils détenaient tous deux des sièges au Wizengamot. De plus les ''28 Sacrés'' étaient une grande farce puisque la liste en question avait été écrite par Thédeus Nott et la seule raison pour laquelle les Hopkins et Potter ne figuraient pas dans la liste était apparemment parce que leur nom était ''commun dans le monde moldu''. Peu importe que les Potter soient même plus âgés que les Nott, non, ils ne méritaient pas de figurer dans la liste pour cette raison ( oui, Harry était peut-être un peu rancunier vis à vis de ce Nott en particulier ).

Lady Longbottom, qui avait toujours été neutre, avait apparemment commencé à se rapprocher des supportaires de Dumbledore avant que la nouvelle concernant l'abus qu'avait subi Harry au cours de son enfance ait été mis en lumière. Après cela, elle s'était à nouveau éloignée et était fermement restée enracinée parmi les autres familles neutres telles que les Bones et les Greengrass. Les Abbott et les Smith avaient également rejoint les rangs de la faction neutre au cours de l'Été. Apparemment, s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à Dumbledore avec la sécurité d'un enfant, ils ne pouvaient manifestement pas lui faire confiance avec l'avenir des générations futures et du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient donc rétracté leur support envers le vieil homme. Même Alastor Moody, l'un des plus vieux amis du vieux Bumblebee était devenu distant. Apparemment, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que son vieil ami ne parvienne pas à reconnaître un faux Moody d'un vrai ou pire, avait, en toute connaissance de cause, invité un étranger dans le château. Il se remettait encore de son long séjour dans sa propre malle et n'était pas encore tout à fait remis sur pied mais, déjà, il avait reçu la visite d'Amelia Bones. Dumbledore avait aussi tenté de lui rendre visite mais Alastor avait refusé de le voir. Cela avait peut-être aussi à voir avec le fait que – peu importe combien il le nierait-, depuis sa brève rencontre avec Hopkins et Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier plus ou moins. Ces deux gosses étaient dérangés, c'était clair, mais ils étaient moitié moins mauvais que les mangemorts. C'était un point définitivement positif dans son agenda.

Assis ainsi sur sa 'chaise-trône', Albus Dumbledore faisait pour une fois réellement son âge. Il n'arborait pas non plus le sourire brillant pour lequel il était connu. En fait, si quelque chose, il avait l'air à la fois anxieux et coléreux.

Wayne applaudit avec le reste des étudiants quand McGonagall indiqua d'un geste de la main Marcus, lequel était toujours assis entre Sprout et Pomfrey. Le jeune homme faisait apparemment son possible pour paraître à l'aise malgré la légère nervosité qui flashait dans son regard. Seul quelqu'un le connaissant vraiment bien le remarquerait. Naturellement, tous les membres du groupe le remarquèrent.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis fit disparaître le tabouret et fit le tour de la table pour prendre place dans son siège, laissant tout le loisir à Dumbledore de présenter les nouvelles additions à leur staff.

Harry conserva un regard blanc tout au long du discours de rentrée de Dumbledore mais ne parvint pas à masquer sa grimace de dégoût quand il introduisit Dolores Umbridge comme leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

"Je sais que j'ai dit que personne ne pourrait jamais faire pire que Lockhart, fit lentement Wayne en dévisageant la femme vêtue d'un cardigan rose ( celle qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de rencontrer plus tôt lors de leur entrevue avec le Ministre ). Mais je pense que je me trompais. Elle est définitivement le pire 'prof' qu'on ait eu jusqu'ici en Défense.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda Lily Moon, assise à côté d'eux.

_ On l'a rencontrée au cours de l'Été. Elle a été envoyée par Fudge. Elle ne peut pas être si géniale que ça si elle est son laquais."

Adrian et Graham ricanèrent en entendant cela. Il est sûr que les personnes suffisamment intelligentes et indépendantes veillaient toujours à maintenir une certaine distance avec Fudge.

Wayne tressaillit presque quand il entendit la femme en rose s'éclaircir la gorge comme une forcenée avant de prendre la parole, interrompant efficacement le directeur dans son discours. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. Harry attendit avec impatience la fin du repas pour aller alpaguer Marcus mais se souvint vite de leur devoir de préfet. Wayne sourit et résista à l'envie d'embrasser Harry sur le bout du nez quand il le fronça de cette adorable façon. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Harry sauter hors du banc et annoncer aux nouveaux Serpentards, d'une voix autoritaire et douce à la fois, de le suivre en rang. Wayne attrapa le regard des préfets de sixième année et hocha la tête; les plus âgés se chargeraient de fermer la marche, lui pouvait rejoindre Harry devant la file de première années.

"Suivez-nous !" s'exclama-t-il en passant devant eux.

Il rejoignit Harry et un rictus amusé étira ses traits quand il entendit les murmures excités des jeunes Serpentards. Il entendit aussi distinctement les remarques amusées de leurs aînés concernant leurs nouveaux rôles de préfets. Adrian les joignit en chemin et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux garçons.

"Vous ne nous avez rien dit pour vos badges. Félicitations."

Wayne haussa les épaules.

_ Bof. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de très intéressant à être nommé préfet.

Adrian _facepalma_. Comptez sur le Duo pour trouver cela inintéressant quand la plupart de leurs camarades tueraient (enfin, c'était une blague...) pour avoir ce badge. Imaginez, c'était toujours un point en plus à inscrire dans leur CV, n'est-ce pas ? Gagner le badge de préfet était considéré comme quelque chose de prestigieux si l'on voulait travailler au Ministère – ou même ailleurs, vraiment.

"Ce chemin est le moyen le plus rapide pour vous rendre du Hall à notre salle commune et inversement, expliqua Harry alors qu'ils traversaient un dédale de couloirs.

_ On vous accompagnera durant le premier mois le matin avant le déjeuner et le soir après le dîner. Après cela, vous vous déplacerez par groupe d'au moins trois personnes pour éviter les embuscades." fit Wayne.

Un murmure traversa le couloir.

_ Wayne ! N'effraies pas les gosses, ricana Cassius.

Wayne pivota vers lui et lui adressa un sourcil haussé, le sourire moqueur, mais ne répondit rien.

Harry s'arrêta au fond du couloir, quand ils se trouvèrent face à un cul de sac. Les quelques sorciers élevés dans le monde moldu ( oui, il ne fallait pas croire les rumeurs, tous les Serpentards n'étaient définitivement pas des sang-purs ) clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent aux alentours, le regard confus.

Le petit brun se tourna vers eux et survola la troupe de première année d'un regard neutre:

"Le mot de passe actuel est _Asphodèle_ ( le mur tourna sur lui-même alors qu'il poursuivait ). Le mot de passe change tous les mois et sera inscrit chaque premier mercredi du mois sur le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée de la salle commune."

Le Duo avait beau ne pas avoir spécialement envie d'accepter leur rôle de préfet, ça n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient négliger leurs responsabilités temporaires. Ainsi, une fois en sécurité dans leur salle commune, les Serpentards eurent tout le loisir de voir les deux préfets de cinquième année débiter les quelques règles qu'ils jugeaient les plus importantes à respecter à Poudlard ainsi que quelques conseils pour ne pas avoir d'accident dans les couloirs du château.

Snape dut arriver à un moment, quand ils listaient les pièges les plus 'dangereux' à Poudlard car quand ils eurent enfin terminé, leur chef de maison était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et les observait calmement, l'air un brin calculateur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune d'une envolée de cape, le professeur de potions fut interrompu par ses deux préfets de cinquième année.

"Messieurs Potter et Hopkins. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Pour toute réponse, le Duo, d'un mouvement très synchrone, lui tendit les deux badges de préfet.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, Mr. Nous avons déjà beaucoup à nous préoccuper avec les cours et nous ne pensons pas pouvoir remplir nos fonctions.

Wayne était certain que Snape était très amusé par l'entière situation. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Quand l'enseignant ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer les badges, Wayne sentit l'appréhension grandir dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas tellement se retrouver avec ce genre de responsabilités. Pas les patrouilles de nuit...

Tellement d'heures perdues pour... d'autres choses.

Harry fit la moue et tendit à nouveau le badge vers leur professeur.

Snape ignora ce mouvement. _Très bien..._ Apparemment, que ce soit la subtilité ou l'attitude directe, rien n'allait fonctionner avec l'homme.

"Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez tous les deux très bien. Vos notes sont toujours parfaites et vous rendez tous vos devoirs dans les temps. Sans parler du fait que vos aînés préfets seront là pour vous guider et vous épauler en cas de problème. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun souci de ce côté-là."

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Theodore Nott aurait été un meilleur élément pour ce rôle... suggéra-t-il innocemment.

Il fut récompensé par un couinement de surprise du concerné. Une lueur d'amusement éclaira le regard onyx du professeur Snape.

_ Non. Non, pas moyen.. chuchota Nott.

Autour d'eux, les plus âgés ricanèrent devant l'évidente tentative du jeune Potter pour refiler le titre de préfet à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ C'est drôle, Mr Nott figurait dans la liste d'étudiants méritant ce titre et lorsque je l'ai évoqué avec lui, il a décliné, tout en mentionnnant vos noms.

Harry adressa à Theo ce que Adrian reconnut aisément comme un regard trahi tandis que les autres étudiants pouffaient de rire. Y avait bien que le jeune Nott pour oser faire une chose pareille.

Snape posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de Harry ( & soupira de soulagement quand le jeune homme ne tressaillit pas ) et essaya de prendre un ton moins sec en leur disant qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien, avant de rajouter, d'un ton presque amusé :

"Mr Flint était encore dans le hall avec Mrs Pomfrey mais il se dirige probablement vers la salle commune à présent."

Puis il disparut dans une envolée de cape.

 **ooOooOoo**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le mur tourna sur lui-même et Harry bondit sur ses pieds quand il vit la figure familière et l'air grognon et aisément reconnaissable de Marcus Flint. Wayne le suivit sans un mot et tous deux manquèrent de faire tomber l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch quand ils le taclèrent subitement, alors qu'il avait à peine passé l'entrée de la salle commune.

"Urgh... Honnêtement, on penserait qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des mois." remarqua Flint.

Malgré tout, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le sourire du jeune adulte.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il frotta son crâne chevelu contre le torse musclé de l'ex Serpentard. Les vibrations qu'il sentit contre sa joue lui indiquèrent que le plus âgé riait.

"Et bien au moins, certaines choses ne changent pas.." chuchota celui-ci alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de la taille du petit brun, veillant à ne pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il se déplaçait vers l'espace confort où se trouvait le reste de leurs amis encore éduqués à Poudlard.

"Oh, un revenant !" s'exclama Adrian Pucey alors qu'il se redressait pour enserrer le bras de son ami d'enfance.

Les deux Serpentards clignèrent des yeux quand, soudain, un écureuil apparut de nulle part et bondit sur Marcus.

"Qu'est-ce que – Warrgh !"

Wayne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à ce spectacle des plus étonnants. Squirrell ( oui, Harry avait été très original en nommant l'écureuil ) s'était planté fermement sur le crâne chevelu de l'ancien Serpentard et ne semblait pas décidé à se chercher un autre nid.

"Squirrell ! S'exclama Harry en fixant la scène d'un regard plat ( mais Wayne pouvait aisément lire l'amusement que ressentait l'autre garçon face à cette scène des plus incongrues ). Ne fais pas ça !"

Harry dut pratiquement escalader le plus âgé afin de récupérer son 'garde du corps format chibi'. Adrian était écroulé de rire, assis sur son arrière-train à même le sol. Les première années regroupées au milieu de la pièce échangèrent des regards confus, mais il était facile de voir qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes et détendus que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au tout début, notamment pour les quelques sorciers ayant vécu dans le monde moldu. Apparemment, ils avaient tous eu vent des mauvaises rumeurs courant sur Serpentard. Aussi, les voir se comporter de la sorte devait être rassurant pour eux. Ils pouvaient aisément imaginer une telle scène dans une famille heureuse et cela les confortait dans l'idée qu'avait insérée McGonagall, celle que votre Maison serait comme votre seconde famille.

Harry parvint enfin à récupérer l'écureuil hyper agressif et le blottit contre lui tout en lui caressant doucement la tête dans un geste calme et rassurant.

"Tout va bien Squirrell, c'est Marcus. Marcus, voici Squirrell."

Marcus cligna des yeux quand l'écureuil lui tendit une patte. Venait-il juste d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension ? Oh attendez... connaissant le Duo, c'était très probablement un animagus.

Cette rentrée du 1er septembre 1995 se conclut quand Marcus prit précautionneusement la frêle patte de l'animal entre son pouce et son index et la serra prudemment.

* * *

Wayne gémit quand il avisa leur emploi du temps et vit que Défense était leur prochain cours. En temps normal, il aurait été modérément enthousiaste face au fait que leur prochain cours était leur meilleur cours ( même s'ils n'avaient pas forcément les meilleurs profs ). Mais leur professeur était Umbridge. Et il se trouvait que pendant les dernières semaines, tout ce qu'Umbridge leur avait appris était comment trouver les réponses dans un livre théorique et même ça, ils se débrouillaient en partie seuls.

Ne pouvant pas échapper à leur rôle de préfets, Harry et Wayne s'étaient résignés à patrouiller dans les couloirs de nuit, mais avaient aussi décidé de pousser leur rôle et récoltaient les mémoires des élèves concernant les cours de DCFM et tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin Umbridge et pouvait leur servir lors d'une entrevue avec Mrs Bones.

S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle tous les élèves de Poudlard s'accordaient à dire c'est bien que: Umbridge était le pire professeur de DCFM qu'ils aient eu jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était même pire que Lockhart.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'utilité de savoir alerter les personnes adéquates pour gérer une situation à risques."

Wayne laissa retomber sa tête contre le livre ouvert devant ses yeux. Il partagea un regard terriblement ennuyé avec Harry. Ils n'étaient déjà pas fans de cette femme à cause de toutes les lois anti créatures qu'elle avait réussies à faire passer au fil des ans. Certes, comme les sièges de Harry avaient été utilisés de façon illégale par quelqu'un d'autre, la plupart des lois votées durant cette période étaient en révision et Harry était certain de réussir à changer bon nombre de lois anti créatures, mais tout de même... ils n'appréciaient pas du tout la femme crapaud.

Wayne jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui; les autres élèves étaient complètement désintéressés. Certains s'étaient même endormis tout en donnant l'impression de recopier leurs cours. C'était assez amusant à voir.

Harry étouffa un bâillement et se recroquevilla contre Wayne. Les cours de DCFM d'Umbridge étaient l'un des rares cours pour lesquels ils s'installaient au fond de la salle. Umbridge ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux et semblait particulièrement déterminée à mettre les nés-moldus en retenue.

Wayne posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse du petit brun et la massa délicatement. Harry lui adressa un sourire mutin et, après un discret coup d'oeil jeté à Umbridge, il se pencha et embrassa Wayne au coin des lèvres.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le regard courroucé que leur jeta Granger. Visiblement, elle avait un problème avec eux ou, plus précisément, avec leur relation. Wayne sourit et son pouce vint caresser le trèfle à quatre feuilles qui trônait sur la nuque du petit brun, exactement au même endroit que son propre tatouage. Il avait vu les regards brillants de certains première années à la vue de leurs tatouages. Visiblement, ça donnait envie et le meilleur dans tout cela; rien dans la charte de Poudlard n'indiquait qu'ils devaient cacher leur design à l'encre.

L'albinos ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand le cours prit fin et les deux jeunes hommes furent les premiers à être hors de la salle. Tout à coup, Harry trébucha contre Wayne. Une figure passa devant eux sans s'attarder pour s'excuser et partit d'un pas furibond. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut l'élève en question.

"Wow, Granger est vraiment en colère contre vous, remarqua Nott.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?" Demanda timidement Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_ Nous n'avons pas essayé de cacher notre relation, expliqua tranquillement Wayne.

Neville cligna des yeux.

_ Q – Quoi ?

Harry cligna des yeux en retour.

_ Granger est en colère parce que d'après elle, deux hommes ne sont pas censés entretenir de relations romantiques et/ou sexuelles.

_ En clair, elle est homophobe, synthétisa Wayne, le regard neutre.

Nott ne dit rien pendant près d'une minute puis il secoua lentement la tête.

_ Elle ferait bien d'apprendre à ne pas divulger ce genre de discours en public dans le monde sorcier ou elle pourrait bien finir par être considérée comme une paria.

Neville hocha la tête en accord avec les propos de son camarade.

_ C'est vrai, ça pourrait très mal passer auprès des êtres magiques, notamment par la population sang-pure.

Harry hocha solennellement la tête en entendant les propos de leurs camarades et, au vu de la présence de Squirrell sur son crâne chevelu, le cadre était particulièrement amusant.

Squirrell prit son élan et bondit avec, comme arrêt ultime, la chevelure douce et ébouriffée de Théo, mais il calcula mal la distance de sa trajectoire et il tomba dans le vide avec un couinement des plus stridents. Fort heureusement, Theo le vit et réagit à temps. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps frêle et tremblant de l'écureuil.

À partir de ce jour-là, Squirrell noua une solide confiance ( & amitié ) avec Theodore Nott. Harry n'eut aucun remord à le remettre entre les bras de Nott quand il voulait s'accorder un peu de temps avec Wayne.

* * *

"Wayne ?"

Harry et Wayne étaient assis contre le mur dans un couloir désert et abandonné de Poudlard. Personne ne passait jamais par ici, aussi, c'était l'endroit parfait pour bouquinner dans un endroit complètement vide, contrairement à la bibliothèque ou au parc de Poudlard, qui fourmillait toujours de jeunes sorciers en quête de choses et d'autres. C'était devenu l'un de LEURS endroits à Poudlard, où ils pouvaient passer leur temps libre quand ils n'étaient pas en cours. Il n'y avait rien d'incroyable dans ce couloir, hein ? C'était un couloir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais ils n'avaient jamais été dérangés par des visites impromptues ici. Aussi, c'est probablement ce qui rendit Harry aussi audacieux lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour embrasser Wayne au coin des lèvres, une idée bien précise en tête.

Wayne humpha quand ses lèvres furent soudainement attaquées par son partenaire. Ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il était simplement surpris. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de la taille de Harry et il parvint à les manoeuvrer de telle sorte que Harry se retrouve sur ses genoux. Il était conscient du fait que Harry roulait doucement des hanches dans un mouvement circulaire et il se lécha les lèvres pour contenir un gémissement frustré et excité. Harry baissa la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que Wayne laissait ses mains se balader sous la chemise de son petit-ami. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Wayne tendit le cou pour déposer une traînée de baisers le long de la nuque du petit brun. Il sentit Harry se tendre et rejeter la tête en arrière. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos et laissa ce dernier l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Ils s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces derniers mois. Ils avaient laissé leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre et... et... et ils s'étaient _frottés_ l'un contre l'autre, mais ils n'avaient jamais encore été plus loin. Et Harry était peut-être rien qu'un peu émoustillé à l'idée d'expérimenter dans un couloir, là où ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment. C'était incroyablement excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

Okay... Harry avait peut-être quelques tendances exhibitionnistes. La situation était propice pour un peu d'action, pas vrai ? Le petit brun se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure et picora celles de l'albinos. Les mains de Harry se baladèrent sur le torse de l'autre garçon et glissèrent au-dessus des boutons, chaque attache se défaisant quand le doigt passait par-dessus. Au même moment, son autre main était occupée à jouer avec la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son partenaire, ainsi que le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Une fois la chemise ouverte, sa main gauche parcourut son torse et ses abdos qui s'étaient à présent bien développés. Sa main droite parvint enfin à défaire le bouton du pantalon et il descendit des genoux du garçon pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il pencha la tête en avant et déposa une nouvelle traînée de baisers, cette fois-ci sur le torse bien défini de l'albinos.

Wayne passa ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure de jais de son partenaire et l'encouragea à poursuivre sa route vers le sud. Harry atteignit vite la lisière du boxer. Le pantalon étant ouvert, Harry n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le boxer et à malaxer le membre déjà raide au travers du tissu. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du petit brun. C'était toujours satisfaisant de savoir qu'il faisait autant d'effet à son compagnon, avant même d'avoir commencé à toucher son membre. Il se pourlécha une nouvelle les lèvres et déposa un baiser au niveau de la fine ligne de poils pubiens. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup; en fait ils commençaient tout juste à apparaître. Sa main se faufila et cessa un instant de caresser le penis de Wayne à travers son sous-vêtement, pour la passer à l'intérieur du boxer et presser directement ses doigts sur le membre turgescent en une caresse presque aérienne.

Ayant remarqué le renflement qui déformait le pantalon de son compagnon, Wayne amorça un mouvement mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu même changer de position.

"Non. Ne bouge pas."

La main toujours rangée dans son boxer empêcha Wayne d'apporter une quelconque réponse. En fait, si quelque chose, quand elle se referma autour de son membre érigé, son cerveau se déconnecta momentanément et il laissa échapper un souffle, peut-être même un gémissement. Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'albinos et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux et passionné – dont on ne s'attendrait pas venant des deux élèves les plus apathétiques de toute l'école-, qui les laissa pantelants.

La main qui caressait les cheveux du petit brun descendit un peu pour l'attraper par la nuque et forcer à nouveau sa bouche contre celle du plus petit, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry se positionna de telle sorte à ce que sa tête se situe juste au-dessus du membre dressé de son partenaire et il laissa échapper un souffle. Il était appréhensif et nerveux, mais également excité et ne pouvait attendre avant de mettre en pratique ce que Adrastos lui avait appris au cours de l'Été. Le vampire s'était assuré que Harry connaisse toutes les choses à tester avec Wayne et toutes les gaffes à éviter. Le sexe, finalement à découvert, se tenait à l'attention malgré le froid soudain, grâce à l'emprise ferme et chaude de la main de Harry refermée autour de lui.

Harry loucha un peu sur le membre érigé puis approcha précautionneusement ses lèvres sur le gland, déposant de tendres baisers dessus. Il en déposa d'autres sur la hampe et sa main gauche vint caresser les bourses de son partenaire, attentif à ne pas le blesser par inattention. Sa propre érection rageait contre ses restrictions de tissu mais il l'ignora. Pour maintenant, il se contenterait de donner. Il savait que Wayne lui rendrait la pareille plus tard. Wayne, les jambes à demi repliées, poussa un râle quand Harry lécha prudemment le gland tout en poursuivant son massage au niveau de ses testicules.

Sa langue remonta lentement sur la hampe puis revint sur le gland turgescent. Elle y accorda une attention particulière, tandis que les longs doigts frêles et délicats poursuivaient leur massage. Sa main droite remplaça sa langue et appliqua un mouvement de bas en haut le long de la hampe alors qu'il abaissait son visage afin de lécher les testicules de l'albinos.

Wayne rejeta la tête en arrière, une main fermement ancrée dans la chevelure de son compagnon, l'autre s'aggripant à l'alcôve dans laquelle ils se trouvaient alors qu'il prenait une inspiration tremblante. Il ne vit jamais l'ombre qui se faufila au loin. Et, honnêtement, à ce point-là, il s'en fichait. Tout pour que Harry continue et le laisse venir. Il sentit la langue taquine de son petit-ami, juste tout contre son antre et laissa échapper un râle. La main qui caressait son membre vint le caresser à sa base tandis que la langue taquine revenait sur son gland.

Wayne ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer entre les lèvres entrouvertes du petit brun.

Harry avala sans se plaindre puis se redressa pour embrasser son partenaire, partageant avec lui bien plus qu'un simple échange de salive.

•

Hermione était... furieuse. Ces derniers jours, elle était toujours furieuse. En fait, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le Survivant et ce bâtard d'Hopkins, son humeur ne faisait qu'empirer. Et tout le monde refusait de voir ce qu'elle, elle voyait. Elle ne comprenait pas ! Deux hommes n'étaient pas supposés être ensemble de cette façon. Ça n'était juste pas supposé Être. C'était écrit dans la bible. Pourquoi, à votre avis, le mariage gay n'était-il pas autorisé ? C'était contre-nature ! Pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient-ils toujours à briser les règles ? Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison. C'était écrit dans un livre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le livre mente. Elle était toujours dégoûtée quand elle voyait Potter et Hopkins s'embrasser, pas qu'ils le fassent des masses en public mais tout de même. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, pas naturel chez ces deux garçons; toujours ensemble, toujours à se tenir la main. Elle savait qu'ils étaient de mauvais exemples pour les générations futures et elle s'assurerait que les plus jeunes le sachent.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle prit un mauvais virage et continua sa route pendant bien quatre minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus sur sa route d'orgine et s'arrêta enfin. Jurant dans sa barbe, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits... suspects.

Lentement, sur ses gardes, elle s'approcha de l'angle du couloir et y risqua un coup d'oeil, seulement pour se figer d'horreur face au spectacle qui l'attendait. Là, à une vingtaine de mètres à peine, se trouvaient les deux personnes qu'elle haïssait plus que Malfoy et Ronald combinés ( quoi que si l'on était honnête, elle avait peut-être un léger crush pour le dernier mentionné ). Et ça n'était pas tout, Potter était assis sur les genoux de Hopkins. La tenue de ce dernier était débraillée ( c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ). En fait, sa chemise était déboutonnée et Potter était occupé à embrasser le torse de l'albinos ( une autre chose de pas naturel chez ce type ). Elle devait cependant avouer que celui-ci était bien bâti pour un adolescent de son âge. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi, elle avait vu les garçons de Gryffondor de son année se changer ( non, elle n'était pas une voyeuriste ! ) et aucun n'avait de muscles aussi définis que Hopkins. Dean était celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus, mais il n'y avait rien de comparable à l'albinos. Ron avait perdu sa graisse de bébé au cours des derniers mois mais il n'avait pas de muscles bien définis. Elle refusait d'avouer que les deux garçons étaient plutôt bien assortis; Harry étant clairement plus efféminé que son compagnon. Si elle resta là à les observer ainsi, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était figée d'horreur, rien d'autre. Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre raison à cela. Elle n'était pas une voyeuriste ! Et elle n'était certainement pas... émoustillée à la vue de ses deux camarades de classe dans une telle situation !

Finalement, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, et faisant demi-tour, partit dans une folle cavalcade en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

•

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas une femme aisément surprise ou choquée. Essayez d'enseigner dans une école comme Poudlard pendant près de cinquante ans et vous verrez. Essayez ensuite d'enseigner à deux générations de farceurs d'affilée ! Elle pouvait seulement s'estimer heureuse que Potter n'ait pas rejoint les jumeaux Weasley dans leur duo ( trio en comptant Lee ) de farceurs.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la meilleure élève de 5° année de Gryffondor pénétrer en trombe dans son bureau, sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour la jeune Granger. Elle avait remarqué certaines choses inquétantes au sujet de l'adolescente. En fait, depuis que les jeunes messieurs Potter et Hopkins avaient 'officialisé' la chose en se rendant ensemble au Bal de Yule, Miss Granger avait semblé devenir de plus en plus agressive envers les deux Serpentards. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte bien sûr. Minerva avait toujours pensé qu'une certaine compétition en matière de notes ne pouvait pas faire de mal mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été un peu inquiète en voyant les réactions de la née-moldue en recevant les résultats chaque année, indiquant qu'elle n'était pas première au classement de son année.

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que cette animosité que Miss Granger ressentait envers le Duo ne faisait que s'accroître à mesure que le temps passait. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Cependant, un doute s'instilla dans son esprit quand elle entendit la révélation choquante de sa lionne. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux deux Serpentards mais... pouvait-elle réellement ignorer la plaidoirie de son étudiante, sans même vérifier ? De plus, elle avait été jeune elle aussi. Elle se souvenait de ce que c'était. Elle savait aussi ce que faisaient ( ou essayaient de faire ) les jeunes couples dans certains recoins de Poudlard quand ils pensaient que personne ne pourrait les surprendre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouva à suivre Miss Granger dans un dédale de couloir, au fond du deuxième étage. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Peut-être avait-elle inconsciemment cru qu'elle verrait ( à son grand embarras ) exactement la scène que lui avait décrite la née-moldue.

Heureusement, ça n'était pas le cas. Les deux Serpentards en question – Hopkins et Potter-, étaient confortablement installés contre le mur, leurs uniformes presque impeccables en place. La seule chose qui pouvait effectivement 'déranger' Granger était que, alors que le jeune Mr Hopkins était assis contre le mur, Mr Potter était installé entre les jambes de l'albinos, son dos appuyé contre le torse de l'autre garçon, tous deux lisant calmement un livre qui reposait sur les genoux du petit brun. Ils n'avaient, semble-t-il pas remarqué leur présence. La seule chose qui troubla le silence calme et reposant ( par rapport au reste du château qui grouillait d'étudiants ennuyés et frustrés ) fut le grondement indigné de Granger.

"Qu'est – ce que – Je – Non mais – Comment se fait-il que -"

Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune couple les remarqua.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_ Professeur ? Il y a un problème ?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres pour réprimer un sourire. Elle se devait tout de même de poser la question. Elle se vantait en son for intérieur, d'être un bon détecteur à mensonge. Elle pouvait toujours dire quand l'un de ses élèves était malhonnête. Aussi se devait-elle de les interroger au sujet de ce qui avait, semble-t-il traumatisé ( ou enragé ) la jeune Granger.

"Messieurs Potter et Hopkins, les salua-t-elle avant d'indiquer la née-moldue postée à ses côtés. Miss Granger est venue me voir après vous avoir semble-t-il, surpris pendant..."

Elle s'interrompit. Même après toutes ces annnées, c'était toujours aussi embarrassant. Elle décida d'y aller franchement.

"Après vous avoir surpris pendant une fellation."

Contre toute attente ( ou peut-être pas finalemet, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'attendait à une réaction quelconque ), Wayne haussa seulement un sourcil sceptique et Harry cligna des yeux puis inclina la tête sur le côté. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers Wayne et chuchota :

"Wayne?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est quoi une fellation ?"

Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas être entendu, mais Minerva l'entendit parfaitement. Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne alors qu'elle tournait un regard non impressionné vers la jeune Granger. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant à plusieurs reprises. Oh, peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'ils rougissent d'embarras et se mettent à bégayer, dans l'espoir que cela confirmerait ses paroles.

"Err... je – je..." répondit Wayne en jetant un regard presque suppliant vers leur professeur de métamorphose.

Ses joues étaient délicatement saupoudrées de rouge, marquant sa gêne face à la question posée.

Avec un soupir, le professeur donna une courte explication et étouffa sa propre gêne. Harry leur jeta un regard confus :

"Pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça ? C'est sale, non ?"

Minerva ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, aussi se massa-t-elle les tempes en fermant les yeux, songeant qu'ils devraient vraiment songer à enseigner ce genre de choses aux jeunes. Cela pourrait peut-être aussi être utile d'informer les nées-moldues de la contraception dans le monde sorcier.

Elle finit par se tourner vers la jeune fille qui l'avait accompagnée et affichait toujours un air incrédule. Elle savait pourtant que la jeune Granger avait plusieurs fois agressé verbalement ces deux jeunes hommes sans que jamais ceux-ci ne répondent.

"Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez inventé un tel mensonge concernant deux de vos camarades ?"

Hermione prit un air scandalisé.

_ Quoi ?! C'est dégoûtant ! Je ne pourrais jamais imaginer une telle chose ! Deux garçons ne sont pas supposés [...].

Elle se lança dans une diatribe à l'encontre des relations homosexuelles à laquelle Minerva coupa court en lui lançant un regard sévère. Apparemment, cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation.

_ Miss Granger, les choses sont peut-être ainsi dans le monde moldu mais ici vous êtes dans le monde sorcier. Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à toutes ces choses qui sont différentes entre ces deux mondes ou vous finirez par vous attirer des ennuis. Les relations homosexuelles sont très acceptées dans le monde magique. Je vous prierais aussi de stopper toute propagande homophobe – ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas au courant des prospectus anti-mariage pour tous que vous avez accroché dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vous me ferez le plaisir de les retirer de ma salle. "

Elle s'interrompit un instant, reprit son souffle et donna le coup de grâce :

"Cela fera cinquante points en moins ( les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur ). 25 points pour ce mensonge calomnieux sur deux de vos camarades et vingt-cinq autres pour cette propagande que vous essayer de propager chez la plus jeune génération. Ainsi que quatre heures de retenue en compagnie du professeur Snape puisqu'il est le chef de Maison des deux élèves que vous avez ainsi dégradés(1)."

Hermione était choquée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait d'être punie à la place de ces – de ces... de ces monstres contre-nature ! Elle n'y était pour rien ! Elle avait dit la vérité ! Professeur McGonagall avait toujours été son enseignant favori ! Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas son parti ? Elle savait pourtant que Hermione avait raison ! Et puis, pourquoi devrait-elle s'habituer aux us et coutumes du monde magique ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste accepter l'existence du monde moldu et tout ce qui va avec ? Comment pouvaient-ils accepter les – les couples du même sexe ? C'était _anormal_ ! Contre nature ! Ils ne devraient pas exister ! Ils méritaient l'enfer !

Ça, ça ne venait pas de ses parents. Non. Mais quand ils travaillaient et qu'elle n'était pas à l'école, ils avaient l'habitude de l'envoyer avec d'autres enfants, à l'église locale et ils restaient plusieurs heures avec le prêtre qui leur avait tout expliqué. Elle avait compris ! Bien sûr, quand le monde magique s'était ouvert à elle et qu'on lui avait expliqué qu'être une sorcière ne vous garantissait pas l'enfer, elle n'en avait été que plus excitée. Mais ça n'était pas la même chose. Les couples homosexuels ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant; donc ça n'était pas naturel ! C'était logique, non ?

Ses joues rougirent de fureur et d'embarras et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était frustrée et en colère mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Hors de question. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Ils finiraient pas comprendre que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient mal et au final, elle gagnerait. Ça les détruirait. C'était un juste retour des choses. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure en ce qui concernait les études. Et tout à coup, elle entrait à Poudlard et elle se retrouvait quatrième derrière Potter, Hopkins ET Nott ?! Inacceptable.

Et puis, le directeur de Poudlard l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour la féliciter de ses très bons résultats. Il n'avait pas fait cela avec le Duo de Serpentard. Non madame. Bien sûr, il lui avait aussi conseiller de se faire un ami du ''jeune Harry'', mais Hermione ne comptait pas devenir amie avec une erreur de la nature. Jamais de la vie.

Elle tourna les talons dès que le professeur McGonagall les relâcha, après un dernier avertissement pour elle.

Finalement, McGonagall pivota vers le Duo – qui s'était relevé entre temps.

"Je suis désolée pour cette situation. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge mais je me devais de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

_ C'est bon professeur, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Ça l'est, insista Minerva. J'ai entendu dire que Miss Granger vous causait des problèmes depuis le tournoi. Si elle continue, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir moi, votre chef de maison ou les autres membres du personnel."

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête mais Minerva savait bien qu'à moins qu'un autre élève ou un fantôme ( ou un portrait ) n'entende parler de l'altercation, elle n'en saurait rien.

Avec un soupir, elle les salua et tourna les talons.

Quand ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Harry se tourna vers son camarade et lui vola un baiser.

_ Je savais que tu jouerais le jeu, dit-il alors qu'il se tournait vers l'albinos et l'enlaçait.

Wayne lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille du petit brun.

"J'aime quand tu la joue ingénue.

_ Hum ? Ah oui ?

_ Absolument." répondit Wayne en attrapant Harry sous les cuisses avant de le soulever de terre.

Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'albinos et sourit avec satisfaction quand son partenaire l'emporta dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que tous les étudiants étaient réunis, le professeur McGonagall réclama l'attention des jeunes sorciers. Certains professeurs affichaient un sourire amusé tandis que d'autres semblaient un peu déroutés, tous sachant évidemment sur quoi portait l'annonce.

"Votre attention ? Merci.. Voilà, certains événements ont amené... quelques étudiants à me questionner sur des sujets qui, je pense, sont importants de bien connaître. C'est pour cette raison qu'à partir de cette année, pour tout élève au-dessus de la quatrième année, il sera obligatoire de participer à une réunion ayant lieu durant deux jours, à la fin du mois."

Un murmure parcourut les tables tandis que tout le monde spéculait sur la raison de cette réunion et sur quoi elle porterait.

"Le 22 et 23 mai, tous les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année devront participer à un cours d'éducation sexuelle."

...

Il y eut un profond silence. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'annoncer à la Grande Salle que Dumbledore était marié à Grindelwald et que tous deux étaient les heureux parents de Voldemort. Pendant près de trente secondes, il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit, juste un silence choqué. Harry vit Snape supprimer un rire amusé.

Puis, comme un homme, au moins la moitié des élèves se levèrent d'un coup et crièrent d'une voix synchrone :

"QUOI !?"

Minerva hocha patiemment la tête, comme si elle s'y attendait et leur ré expliqua calmement la chose. Un autre murmure remonta dans la salle. Tous savaient que Hermione Granger avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor et avait reçu des heures de colle, courtoisie de McGonagall. Les rumeurs commencèrent à courir aussitôt. Était-il possible que parfaite-je-sais-tout-Granger ait eu des relations et se soit fait prendre ?

D'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde saurait ce qui était réellement arrivé, mais d'ici là, Hermione pouvait rougir de honte en paix.

À la table de Serpentard, tous les aînés tournèrent la tête vers le Duo et leur jetèrent un regard suspicieux. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs du pourquoi ou du comment mais ils savaient juste que, d'une certaine façon, Harry et Wayne étaient liés à tout cela et qu'ils étaient la raison de la mise en place de ces cours.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les aînés parvinrent à leur arracher une partie de l'histoire et partagèrent un bon rire en entendant que Granger avait été punie par leur faute. Quoi que, si l'on était honnête, c'était sa propre faute, vraiment.

Harry se pelotonna entre Wayne et Marcus. Dans un mois à peine, ils passeraient leurs OWLs et une autre année s'achèverait. Avec cela, Adrian, Cassius et Graham ainsi que Terence et Lucian seraient diplômés ( si tout se passait bien ). Cela voudrait dire que la plupart de leur meute quitterait Poudlard.

 _Okay, je comptais m'arrêter quelque part par là mais vu que, pour une fois, je suis en avance et il me reste une dizaine de_ _jour_ _s_ _avant ma date de mise à jour, je vais continuer encore un peu_.

Presque trois jours avant le début des examens, Wayne Hopkins réalisa avec un sursaut qu'après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas commencé à planifier sa vengeance contre Ronald Weasley. Oui, oui, certes vous direz sans doute que c'était il y a longtemps, mais Wayne n'avait jamais oublié. Il s'était promis une vengeance à long terme. Étant donné que les jumeaux Weasley détestaient leurs jeunes frères et soeurs, ça n'était pas eux qui allaient lui en vouloir s'il se montrait un peu cruel envers le Gryffondor. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais il voulait le terrifier. Quand il en aurait fini avec lui, le sale morveux serait terrifieux par sa propre ombre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de rouquin, il avait bien remarqué les regards que celui-ci portait à Granger quand il pensait que personne ne regardait. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué les même actions chez la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. S'il se débrouillait bien – et ne se montrait pas trop impatient-, il pourrait faire en sorte que ces deux-là se _haïssent_. Ça ne serait pas très difficile puisque les deux Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Mais ça ne serait pas non plus évident parce que, malgré tout, il était évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Même s'ils refusaient de se l'avouer. Pas même à eux-même.

Wayne Hopkins n'était pas spécialement un type patient, mais il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour exécuter une vengeance digne de ce nom. Harry méritait cela et bien plus.

* * *

Les soirs, quand ils ne révisaient pas pour leurs OWLs, le Duo se blottissaient contre Marcus, sans jamais donner l'illusion de se détacher un jour. Et quand ils n'étaient pas pelotonner contre l'héritier Flint, ils étaient lovés contre l'un des septième année qu'ils savaient ne pas revoir l'année d'après.

C'était un de ces soir-là, où Harry était presque endormi contre les genoux de Marcus, lequel venait de revenir de ses derniers 'cours/mise en situation en réelle' auprès de Mrs Pomfrey.

Ce fut cet instant-là que choisit Theo pour entrer dans la salle, un mince filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres meurtries.

Harry fut debout en une seconde et Wayne se redressa un instant plus tard.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Terence en se levant lui aussi pour laisser sa place au cinquième année.

Theo hocha la tête dans sa direction en guise de remerciements.

"Granger." fut la seule réponse que leur offrit Nott.

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent.

_ Elle n'était pas contente d'être encore derrière moi dans le classement général, poursuivit l'héritier Nott. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir triché.

Wayne en grogna d'irritation:

"Conneries! Lâcha-t-il. Elle est derrière toi depuis la première année !"

Theodore haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai jamais impliqué la comprendre. Elle était déjà furieuse en entrant dans la bibliothèque et, quand elle m'a vu, ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

Harry se rigidifia et adressa un regard noir dans le vide. Puis, toute expression s'effaça et il quitta la salle commune après avoir déposé Squirrell dans les bras lâches de Theo et avoir caressé ce dernier sur son crâne chevelu.

Pendant presque cinq secondes, personne ne parla. Theo cligna des yeux. Wayne l'imita puis, d'un seul coup, il se hâta pour quitter la salle commune à son tour. Squirrell bondit à sa suite.

Si au matin on retrouva Granger, inconsciente devant la Grande Salle, couverte d'araignées et de griffures d'écureuil ( personne hormis les verts et argents ne sut qu'il s'agissait de griffures d'écureuil ), les Serpentards surent dans quelle direction regarder. Harry n'afficha aucune expression. En fait, il tourna délibérément la tête vers Theo et lui demanda s'il allait mieux.

Si Granger fut incapable de lire quoi que ce soit pendant les huit prochains jours sans que quiconque parvienne à trouver l'antidote, Marcus & co savaient qui étaient responsables de cela.

Bien sûr, comme le Duo avait un solide alibi ( soi-disant, ils étaient à la bibliothèque avec les septième années et cet oeil de faucon qu'était Mrs Pince ne les avait pas vus partir avant la sortie du groupe ), les deux garçons ne pouvaient donc pas être les coupables bien que Granger se soit efforcée de les pointer du doigt. Comme elle n'avait cependant aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, les professeurs en étaient venus à la conclusion que la jeune fille souhaitait les voir coupables d'une offense – autre que le fait de les savoir en couple.

Snape soupçonnait apparemment le Duo de quelque chose mais, puisque qu'aucun indice ne pointait dans la direction des garçons et que, de toute façon, la jeune Granger n'avait cessé de leur chercher des ennuis, il décida de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Par contre, cette histoire de cours d'éducation sexuelle... il était certain qu'il y avait plus que ce que lui avait raconté Minerva. Pas que cette dernière sache ce qui s'était réellement passé. Lui savait qu'il y avait bel et bien plus que le témoignage du Duo. Peut-être que Granger ne mentait pas pour tout. Pas qu'il veuille savoir, hein. Laissez-le s'éloigner de tout ce drama d'adolescents. Il fréquentait déjà suffisamment cette belle tripotée de cornichons sans en plus se mêler de leurs histoires de coeur.

Harry étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il regardait Marcus travailler sur un première année de Poufsouffle, depuis sa place, assis sur l'un des lits d'hôpital qui ornaient l'infirmerie. Harry s'était pris un sort dans le dos, plus tôt dans la journée et, bien que tout pointe dans la direction de Granger, et qu'il y ait eu plusieurs témoins de la scène, Dumbledore était arrivé au moment où McGonagall s'apprêtait à punir Granger et avait innocenté la fille en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Grand bien lui en fasse, le professeur McGonagall avait très mal pris son intervention et, en plus de punir sévèrement Granger, elle avait aussi commencé une joute verbale avec le directeur. Harry avait été porté hors du hall avant de pouvoir entendre la suite.

Granger était... une épine dans le pied. Elle n'était pas dangereuse pour l'instant, mais elle était incroyablement douloureuse malgré tout. Harry aurait aimé la faire disparaître dans un tableau très sanglant mais, malheureusement, tous les doigts auraient été pointés dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait se permettre cela. Il pourrait s'occuper de son cas [permanent] plus tard. Pour l'instant, il pourrait se contenter de la rendre hystérique.

Que cette fille ne se fasse pas d'illusions, elle les avait bien trop cherchés pour s'en tirer aussi aisément que Ronald ( pas que ce dernier s'en tire bien d'ailleurs, mais contrairement à Granger, il gardera probablement la vie sauve... son esprit aussi... On ne pouvait en dire autant de Granger. ).

* * *

"Pour commencer, avez-vous déjà des questions ? Un sujet particulier que vous voudriez aborder en premier point?"

Mrs Pomfrey et Minerva ( ainsi que Marcus, qui tentait vainement de disparaître dans le décor ) dévisagèrent la marée d'élèves de treize à dix-sept ans. Ceux-ci leur renvoyèrent un regard blanc avant de gesticuler nerveusement.

Terence lança un regard à demi meurtrier au Duo; il savait que c'était de leur faute s'ils étaient à présent coincés dans une situation des plus embarrassantes. Harry en revanche, lui renvoya un regard blanc et Wayne, bien sûr, lui lança un sourire narquois. Apparemment, aucun des deux n'était particulièrement gêné de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. En fait, si quelque chose, ils paraissaient d'autant plus amusés, surtout au vu des visages rougissantes des garçons et filles présents tout autour d'eux. Les longues tables ornant la Grande Salle avaient disparu et une centaine de chaises avaient été disposées sur plusieurs rangées, formant un immense demi cercle face à trois chaises dans lesquels Minerva, Poppy et Marcus ne tardèrent pas à s'installer.

"Vous devez savoir que lors de chaque rapport, il est préférable de vous protéger. Pour éviter de tomber enceinte pendant vos études à Poudlard ou avant que vous ne soyez prêts ( ''est-ce qu'elle pourrait arrêter d'utiliser ce pronom ?'' ronchonna un élève dans la foule ), vous voudrez utiliser les sortilèges de contraception ainsi que des sortilèges ou des préservatifs afin de ne pas vous transmettre des MST ou des IST.

_ IST ? Fit un sang-pur en troisième année.

_ MST ?" fit un autre.

Minerva et Poppy échangèrent un regard. Ces réunions informatives étaient une excellente idée. Marcus résista à l'envie de gémir quand il vit les regards de conivence que s'échangeaient les deux femmes.

_ Maladies et Infections sexuellement transmissibles. Je pense que votre père a dû vous en parlez, Mr Rosier ( le garçon rosit et baissa la tête). Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons aborder le point après. Pour l'instant, nous allons parler de la contraception dans le monde magique et dans le monde moldu.

_ Qui peut me dire la formule pour le sortilège de contraception ?

Silece. Mrs Pomfrey se massa les tempes.

_ _Contraconceptio_ , leur dit-elle. Avec moulinet de votre bras de baguette.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit un moulinet du bras pour illustrer ses propos. Cependant, elle se retint de prononcer la formule ou de mouler sa volonté pour empêcher le sort de prendre effet.

Puis elle les incita à l'imiter avant de ranger sa baguette à nouveau et de leur adresser un regard indescriptible.

"Maintenant qui peut [...] ?"

Terence geignit alors qu'il recouvrait son visage de ses mains. Cette séance allait être terriblement gênante !

* * *

 **Bonus : Un Noël au Manoir Potter-Hopkins !**

 _ **#1 -**_ _Le Sapin_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le manoir. Sirius et Remus pénétrèrent dans le vestibule en frissonnant de froid et attendirent d'avoir la porte fermée avant de se débarrasser du sapin naturel qu'ils posèrent contre le mur et la porte-, et de se délester de leurs gros manteaux d'Hiver.

Harry les avait virés du manoir plus tôt dans la matinée afin qu'ils aillent trouver un sapin digne de ce nom dans le village d'à côté. Au moins ne les avait-il pas envoyés directement dans la forêt environante afin de couper eux-même le sapin. Connaissant Sirius ( comme Remus le connaissait ), l'animagus aurait eut tôt fait de se couper un doigt ( ou une main ! ) plutôt que le bois !

Finalement, ils parvinrent à porter le sapin jusqu'au salon où feignassait le reste de la meute. Ceux-ci leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil quand ils entendirent tout le remue-ménage qu'ils causaient puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran télé qui leur faisait face. Sirius jura.

"Venez pas nous aider surtout, hein." lâcha-t-il quand il eut terminé son impressionnante série de jurons.

Barty leur jeta un coup d'oeil.

_ Nah, vous avez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller.

Remus étouffa un rire devant l'air incrédule de Sirius. Barty avait toujours été assez timide et incertain depuis que Harry l'avait ''adopté'' dans la famille. Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, l'ex prisonnier semblait avoir repris de l'assurance et sa confiance en lui avait grimpé en flèche.

_ Bon, où est-ce qu'on le met ?

* * *

 _ **#2** – Décoration du Sapin _

"Mince, fit Harry, d'une voix neutre alors qu'il se dressait sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis trop petit."

Adrastos renifla et attrapa le petit brun sous les aisselles avant de le soulever, comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout ( ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs ). Harry geignit faiblement ( arborant toujours un regard blanc ) mais finit par poser la boule de noël où il souhaitait.

Adrastos ne le reposa pas.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le regard innocent.

"Atos ?

_ Aw ~ tu es trop chou, Little Red !" s'écria le vampire alors qu'il serrait Harry contre lui tout en valsant autour du sapin.

Les autres résidents du manoir s'arrêtèrent un instant pour observer le spectacle en gloussant avant de se remettre à farfouiller dans les cartons.

Wayne avait de son côté décidé depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de se sentir jaloux d'Adrastos. Encore moins quand sa relation avec Harry avançait si bien. Il savait que Adrastos et Cardric étaient un couple libertin ( pas vraiment dans l'échangisme, mais plus dans le reste ) et n'étaient jamais contre l'idée d'accueillir un ou deux autres membres lors de rapports sexuels. Oui, parce qu'ils étaient comme ça ! Sirius était peut-être un peu effrayé de l'influence qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur les deux adolescents, et sur leur Prongslet en particulier. Cependant, au vu de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, il pensait que peut-être, peut-être, les vampires ne seraient pas à blâmer si Harry développait certains fétiches.

Harry trotta jusqu'aux cartons de décorations et fouilla dedans avant d'attaper une autre boule colorée dans une main et un ange dans l'autre.

Puis il sautilla jusqu'au sapin et embrassa Wayne, lequel venait de poser un petit Père Noël sur une branche-, sur la joue avant de poser son attention sur le sapin en question.

* * *

 _ **#3**_ _– Les biscuits de Noël_

Cette année au Manoir Potter-Hopkins était la première fois que Harry et Wayne allaient inviter leurs amis pendant les vacances de Yule. Ils avaient été invités au bal de Yule des Rosier cette année, qui aurait lieu trois jours plus tard, et avaient prévu de s'y rendre, tandis que Sirius et Remus passeraient la nuit dans la forêt, en raison de la Pleine Lune. Adrastos et Cardric seraient présents eux aussi avant de partir pour assister à un Bal des Vampires ( ils leur avaient promis de les inviter l'an prochain, car ce serait à leur clan d'être l'hôte du prochain Bal des Vampires ).

La sonnette retentit et Harry se carapata hors du canapé et hors de l'emprise de Jeremy, pour se hâter dans le vestibule. Il ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard et accueillit leurs amis avec un sourire resplendissant.

Les amis en question clignèrent des yeux, surpris par le sourire et l'expression lumineuse ( solaire, vraiment ) du garçon. Ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir d'un jour où il avait paru aussi heureux. Le petit brun s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Theo pénétra le premier, suivi par Marcus et Silver, ainsi que Terence et le reste de l'ancienne équipe de Serpentard.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux puis se déchaussèrent avant de suivre le jeune Potter dans le salon, étant à peine surpris quand ils avisèrent leur ancien professeur de DCFM, ainsi que Lord Black et la ''Meute'' du Duo. Ajoutez à cela le reste des Serpentard, il y avait toute une petite foule dans le salon-cuisine ( il y avait une autre cuisine plus traditionnelle dans une autre pièce ).

Harry se faufila dans le coin cuisine et disposa les éléments dont ils auraient besoin.

"Bon, qui participe ?"

Terence cligna des yeux et leva la tête vers le petit brun.

_ Participer ? À quoi ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

_ À la confection des gâteaux. Je l'ai dit l'autre fois.

_ Je pensais pas qu'il était sérieux... murmura Lucian Bole, en clignant des yeux.

Terence lui, se précipita vers Harry et le serra contre lui.

_ Moi ! Moi ! Je n'ai jamais pu cuisiner moi-même à la maison !

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, Terence, Marcus, Theo et Miles s'affairaient dans la cuisine américaine tandis que les autres garçons étaient assis au bar américain et les regardaient faire. Un sourire un tantinet niais étira les lèvres de Wayne quand il avisa Harry; celui-ci avait de la farine sur le nez et le front. C'était adorable, quoi qu'on en dise.

* * *

 _ **#4** – L'ouverture des cadeaux :_

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé alors qu'il déballait soigneusement le paquet lui étant destiné, de la part d'Adrastos et de Cardric ( quoique plus de la part du premier à en juger par la nature du cadeau en question ). Harry se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il regardait le contenu du paquet.

Wayne allait avoir une hémorragie nasale quand il verrait ça.

Le paquet contenait en fait plusieurs choses: des boosters de libido ( ou huiles essentielles aux vertus aphrodisiaques ), du lubrifiant ( oui, oui, Adrastos leur avait offert cela ).

Il y avait aussi une cockring, des menottes et un plug anal.

Harry déglutit et, curieux, attrapa l'une des fioles d'huiles essentielles.

Il s'apprêtait à dévicer le bouchon pour la sentir quand Adrastos fut à ses côtés en un instant et l'arrêta :

"Je te conseille d'attendre que vous soyez seuls dans votre chambre." suggéra innocemment le vampire en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Adrastos était certain de ne pas avoir imaginé le léger rougissement saupoudrant les joues de l'adolescent.

Amusé, il l'embrassa sur la joue :

"Joyeux Noël, Little Red."

* * *

 **Bonus :**

Dolores Umbridge était une femme de goût ( au moins se plaisait-elle à le penser ). Elle aimait le rose, naturellement, comme toute femme de goût. Elle aimait quand les choses allaient comme elle le désirait. Malheureusement, rien allait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, les élèves ne la respectaient pas. C'était incensé ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient se conduire de la sorte face à elle ! Et elle ne pouvait rien faire face à la majorité d'entre eux puisque ceux-ci avaient des parents bien plus hauts placés qu'elle. Les élèves ne la respectaient, ne respectaient pas ses cours et quand elle avait l'audace d'envoyer les jumeaux Weasley en détention ( pour ses punitions spéciales ) ceux-ci s'étaient enfuis en balais, dans de grandes explosions de couleur, tout en faisant un carnage pas possible dans sa salle de classe. Les étudiants avaient été fous de joie et après cela, plus aucun ne s'était montré pour ses détentions. Certains avaient même boycoté ses cours !

Tout allait de mal en pis.

Enfin, après une longue journée, elle s'était dirigée vers son bureau, seulement pour se figer d'horreur dans l'entrée.

Ses assiettes murales... toutes ses assiettes murales, ornées de chatons... elles étaient toutes cassées... Non... pas toutes, non. Certaines arboraient d'horribles graffitis. Sur chacune d'entre elles. Pas une n'avait été épargnée. C'était un signe.

Le coeur battant la chamade, elle quitta son bureau en hurlant et se précipita hors du château. Elle ne comptait pas rester dans cet endroit maudit. Elle ferait envoyer quelqu'un pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'atteignit jamais les grilles.

Deux ombres se dressèrent dans son dos alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans la boue, inconsciente.

.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et prit la parole :

"Je suis au grand regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Umbridge a succombé à une attaque la nuit dernière et -"

Le bruit d'applaudissements et de cris de joie l'empêcha de poursuivre et lui, ainsi que le reste du corps professeurs ne purent que regarder, sous le choc, la presque totalité des élèves, célébrer la mort d'un enseignant.

"Je suis conscient qu'au vu de la mort des plus violentes, du professeur Umbridge, aucun d'entre vous n'ait pu commettre cela, néanmoins, Mme Bones a décidé d'envoyer plusieurs de ses Aurors pour vous interroger chacun votre tour.

_ Elle vous interrogera également sur Mrs Umbridge avant sa mort et ses méthodes d'enseignement afin de, si possible, amincir les pistes concernant les mobiles autour de son assassinat." renchérit Minerva après un regard en coin vers le directeur.

Terence resta figé un moment suite à l'annonce de la mort d'Umbridge puis tourna la tête vers ses amis et murmura d'un air incrédule.

« Je rigolais quand je leur ai dit qu'ils pourraient nous débarrasser d'elle ! »

Adrian secoua la tête.

_ Tu aurais dû savoir qu'ils le prendraient sérieusement.

 _« Honnêtement, vous avez massacré ces gars-là lors de la Coupe du Monde et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre que vous étiez derrière la disparition soudaine de Quirrell, mais Umbridge, vous la laissez parader dans le château ? Vous ne vous voudriez pas la tuer pour nous ? » avait lancé Terence, un matin alors qu'il regardait Umbridge se pavaner jusqu'à la table professorale._

Adrian jeta un coup d'œil vers Wayne et Harry, pour voir que ceux-ci paraissaient extrêmement satisfaits d'eux-même et des réactions aux alentours.

 _ **1/ J**_ _e ne suis pas sûre mais je pense que c'est une punition juste... non ? Trop ou pas assez ?_ _J'aurai_ _s_ _tendance à dire peut-être pas assez mais j'avais peur de virer dans le trop._

• _Pour ce qui concerne **Ron** , je ne sais pas trop quoi lui faire. Harry a mentionné qu'il garderait probablement sa vie et sa santé mentale mais, Wayne est-il du même avis ? Et si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui faire. J'ai une idée pour Hermione, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour Ginny ? _

• _Oh, et d'après vous, qui est l'écureuil qui joue les babysitter/Garde du corps ?_

* * *

 **Publié le : 25 décembre 2018**


	7. Ch 7: Plaisirs indécents

**Note du Jour :** _Ooh, c'est l'anniversaire de mon neveu, aujourd'hui. 'can't wait !_

 _• Hey, vous savez quoi ?! Je crois que je me suis améliorée un peu dans la rédaction de lime/smut !_

[ _Réponses aux reviews en bas!_ ]

 **WARNING :** Lime - Spanking

 **Harry Potter et Wayne Hopkins à Serpentard – 07**

.

 _Schadenfreude_ & _Plaisirs Indécents_

.

Harry poussa un profond soupir en se rencognant contre Wayne. Il n'était pas exaspéré ou quoi que ce soit, il se sentait juste d'humeur à soupirer. L'été était presque terminé et la meute était retournée aux États-Unis après que Harry ait reçu une invitation de Wednesday Addams. Ça avait été une épouvantable ( joyeuse ) réunion – d'autant plus que Sirius avait été présent et avait été plus ou moins traumatisé par les ébats et excentricités de Morticia et Gomez ainsi que du reste de la famille. Entre temps, le Duo avait également appris que Wednesday avait évolué, passant de la simple mutilation de poupées à la mutilation de poupées ainsi qu'à la mise à feu des cadavres. Harry avait été ravi. Il l'était un peu moins quand elle avait suggéré de remplacer les poupées par Moïra et Ezéchiel. Nul besoin de le dire, il avait pourchassé la jeune fille dans tout le domaine, un poignard en main. Cela ne l'avait qu'un peu plus enchéri aux yeux de Wednesday.

Une tique apparut sur le front de Wayne. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il devrait défendre son territoire face à Wednesday Addams. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas restés suffisamment longtemps pour se déclarer proprement la guerre ( quoi que selon Harry, tout était dans sa tête car Wednesday n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Parfois, Wayne pensait que Harry était beaucoup trop inconscient pour son propre bien ).

Harry observa Wayne du coin de l'oeil. Depuis leur retour des States, l'albinos était devenu beaucoup plus... collant. Cela ne gênait pas Harry, mais il se demandait pourquoi l'autre agissait ainsi.

Après la mort d'Umbridge, tous les élèves avaient été interrogés par Madame Bones et les Aurors. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas mis longtemps à découvrir que tout le monde haïssait Dolores, que cette dernière assignait des détentions à tire larigot et que, durant ces heures de retenues, elle forçait ses élèves à écrire des lignes avec des plumes de sang, sous prétexte qu'elle 'avait l'autorisation du ministre pour faire régner l'ordre à Poudlard'. Inutile de le dire: Cornelius Fudge avait aussi été congédié. Il était présentement poursuivi en justice pour détournement de fonds et avoir accepté de l'argent en échange de faveurs ( « Est-ce que ça veut dire que Fudge est une prostituée ? » avait demandé Harry, à Adrastos ). Dans le même temps, Lucius Malfoy avait dû payer une certaine somme d'argent au Ministère quand ses versements de pots-de-vins étaient venus à la lumière. C'était ça ou la prison et les fraudeurs et autres criminels de ce niveau étaient rarement condamnés à Azkaban pour détournement de fonds ou versements de pots-de-vins, non. Azkaban était réservé pour le pire du pire.

L'affaire Umbridge avait été classée sans suite quand, cinq semaines après le début de l'enquête, la liste des suspects n'avait fait que s'allonger. Amelia Bones savait bien sûr, que Dolores Umbridge était honnie par beaucoup. Elle-même haïssait la femme en question, cela n'avait donc pas arrangé les choses; même les membres de son département avaient dû être ajoutés à la liste de suspects. L'affaire était au point mort. Comme il s'agissait d'un membre important du Ministère – et au vu des crimes que Umbridge avait commis-, l'affaire n'avait pas encore été close mais il n'y avait aucun élément nouveau. Celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça s'étaient très bien débrouillés. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que comme le crime avait été commis de façon moldue ( sans aucune trace de magie ) il était impossible de recevoir de l'aide de ce côté-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas tracer la signature magique ou quoi puisqu'il n'y avait rien. Rien à part de multiple traces de coups portés ça et là sur tout le corps et de nombreuses entailles sur le dos et le ventre de la victime.

Le 'second pire' était le refus de coopération des élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci étaient tellement soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à subir Umbridge qu'ils semblaient plus tôt prêts à se jeter aux pieds du/des meurtrier(s) plutôt que de les aider à résoudre cette affaire.

Bref, l'enquête était au point mort.

* * *

Ce matin de premier septembre, Harry était déjà dans la cuisine avec Cardric et Jeremy, tous trois occupés à cuisiner, quand les autres dormeurs trébuchèrent dans l'espace de vie, salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Harry avait Ezé dans les bras et lui donnait le biberon. Wayne tituba, à moitié endormi dans le salon et vint enlacer Harry, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, puis ses lèvres alors que Adrastos et Fenrir rejoignaient leurs propres conjoints. Ezéchiel gazouilla joyeusement dans les bras de Harry et tendit ses petits bras potelés vers Wayne. L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Il n'était jamais à l'aise à l'idée de prendre un bébé dans ses bras, une sorte d'appréhension à l'idée de faire tomber le gosse. Harry se pencha contre lui et Wayne les enlaça tous les deux, posant ses lèvres roses sur le crâne chevelu de Harry alors que ce dernier lui remettait délicatement le bébé loup-garou dans ses bras.

Le petit brun conserva un bras autour du bébé, plus pour rassurer Wayne que par appréhension. L'albinos quant à lui, passa doucement ses deux bras autour du petit corps de l'enfant et le prit contre lui.

C'était... c'était étrange. Ça n'était pas désagréable. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, lequel reposait contre lui et caressait délicatement la joue de Ezéchiel. Un flash résonna et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la source de ce bruit; Adrastos tenait un appareil photo dans les mains, l'objectif étant rivé sur eux. Jeremy, qui venait de poser une assiette de pancakes devant Fenrir, afficha un tendre sourire alors qu'il observait les deux jeunes Serpentards interagir avec son enfant.

Moïra éclata de rire, dans les bras de Fenrir et Ezéchiel gazouilla un peu plus en réponse. Adrastos roucoula en réponse, aussi bien aux jumeaux qu'au jeune couple de Serpentards, puis il remercia Jeremy lorsque ce dernier posa une assiette devant lui. Ça n'est pas parce qu'il était un vampire qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier de la nourriture humaine de temps à autre. Après quelques minutes, Wayne finit par redonner Ezéchiel à Harry et ce dernier posa l'enfant sur sa chaise haute, à côté de Fenrir et Moïra.

« Alors, les p'tits, vous êtes prêts pour votre rentrée ? » demanda finalement Adrastos alors que Harry et Wayne piochaient dans une assiette commune aux deux et que Ralph, qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Cardric avant de se diriger vers l'autre vampire.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis il acquiesça lentement.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air excité, commenta Fenrir, après avoir englouti une large portion de son assiette.

Le petit brun lui adressa un regard plat qui fit aboyer de rire l'alpha.

_ C'est vrai, tu n'es jamais excité.

_ Je n'irais pas dire ça, gloussa Adrastos, en adressant un sourire suggestif aux deux Serpentards.

Harry rosit très légèrement.

_ Adrian, Terence et Graham ont gradué. Lucian et Peregrine aussi. Pareil pour Miles, Cassius et les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Je vois. Ça va être bien plus vide maintenant. Mais il y a toujours Marcus, non ?

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent et il sembla manger un peu plus vite alors que Wayne reposait sa fourchette.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et Wayne transplanaient sur la voix 9 ¾ en compagnie de la Meute. Les jumeaux Ezé et Momo éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent le gigantesque train à vapeur rouge.

Parents et enfants fourmillaient déjà sur le quai, certains embrassant leur famille, tandis que d'autres se hâtaient de monter dans l'engin à vapeur. Les deux adolescents embrassèrent les membres de leur meute puis glissèrent avec aisance parmi la foule, ignorant aisément les regards curieux et admirateurs de certains sorciers et sorcières.

Si Harry et Wayne s'en contrefichaient, les autres n'oubliaient pas aisément ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces dernières années; comme le fait que le Duo ait sauvé une première année de la Chambre des Secrets ou que le Survivant ait remporté le Tournois, bien qu'il ait attendu l'arrivée de l'autre champion de Poudlard. Ou encore, si ça n'était pas suffisant, du fait que le jeune Potter ait survécu à une nouvelle rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ( que tout le monde avait cru mort ) et l'ait une fois de plus vaincu.

[ En parlant de Mage Noir, celui-ci se faisait expérimenté dessus par les langues-de-plomb, ceux-ci essayant de comprendre comment le Lord Noir était parvenu à assurer sa quasi immortalité. ]

Wayne renifla quand il avisa une tribu de cheveux rouge. Malheureusement, les deux seuls Weasley qu'ils appréciaient avaient gradué l'année dernière. Ils avaient cependant des nouvelles de ceux-ci toutes les semaines et quelques, et ce parce que les jumeaux avaient dit qu'ils se ''devaient d'informer et de mettre à jour leurs deux sponsors''.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Granger et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua alors qu'il poussait doucement Harry vers les marches du train. Quelque chose bougea dans la poche intérieur de Harry et le petit brun baissa les yeux vers celle-ci, seulement pour voir Squirrell pointer le bout de son nez. Harry le caressa doucement et roucoula en le voyant se redresser un peu plus.

« Tout va bien, Squirrell. » dit-il alors qu'ils montaient enfin dans le train.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver le compartiment du jeune Nott, lequel était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dès qu'il aperçut le jeune noble, Squirrell bondit hors de la poche de Harry et se jeta sur les genoux de Theodore.

Celui-ci poussa un bruit surpris quasiment inaudible avant que l'ombre d'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres et qu'il entreprenne de caresser le petit écureuil roux.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » les interrogea Theo, une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés.

Le duo hocha la tête.

_ Nous avons passés deux semaines aux États-Unis, avec Wednesday et sa famille, fit Harry.

L'héritier Nott acquiesça et un léger sourire se peignit sur ses traits en entendant cela. Quand il avait appris que le Duo avait fait la connaissance ( et avait en fait passé une partie de leurs vacances d'été, l'année dernière ) de la famille Addams, il avait été un peu choqué. En même temps, il s'agissait du Duo, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi surpris. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas le tic qui apparut sur le front de l'albinos et son sourire s'élargit un peu. Il avait cru comprendre, dans une lettre que Harry lui avait écrit pendant les vacances, que Wayne était devenu très possessif vis à vis de Harry ( pas que celui-ci se soit réellement rendu compte de la cause du comportement de Wayne, non ).

_ Comment va Miss Wednesday ?

C'était un fait inconnu que les Nott étaient en fait des connaissances de la famille Addams. Bien sûr, Theo n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que lui et Wednesday étaient amis car ça n'était pas le cas. Autant il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Pugsley – bien qu'il était beaucoup plus calme que ce dernier-, autant Wednesday avait déclarée, étant enfant, qu'un jour elle épouserait Theo. Theodore en avait été traumatisé. Ils avaient cinq ans.

_ Elle va bien. Elle nous a demandé de tes nouvelles.

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il vit Theo frissonner d'effroi. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, lui et Wayne étaient plus effrayant que Wednesday de bien des façons et Theo n'avait jamais réagi ainsi face à eux. C'était surprenant.

_ Ch – Charmant. Ah, en parlant de filles. Devinez quoi ? Granger s'est fait reprendre son badge de préfète.

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela ( bien que ça soit tout de même une plaisante surprise ) considérant le fait que Hermione Granger n'avait pas si bien rempli son rôle d'étudiante modèle au cours de l'année passée. Elle leur avait également retiré des points pour se promener dans les couloirs en se tenant la main. Apparemment, quelqu'un – un Poufsouffle de quatrième année, avait reporté la chose à la Chef de maison de Gryffondor et celle-ci n'avait guère été impressionnée. Rajoutons à cela la campagne anti-LGBT que Granger semblait essayer de lancer dans Poudlard...

[ Fort heureusement, très peu d'élèves avaient rejoint ce mouvement et le Mouvement en question avait été démantelé juste avant les vacances d'été. Malheureusement, Ronald, le jeune frère des jumeaux, avait rejoint Granger dans sa cause.]

Wayne savait pourquoi Theodore était aussi excité à l'idée de savoir Granger rétrogradée ( pas comme si les autres Serpentards n'allaient pas être heureux de ce constat, non ); c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré l'attaque physique de la Gryffondor à son attaque. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était une née-moldue, non. Honnêtement, même si Nott ne les appréciait pas des masses, il n'avait trop rien contre les nés-moldus, contrairement à Malfoy qui lui, les méprisait profondément. Non. Si Nott était aussi rancunier, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais attaqué, jamais frappé, jamais même moqué. Et voilà qu'elle s'en prenait à lui après l'avoir accusé de triche. Non, décidément, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Harry s'était fait un plaisir ( Wayne savait que Harry avait été 'heureux' de faire cela ) de faire part de l'attaque à Lord Nott ( il n'était pas certain que Theo en ait parlé à son père ) lorsque le Duo s'était rendu à un dîner d'affaire, la veille au soir. Celui-ci avait été outré et, au vu de sa réaction, il n'en avait rien su auparavant. Vu l'attitude sur-protectrice de Lord Nott, ils étaient sûr que Granger allait être punie, même si Dumbledore refusait de sévir ( _encore une chance que Snape et McGonagall aient décidé de punir la jeune fille comme il se le devait ou Lord Nott aurait probablement reporté une partie de sa colère sur l'école et le personnel_ ).

_ La seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'on ait un bon professeur de DCFM, cette année, lança Harry de son habituel ton plat.

Considérant le fait que les seuls enseignants compétents qu'ils aient eu en DADA était Lupin et Moody(/Crouch), que l'un d'eux était un loup-garou qui avait manqué de perdre le contrôle plus d'une fois et que l'autre était un ancien mangemort qui avait entré le nom de Harry dans la Coupe-, ils ne s'attendaient pas à grand chose cette année.

Ils seraient surpris.

.

Personne ne fut surpris de voir le Duo entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de l'impassible Nott, ce matin-là. Il était, après tout, le seul élève de leur année à être 'proche' du Duo.

La veille, à l'heure du dîner après la répartition, Dumbledore avec annoncé que leurs professeurs de DCFM ( oui, au pluriel ) avaient un empêchement et n'avaient pu être présents pour la rentrée. Le directeur avait refusé d'en dire plus ou de donner l'identité de ceux-ci mais, au vu de sa grimace, il n'était pas très heureux du choix du nouveau ministre ( un certain Scrimgeour ou quelque chose du genre ). Bien sûr, tout ce qui rendait Dumbledore malheureux rendait au contraire la majorité des vert et argents extatiques. Aussi Harry et Wayne ne furent pas excessivement choqués quand ils avisèrent les langues-de-plomb Antonin Dolohov et Augustus Rookwood, attablés à côté Marcus et Poppy, à la table des enseignants. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Wayne. Peut-être qu'ils apprendraient bel et bien quelque chose de nouveau en DCFM, cette année. Harry cligna cependant des yeux quand il avisa également Peregrine et Lucian. Oh, il avait oublié.

Les deux anciens étudiants avaient eux aussi décroché un apprentissage avec Rolanda Hooch et Severus Snape. Pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, Peregrine Derrick avait alterné les cours obligatoire ( + options ) du cursus scolaire de Grande-Bretagne avec des leçons d'arbitrage et un bourrage de crâne sur toutes les règles qui existent dans le monde du Quidditch. À la fin de l'année dernière, en plus de passer ses NEWTs, il avait également passé un examen théorique d'arbitrage. Cette année-ci, Peregrine allait mettre ses leçons en pratique et il verrait bien s'il était prêt à passer son diplôme d'arbitre professionnel à la fin de l'année.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il changeait subtilement de direction et, au lieu de prendre place à coin habituel, quelque part vers l'extrémité de la table, vers celle des enseignant, sur le banc, tournant le dos aux tables des autres maison-, il avança le long du banc faisant face aux autres tables et s'arrêta face aux deux apprentis qui mangeaient à la table de leur ancienne maison. Quand Peregrine les remarqua, il se redressa inconsciemment et Harry lui offrit un doux sourire avant de se pencher légèrement pour apposer un baiser sur sa joue. Peregrine se figea alors que Harry pivotait vers Lucian pour en faire de même. _Wayne allait les tuer_. Ils le savaient juste, ils le sentaient. Lucian jeta un regard vers l'albinos, seulement pour voir ce dernier les fusiller du regard. Okay, il allait les tuer lentement, douloureusement, de façon très sanglante.

Une grande main d'homme ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et le petit brun leva la tête pour faire face à Marcus, lequel s'était apparemment éclipsé de la table des enseignants pour venir les saluer.

« Est-ce que tu veux les faire tuer ou bien ? » demanda l'apprenti médicomage, en s'installant entre Harry et Theo.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté puis la secoua lentement. Marcus renifla.

« Bien. »

juste à ce moment-là, on vit entrer Hermione Granger. La crinière de la lionne de Gryffondor était plus indomptable que jamais et même depuis leur table il leur était aisé de deviner qu'elle avait pleuré, à cause de ses yeux rouge.

« Elle commence mal l'année, maugréa Flint en désignant Granger du menton. Lord Nott a menacé le Conseil de s'adresser directement au DMLE ( _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ ) si Dumbledore continuait à interférer avec la punition de Granger ou de tout autre élève en tort.

_ Je croyais que McGonagall avait puni Granger malgré les interférences du directeur, fit lentement Harry, vaguement confus.

_ C'était le cas, mais malgré la perte de points, Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour supprimer les heures de colles en disant que pour Granger les points en moins était une punition suffisante.

_ Le salaud ! rumina un de leurs camarades.

_ Ouais, mais y a pas que ça.

_ Quoi ? »

Les élèves de leur Maison, présents aux alentours se firent tout à coup plus attentifs. Granger était toujours si hautaine avec eux ( Hey, _ELLE_ était la née-moldue, pas eux, elle n'avait aucune raison de se montrer aussi dédaigneuse ! ).

« Apparemment les enseignants ont découvert de nombreuses irrégularités dans le système de points au cours de l'année dernière. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont un moyen de savoir si les points ont été retirés par un enseignant ou par un préfet, expliqua lentement Marcus, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres. Par exemple, ils ont noté que Granger avait retiré trente points à Harry et Wayne pour se tenir la main dans les couloirs, sous prétexte que c'était un 'geste déplacé et indécent' quand elle n'aurait pas réagi plus que ça en voyant un couple hétérosexuel se peloter dans un couloir blindé. Et il y a eu de nombreux autres cas, particulièrement quand cela concernait des couples homosexuels ou des triades. McGonagall avait déjà prévenu Granger de cesser toute propagande anti-LGBT mais Granger a continué donc notre chère professeur de Métamorphose a décidé de sévir un peu plus. En plus de lui retirer son badge. »

Le rictus narquois de Marcus se refléta sur tout Serpentard à proximité. Même Harry avait troqué son visage inexpressif pour un air satisfait.

Snape choisit cet instant pour venir leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il entendit Lucian caqueter de joie ou qu'il remarqua les rictus que portait les élèves à proximité du Duo et de Flint. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre, ça ne le concernait pas.

Wayne plissa le nez quand il eut finalement jeté un regard à son EDT.

« On n'a pas DCFM avant jeudi. »

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un soupir d'aise alors que Wayne refermait les rideaux après être monté dans leur lit ( qui était devenu le Lit Conjugal, à Poudlard ). Le petit brun était à moitié couché sur le matelas, sa joue reposant contre l'oreiller, à moitié agenouillé, son postérieur en l'air. Wayne afficha un rictus satisfait et posa sa main sur les fesses nues de son partenaire. Harry roula des hanches sous le regard lubrique de l'albinos. Il ne portait quasiment rien si ce n'est une culotte taille haute en dentelle(1) blanche, rattachée à un porte-jartelle de la même couleur et de la même matière. Wayne était subjugué. La culotte haute avait une légère fermeture au niveau de l'arrière et était actuellement ouverte. Harry roula à nouveau des hanches, invitation muette à prendre une nouvelle vitesse. Le sourire de Wayne s'élargir et il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau nue des fesses fermes et rebondies de son partenaire. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'aise et tendit un peu plus ses fesses en arrière.

Wayne caressa la peau douce pendant quelques secondes puis -

CLAC !

Harry haleta, se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière. Wayne haussa un sourcil. Huh, qui aurait cru que Harry avait un kink pour la fessée ? Il ne s'en serait pas douté mais ça n'était peut-être pas si surprenant, après tout. Il rangea cette information particulière dans un coin de son esprit afin de l'étudier plus tard puis reporta son attention sur le corps offert et soumis en-dessous de lui.

Harry se cambra un peu plus, attendant avec impatience de voir ce que Wayne avait en tête. Celui-ci vint s'agenouiller derrière Harry puis posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit brun. Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur la culotte en dentelle puis l'ouvrit complètement de sorte que le sous-vêtement ne le gêne pas durant son exploration. Il attrapa la culotte et la détacha délicatement du porte-jartelle avant de poser la culotte haute quelque part sur le lit. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres quand Harry ne fut que couvert par l'accessoire en dentelle. _Si sexy_. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses complètement dénudées et il les malaxa tendrement, presque curieusement. Harry laissa retomber sa tête contre les nombreux oreillers qui bordaient son extrémité du lit. Son compagnon se pencha en avant et déposa une traînée de baisers contre le flanc de Harry, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il remonta un peu plus haut et embrassa la nuque offerte de son partenaire. Le petit brun entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Finalement, Wayne se redressa et retira son T-shirt avant de attraper fermement les globes fessiers de son partenaire et des les écarter.

Harry geignit faiblement contre l'oreiller de Wayne mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge pendant une seconde quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et d'organique contre son anus. La sensation était étrange, mais pas déplaisante. Puis, la langue – parce que c'était bien la langue de Wayne-, _poussa_ contre son trou et pénétra dans son anus. Le Survivant poussa un long gémissement et enterra son visage dans les coussins, laissant tout le loisir à son partenaire de s'essayer à son nouveau hobby.

Celui-ci ne se priva pas et titilla de sa langue de trou accueillant, se gorgeant des merveilleux sons qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Harry. Wayne embrassa, lécha, titilla, aspira même. Harry était très responsif et vocal face aux attentions de son compagnon et celui-ci en était ravi.

« Wayne... »

Avait-il déjà dit combien il aimait la façon dont Harry avait de soupirer son nom pendant des moments pareils ? Non ? Et bien il le disait maintenant.

Ainsi, les bras enterrés sous un oreiller, la tête plongé dans les coussins, le dos cambré et les fesses en l'air, Harry était un symbole de luxure. Impossible, pour Wayne, de résister, pas qu'il ait essayé. Et il vous mettait au défi de résister.

CLAC !

Harry gémit longuement et se cambra un peu plus – ou essaya tout du moins. Il avait geignit pitoyablement quand la langue avait déserté la périphérie de son anus mais la sensation brûlante sur son arrière-train en valait la peine.

Wayne jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bord du lit, là où il avait emprunté le cadeau de Harry – vous savez, le coffret que Adrastos lui avait offert l'année passée ? Celle avec des sex toys, du lub, une cock-ring, des menottes et autres ? Elle était patiemment restée rangée dans la valise de Harry pendant tout ce temps mais Wayne avait décidé de récompenser Harry pour ne pas encore avoir tué Weasley après la dernière connerie de ce dernier ( il avait essayé d'agripper Harry dans un couloir blindé... et avait fait perdre quarante points à Gryffondor ).

« Ne te retourne pas, Little Red. »

Harry obéit docilement mais il n'avait de toute façon pas la volonté de lever la tête. Il se sentait flotter et il ne voulait juste pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Wayne attrapa alors la bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduisit sur ses doigts. Il savait que Harry pouvait endurer la douleur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer de faire les choses en douceur.

Le premier doigt entra facilement et le deuxième n'eut aucun problème à se faufiler à l'intérieur. L'albinos avait fait des recherches là-dessus – au cas où-, et il suivit tant bien que mal les instructions donnés par Cardric et Ralph avant de faire rentrer un troisième doigt alors que de son autre main, il massait sa propre érection.

Son partenaire gémit et geignit, ses hanches roulant alors qu'il essayait d'accommoder un nouveau rythme mais peine perdue, Wayne avait instauré son propre rythme et ne comptait pas changé avant que Harry ne le supplie.

Quand il fut certain que son petit brun était bien préparé, il ressortit ses doigts – au grand damne de Harry-, puis attrapa un sex toy qui traînait dans le coffret et l'enduisit lui aussi d'un bonne dose de lubrifiant. Ceci fait, il fit glisser le dildo entre les fesses du petit brun et s'amusa des réactions très vocales de ce dernier.

« Wayne... Wayne... s'il te plaît... »

Aw ~ il était si rare de recevoir ce genre de réactions venant de Harry.

Le petit brun en question utilisa une de ses mains pour masser son érection turgescente. Les joues rougies par les sensations, il laissa échapper un long geignement qui fut brutalement coupé quand Wayne poussa l'extrémité du sextoy à l'intérieur de son anus. Un cri silencieux quitta ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses yeux, embués de larmes de plaisir et de frustration, s'écarquillaient sous les nouvelles sensations. Le dildo était petit, plus petit que le membre gorgé de sang de Wayne. Adrastos s'était cependant mêlé à la conversation, la dernière fois et lui avait conseillé d'habituer son partenaire à la pénétration avant de sortir 'le grand jeu'. Aussi, Wayne avait décidé de torturer/faire orgasmer Harry avec des sextoys pendant un temps avant que tous deux ne se mettent d'accord pour _le faire_. Ça semblait être une bonne idée.

Un long gémissement frustré le ramena sur Terre et son rictus s'élargit quand il sentit l'irritation de Harry. Le dildo s'enfonça jusqu'au bout. Le Survivant se cambra une nouvelle fois et des larmes jaillirent alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. Wayne décida que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait activé les charmes de silence autour du lit.

La main libre de Wayne, toujours enduite de lubrifiant, pompa son membre turgescent alors que son autre main tenait le sextoy et le tournait et retournait lentement dans l'anus du plus petit. Les gémissement de Harry étaient une douce musique selon l'albinos et celui-ci sortit le sextoy presque complètement, seulement pour le rentrer à nouveau et l'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.

Pendant les prochaines minutes, Wayne prit plaisir à torturer Harry alors que celui-ci se tordait et cambrait, gémissant le nom de Wayne avant de perdre l'usage de la parole. Les sons qui s'échappèrent suite à cela n'étaient que des cris et plaintes inarticulées alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur les draps en soie.

Un filet de bave roula au coin des lèvres du petit brun et vint humidifier un coin de l'oreiller alors que Wayne mettait davantage d'entrain dans sa tâche. Ses hanches vinrent cogner contre celles de Harry et l'érection de l'albinos se frotta contre les fesses et le dildo du Survivant. Wayne lâcha un râle bas et rauque alors que Harry roulait des hanches contre lui, tout en caressant continuellement son membre gorgé de sang.

Wayne sut que Harry était proche de l'orgasme avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche pour se libérer dans un cri. Il le savait parce que, après plusieurs minutes, les mouvements de bassin du petit brun devinrent plus brusque et frénétiques, incontrôlés.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court et haché, Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement, un cri vraiment alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et éjaculait sur les draps de soie qui recouvraient le matelas. Ses parois internes se resserrèrent autour du dildo et il sa tête retomber contre les oreillers alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Dans son dos, il sentit Wayne bouger lentement puis l'érection de son partenaire se retrouva une fois de plus pressé contre l'extrémité du dildo et les fesses du petit brun. L'albinos agrippa fermement les hanches du petit brun et entreprit de frotter son érection contre le postérieur du petit brun, dans un rythme plus rapide et brutal qui fit haleter Harry alors que ce dernier était encore en transe. [Il ralentit un instant seulement, pour retirer le jouet sexuel toujours enfoncé dans l'anus de son partenaire].

Plusieurs gouttes de liquide pré-séminal s'échappèrent de son gland sans qu'il ne ralentisse le rythme avant qu'il ne se libère enfin, éjaculant sur les fessier ferme et rebondi de son partenaire.

Le souffle court, la respiration hachée, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe, il relâcha enfin sa prise sur la taille du petit brun et se reposa sur Harry, collant son torse contre le dos de son partenaire.

Il fallut attendre un certain temps avant que les deux mâles ne reprennent suffisamment d'énergie avant que Wayne cesse d'écraser Harry pour venir s'allonger à côté de lui, respirant lourdement, le torse luisant de sueur. Harry resta dans la même position mais il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Finalement, Wayne se redressa sur un coude et caressa distraitement le torse du petit brun, déposant des baisers sur la nuque de l'autre garçon avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux, bien qu'épuisé et incita à Wayne à lui voler un nouveau baiser. L'albinos étira un tendre sourire – celui que peu avaient la chance d'apercevoir-, puis se redressa un peu et attrapa un plug anal qu'il n'eut aucun mal à glisser, remplaçant ainsi le petit dildo, précédemment imbriqué au même endroit.

Harry laissa échappa un souffle mais ne bougea pas. Il attendit simplement que Wayne s'allonge à nouveau à côté de lui et le prenne dans ses bras. Avec la vague impression d'être désossé(2) et complètement mou, il mit un certain temps à se rapprocher de Wayne mais y parvint finalement et vint se lover contre lui.

« Tu garderas le plug en toi, demain. » fit l'albinos.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers lui pour savoir que Wayne affichait un rictus narquois.

Il hocha la tête.

_ D'accord.

Enfin, il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée le clamer.

~ ~ [ _Meh he ~ c'était un lime de presque trois pages ~ huh huh_ ~ ] ~ ~

.

Théodore était blottit contre ses oreillers, sur son matelas, protégé par les rideaux protecteurs autour de son lit. Squirrell – l'écureuil de compagnie de Harry-, était lové contre lui, au creux de son cou. Le jeune Serpentard mordilla l'extrémité de son stylo ( Harry lui avait offert un set de stylo billes et un cahier ) avant de reposer l'autre extrémité contre la page blanche du cahier qui reposait sur ses genoux repliés. Au bout d'un temps, il releva la tête et l'inclina sur le côté.

« Je crois qu'ils ont fini, tu en penses quoi ? » fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'écureuil.

Les charmes de silence présents autour du lit de Hopkins étaient suffisamment puissants pour couper tout son de ce qui se passait à derrière les rideaux, mais Théo avait, dans son arbre généalogique, de nombreux incubes et il en avait conservé certains caractéristiques. Par exemple: il pouvait sentir l'énergie sexuelle dans l'air. C'était parfois embêtant mais cela pouvait aussi se montrer utile.

L'écureuil grignota son lobe d'oreille tout en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser et Théo pouffa de rire alors qu'il refermait le cahier et le posait sur sa table de nuit.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'ennuient, ces deux-là. » dit-il alors qu'il venait se blottir sous les couvertures.

Squirrell couina avec approbation et quitta son nid, dans le cou de l'héritier Nott, afin d'aller se lover contre lui, sur son torse.

Theo pouffa de rire alors qu'il caressait distraitement la petite créature. Si Squirrell pensait que Theo ignorait ce qu'il était réellement, il se mettait les pattes dans les sinus. La seule chose que Theo ignorait, c'était sa réelle identité mais ça, au pire, il pouvait attendre avant de la découvrir.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise quand la queue touffue de Squirrell vint lui caresser la joue puis fronça le nez quand il reçut un coup de queue dans le nez.

« Dors, Squirrell. »

Un bruit de grignotement lui répondit.

* * *

 **BONUS :**

 **#1 – L'anniversaire**

Harry déposa le plat qui contenait le gâteau pour les 1 an des jumeaux Ezéchiel et Moïra. Les jumeaux avaient fêté leur 1 an, trois jours plus tôt mais c'était seulement aujourd'hui que la meute au grand complet était parvenue à se rassembler. Ezéchiel gazouilla joyeusement dans son siège alors que Moïra lui caressait le crâne avec des petits gestes un peu brusques.

Fenrir enlaça Jeremy par derrière alors que Adrastos charmait ses deux compagnons, Cardric et Ralph, dans le coin du salon. Les grandes baies vitrées avaient été ouvertes afin de profiter du soleil et Wayne, aidé des bêtas de la meute, était chargé d'apporter assiettes et couverts sur la table à l'extérieur. Ils auraient pu utiliser la magie, certes mais.. oh. Peu importe. Ils ne voulaient pas dépendre entièrement de leur Magie.

Jeremy vint prendre Moïra tandis que Harry s'accaparait Ezéchiel.

Bientôt, ils étaient tous installés dehors, autour de la table et riaient en ressassant de vieilles histoires. Adrastos prit de nombreux clichés, notamment quand, après avoir soufflé et retiré les bougies, la petite Momo (Moïra) plongea la tête dans le gâteau.

Vint alors l'heure des cadeaux et le duo se leva, un double sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de les inviter à les suivre. À l'intérieur, dans le coin du salon, se trouvait une bâche que personne n'avait osé soulevé avant. Quand les deux garçons la soulevèrent pour dévoiler un parc pour bébés, fait et découvert artisanalement, Jeremy commença à pleurer et essaya d'étouffer les deux garçons avec un câlin de la mort.

* * *

 **#2 – La découverte**

Les sortilèges d'alarmes n'avaient pas fonctionné dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Apparemment, c'était là juste un dysfonctionnement – ou une mauvaise blague de farceurs inconnus-, et les premiers à se réveiller se rendirent compte de l'inimaginable. Ils étaient en retard ! Ô l'horreur.

Marcus referma le livre d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il avait dans les mains et le reposa sur la table avant de se lever et de balayer la salle commune du regard. Aucun signe du Duo, ou même de Nott en fait. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers les escaliers afin d'aller réveiller les p'tits. Il était pourtant certain que ceux-ci étaient déjà réveillés. Enfin, ils étaient toujours parmi les premiers debout, quoi. À sa grande surprise, Lucian et Peregrine le rejoignirent alors qu'il avait dépassé le premier étage ( l'étage des septième années ). Les trois jeunes adultes s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage et passèrent la première porte sans s'arrêter. Marcus savait que Nott, Wayne et Harry occupaient le dortoir tout au fond du couloir, quand Zabini, Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps, étaient les plus proches.

Marcus ne s'embêta pas à frapper et ouvrit juste la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Theodore Nott, tranquillement assis sur son lit, un livre à la main et un écureuil à moitié endormi, posé sur son crâne. Celui-ci cligna des yeux quand il les aperçut puis inclina la tête en guise de salut.

« Nott, le salua Marcus.

_ Les p'tits ne sont pas levés ? » L'interrogea Peregrine.

Theodore leur offrit un sourire narquois mais ne répondit guère. En fait, il inclina la tête dans la direction général du lit de Wayne – celui de Harry ayant toujours été inoccupé, peu importe le dortoir habité.

Lucian s'apprêtait à poser une question quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent subitement. Sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc. Une brusque inspiration à côté de lui, lui indiqua que Marcus et Peregrine se sentaient de la même façon et ils ne purent rien faire mise à part... regarder.

Depuis sa place, assis sur son lit, Wayne afficha un rictus satisfait alors qu'il regardait ses aînés. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient sur le cul.

Et Wayne n'en était que plus amusé.

Inconscient – ou ignorant (les)-, des regards rivés sur lui, Harry salua ses camarades et fit un pas pour aller prendre une douche.

« Harry ? »

C'était Marcus mais son ton haut-perché indiquait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Harry s'arrêta et dévisagea l'apprenti médicomage.

_ Oui, Marcus ?

Lucian réagit enfin: il s'étouffa avec sa salive. Peregrine ne se gêna pas pour regarder le petit brun. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si celui-ci se cachait, pas vrai ?

Les yeux écarquillés et de très légères rougeurs sur les joues, Marcus dévisagea stupidement le petit Survivant. Le garçon n'était pas nu, mais était [très] légèrement vêtu; c'était pour cela que les autres le regardaient ainsi. Harry avait en fait revêtu un ensemble en dentelle, la nuit dernière. Théo avait pris l'habitude de voir Harry dans ce genre de revêtements, aussi n'était-il pas plus surpris que cela.

Le petit brun portait une nuisette noire, très transparente, qui recouvrait à peine ses fesses, au-dessus d'une culotte haute toute aussi transparente. Celle-ci était rattachée à un porte-jartelle de la même couleur.

Le garçon leur offrit un regard innocent et s'approcha d'eux.

_ Il y a un problème ?

Lucian s'effondra dans une mare de sang et Marcus déglutit avant de soupirer, faisant un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry était son petit frère. Il était hors de question qu'il commence à avoir des pensées moins que pure à son encontre. Même s'il ne manquerait pas d'aborder le sujet avec Silver. Cela intéresserait sûrement ce dernier(3).

_ Si je ne savais pas que vous étiez innocents, je serai certain que tu le fais exprès.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de se détourner. À sa droite, il entendit Peregrine s'étrangler alors que lui-même avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Harry. Sur la nuisette qui couvrait à peine le postérieur du petit brun.

Il secoua la tête. _Ne pense pas à ça_.

Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la porte de la salle de bain, qui avait été laissée entrouverte après que le petit Serpentard se soit faufilé à l'intérieur.

Les trois mâles apprentis descendirent les escaliers et retournèrent dans la salle commune dans un état second, suivi de près par l'héritier Nott.

« Dis, Marcus. Tu le savais toi, que Harry portait de la _lingerie_... ? »

Marcus lui lança un regard ( le genre de regard qui dit : ''Tu es sérieux ?'' ).

_ Non. Non je ne le savais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses dont on parle.

Bordel, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, vous, quand vous voyez un garçon que vous considérez comme votre petit frère, vêtu de lingerie ?

Marcus refuserait de trop y réfléchir. Il savait que Silver allait le taquiner à mort à ce sujet. Son partenaire ne se serait pas posé de questions, au contraire, il aurait probablement pleinement profité de la situation, au risque de s'attirer la colère de Wayne.

.

[~ Le soir-même, quand Silver apprit la nouvelle, il éclata de rire et exigea de Marcus qu'il lui fournisse les souvenirs de la découverte en question. Ils pouvaient peut-être tromper leur monde en disant n'avoir qu'un amour fraternel pour le Duo et ne pas du tout être attirés par eux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ( et ne le feraient pas ) tromper l'autre ainsi. Marcus savait très bien ce que Silver pensait et vice versa. Harry et Wayne avaient juste cet étrange pouvoir, qui attirait toujours les autres à eux, que ce soit physique, magique ou mental. Les gens les aimaient naturellement, d'un amour toxique et addictif.~]

.

.

.

 **Mots : ~ 7,000** ( sans compter les notes )

1/ _Vous savez, j'ai dû faire des recherches internet pour trouver la lingerie que porterait Harry. Je suis plutôt du genre à porter des pyjama ( t-shirt et pantalon ) à motif de panda, lama ou même Pan Pan donc bon..._

2/ _J'ai écris ce passage-là sur une feuille de papier et je l'avais écris en anglais. L'expression utilisée était boneless et quand j'ai réécris ce passage en français, je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais pas réellement d'équivalent, donc bon..._

3/ _La relation entre Harry, Wayne, Marcus et Silver est purement fraternelle mais il est possible qu'il y ait une petite couche d'attraction malgré tout_.

.

 **Note :** Woahh ~ je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, merci beaucoup ! Comme j'ai du temps devant moi ( n'avais-je pas dire que je publierais entre avril et mai ? ), je vais y répondre même si je ne sais toujours pas si c'est autorisé ou non ).

* * *

 **Angelyoru :** Hey ~ Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Aha ha, je ne sais pas encore. Je dois avouer que pour Hermione, j'ai une vengeance à long terme mais j'aimerai que le Duo se venge de quelque qu'elle risque ou pas de faire dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire encore parce que le coup où Hermione perd mystérieusement son intelligence a déjà été fait pas mal de fois et j'imaginais quelque chose de plus, je ne suis pas sûr. Je pensais peut-être faire quelque chose lié à ça sans pour autant être... tu vois, perdre son intelligence. Je sais pas encore mais merci de ton idée, je vais peut-être mixer certaines idées ensembles, je ne sais pas trop. ^^

 **Luna Park :** Ah mais ça commence à venir, lentement. Je ne suis pas encore trop sûre, niveau vengeances mais ça va y venir. Pour ce qui est de Dolores, ça viendra dans le prochain chapitre. Il y a aura également des retombées sur Dumbledore, qui aurait dû faire quelque chose.

 **Anna Merteuil :** Merci =)

 **Shishi-sama76 :** Ah ah tu verras bien ^^ Pour ce qui est de Ginny, j'aime bien l'idée de prouver le fait qu'elle soit sexuellement très active comme tu l'as dit, mais peut-être pas en la faisant tomber enceinte parce que... Harry se fiche de beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas qu'il forcera un bébé dans une enfance malheureuse ou quoi et étant donné l'enfance que et lui et Wayne ont vécu en famille d'accueil, il sait que même si le bébé est placé à l'orphelinat ( et y a -t-il des orphelinats dans la GB Magique ? ) il y a de fortes de chances pour ait une très mauvaise enfance. Même s'il s'en fichait du futur bébé ( ce qui est aussi fortement possible ), le fait qu'il soit quelque peu responsable de son filleul le rend un peu plus tendre vis-à-vis des enfants en général ( et ça n'est que mon point de vue, chacun est libre d'avoir le sien ). Par contre, prouver son titre de 'catin' est une très bonne idée.

Yey, je cherchais justement tu sais, parce que comme Harry l'a plus ou moins sous-entendu dans ses pensées dans l'un des chapitres précédents, Hermione est attirée par Ron et vis versa mais Harry comptait se venger en les incitant à se détester. Ça pourrait y aider.

Quant à Hermione, je sais pas trop, j'ai un plan pour 'après Poudlard' mais pas encore pour l'immédiat. Je vais trouver. Mais oui, elle va s'en prendre plein la tête à cause de son homophobie.

 **Mama-Milie :** Ah ah oui, moi aussi =)

 **Neko-Kirei :** Mercii =D j'essaie. Passe une bonne journée.

 **StarkSnowRyen :** Merci beaucoup.

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri** **:** Merci ! Pour la question sur le Mpreg, je ne sais pas si je vais faire apparaître la réunion ou quoi parce que j'ai prévu quelque chose à la toute fin de la fic en rapport avec ça et pour cela, il faut que Wayne soit ignorant ( non, ça n'est pas un spoil puisqu'il y a plein de choses possibles et imaginables ). Ou alors je pourrais écrire un bonus au prochain chapitre, où Wayne avait été absent de la réunion ( pour une raison quelconque ) et on aurait droit à la réaction de Hermione. Ça serait pas mal.

 **Arya39 :** Huh ?

 **Soln96 :** Hey, merci. Woah ~ Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas être animagus. ^^ Super sens de la déduction en tout cas. =) Contente que ça t'ait plu.

 **Natsu :** Merci beaucoup, à la prochaine ~

 **Exe :** Salut ~ Merci pour ton commentaire. Je pensais effectivement faire une petite frayeur à la meute, rien de trop mauvais mais de quoi leur causer une frayeur et ( dans le cas du duo ) une possible folie meurtrière. Après tout, on ne touche pas à leur territoire. Et la meute est définitivement leur territoire ( ils marquent les gens, et alors ? ). Je vais essayer pour Luna, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier ( ce qui n'arrive généralement pas dans mes autres fics ). Je crois qu'elle et vient, apparaît et disparaît quand ça lui chante. Elle devrait cependant faire une brève apparition bientôt.

 **Clara :** Hey, merci beaucoup. Contente de savoir que tu as aimé. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déplu. :)

 **Lana :** Woah merci. Je ne suis pas une pro niveau psychologie mais je sais bien que parfois, les blessures du passé peuvent briser quelqu'un et/ou le faire craquer. Hermione va en prendre plein la tête à cause de ses préjugés mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle entende raison ( en fait, il est presque certain qu'elle refuse d'entendre raison ). Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, je sais que beaucoup ont déjà dit ça et que c'est peut-être hypocrite étant donné que j'ai abandonné un crossover mais... comment dire, je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment l'univers de Dg-m donc je ne suis pas surprise mais je maîtrise plutôt bien l'univers HP et même si j'ai des bloc qui me font perdre plusieurs mois, je suis sûre de réussir à terminer cette fic. Il ne me reste que... trois chapitres maximum je pense. Peut-être moins, ça va dépendre.

 **Guest :** merci =)

 **Harmonuit :** Ah ah c'est vrai, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Il est le seul à être disponible. ^^

Tu as des idées intéressantes. Je ne sais pas si je vais les utiliser car j'ai commencé à former des plans mais peut-être que je vais mixer certaines idées ensembles.

 **Guest :** Merci, voici la suite !

 **Guest :** Ah ah ah je ne prendrais pas le paris puisque je connais déjà la réponse, mais tu verras bien. =p

 **VoidMyla :** Yay ! Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé son identité mais en tout cas tu as raison; ça pourrait bien être le début d'une romance entre lui et Théo. Merci, j'adore les Serpentards mais on les voit tellement peu ou alors ils sont présentés comme les grands méchants. Même dans les fics, il y a peu d'histoires où ils sont... peut-être pas 'bons' mais protecteurs et amicaux envers le protagonistes.

 **Yaoii :** Humm, possible, je ne sais pas encore. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne l'utilise pas, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Mais oui, Ginny va essayer de séduire/piéger Harry, je ne sais juste pas encore trop comment.

 **LaRillette38 :** Mercii ^^ Je crois qu'il est seulement mentionné dans la répartition de '91.

 **LordDonovan :** Wooah merci ! Contente de voir que tu aimes et bienvenue à toi !

 **Lysander666 :** Je trouve aussi ~ merci.

.

 **PS :** _Vous avez vu ? Je suis en avance sur la publication ! C'est tellement rare ! Et pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. #Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien un Harry menu et délicat porter de la lingerie pour femme. Donc, ce lime, ça a été ?_

 **PPS :** _Vous savez, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je pensais qu'elle ferait quoi... quatre ou cinq chapitres ? Maintenant, elle va peut-être bien dépasser les dix._

* * *

 **Publié le : 02.04.2019**


End file.
